Take a Crazy Chance
by nsv91
Summary: "You know the way I can't resist you. I say to myself, I try. Why do we waste time? Hiding it inside... I want you to be mine"
1. Intro

**Hey! I'm new here, so I'm still trying to get the hang of this website. Obviously, this is my first story. I don't _exactly_ care if people are gonna read/review it. I'm gonna keep writing and posting it regardless of any feedbacks. I just felt like trying to write a fictional story in English, 'cause it's not my first language, but I should get used to its literary 'rules', expressions and blah (for academic reasons). Don't get me wrong - any word from anyone will be welcomed, but not required in order for the story to go on. So just seat back and enjoy :)**

* * *

Intro

I stared into her brown eyes and couldn't figure out what they were showing. But of one thing I was certain: I had definitely left her with a lot of thinking to do.

I smiled slightly and cupped her face with one of my hands before attaching my lips gently to her forehead, letting them linger on for a while. I closed my eyes and sighed... There was just not where I wanted to kiss her.

"Alex?" I barely heard her voice.

"Yes?" I answered. My lips still against her skin.

She pushed me slightly, just enough so our eyes were again staring into each other.

"I'm gonna break up with him."

I held my breath for a second.

"I'm sorry. For a moment I thought you said you were gonna break up with Nate. What did you say?"

Her chuckle made the hair in the back of my neck stand up.

"You heard it well. I'll break up with Nate." The spark in her eyes made it even harder for me to keep myself from leaning in and kissing her lips. "I love him. He is still the best guy I've ever been with. And he will always be an important part of my life. But I wanna be with you. And I'm not scared anymore." I couldn't move my gaze from her eyes, but I knew she had a smile on when their corners slightly touched. "Because I don't care about anything or anyone anymore. Except you."

Now it was my turn to smile big. I tucked her dark hair behind her ear and pulled her into a tight hug, just to make sure it wasn't another dream.

* * *

**By the way, the description is a few lines from the song "Try" by The XX. I don't like their new album as I like their first one - which was amazing -, but I thought the lyrics fit into the story and kinda described it in a succint but accurate way. The title is inspired by a lyric from the song "Teardrops", also by The XX.**  
**Also, I rated it T, but I'm not completely sure if that's appropriate. There won't be any sex scenes 'cause I'm not really comfortable writing its details - also, if you want detailed sex you might as well just go get some, right? Hehe. But the characters do enjoy some dirty, sex talk every now and then... Should I rate it M? It's not anything very explicit, but still.**  
**Anyway, I'm just asking because this website scared me a little. It has some pretty strict rules and I don't feel like gettign banned or shit.**


	2. Chapter I

****Chapter I

Moving from Seattle to Westchester during my senior year was just something I had to accept. I tried to talk my parents into letting me stay with my grandparents so I could finish school, even though I knew they didn't even consider it an option. I don't blame them, though. For the last five years, the only time my grandparents were in town was during thanksgiving and Christmas. For the rest of the year, they would go on random cruises with their elderly friends. I guess at this point they have been to every possible city in the world that had a harbor on the shore. They weren't very fond of airplanes and they loved bingo and cabaret shows. Apparently, if they don't offer both on a cruise, at least one of them was always available.

I sighed after I opened the door to my new room. It was almost twice the size of the one I had in Seattle and the windows were huge. The sun light creeping through the cracks of the rolling shutters was amazing. I threw my messenger bag on the bed and went to open the shutters. I had a side view to our street.

"Hey, baby." I turned to face my mom at the door when I heard her voice. "Everything settled?" I nodded. "Right. Your father is taking your brothers to take a look around the city, do you wanna go with them?"

"Nah. I think I'm just gonna take a shower and start unpacking."

"Great! I thought you were gonna say that. Which leads me to my offer."

I raised my brows feeling a little bit trapped. _Man_, I knew I should stick to going out with my dad.

"I'm afraid already."

"Oh, honey, don't be silly." She smiled. "What do you think if we watch a movie when you finish what you have to do? With all this rush from the past few weeks I feel like we haven't had the chance to spend some alone time. I can bake cookies."

"Only if you put vanilla chips on them."

"You know I always do."

"Can we have pancakes for dinner?"

"What? Alex, _pancakes_ is not dinner. You have to stop asking for pancakes on every meal of the day!"

I sighed and shrugged before sitting on my bed.

"So I guess you'll have to watch your movie alone, mom."

She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, pancakes for dinner. But just because it's our first night. Don't get used to it, young lady. You gotta eat healthy."

Now was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Mom, I don't have to eat healthy. I could easily go by as an undernourished minor and you could go to jail."

"It's not my fault if all the crap you eat can't even be used to make you gain some weight. But you gotta keep healthy, so you might wanna eat as many pancakes as you can tonight 'cause if you ever want them again, you'll have to pay for them at IHOP."

"Or I can save all my pancake lust for pancake day."

"I doubt it." She said before leaving my room.

I took another look around and tried not to think about Seattle and all the life I left back there. From now on, the only glimpse I would have of my old life would be at home. From the door out, I know I'll have to face a whole new world. And I don't know if I really liked the thought of it.


	3. Chapter II

Chapter II

The first day at the new school was being weird so far. I was never the new girl. I wasn't the most popular back home, but at least I had my friends. Here people don't even try to pretend they're not staring. Not that I care, really. There are very few things that annoy or bother me. Being considered an outcast isn't one of them. I didn't know these people and I didn't even have to, considering this is my first and last year in this school.

I searched for my locker while walking down the large hallway filled with kids. The people here was a lot different from the people at my old school. I expected that, of course. But I just didn't know what kind of "different" to expect. I still can't seem to classify them, though. Maybe the difference is that there are a lot less people here and their "styles" aren't very diversified. Everybody kind of looks the same. Back home, everyone seemed peculiar.

When I realized I had passed straight through my locker I rolled eyes at myself and made my way back a few steps. When I was close to it, I double checked on the paper I had in hands to make sure it was that one.

I swallowed dry at the view in front of me. Right next to my locker, a girl had hers open while she went through books and papers. I couldn't see her face because she was facing her locker, but I had an amazing and very privileged view of her incredible ass covered in some really skinny blue jeans. I couldn't move my eyes for the life of me. Everytime she moved to reach the upper shelf in the locker her black long sleeve shirt would come up a little, exposing the skin of the small of her back.

"Hey, babe." I heard the masculine voice and instantly got angry at whoever owned it, because she turned around as soon as they spoke.

I looked up and took a good look at the girl. She was gorgeous. Her black hair reached just a few inches below her shoulders. Her top wasn't as tight as her jeans, but still evidenced her small waist. Her side bangs fell over her left eye a little and she moved her head a few times to keep them from covering her eye. She was wearing red Converses.

"I'm in love." I babbled lowly to myself.

"Hey, honey." She smiled at the guy in front of her before placing a hand on his stomach and standing on the tip of her toes to peck him.

Dear lord, her smile... Her big, wide, beautiful smile showing a perfect set of white teeth.

"What do you have next?" The guy asked as he placed the tips of his fingers in her back pocket.

"Uhm..." She grabbed a paper from inside her locker and turned to him. "French." She pouted making the boy giggle and kiss her.

I watched as she smiled for a second during the kiss before placing her hands on the back of his neck. I couldn't stop watching her lips moving against his.

My phone vibrated in my back pocket and reluctantly I moved my eyes away from the couple to look at the screen.

**Harper:** _how's your first day so far? I better still be your best friend, bitch. Don't even think about replacing me._

_PS.: Cameron and Lilly are together. I repeat: Cameron. Lilly. Together._

I chuckled and looked up just in time of watching the girl shut her locker and place her right arm around the boy's waist - whose hand, might I add, was now completely inside of her back pocket - while they walked away. I envy him so bad.

I started replying Harper's text after walking to my locker and unlocking it.

**Alex:** _Cameron and Lilly were just a matter of time. I always told you they were gonna end up together. He just had to stop being a jerk 80% of the time. And no, you haven't been replaced, but if you call me a bitch again I just might start looking for someone else to fill your spot._

_PS.: I'm in love already._

* * *

When I was entering the room for the last class of the day, I chocked on my water at the sight of the girl from the locker leaning over a table talking to a friend. This view of her ass was even more privileged... It was like it was saluting me. She started laughing at something the girl had said and my heart skipped a beat at the sound. It was amazing.

"Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late. Can you all take your seats, please?" A man who seemed in his mid-thirties entered the room in a rush. Everyone started walking to their seats. I noticed there was one free by the window, so I took it. "Some of you already know me, but to those who don't, I'm Mr. Hegel and I'm your teacher for advanced placement English." He smiled taking a glance at the class. He seemed really nice.

Mr. Hegel kept on talking about what we were going to do over the course of the year and through which approach. I took that time to look for the girl from the locker... I didn't get to see where she was sitting when everybody started moving. She was up front, in the second roll, three lines to my right. She had her head down taking notes of what the teacher was saying. I still couldn't believe we had a class together. I didn't fight the smile that forced its way onto my lips, but I lowered my head and turned to my left to face outside the window. I have to find out her name.

* * *

A second after the bell rang anouncing the end of the day, my phone vibrated again.

**Harper:** _C'mon. Are you serious now? You've barely stepped foot into that school and you already found someone you wanna fuck? Girl, don't you _ever_ chill?_

I laughed and rolled my eyes as I pressed speed dial to call her.

"You're unbelievable." Harper said as soon as she picked up.

"Oh, hey, Harper! I'm doing great and I've missed you too. Thanks for asking."

"Bitch, don't even start with me. I don't have much time before I have to get back to class, so spill it out. Who's the girl?"

"I don't know her name, actually. But her locker is right next to mine and we have English together. She has a boyfriend, though."

"As if that was ever a problem for you to get into those innocent girls' panties."

"Oh, shut it. I'm not a homewrecker and certainly not a pedofile. Every sex I ever had in my life was consensual."

"Whatever floats you boat, honey. So, how's country life so far?"

"This is not the country side, Harper. It's a suburb. And it's too calm and silent for my taste. I'm still trying to get used to it."

"Baby, you compare it to Seattle, it's like you're living at an asylum at 16."

"Oh my God. What's up your ass today, Harper? You seriously need to get laid."

"I'm sorry if I come across a little bitchy because my physical needs are not being fulfilled, but it's hard for us, mere mortal people lacking the priviledge of being Alex Russo, hispanic goddess, with perfect skin, perfect hair and terrible sense of humor."

"You're a fucking ass, Harper." I opened the passenger door to my mom's Audi Q5. We decided to sell my old car before leaving and buying a new one whenever we got here. It's been almost a month and I'm still driving my mother's car. "Look, I gotta go." I said as I sat behind the wheel and shut my door. "I'm gonna drive home now and I gotta concentrate so I don't get lost like this morning."

"Alex, that town you're leaving in barely has two streets, how can you get lost?"

"Okay, stop making fun. Bedford might be small, but it isn't as tiny as you think it is. It's not a ghost town, alright? Stop being a tramp and go back to class."

"Whatever. I'll call you later so you can tell me more about mistery girl."

"Deal. Say 'hi' to everybody, please."

"Will do, babe. Drive safe."

I hung up and threw the phone on my messenger bag laying on the passenger seat. I took a deep breath and directed an evil stare towards the car's stupid GPS. How could I have been born in this generation and not be able to work a freaking GPS device? I sighed and turned on the engine taking a last look at the school's entrance trying to find the girl. She was nowhere to be seen.

"Bummer." I really wished I could take one last look at her before heading home.

I opened my window enjoying Bedford's chilly wind as I got out of the school's parking lot.


	4. Chapter III

Chapter III

A few days later, I knew her name. It was Mitchie. We had even talked a few times whenever we were at our lockers or sometimes in class. She was actually the one who came to me first one day in the hallway when we left English class. Besides being incredibly hot, beautiful and smart, Mitchie was also really nice. But I had noticed that by then. Everybody always greeted her around school.

Her boyfriend, Nick, was also very nice, actually. It was a habit of his to go talk to Mitchie at her locker, so naturally I was going to meet him too.

Nick and Mitchie were pretty much the perfect couple, from what I've heard and noticed. They've been together since the end of freshman year, and are like the nicest people ever. They're very discrete and both of them are among the top ten students with the best grades in the entire school. Both their families have a lot of money, apparently. Besides, they're really attractive. It's as if the town had their own Brangelina.

I still envy him, though.

"Alex! Hi!" I turned around to see Lindsay. We had a few classes together and she's pretty much the closest thing I have to a friend here. "Are you leaving already?"

I shut my locker and turned around leaning against it so I was facing the red head in front of me. What are the odds of having _two_ red head friends in two different cities?

"Yeah. I gotta take my little brothers to soccer practice."

"That's cute." She mocked. "So, have you heard about Friday's party?"

"Hey, Alex!" Mitchie's voice made its way into my ears and I counted to five before turning. I didn't want her to see my dumb smile.

"Hey, Mitchie. How's it going?"

"Fine. Hey, Lindsay!" She put some books inside and turned to us. "Have you guys heard about Miley's party on Friday?"

I looked at Lindsay as if asking if they were talking about the same thing.

"I was just about to tell Alex about it. You should come, Lex!"

"Definitely." Mitchie agreed shutting her own locker. "It'll be perfect for you to get to know some more people."

"Um... I guess. But I think I might have to babysit my brothers."

"Oh, come on!"

"Alex, look." I turned to face Mitchie and just then noticed she had her hair pulled up in a messy bun. She looked so hot. "If you want, Nick and I can come get you. We won't be leaving until eleven."

Alright. It had barely been two weeks since we started talking _occasionally_ and she was already offering me a ride to some random party at the end of the week. It's been a few days since I started debating with myself wether Mitchie is Mother Teresa's reincarnation or just plain nice _to anyone_. It's like this girl never has a bad day and loves every single person in this cool. I'm new here and I _already_ dislike some people. Her parents must feed her unicorns and freaking rainbows.

"It's alright, Mitchie. I can take my mom's car, I don't wanna bother you."

She rolled her eyes and placed her right hand on my left arm.

"I'm offering you. If it was gonna be a bother, I wouldn't have done it in the first place!"

"Yeah." Lindsay agreed. "Come on, Lex. Miley's parties are always so much fun! And besides, it's good that Mitch gives you a ride 'cause since it's your first party in town, you must get drunk."

I was getting uncomfortable. I liked drinking, but when I had my friends with me and we'd get wasted together. If anything happened, we'd be in deepshit, but we'd be together. Except for Lindsay, Mitchie, Caitlyn - Mitchie's best friend - and Nick, I don't know anybody here. If anything happened, I'd probably have to deal with it by myself. And knowing my luck, something _always_ happened.

"Guys, can I get back to you? I'll talk to my parents. I promise I'll do my best to go." I smiled, thinking that would maybe convince them.

"Sure, it's okay." Mitchie said. "Do you have my number?" I shook my head and she teared a piece of paper from her notebook writing down her number. "Send me a text later so I can save yours."

"Will do." I smiled at her.

"Well, you already have mine. Besides, we have a bunch of classes together, so you better come if you don't want me to spam your phone with hate texts during class." I laughed and said goodbye to both of them.

Lindsay was going to watch her new boy toy's football practice and Mitchie was heading to her tutoring lessons. She was the tutor, _obviously_.

* * *

When I got home from taking the boys, Max and Justin, to their soccer practice, my mom was in the kitchen cooking dinner and hummimg to _Cielito Lindo_. I'd take a guess and say that's the only spanish song she knows every lyric to, since it's the only one I ever heard her sing. I think...

"Hey, ma..."

"Hi, darling. How was school?"

I sat by the kitchen counter and watched my mom walk around getting everything ready for dinner.

"It was alright. Though Mr. Hegel asked us to read Brave New World."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Mom... I got that book as a gift when I was eleven. I've read it over ten times. It's incredible, I love pretty much anything from Aldous Huxley, but I just can't read _that_ book again."

"Unless you have memorized it, you will have to, sweetie."

"I'll ask Mr. Hegel if I can read another one... Maybe Eyeless in Gaza? I love that book."

"You could try, honey. But I don't think he would let you off the hook so easy. It's not fair to the other students." She put a bowl of salad on the table and called my brothers and my dad into the kitchen. "Go wash your hands, honey."

* * *

At around ten, I went downstairs looking for my parents, since I checked their bedroom and they weren't there. I walked down the hall and saw the light on in my dad's office, so I walked towards it. The door was half opened, so I didn't bother knocking. Which I instantly regreted at the sight of my mom sitting on the table and my dad standing between her legs while making out.

"Can't you wait until _all_ of your kids are off to sleep?"

Though I faked an angry tone, my parents didn't seem to bother much as they finished their make out session with a quick peck and my mom hopped off the table and sat on the leather couch, tapping on it gesturing me to sit next to her.

"I've walked in on you doing a lot worse things, Alex. So don't even think about ranting your parents. We're married and healthy."

My dad left out a giggle as he went through some papers that were laying on his desk.

"Whatever. Listen, I wanted to ask you guys something." My mom nodded. "There's, um... This party on Friday that I've been invited to, but you guys are going out and I'll have to babysit the boys."

"So?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

Damn, why did my mom have to be so difficult?

"Well... I thought maybe y'all could let me go to the party and pay for a babysitter instead?" My mom scoffed at me, but before she could go any further, I talked again. "Look, it's just this once! I've been babysitting the boys for _so_ many years, I rarely try to get out of it, unless it's something I really wanna do. Come on, please?" I put on my best puppy face and stared at them.

I saw both exchanging looks, trying to decide what to do. Finally, my mom sighed and looked back at me.

"Listen. It might be too late to find a babysitter now, but here's what we can do: your father and I could leave a bit earlier than we previously planned and come back before twelve. What do you think?"

"Do you think you guys could make it back at around eleven? I know it's a date night, but this girl offered me a ride and she said she's going at around that time."

My mom and dad exchanged a weird look this time.

"Lex?" It was my father. I turned to him. "Are you dating anyone?"

Oh, for fuck's sake. They're so predictable.

"No, guys. She's a friend! Besides, she has a boyfriend. Who's also gonna be in the car and at the party, so relax."

"Okay, good." My mom said letting out a reliefed sigh. "All that drama with Dakota that went down the past year was so exhausting. I'm not willing to get in any of that any time soon."

"Me neither!" My dad agreed without moving his eyes from the computer screen.

"Don't worry, okay? Dakota is gone. And I'm not gonna get into any of that ever again." I took a deep breath suddenly feeling tense just thinking about the whole situation with Dakota. "Anyway, do you guys think you can be back by eleven?"

"Sure, darling." My mom smiled and caressed my cheek. "I'm glad you're already making friends."

I smiled back and hugged both of them before going back upstairs.


	5. Chapter IV

**Hi, guys! Just wanted to let y'all know that I wrote Max and Justin younger than Alex in this story. Like way younger. Like they're around 9, 10... Or whatever. I might add their ages later on if I see it's necessary, but just thought I'd let you know. Hope you're enjoying this :)))**

**Also, I'd like to thank Nightingale11 for the reviews! Thank you so much, I loved reading them. I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the previous ones!**

* * *

Chapter IV

It was five-thirty when I parked the car at my house's driveway on Friday. I had gone for a ride around the city. I wanted to take a walk originally, but until I actually got to civilization, I'd have to walk miles of bushes and high uncut grass until I could get anywhere near pavements. Besides, the weather was oddly cold today. I've never been very fond of cold weather - especially after I spent a few weeks in South America with my family two years ago. Those were beautiful sunny days. All those Latinas in tiny bikinis and their tanned skin... Jesus fucking Christ. I still have wet dreams about some images my subconscious kept in the back of my mind.

As I made my way to the front porch, my cellphone vibrated in my back pocket.

**Mitchie:**_ hey! Just thought I should get your address so I know when we'll have to leave my house to pick you up. x_

I didn't enter the house. Instead, I walked to the porch swing and sat, answering Mitchie. As everytime I saw or thought about her, heard or read her name, a smile took over my face.

As I waited for her to answer, I considered going inside because I knew my parents were only waiting for me to me to get home so they could leave for their date night in Manhattan. But then I thought mmm... Better not. They'll see the car in the driveway eventually.

I was surprised with my phone ringing and Mitchie's name showing on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Oh my God, you literally live less than three minutes away from me!"

"Um... Good. I don't think I know anywhere that's less than three minutes away from my house, except for perfect spots to dump dead bodies. Those are all around."

She laughed and I felt chills at the sound. I honestly can't describe - or understand, for that matter - what it is with her laugh that makes me feel so good. I think it only compares to the feeling I get whenever I eat pancakes. And that's pretty much the best feeling I have without taking my clothes off.

"It's not that bad! I know Bedford's not a concrete jungle like Seattle. It's just a _regular_ jungle and you better get used to it."

"Is that a joke? Has Mitchie 'don't-call-me-a-nerd-even-though-I-am' Torres just made joke?"

I could almost _see_ her rolling her eyes.

"You're a jerk." She giggled. "So, listen, Nick and I will probably be there around eleven-fifteen. Is that okay?"

"I thought you said you lived less than three minutes away?"

"Yeah, but since it's so close, we don't have to go so early. From leaving my house, picking you up and getting to the party, is less than 15. So it's all good."

"Awesome." I heard her murmur something on the other end, but it was a little far, like she was talking to someone. And then I heard the sound of a piano playing. "Um... Are you playing piano while talking on the phone? You have skills."

She laughed again. And I got shivers again. Is it ever going to stop?

"No, silly. I teach piano lessons and I'm with a student right now."

Really? Is there anything this girl can't or doesn't do? I bet she's a rocket testing pilot for NASA too.

"Oh. Should I hang up?"

"Oh no, relax. Tod is one of my best students, I don't even know why his parents keep paying me. He's a total prodigy. I could've stopped teaching him two years ago and he would be just as good as he is now."

_Two_ years?

"How do you even find time to do all this shit? I mean, I can barely keep up with my TV series, regardless of my gigantic love for them."

"I don't know. I'm just used to very limited or no free time since I was super young, so... I don't know, it's just natural." How wasn't it a big deal to her? The girl's seventeen and she's been teaching piano - and God knows what else - for who knows how long! "Besides, most of my students are really, really good. They barely even need me. So I use this time to study or do homework while enjoying beautiful music."

Wow. If I felt I was a useless, lazy ass little shit before, now I just feel like there's no point in even leaving my house. Why don't I just stay in my bed for the rest of my life? It's not like I'm doing anything very different than that, anyway.

"Well, thanks for making me feel like crap."

"Anytime."

"I'll ignore your sarcasm in appreciation to your noble action of giving me a ride tonight. But keep in mind to never use it with me again."

Mitchie scoffed at me before saying something to Tod about his finger placements... Or something.

"And why's that?"

"We're just beginning this friendship. I don't wanna ruin it for answering to your sarcasm and having you whining afterwards about me being as rude as rude as a drunk Irish."

"I guess you'll have to make an exception because, even though I don't use it very often, I do admire the art of sarcasm. But I despise any sort of rudeness. I won't whine. I'll just start ignoring you if you get all drunk Irish rude over me. And I know you want me in your life."

I know that last sentence wasn't meant to mean anything other than what she intended, but damn... My mind is a tricky little bitch and it lives wandering around loose words, sentences, glares and touches. I swear 50% of the times I ever got in trouble was because of it. The other 50% was because of Harper. I'm always innocent.

* * *

At around ten, right when I was almost finally done tucking the boys into bed, I heard the bell ring. And saw all my hard work of taming those little brats vanish in seconds.

"Guys! I already let you both sleep in the same room, please don't make a fuss. _Please_. It's just the doorbell."

"Aren't you gonna see who it is?" Justin asked after sitting back up.

"As soon as you both lay back down."

They exchanged looks and I knew anything that came after that would be a straight on lie or explicit blackmail. Oh, well... I did try.

"Okay. We'll go to sleep if you get us an extra hour of Xbox tomorrow." Max said. I knew it.

"But you already play it the _whole_ fucking day!" Oh, come on. I was such an easy, pathetic pray in their little hands.

"And now you gotta buy us those chocolate frosted donuts with sprinkles and blueberry muffins if you don't want mom to know you cussed in front of us!"

I did all I could do at that time: roll my eyes.

The doorbell rang again.

"Alright, fine. Just go back to bed. I'll check on you in ten and y'all better be sleeping."

I left the bedroom and rushed downstairs. When I opened the the door, Mitchie hergorgeousself was standing up in front of me.

"Shit. Is it eleven already?"

She giggled.

"No. I'm early. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not." I smiled. "Where's Nick?" I asked curiously after I looked over her shoulder and didn't see anyone.

"Miley asked him and some friends for help with getting everything set so they went ahead."

"Come in."

I stepped aside to let her in.

"Your house is awesome!" Just then, when she was looking around the house, I noticed she was wearing leather pants. Leather. Fucking. Pants. I swear I am respectful to women, but I couldn't take my eyes off of her ass in those pants. She was trying to kill me.

"Um... Thanks." I forced myself to look away before she could turn around and notice I was checking her out.

"Are those your little brothers?" She whispered to me.

"Huh?" I looked in the same direction as her and noticed two little heads sneaking out from the top of the stairs. "GUYS!" Both Max and Justin screamed before running back to their room. "I'm sorry." I gave her an apologetic look before climbing the stairs.

"Sorry, Alex! Sorry, sorry, sorry. We were just curious to see who it was!" Max stumbled on his words as he spoke. I wanted to laugh so bad.

"You guys are unbeliavable! I thought we had a deal!"

"We do!" Justin quickly agreed. He had pulled the covers up to his face. I could only see his eyes, the top of his head and his skinny fingers grabbing the hem of the cover.

"So why did you go downstairs?"

"We were just curious." Justin's voice was muffed by the cover over his mouth.

"Is she your new girlfriend?" Max asked as he pointed his finger to the door. I felt my heart stop.

I looked back at the door and saw Mitchie standing there with a confused expression. Somebody kill me _now_.

"Um..." I looked back at Max. "No. She's my friend. Now go to sleep or I'll slap your skinny white asses 'til they turn purple!"

They both nodded eagerly. I turned off the lights and walked out of the room without looking at Mitchie. After I closed the door, I grabbed her hand and led her to my room.

"Look..." How was I going to say this? I don't usually tell people I'm gay. All of my friends and family have known pretty much as long as I have, and I don't go around telling strangers about it. I mean, no heterosexual walks around telling people they're heterosexual. Why should I do it just because I'm gay? "I don't know what to say. I'm sorry."

She sat on the edge of my bed and gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Hey, you don't have to be sorry for anything. I would say I wished you had told me this sooner, but we've known each other for such a short time, I don't even feel like I have the right to say that."

Mother Teresa.

"How do you do this?" I couldn't stop staring at her eyes. She's definitely the kindest person I've ever met. I never thought people as good as her actually _existed_. It was more like the kinds of things you hear about and you admire, but they're almost urban legends.

Mitchie raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Do what?"

I sat next to her and threw my hands in the air in frustration.

"Manage to be so good to everybody? Like, you're always kind and nice and always know what to say. And it always sounds nice even if it's a rant." She looked at me as if asking 'how would you know?'. "Oh, I've seen you ranting Nick a couple of times at school. I wish my mom talked to me like that when I screw up."

She smiled.

"I don't know. That's just who I am. I don't see any reason to be rude to people just for nothing."

"Wow. I think I have a new goal to live for."

"Which is?"

"Seeing you pissed. But like really pissed. Like expelling fire from your nose and ears and wanting to punch someone in the face."

I smiled at her roll eyes.

"I don't think that's ever happened nor ever will."

"Oh, Mitchie, you're forgetting one thing." She just looked at me waiting for me to go on. "You have me in your life now. And I do have the bad habit of pushing people's buttons. It's not intentional and I'm not proud of it. It's just that I've been told this a lot, so I'm just giving you the heads up."

"You know, the more we talk, the more I think I'm gonna end up not liking you." She said jokingly. "I'm kidding. Honestly, I think you don't give yourself enough credit and underestimates yourself. You're very smart, since I know you're taking a bunch of AP classes. You're really funny. I love how you make me and everybody laugh all the time. And you've been sweet to me ever since we met, so it makes a little difficult to believe when you compare yourself to a drunk Irish or say you have a talent to pissing people off."

"Holy fucking shit. You _are_ Mother Teresa."

"I'm not. I just think you try too hard to keep an image people have of you. You just accept it as being true and play along." She placed a hand on my knee covered by my red sweatpants and smiled. "But you should take advantage of the fact that you just moved into a place where nobody knows anything about you or your past to build and project an image of who you truly are based on your own judgements only, not anybody else's."

I am _so_ going to fall for this girl.

* * *

On our way to the party, Mitchie was telling me a little about Miley, the girl who is hosting it. She used to go to Fox Lane High, so that's how she's friends with everybody there. But she was caught smoking pot in her car while ditching class in the parking lot one day last year, so she got expelled. Now she goes to John Jay High, which is in another school district. That actually sounds a lot like something Harper and I would do, except for the fact that we don't smoke pot.

"And her family owns the biggest real estate in all Westchester. Her older brother works there, but he's as crazy as she is. So basically, he finds awesome mansions that are empty and out in the market and grabs the keys from the office so they can throw their legendary parties."

"Wow! I think I'm gonna like her!"

She smiled.

"You will. Everybody does! The Ray brothers have some serious mental issues, but everybody loves them. The entire family helps people a lot, all around. Once a month they go down to New York City to get homeless people to this inn-type thing where they give 'em delicious food, let 'em take showers, and give 'em new clothes, shoes and stuff. Even money, sometimes. They're loaded, but they're very, very generous. I went with them a couple of times. It's very unexpected, really. Also, their parties have endless food and beverage and nobody pays a thing. I don't really know how they never got caught, but I guess it's just because everyone in town knows they're harmless. Their only sin is loving to party. Hard."

"What is it with you people here in this place? Are all of you naturally good or you just grow up hugging trees so much that you're brains get kinda fucked up with time?"

"You're so stupid." Mitchie laughed as she parked the car in front of the biggest _fucking_ house I've ever _fucking_ in my entire _fucking_ life.

"This is huge! Does it really exist people who can afford a place like this?"

Mitch smiled and opened the door.

"Well... It's empty for a reason!" She wiggled her eyebrows before hopping off of her cognac colored 911 Carrera.

* * *

**If you guys think this is going too slow, tell me. Personally, I like to know as much as I possibly can about characters whenever I'm reading something, so I try to build a background to most of mine. But I know some people are more into the whole story, how it evolves and stuff... Let me know.**

**Have a great weekend!**


	6. Chapter V

** Hey, guys! So I wasn't really gonna post this one tonight 'cause I just got home from a friend's dinner and had a little too much wine! So I was planing on maybe going straight to sleep... But I don't feel so sleepy anymore, so there you go.**

**This chapter takes on a little insight into Mitchie's life, so I hope you enjoy. This was more of a explanatory chapter so I can go on with the story. I'm sorry if the chapter's too long or some characters' lines are too big. I tried my best to be objectif but still be able to include everything.**

* * *

Chapter V

I was was sitting on one of the chairs by the pool talking to a group of people I had been introduced to by Mitchie. Or actually listening to them talk. I couldn't concentrate when, just a few feet away, Mitch had taken off her high heels and pulled her hair up in a loose ponytail so she'd be more comfortable to dance with her friends.

Her words from earlier were still echoing in my head. I don't think anyone ever called me a fony and got away with it without my nuckles marked on their face. But Mitchie saying it just made me think a lot and realize that she probably has a point. I mean, I know I'm not a saint, but I know I'm not _that_ badass either. I've gotten into a lot of trouble throughout my life, but, trust me when I say this, most of them were merely accidents! Or Harper being stupid and me being a great best friend and, even though I knew it was going to end badly, still wanting to make sure Harper would be safe. It wasn't necessarily because I wanted to get caught trying to buy alcohol several times, or writing toilet humor in the back of toilet doors at school, or trashing Harper's ex-boyfriend's brand new Range Rover because he started going out with her slutty cousin two weeks after they had broken up.

But because I'm always in deepshit and don't have the best humor in the world, people tend to think I'm a rebel, _une_ _enfant_ _terrible_. They never took the time to actually trying to know me, though. Except for my closest friends back home and a few of the girls I dated - and my family, of course -, I don't think people would imagine I'm a very lighthearted person. I always try to soothe the mood and get everybody to get along. I _hate_ drama.

I watched as Nick came up behind Mitchie and hugged her waist before kissing her shoulder and neck. A wide grin invaded her lips as she closed her eyes and slowed down her On her dancing moves, placing her hands over his arms and tilting her head to the side, exposing more skin to him.

"So, Alex..." I looked away from the touchy-feely couple and saw Taylor, Nick's best friend, sit down next to me. I fought back the urge to roll my eyes. He seemed like a really nice, fun guy, except for his obvious weakness to women. I could totally relate, of course. But he had been flirting with me all night. "Do you wanna take a walk? Look around and see if that theory of yours about the dead bodies is true?"

I chuckled. I tryed to keep in mind that if this guy was Nick's best friend, he had to have something worthy of it. But, oh my God, _seriously_? I wouldn't fall for that even if I was straight!

"Hey, guys!" It was Mitchie. She came walking towards us and I almost fainted when I noticed she was slightly sweaty from all that dancing. "T, do you mind if I borrow Alex for a second?" He seemed like he didn't want to agree to it but pretty much knew that it hadn't been exactly a question. Mitchie would 'borrow' me wether he liked it or not. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up on my feet. "Thanks!" She shot him one of her irresistible smiles and he just smiled back, powerless. Oh, buddy, I feel ya. "Sorry about him. I promise he's an incredible guy when he's not trying to flirt."

I grinned.

"Thanks for rescuing me. I've been ditching him the whole night. This time, I was actually considering telling him I'm gay."

When she stopped walking, I noticed we were at the side of the house. It was pretty dark and there were only the two of us.

"Can we stay here for a little?" Her voice was low and a little husky. _So sexy_.

"Sure. Is everything okay?" I walked a little closer to her and leaned by her side on the car parked there.

"Yeah, yeah." She sighed. "I just felt like getting outta there for a while."

"What's wrong?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know... Sometimes I just feel like everybody here knows me too much, you know? I mean, I grew up with most of these people, but it's not like I actually know them."

"I don't know if I'm following?"

She let out a glimpse of a smile before looking at me.

"I feel like everyone's always expecting things from me. I can't even relax with my friends and my boyfriend at a party where the hosts are two of my favorite people in the world." She let out a loud sigh and frowned. "If I wanted to get drunk tonight or have sex with my boyfriend on the floor of one of these empty rooms, like I know some people are already doing, I would probably get disappointed stares throughout the entire town for the next few days. Bacause it would spread around in the speed of light. It's like people here think I should always behave like a fucking nun so I don't _bring shame_ on my family, especially my father. I have the impression people think of me as a little robot, programmed to do everything perfectly, be always happy, marry Nick Grey and be successful in whatever I do with my life."

I didn't think it was possible for Mitchie to get any hotter, but the way she was talking angrily and the way she cussed... I had to stop my mind from wondering what it would be like to hear her moans. Instead, I focused on her rant and everything I was discovering about her. It was weird to think Mitchie went through all these struggles on a daily basis. I even feel kind of embarrassed realizing I fit in the category of jerks who thought she had a perfect life.

"Why especially your father?"

Mitchie looked at me. Even though her gaze was sad and frustrated, her eyes were slightly surprised.

"Um, he's one of Westchester's representatives at the Congress."

Gladly, I had finished my blueberry vodka a while ago, because if I was still drinking it, I'd probably spill it all over Mitchie.

"You're kidding?"

"I wish! You know, the worst part is that my family, from whom I would actually accept any kind of expectations and give explanations to, doesn't care much about what I do as long as I'm happy doing it, you know? My dad is not a jerk always reminding me of who he is and what he does and keeping me from doing stuff. Of course me and my sisters know what is appropriate for a representative's daughter and what isn't, but my dad gives us a lot of freedom and space to be whoever we choose to be. At home, he's not U. S. representative Ian Torres. He's just dad!"

"You know, I think this might be the moment when I say you should take advantage of all those frustrated feelings and of the trust your family has in you to build and project an image of who you truly are, based on your own judgements, and not anybody else's." I quoted her words from earlier and grinned at her sweet smile. "And now's the time when you say 'touchée'! Live what you preach, Mitch."

She laughed for a few seconds before turning back to me with a lazy smile on.

"Touchée, indeed."

* * *

"Well, Alex Russo." I heard a husky voice behind me before I suddenly had an arm laying on top of my shoulders. It was Miley. "See anything you like?" She made a movement with her head towards the direction I was looking before. No surprise I was ogling Mitchie while she talked to a friend.

"Nah, not really... You?"

She let go of my shoulders and stood in front of me with a suspicious look.

"So... You wanna tell me you weren't watching Mitchie just this second? And that you haven't been doing it the whole night?"

"I would say maybe you were the one watching me all night."

"And I wouldn't deny it! It's been a while since anyone new started hanging out with us... And I really enjoyed our talk a few hours ago. I know we're both drunk, but my judgement hardly gets affected. I like you."

I smiled and raised my red cup silently proposing a toast.

"I like you too, Miley. Thanks for having me, by the way."

"No problem." She took a sip before looking at Mitch again. "She's with Nick, you know?" I looked at her not sure about where that was going. "I think everyone in this town is, has been, or will be in love with Mitchie Torres eventually. Guy or girl. I mean, what's there not to love?" She giggled. "All of the Torres girls have this effect on people. Emma and Jen are as lovable as Mitchie. But Emma is 25 now and engaged to a guy from Jersey, though they live in Washington D. C. since both work with the whole politics crap. Jennifer is 22 and is currently traveling the world as a volunteer in a Swiss NGO that helps people all over the globe as well as governors and governments from undeveloped and less developed countries in Africa and Asia in their administration skills, law enforcements and shit. Last time she made contact with modern civilization, she was in East Timor or something like that." She stopped a while, I guess trying to figure out if she was accurate as to where Jennifer was. "Yeah, I think it was East Timor. Or maybe Bulgaria?" I had no idea where East Timor was, but I was pretty sure Bulgaria was in Europe. Either Miley was terrible at geography, or really, really drunk. "Anyway. The whole Torres family is involved with politics at some level. Ian and Connie met when they were both working as interns on Carter's presidential campaign when he was trying to get back for his second term but lost to Reagan." She shook her head. "But the thing with Mitchie is that she's the youngest and the last of the Torres girls in town. Both Emma and Jen graduated with honors from Princeton and now the only time they come home is on holidays. People get nostalgic, I guess... Everyone watched Mr. Torres building his political career always having Westchester's best interest at heart. I mean, his family has been living here for generations. And they watched the girls grow up and leave... But there always was one left. It's almost as if they were everybody's daughters... As creepy as it may sound."

We laughed and watched Mitchie in silence for a while. She was distractedly looking at her phone. The party was great, I had met a bunch of awesome people, got drunk. But what I liked the most about it was that I learned a little about Mitchie's life. I feel like I actually know her now. And with each new fact and detail about her and her family, I fell more and more for her.

"And what about Nick? What's his story? Why does it seem like they're Bedford's Will and Kate?"

Miley chuckled and took a sip of her drink.

"Well... The thing about both their families is that they have made history in Westchester County. Or at least been a part of it. The Grey family has been here for way longer than the Torres'. Like way longer. I think the first Torres came to town in the 1920's or 30's... Whatever. But the Grey family has been here since mid-1800's, I think. They have been a lot of things... From constructors, to commerce owners, to mayors... Everything you can imagine. There's like a million Greys in the fucking county. You'll never get rid of them. But well, Nick's great-grandparents have like a movie love story. They met during WWI. She was a nurse, he was a soldier. She took care of him for weeks and they fell in love. But he had suffered serious injuries and couldn't go on, so he was sent back to Westchester. I think she stayed there. He got into medical school and after he was finished, he went after - and found! - her. So he brought her to live here with him and they opened a small practice together. Everybody could attend it. If someone couldn't pay, they wouldn't charge. So during the civil war in the 1960's, they kept on doing it, also accepting black people in their practice. During that time, they suffered retaliations from some assholes in town who were against equal rights to blacks and whites, but today they're pretty much heroes. The whole state of New York is very proud of them, as of many people who didn't care about that stupid segregation bullshit back then."

"Wow! That's amazing!" I was really impressed. I hated the mere idea of something like the civil rights war ever happening in my country, so it warmed my heart the fact that I knew Nick, even though _he_ wasn't the one who was brave enough to stand against it, I assume he had herited good genes. "I'm not ashamed of my family, but now I feel like having lawyer parents is too... Mainstream."

She laughed and shook her head.

"Yeah? And what about real estate? There's nothing more mainstream than this shit! But at least me an my brother get to enjoy it." She smiled.

"Come on. Mitchie told me your family does some really amazing things too! You should be really proud!"

"Oh, I am! Don't get me wrong, I love my family and I wouldn't trade them for the world. But we're just really capitalist people. We do help a bunch, but at the expenses of rich pricks! And we keep some to ourselves, so... Whatever." She sat by the grass and I sat next to her checking the time on my cellphone. 2:23am. "So are you gonna tell me what's up with you and Mitch? Or what's up with you towards Mitch?" I smiled and rubbed my temple with the tips of my fingers.

"Nothing's up. We're friends."

Miley made a noise with her mouth in disdain.

"Alex, I see how you look at her. You know, I should be the last person you should be embarassed to admit anything to."

"Why?"

"For starters, I'm bisexual and have a pretty accurate gaydar so there's no use in denying anything to me. Secondly, I've been fancying Mitchie since we met, which was when we were 4 or 5 years old and I had just moved into town. I just didn't know it back then. It only came to me when I was 13. And Mitch was actually the first person I came out to and she supported me all the way 'til this moment. I tried to kiss her several times when I was really drunk or really high. Unfortunately, it never happened. But she never got pissed at me or anything. She never felt awkward with me hugging her, or touching her, even though she knows I would fuck her without thinking if she ever gave me the chance. We even cuddle when we have sleepovers. Of course I respect her and don't try anything. But she just doesn't care, you know? Many friends left me or became really awkward after they knew, but not Mitch."

"Yeah... She actually found out about me tonight when she came over to pick me up. My little brother let it slip in front of her that I'm gay. Not that I was hiding or anything. But, you know... I barely know anyone here. It's not like I'll just randomly start announcing it." Miley nodded smiling. "But she was so nice. Like, she had absolutely no problem with it. And... I don't know. The first time I saw her I was really attracted to her. But it was mostly physical. Then I started to get to know her better, we talked a few times, and tonight I learned things about her. And I liked every single thing I learned. Almost as if even her flaws made her flawless, you know? But I know she loves Nick and is a hundred percent into guys, so I should get her outta my mind before it's too late."

I gave Miley a sad smile and she did the same, but I noticed she was going to say something and then changed her mind. Like, she was about to say it, but didn't. Then she just got up and suggested we grabbed more drinks and went dancing.

* * *

On Monday I woke up feeling like crap. I was pretty sure I was sick, because my whole body was sore and burning, and my nose was running. My eyelids were super heavy, I couldn't keep my eyes open.

"Honey, I brought you some pea soup with bread." I opened my eyes slightly and saw my mom walking closer to the bed with a tray. She sat next to me and helped me sit up. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a spaceship."

"Why don't you eat a little? You haven't eaten all day!"

"What time is it?"

She glanced at the clock on my night stand. I was so fucked up I couldn't even turn my head.

"It's past seven. Eat this. Meanwhile, I'll get the bathtub ready for you, okay?"

I nodded and pulled the tray over my lap and started eating. I didn't realize I was hungry until I the smell of the soup invaded my senses.

After eating and taking a thirty minute long bath, I actually felt a little better. I went into my closet and grabbed a large shirt that stopped in the middle of my thighs. I put my underwear and made my way back to bed. I noticed my phone screen was lit. I unlocked it and notice I had a few messages and lost phone calls. I checked the messages first.

**Harper:** _can you fucking answer your phone? I gotta tell you something._

**Lindsay:** _hey! Why didn't you come to school today? Is everything alright? I took notes for you. Let me know if you need anything! x_

**Miley:** _just because I came to pay you guys a visit at school you decide not to show up? What is this? You better make it up to me, Russo!_

**Harper:** _omg I just called your house and your mom said you're sick. Baby, are you okay? What are those hillbilly bitches doing to you? Please, call me whenever you can. Love you!_

**Mitchie:** _Alex, is everything okay? Lindsay told me you didn't show up today. She gave me the notes she took for you in class. I took notes from English too. Maybe I can pass by your house later to give them to you? Let me know! xxx_

The calls were all from Harper, _obviously_. I answered Lindsay's and Miley's texts and decided I'd call Harper later. I checked the time and noticed it was eight-thirty. Maybe Mitchie could still come over for a little.

**Alex:** _hey! I woke up feeling like shit today, that's why I didn't go to school. I feel a little better now, but I don't know how long it'll last, lol. Maybe you can still come over? x_

I put my phone down and grabbed the remote zapping through channels. Why has TV been so crapy lately? It's suppose to distract us, not bore us. I sighed. A few seconds later I saw Almost Famous was going to start in 15 minutes on a random movie channel, so I left it there and grabbed my phone again intending to call Harper, but at the same instant Mitchie's reply arrived.

**Mitchie:** of course! I'll be there in 5. Glad you're feeling better :). See you in a bit.

The goofy smile on my face was still there when I heard the doorbell. I rushed downstairs and opened the door to a smiley Mitch, though it turned into a weird grin when she looked at me.

"I hope to God you're not gonna try to seduce me wearing that. Nick would break your jaw."

I widened my eyes and looked down at myself, realizing I was still only wearing the shirt and panties underneath. I could at least have put some swets on.

"Come in." She got in and I closed the door. "Sorry about this. Let's go to my room, I'll go change into something more decent." I started walking to the stairs as Mitchie followed me.

"Alex, I was kidding. You're at your own house you don't have to change because of me." I chuckled as we entered my room. She took a sit on the chair by my desk and put down the folder with the notes on it. I sat on my bed hugging my knees. "So, do you feel any better? What happened?"

I shrugged.

"I have no idea. I just heard the alarm go off and it felt like somebody was hammering my skull. I turned it off and went back to sleep. Next thing I know, my mom is in my room with a ball of soup saying it was already past seven."

"Wow!" She raised her brows and chuckled. "I'd take a guess and say you're not sleepy at all right now."

"Exactly." I sighed. "How was school?"

She was about to answer when she looked at the TV and her mouth kept open midway to the sentence. And then she let out a high-pitched sound. It was _adorable_.

"Oh my God, I love this movie!" She stoop up from the chair and sat against the headboard of my bed, really close to me. She smelled so good... "Cameron Crowe is one of my favorite directors ever. Me and my sisters used to have marathons of his movies. But Say Anything is always gonna be my favorite from him. I had a sick crush on John Cusack since the first time I watched the movie until the first time a guy played me and I realized guys like Lloyd Dobler are pure fiction." She giggled and looked at me.

I was busted ogling her lips. I turned my head to the TV.

"Sorry." I mumbled and saw through the corner of my eye that she was still looking at me.

"Hey." She touched my arm so I would look at her. "It's alright." She smiled and we both turned to the TV. "I am used to Miley, after all." I smiled and looked down at my fingers, wondering how in hell was I going to be able to not feel anything for Mitchie...

* * *

**Nightingale11, I actually laughed when I read your review on my way back home a little while ago. I had finished writing this one just before I posted ch 4 and you asked about Mitchie cursing and getting mad. I mean, she didn't get mad yet, but she did curse. I was even thinking about maybe not writing it, but come on... I never knew any 17 year old who wouldn't say any curse words ever.**


	7. Chapter VI

**Hi, everyone! Hope you had a nice weekend.**

**So here's chapter six. I felt like it could be a little loose, for once... The next one will have more meaningful events, though.**

**Hope y'all like it!**

* * *

Chapter VI

As time went by, I learned to appreciate my new life. I still missed it back in Seattle, but slowly I started to understand it was all behind me, no matter how much I wished I could go back sometimes. Everything I experienced there helped me become who I am now. Qualities and damages, wrongs and rights. But every moment we go through in life adds something to us. We might not notice it on 99.9% of the times, unless it's something big and meaningful. Like graduation. Love. Getting a driver's license. Going to another country for the first time. Losing someone. But the small ones that happen everyday are just as meaningful. Everytime we decide to be a bigger person and not get into an argument we know isn't going anywhere. Smiling at someone just because we feel like it. Who knows how deeply we were able to change that person's day and not even be aware of that? Helping an old lady with grocery bags out of pure generosity. But the bad things are influences too. Saying something terrible to somebody without thinking twice. That also might change a person's day and we won't even know. Being rude to the lunch lady or the Starbucks guy, forgetting to say "thank you" just because _it's their job_. Well... Maybe if we kept in mind that every single person has the daily job and obligation to be and act like a human being, no matter towards who, the world wouldn't be so fucked up.

I had met some incredible human beings in Bedford. Coming from a city like Seattle, it was weird to witness those little moments... Being smiled at while walking in the street or waiting for the red sign in traffic. Hearing people say "thank you", "you're welcome", "good morning" and "excuse me" regularly. Or being helped by people who didn't expect anything in return. They were simply nice. I'm not saying that people like that don't exist in Seattle. They do. They exist everywhere. But it's rather unusual to run into them in big cities.

The group of friends I had in Bedford, for example, was so different from my friends in Seattle. Nick, for starters, is a prince. Any girl in the world would be lucky to have him. He's polite, intelligent, generous and has an amazing family. Taylor, his best friend, had all those qualities too, even though my first impression of him wasn't the best. But, you see, the thing about Taylor is that he takes the time to enjoy what life has to offer. Not that Nick doesn't. But Taylor is a lot like me. We don't usually expect things to happen. We go after them. And when they just happen, without any of our efforts, it's a bonus. I won't lie and say he's a saint, but there's nothing wrong with being 17 and wanting to make out with someone every now and then. He's single, for fuck's sake. Caitlyn, Mitchie's best friend, is a sweetheart. It's only natural that Mitchie and her would grow up to be so close. She's always nice and caring about everybody's well being. No wonder she wants to get into medical school. Also, she's very centered. She knows right from wrong and what will benefit or jeopardize her. Miley, on the other hand, is a free spirit. She doesn't care if random people are going to criticize her for doing something she enjoys. And considering she enjoys pretty much everything life puts in her way, she gets criticized a lot. But she's all about feelings, really. People might give her shit because of her "substances abuse", but they don't know anything.

We were actually at her place discussing that exact subject.

Mitchie, Cait and I had gotten there a couple of hours ago. It was saturday night and Miley's parents were out of town, so, apart from her brother, who wasn't home but was coming back later, we had the house to ourselves. Regardless, she brought us down to her basement.

It was really big and just looked like the perfect place to hang out. The lights were dimmed, so it was kind of dark, but it fit. On the walls, a bunch of framed movie posters from amazing classics. Some were from some really old ones, like Citizen Kane, All About Eve, Giant and 12 Angry Men. Others were from most recent movies like American Beauty, Lost in Translation and The English Patient. Needless to say I pretty much cracked when I saw the one from Jerry Maguire. I honestly think there are over 60 frames, from all sizes and from movies of every possible decade. Turns out Miley and her brother are cinephiles. Like _hardcore _cinephiles. There was a wall on one side of the room with shelfs from the ground to the ceiling full of movies: DVDs and VHS. At the bottom middle, the DVD and VHS sets were connected to a projector installed in the ceiling. There was a retractable screen, but Miley said she usually watched everything projected on the wall itself. Which I thought was really weird, since all the walls were painted in a dark tone of magenta. There were also a bunch of puf chairs and cushions all over the floor, and a couple of couches with a big short table nearby. Near the stairs, a pool table with tons of vinils on it.

Caitlyn had just brought up Miley's "relation" with drugs right after her brother had called asking how many grams of Skunk she wanted him to bring her.

"Cait, I think we had agreed to disagree on this matter." Miley said while she poured some more Jack Daniel's to her glass filled with Red Bull. I swear that was some weird ass mix. But, surprisingly, it tasted really good.

"I know, Miles, but you have been getting high on every existent crap since you were like thirteen. All because of your jackass brother."

"Hey! Watch out how you talk about Charlie, alright? I know what I do. He never forced me into anything." She gasped in horror after almost dropping her glass to the floor. "Look, I know none of you get it, but I love getting high. I love experiencing sensations that most people don't. Most people have no idea what it feels like to be high and look at everything in a whole different way. Exercising your mind and brain in a way you just can't through any other type of substance. For you, mushroom tea, weed, LSD, MDNA and everything else is poison. For me, they're nothing but fun tools of thinking. I've never failed any class in my life, always had excellent grades, never got arrested and never checked into a hospital because of the _craps_ I use. Because I know my limitations and my body."

As Miley spoke, I looked around the room. I loved it. Wish I had one of these at my house too. On the wall behind the pool table, there were a bunch of shelfs with books. On the other one, there were what seemed like thousands of CDs. The big sound system laying next to it was connected to the six soundboxes in the corners of the ceiling, as were the DVD and VHS sets. I bet it feels like a fucking movie theater.

"Yes, Miley. But what you call 'experimenting sensations', I call reality escapade. You're just too much of a coward to face life the way it is. You'd rather be high all the time in your fantasy world than to live in the real one."

"And what is there in the real world that makes it so good to live in, Caitlyn? Tell me, 'cause I'm really fucking curious. I mean, do you really think it's so awesome to get home and watch the news saying your country is _legally_ killing millions of people all over the world? Or, better yet, that in the same country there are people who wake up and decide to go on a killing spree at schools and malls? Or to accept the crappy health system that lives people to fucking die everyday?" Miley raised her eyebrows. "I feel sorry for your soul if you accept all that shit."

"Oh, so getting stoned is your way to protest against all of that? Because, last time I checked, the only change you get from those things is in your brain cells."

As they went on with the argument, I looked at Mitchie, who was sitting across from me on an armchair with her feet over one arm and her back resting on the other. She looked really nice today. When I went by her house to pick her up, I asked if she actually like The Doors or if she was wearing their tee just because it's fashion to sport a rocker look these days. She laughed and said she really liked them. And then we got into a heated conversation about music. That's been our thing for the past almost two months since we've known each other. We hang out and talk about all trivial things. If that night at Miley's party I thought I was starting to know Mitch, I couldn't be more wrong. Of course I learned amazing things about her then, but she had just so much in herself. _Now_ I feel like I'm starting to know her.

When I moved my gaze from her Doors tee and looked at her face, she was looking at me. I was caught a little off guard, but when she smiled, I melted and smiled back. Mitch was just as fed up from Caitlyn and Miley's argument as I was, because her facial expressions always gave her away.

When she mouthed "come here" and sat up straight on the chair as she waved at me to go to her, I grabbed my glass from the short table in between us and walked around it to get to Mitchie. I was going to sit on the arm of the chair, but she moved a little to the side and patted the spot next to her. I gulped, getting slightly nervous. The chair was big for one person, but if two were sitting on it, it would get a little... Tight.

"Come on." She said noticing my hesitation.

I sighed and sat next to her. Dear God, we were too close. The whole left side of my body was touching hers. When she moved to place her legs on my lap, I had to gasp for air.

"They always end up doing this." She whispered to me. Holy fucking shit, I could feel her warm, strawberry breath against my cheek. This isn't working. "At least now I have you." Her smile was followed by a tight hug.

Okay. I know I've been here for over three months and I've know her for about two and already realized I should stop this stupid ass crush, but OH MY GOD. Mitchie makes it too difficult when she does these things. And I swear she does it a lot. Mitch is really into physical contact.

Being around her everyday makes it really hard to get over my feelings. I've been trying, though. Miley took me to a couple of parties down in New York and I met this very sweet girl named Natalie. We went out for like three weeks, but the fact that I live in Westchester and she lives in Manhattan makes things a little hard, so we agreed we would see each other whenever I go to NY.

Mitch tangled her arm to mine and rested her head on my left shoulder.

"Do you guys wanna listen to some music?" Miley asked all of a sudden. I didn't even notice her and and Cait had stopped arguing.

"Sure." Mitchie mumbled.

Miley looked at me with a weird face before going upstairs to get her iPod. She knew about all my internal conflicts with my feelings for Mitchie and surely didn't really get why we were almost on top of each other on a chair with so many empty seats around.

"I just hope she doesn't bring a bong with her like she did the last time." Caitlyn said making us laugh.

"Cait, you guys gotta drop that." Mitchie said in a tired tone. "It's so annoying. You know Miley won't stop doing anything until she feels like it. You already tried enough! Just let her be."

"You should listen to Mitch, Cait." Miley yelled from the top of the stairs. I'd say she's half a glass away from drunk. "So, what do you wanna listen to?"

"Please, something that will keep me awake." I whined.

"You're the only one who slept listening to The Lumineers the other night, Lex."

"Hey! Mitch did too, alright?"

"Oh, shut up." Mitchie said slapping my arm. "It was Friday night! You know my routine, I was trashed from the day."

"Shut up." Miley bossed while going through the songs on her iPod. "We'll listen to some Alabama Shakes 'cause Boys & Girls is one of the greatest albums of the last two years and then I'll just put it on shuffle so you won't complain. But I have an idea." She hit play and Hold On started playing through the sound boxes around the room.

"What's your idea, genius?" Mitch asked with a smile. She loved Alabama Shakes.

Miley went back to her seat and opened a silver medium sized box that was on the table. She called it "the glory box", even though it was nothing like the actual glory box. Miley's glory box was where she kept her joint tools. Blunt wraps, weed, filters... I saw Caitlyn scoff when Miley opened it, but she was ignored.

"What if we play a game?" Miley suggested as she started the process to roll her blunt. "Like, we ask questions to each other. But personal ones. Maybe even embarrassing. About any subject. And we all have to answer them. There's no way out."

"Miley, it's a stupid game." Caitlyn complained. "We already know everything we could possibly know about each other."

"Um, hello? We don't know anything about Alex!"

Oh, hell no!

"No, no, no. That's not fair. Y'all are gonna ask me the most ridiculous questions and stupid questions to each other. I'm not playing."

"Oh, Lex, come on." I looked at Miley as she licked the top edge of the paper. "You know it won't be like that. Trust me, it'll be fair. I take full responsibility." She now started to wrap the blunt. If you still think it's been unfair, I'll let you drive my dad's Ferrari."

"What?!" Mitch almost screamed as she sat up straight taking her legs off of my lap. "Miley, you're gonna get in so much trouble. I won't let you do this. The last time you took your dad's Ferrari you were forbidden to go out for three weeks!"

"Mitch, chill." Miley rolled eyes as she lit up the perfectly made joint. How did people roll those things so fast anyway? "I'm only offering it because I know, in the end, all questions will be fair and square." She took a deep drag and kept on talking as she held the smoke inside her lungs. "So, shall we?" Her eyebrows wiggled suggestively.

"Okay, whatever." I agreed. "But you better let me drive that thing if this turns out to be bullshit."

"Deal!" She smiled and let out the smoke before coughing a little bit. "I begin." Her eyes were going from me, to Mitchie, to Caitlyn and then back to me. That bitch is going to start with me, I know it. "Mitchie!" I sighed in relief and looked at Mitch who slightly choked on her drink when she heard her name. I laughed and softly tapped her back. "Have you ever fantasizes about a girl?"

Bitch.

"Um..." Mitch seemed confused. "No."

"Why did you hesitate?" Miley asked again.

"Because you already knew the answer?"

She locked eyes with Miley getting serious all of a sudden. Well, that was weird.

"Alright, then." Miley shrugged. "Your turn, Lex."

"Um... Okay." I really didn't know what or who to ask. Sure I grew close to all three of them, but I still didn't feel completely comfortable asking them personal questions. "Caitlyn." She looked at me and gave me a small smile. "If you think everything Miley and Charlie do is so wrong, why do you keep hooking up with him after every party we go to?" Maybe I am comfortable. And maybe Caitlyn is going to hate me forever.

"Oh, snap!" Miley laughed out loud. "Yeah, Cait, why do you have sex with a junkie?"

Caitlyn shrugged and took a sip of her drink.

"Because he'sexcellent at it." She looked at all of us before sighing and rolling her eyes. "And he has a huge dick. Is that enough?"

We all burst into laughters.

We went on with the questions. Most of them, sex related. I mean, we're seventeen. It's only natural.

"Alex, have you ever had sex with a boy?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah." They three kept on staring at me as if waiting for more. "What?"

"Well, how was it?" Miley asked. "Was it just once? Did you like it, did you not? Spill it out, bitch!"

I chuckled.

"It was twice. I had just turned sixteen and wanted to know what it was like." I shrugged. "No big deal."

"You didn't like it?" Mitchie asked. She was now sitting on the floor near the table because she was eating some noodles.

"I don't know... It's not that I didn't like it. It's just that it's better with girls." I looked away from her as I answered. I didn't want there to be any misunderstandings.

"Is it my turn?" Miley asked. Right now, she's already drunk and really high. But, honestly, you can hardly tell. Everybody nodded to her question. "Okay, Lex, what is it that you like about having sex with girls?"

I swear I'm going to kill this skank.

"Miley, come on. I like probably for the same reasons you do."

"Oh, I know! It's wonderful. But Mitch and Cait don't know what it's like to be with a girl, so fill them in."

Both the girls had smirs on their faces. I was obviously blushing.

"Girls are more caring and considerate. I know some guys are too, but most of them only think about themselves. I mean, there are some girls who are selfish, but in general we care a lot about the person who we're with. I'm sure you always want the guy to enjoy it as much as you do. I think every girl feels that way, no matter their sexuality. But when you have sex with another girl, you can expect to be treated the same way. With guys, not so much."

"That was such a pussy answer. I was expecting you'd say something like girls actually know how to use their fingers." Is it okay if I punch Miley? "And tongue!" She laughed.

"Miley!" Charlie's voice came from upstairs.

"In the basement!" She yelled back.

A few seconds later, I heard his footsteps.

"Hey, girls." Charlie smiled from the top of the stairs. "Miles, your stuff is upstairs in the kitchen. With Liam." I looked at her and watched as she choked on the smoke of the brand new blunt she had rolled.

"For fuck's sake, why did you fucking bring him here, you motherfucking asshole?" Miley stood up and punched her brother's arm as he laughed.

Liam is Miley's fling. I say fling because those two have some fucked up shit going on. It's like a love and hate relationship. They argue all the time, but can't keep away from each other. It's ridiculous, because it's beyond obvious how much they care about each other, even though they deny it.

"And, Cait, can I talk to you?"

Caitlyn stared at Charlie for a while before looking back at me and Mitchie. She sighed and stood up before nodding and going upstairs with him.

"I really don't understand Caitlyn." I told Mitchie watching her get up and walk to where Miley's iPod was.

"Don't even try, Lex." She looked up to me and smiled before returning her attention to the device in her hands. "What do you wanna listen?"

"I don't know... Anything. I trust you."

She smiled again without moving her eyes from the small screen. Mumford and Sons' White Blank Page started playing. I remember Mitchie once said they're currently her favorite band.

"You know, for both couples upstairs, the possibilities as to what's gonna happen tonight are the same." She said as she walked to the couch on which I was sitting earlier. "They'll either get into an argument or have sex. Considering that's been the main subject for the past hour or so, I go with option number two. Miley always gets horny when she's high and Caitlyn hasn't had sex since Miley's last party. Which was with Charlie, of course." She rolled her eyes. "So you're stuck with me."

I smiled and looked at my hands resting on my lap. I felt slightly drunk. The song playing set a perfect mood to be with her in every way I wished I could. But I can't. So, for me, the mood was just kind of awkward... And a little depressing.

"I don't mind." I let out in a low tone after looking up at her.

We locked eyes and she smiled.

"Me neither."

* * *

**I just wanted to say that I'm not a lesbian nor have I ever been with a girl, so I personally don't know what it's like, but I do have a couple of lesbian friends and I based Alex's answer on what they tell me and what I figure it might be like. Sooo if you're gay and think it wasn't accurate, I'm sorry! I promise to do some field research with my lesbian friends next time :P**

**Nightingale11: it really must be. I wouldn't exactly know since most people don't give me a lot of credit... But I enjoy it, 'cause I've had quite a few opportunities to 'wow' these same people a few times. Especially professors, lmao. It's probably way easier to actually have a chance to overcome people's expectations than feeling like you have to fulfill them all the time. And, when you don't, feeling like crap. And thanks for yet another review! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Smileforjustawhile: thank you so much! I'm really glad you like it!**

**Lullabees: hey! Thanks for the compliments! You're not being too curious at all... My first language is actually Portuguese, but I was also literate in French, 'cause I went to a Swiss school. It's not as good as it was before because I haven't practiced much since I graduated, but I definitely still know the basics! How do you know French? Thanks again!**

**Sue: thank you so much, Sue! Your review made me laugh, hahah. You know, my head is so full of crazy nonsense shit that I'm actually happy all you guys get from it is this story. Lmao**

**Love-atic2284: hi! So glad you're enjoying it! Hope you liked the chapter :)))**

**Guys, thank you all so much for reviewing. It makes me happy to hear from you. You know, I have a lot of trouble sleeping and I ran out of pills, so I was sitting here watching Family Guy with a glass of wine and a box of Lucky Strikes in a really bad mood 'cause it's past 6am, but then I read your reviews and now I totally have a smile on. And I promise it's not because of Family Guy! Thanks for being so nice :))). Feel free to give suggestions to the story! Or even ask questions like "where the fuck are you taking this shit?". I ask myself that sometimes when I'm reading books, published and written by "professional" writers, so I know how it is when it comes to fan fictions! Lol!**

**Anyway, I promise I won't talk as much on the next chapter :P**

**Happy Monday! (well... If it's possible. I mean... It's Monday.)**


	8. Chapter VII

**Hey, guys. I thought I should post chapter seven now because I don't know when I'll be able to update again until next week. I'm going out of town Thursday night and won't be back until Monday afternoon. I promise to do my best to update as much as I can until Thursday, since I know I won't be able to during my trip, but I can't guarantee. I have a couple of really busy and boring days ahead, and then off to my trip. So if I'm not able to update again until then, I apologize in advance!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's an important one for the story, but I don't like the way it came out very much. I wish I could have developed things a little better... Oh well. The important things are all in there, though.**

* * *

Chapter VII

As I walked through the hallway towards my locker on the coldest, grayest, most depressing Tuesday since I got here, I saw Mitchie leaning on it while typing away on her phone.

"Hey!" She looked up and smiled as she heard my voice.

"Can you please say I'm the coolest friend you have?"

"You're the coolest friend I have. Why?"

"And that I'm the smartest and sweetest girl to ever cross your life?"

What the hell.

"Mitch, what is going on?"

She smiled again and came closer to me after I shut my locker.

"You know how Mr. Hegel just assigned the class the book we'll read when we come back from winter break, right?" I nodded. "And we both already read it." I nodded again. The book was The Sun Also Rises, by Ernest Hemingway. "So... I couldn't get us from reading Brave New World, but my mighty persuasive powers will never fail me." She grinned.

"I don't really know what that means."

Mitch rolled eyes and slapped my shoulder softly.

"I convinced Mr. Hegel to let us read As I Lay Dying instead! He suggested The Great Gatsby, but I told him we had read that one too." She giggled. "Guess we might be English literature prodigies? Remember the other kids can't know about it, though. I promised Mr. Hegel we'd keep it on the low."

I chuckled.

"How did you do it? Please tell me he didn't ask you for any sexual favors."

"I'll have to be his sex slave until the eve of Christmas eve, but no big deal. He's young and sexy and super intelligent, I think we'll get along just fine."

I scoffed at her.

"You wish."

"Anyway. I know you're not Hemingway's biggest fan, so the fact that I could not only get him to change the book we'll read, but also the author, makes me even more awesome. I didn't even know it was possible."

"When did you get so cocky?"

"I think I've been hanging out with you too much. You're pretty cocky." She laughed and nudged my shoulder. "Did I make you happy, really happy, or absolutely thrilled?"

I smiled and stared at her trying to keep myself from looking down at her lips. I loved so much the fact that she never wore make up to school. She really doesn't need it.

"You always make me really happy." We were closer than I'd consider to be safe, so I took a step back.

I noticed she seemed a little embarrassed. Her porcelain cheeks were suddenly pink and she started brushing her bangs with her fingers, which always gives her away.

"Why do you like me so much?" I froze. Of course I knew she knew I had a thing for her, but she didn't know I would pretty much marry her and have babies with her and grow old with her. "I mean, I'm not complaining! Please, don't get me wrong. I'm just... Curious."

"I... Um... Don't..."

"I'm sorry, that was a stupid question." She shook her head softly. "What the hell was I thinking?" She let out a nervous giggle. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make things awkward. It's just that it kills me to think that I might not be able to give you what you want, you know? I know how frustrating it is to have feelings for someone who doesn't like you back."

She knew way too much. And I would say the reason for that has a name. Miley.

"Look, Mitch, don't. I'm your friend, I don't wanna be one of those people you feel like you have to please all the time. Okay? I mean, you've gone through this with Miley. It's the same thing. Don't make a big deal about it."

"No, it's not the same." She got closer again. "Alex, I see the way you look at me." Man... "Miley never looked at me like that. And I don't even expect her to, because she has told me several times - a lot more than I'd wish she had - that she'd love to... You know. Have sex with me. But nothing more. And she's my best friend, I know her. The only person she actually has romantic feelings for is Liam."

"Mitchie..."

"Look, it really doesn't bother me." She cut me off. "At all. I actually feel flattered to know that you like me like that. Miley told me a bunch of her friends from NYC always ask about the brunette from the party. You're gorgeous, Alex. And you're smart, funny and sweet... Anyone would be lucky to have you. Just..." She sighed and leaned her head on the locker. "It makes me feel like shit to know all I can offer you is my friendship. You know, I don't think I ever wished I was gay until I met you." She chuckled softly.

I tried to at least give her a smile, but all I manage to do was press my lips against each other.

"I've wished some straight girls were gay before... But not as much I wish you were." Now I managed to let out a smile. A sad one, but still.

"I'm really sorry." She reached for my hand and I let her hold it.

"You don't have to be sorry. It's not your fault." I squeezed her hand and looked down at it. "It's not anybody's fault."

* * *

As soon as the bell went off, I rushed to my car. I knew Mitch would probably think I was mad for not even saying goodbye, but I had to talk to Miley.

I got into my car - yes, I finally got one - and searched for her name through the contacts as I turned on the engined.

"Yo, hoe!" She answered before the third ring.

"Miley, where are you?"

"Oh, pissed, are we? What did I do now?"

"Where are you?" I asked again ignoring her.

"Wow, calm down, Russo. I'm at school waiting for my brother."

I was going to ask why she was waiting for Charlie, but then I remembered he had recently crashed his car and was using whichever one was available. I guess today was Miley's.

"I'll pick you up. Tell him he doesn't need to. I'm already on my way, so stay by the front gate." I hung up before she could answer.

I was a mess. I knew it was impossible for anything to happen between me and Mitchie, but hearing it from her just made it too... Real. I knew I should have found a way to block all those feelings months ago, when they weren't as craved in me as they were now, but I never had the strength of will to do so. It was so much easier to be around her. Having her hug me and give me smiles and stares that made my entire body tremble. Listen to her smooth voice as she talked about all her crazy trips with her sisters. Or about her mom and dad, who she worshipped. Even about Nick, for fuck's sake!

I sighed as I turned left into Miley's school street. I was just happy we were less than a week away from Christmas and I would go back to Seattle for five days. I really needed to get away from Mitchie for a while.

"Alex, are you okay?" I heard Miley's voice and looked at the passenger's window. I didn't even notice I had already stopped in front of her school. "You look pale! Let me drive." I just let her. I wasn't feeling very good... I actually wanted to throw up. "Where are we going? Do you wanna go to my house? There's nobody there except for the housekeepers." I nodded and closed my eyes, leaning my head back against the seat.

* * *

"Fuck, Alex... I don't know what to say."

I had just told Miley about everything that had happened back at school. We were back at her basement.

"You don't have to say anything. I'm just glad you didn't tell her."

"Of course I didn't. I wouldn't do that. But you know Mitchie is really fucking smart. Besides, you were never discrete about it, you know... It wouldn't take a genius to figure it all out."

"I know..." I whined as I covered my face with my hands.

"What are you gonna do now?"

I sighed and sat up on the couch.

"I don't know... But I guess the best thing for me would be to just stay away from Mitch for a while."

"How are you gonna do that? I mean, we're always together. All of us."

What other choice did I have? It would be impossible for me to even start trying to get over Mitchie if I had to be around her all the time. Having just one class with her would make it easy to avoid her at school, but outside... It was all up to me. I couldn't bare the thought of staying away from my friends... Or even her. But the frustration I was getting from this whole situation made my bones ache.

"Guess I'll have to stop hanging out with you too... At least for a while, Miles."

She sighed and came to sit down next to me before pulling me into a hug.

"You know I'm always here for you, right?" I nodded against her shoulder. "Whenever you need, buddy. Just call, text, send me a smoke sign... Whatever. And my house will always be open to you."

I took a deep breath and got out from the hug before smiling at her.

"Thanks, Miley. I know I can count on you."

She winked and reached for her glory box.

"I just hope you'll still come to my New Year's Eve party." This time there was a blunt already rolled inside the box. She just lit it up and took a drag. "I promise you won't have to see Mitch if you don't want to. My brother and I invited people from all over New York. Even Nat's coming!"

I smiled thinking about Natalie. I really missed her... If only she lived in Westchester...

* * *

As I sat on my seat waiting for the plane to take off, I thought about the last few days, when I finally decided to put into work my process of getting over Mitchie. And that's been the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life so far.

On Wednesday when I arrived at school, I noticed Mitchie was standing by her locker with Nick. Usually, I would've just kept going. But I didn't. I wanted to avoid Mitch as much as I could, as bitchy as it may sound. She had been there for me since the beginning. If it wasn't for her and her friends who basically adopted me, the only friend I'd have would still be probably Lindsay. And I loved her! She also helped me a lot from day one. But she was more of a classmate... We would hang out, eventually. But her head was too caught up in the mess of dating three guys at once. Later on that same day, Mitch tried to talk to me a couple of times, but gladly she would always get interrupted by the bell or by someone who needed to talk to her.

On Thursday it was basically the same thing. Except for the fact that I would wait behind a wall or under the stairs whenever I saw her by the lockers. She actually waited for me every time until she sighed and walked to class. I felt like a fucking monster for doing that to someone like her, but I just had to. During English I noticed she turned back to look at me a few times, but I just pretended I didn't see and kept looking straight to Mr. Hegel or out the window.

On Friday, I think she got the message. Instead of being her bubbly self like every morning when she greeted me at the locker, she just mumbled a low "good morning" and walked away after getting her books. Afterwards, I only saw her again in English. She didn't look back at me during class. And was the first to leave.

During the weekend, everybody called or texted me asking me to come hang out with them. Except for Mitchie. I said I had to babysit. Except for Friday night, it was a lie. Even my parents thought it was weird that I stayed home the entire weekend, but I just them I had a lot of homework.

After the weekend, we had class again on Monday and Tuesday, and then winter break. On those two days, Mitchie behaved the same. Maybe she understood I did need some space. But she seemed so sad. And the fact that I knew I was the reason for her being like that was killing me. I swear I could feel daggers cutting through my flesh every time she chose not to look at me. I brought it on myself, I know. But it was twice as painful as I already knew it was going to be.

"Alex, are they gonna give us food? I'm starving!" I heard Justin whine.

"Me too!" Max agreed holding his stomach.

I was sitting between both of them. They tend to get too agitated during flights and end up fighting or annoying people sitting nearby.

"Yeah, guys. The plane's already taxing. As soon as we take off they'll bring us lunch or snacks or whatever... Relax."

When we were stable on air and the seatbelt sign turned off, I got up to take their backpacks so they could play those little stupid portable video games. I don't know what was the deal with those things, but they made miracles when it came to getting a kid to shut up. Especially Justin and Max. After giving them the handhelds, I grabbed my book from my own bag and sat back down.

I sighed as I looked at the cover. As I Lay Dying by William Faulkner. The book Mitch convinced Mr. Hegel to let us read. How was I supposed to look at it and not think of her?

* * *

When I woke up the next morning at my grandpatents' guest room, I felt slightly better. We had landed at around 8pm. My uncle went to pick us up and brought us here, but only me and my brothers were staying, because there wasn't enough room for everybody. My parents had booked a room at the Four Seasons. Usually, I would've complained saying I wanted to stay at a fancy hotel too, but I was genuinely happy to be at a house I actually knew. And with my grandparents, who I had missed so much.

My parents had stayed until over 11pm last night, just talking to the rest of my family about Westchester, their new jobs, our schools and whatever. Of course, about my grandparents' latest cruise too. Though everyone stayed downstairs for a long time talking, I was tucked in bed before ten-thirty.  
I missed my family a lot, but I felt exhausted. All I wanted since we had landed was to lay down and sleep as long as they'd let me.

But, right now, the smell of grandma's pancakes seemed way more attractive than my bed. So I got up and went to brush my teeth before going downstairs.

"Oh, good morning, Lexie!" My grandma is the only person I let call me that. I couldn't stand that nickname. "Did you sleep well? You seemed so tired last night."

"Yeah, yeah... It's just school." I sat on the counter across from my brothers who looked seriously hang over. "What's up with you two?"

My grandma laughed as she walked to the counter with a big plate full of pancakes. Hell fucking yeah.

"They smelled the pancakes and decided they'd sleep on the counter until it was ready. Dale, niños, atacar!"

I know I should be an expert in Spanish since my mom's parents were from Mexico and my dad's were from Spain, but I swear the way they talk is way different from everything I've ever learned in all four years I've been taking those damn classes.

"Are grandma Rose and grandpa Ernesto coming?" Those were my dad's parents. You know, the ones from Spain.

"No, cariño." She sat next to me after serving the pancakes to me and my brothers. "Rose and Ernesto stayed in Spain with your aunt. The doctor said the baby is about to pop up any minute now!"

"Who's having a baby?" Max asked suddenly. I guess now they were awake.

"Aunt Maite, butthead. Don't talk with your mouth full."

"Alexandra, don't talk to your brother like that."

"Yeah! Get her, grandma!"

"Max, cállate y come."

I laughed at him as he seemed completely clueless about what grandma had just said.

* * *

Later the that night, the house was filled with people. My whole family from my mom's side was there.

While they talked excitedly at the table, I went off to my grandpa's office to watch some TV while I waited for dinner.

"Hey, big head." I looked at the door and saw my cousin Beatriz come in.

"Hey, shit face." She smiled and sat down next to me.

"Seattle sucks without you."

"Well, I'm here now, aren't I?" I gave her a cocky smirk.

"So... Big bootie hoes on the East Coast yet?" Should I feel guilty because the first thing that popped in my head after she said that was that amazing view of Mitchie's ass by the lockers on my first day of school? "Ohhhh... I see we got some reflexion going down. What's her name? Did y'all get to the nastees already?"

"B, for fuck's fucking sake, when did you start talking like 2 Chainz?"

"Spill it, puta."

"Bitch, that's fucking offensive." She pretended to yawn at me. Brat. "No, no big bootie hoes."

"A small bootie hoe, then?" I shook my head. "You know, I didn't believe Harper when she said those rednecks were _discorrupting_ you, because she's fucking neurotic, but I guess the ginger was right all along. What the fucking hell have you been doing all this time?"

The only person I was used to cursing like a pirate for the past few months was Miley, but I guess her pirate somehow managed to sound like an English lord compared to my cousin.

"Bea, have you always cursed this much?" She just looked at me confused. "I'm sorry. I don't know why, but I swear I'm feeling slightly offended each time you open your mouth."

"Oh my fucking gee. What happened to you? Why do you sound like a motherfucking school teacher all of a sudden? When was the last time you got drunk? Like, Seattle drunk?"

"Um... in... Seattle?"

"Okay, that's it." She reached for her cellphone in the pocket of her jacket and started typing.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm texting Harper." She answered without even taking her eyes off of the screen. "This is a 007 code situation. It calls for urgent intervention."

"What the flying fuck are you talking about, shit face?"

She grinned before sending the text putting her phone away.

"Baby. We're gonna party tomorrow. Seattle style."

"Beatriz." She looked at me. "Tomorrow is Christmas."

"Not at Blake Perry's penthouse. At Blake Perry's penthouse, tomorrow is free drinksmas night."

* * *

On Christmas morning I woke up with voices coming from downstairs. I looked at the analogic clock on the nightstand and saw it was almost 11am. How come nobody came to wake me up? They did it every year!

I rubbed my face with my hands before getting up to brush my teeth and take a quick shower. I was putting on my Yankees hoodie when my phone started ringing. I pulled my hair up in a loose ponytail and gasped as I looked at the screen. It was Mitchie.

I sat on my bed staring at the phone. For an instant, I considered not answering. But I was going through hell already... Talking to her could make the pain go numb at least for a while.

"Hello?" I closed my eyes. Would it hurt to at least say 'hey'?

She didn't say anything for a few seconds. I started to get anxious. Should I talk again?

"Hey, Alex..." She answered softly before I could decide what to do. "I... Um. I called to wish you a Merry Christmas." She cleared her throat before speaking again. "I know we haven't... Really talked in a few days. But I call all of my friends every year... I thought I should call you too, in spite of everything."

I closed my eyes again and let out my breath. What the hell was I doing?

"Mitchie, I'm so sorry."

"No." She cut me off before I could go on. "Don't. Please, let's not talk about this. It's Christmas morning. Just wish me merry Christmas and everything will be alright, okay? We'll talk when we get back."

I felt my heart sink at how nice she is. She really ignored the fact that I've been a total ass.

"Merry Christmas, Mitch." I smiled. Then I realized what she had just said. "Wait. You're not in Westchester?"

"No. Emma's fiancé invited us to come to his family's house in Jersey. I mean, his family did. He's too head over hills for my sister to think clearly." She giggled. "Even after three years."

"Well, that's good, right? Is Jennifer there too?"

"No. She got stuck in Kyrgyztan or something like that. She was gonna take a flight to Russia and then to the US, but most Russian airports are closed because of the snow. Or were, actually. I think she's flying over Europe by now. She'll get home tonight."

"Oh, wow. I have no idea where that is, but I assume it's near Russia?"

"Yes. It's like right on top of Tajikistan, which is on top of Afghanistan. And they're all below Kazakhstan which is right below Russia."

"Mitch, how can you possibly know these things?"

She laughed.

"There's a globe on the desk of the room I'm staying. I don't actually know all that."

I laughed and rolled my eyes, even though I knew she could see me.

"You cheater. I swear I was trying to picture the world map in my head, but everything to the right side and below Europe is just a blur to me. Even a few places in Europe, actually. I only know the famous ones like Germany, France, United Kingdom, Spain and stuff. Although, my dad has a huge globe at his office too but I never took the time to actually _study_ it. It's just a decorating object for all I know."

I heard Mitch chuckle before letting out a sexy sigh. I rolled eyes at myself, remembering precisely why I have to keep away from her.

"I miss you."

I barely heard what she said. But I did. And I'm not sure if that was a good thing or not... But I decided I really didn't care right now.

"I miss you too. So much."

We stayed silent for a while. I think I could lay here listening to her breathing all day long...

"I should go. I've been calling you guys since nine-thirty. My mom's probably thinking how rude I'm being to our hosts." She scoffed.

"Okay. Thanks for calling. I know you asked me to not get into this, but I just want you to know that I'm really sorry for acting like an idiot these past few days."

"I know." I don't know why, but I'd take a guess and say she was smiling as she said that. "We'll talk when you get back. Just call me. I don't want us to do this at Miley's party."

"I will. Merry Christmas, Mitch."

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

"Pero como se van de fiesta?! Hoy es Navidad, tu y Alex no se van a ningún lado, Beatriz!"

"Pero, ma, es solo por unas horas! Y, de todos modos, no es ahorita, ahorita. Aun nos queda un par de horas pa' quedarnos con ustedes!"

I was sitting by the kitchen counter watching my cousin and her mom yell at each other. I had no fucking idea what they were saying because they were speaking too fast, but I'm pretty sure my aunt doesn't want us to go to that party. And, in all honesty, I'm with her. I don't feel like partying at all.

"Alex, do you even want to go to that party?" My aunt turned to me all of a sudden.

"Um..." If I said no, Beatriz would probably cut my throat in my sleep. But if I said yes, I was afraid my aunt was going to start throwing up Spanish words on me and I wouldn't even be able to defend myself.

"Ma, of course she does!" She looked at me. "Don't you, Alex?" Her eyebrows raised in a silent threat.

"I, uhh..."

"Ya, Violeta! Deja que las niñas aprovechen." My grandma chimed in as she walked into the kitchen. Don't they know I can't fucking speak Spanish? "Alex se regresa a Nueva York en unos días, let them enjoy the time they have together while she is in the city."

I took a deep breath and rested my chin on my hands. So I guess I was going to that free drinksmas after all...

* * *

After a couple of hours, I was actually starting to enjoy myself. I admit I've already had a lot more alcohol then what would be considered normal for the time period of two hours, but I didn't mind. All of my best friends were there, along with some of my cousins and a bunch of other people I knew. I felt really excited seeing all of them again. Except for the awkwardness of running into some girls I had dated before and were practically crawling to me. Pretty weird, since I remember getting a lot of death stares whenever these occasional encounters happened when I still lived here.

"Ohhhh, let's party like it's 2001 New Year's Eve here in this bitch!" That was Conrad, one of my best friends. That dude is beyond wasted.

"Why 2001 new year's eve?" I asked as he walked to me.

"Don't you remember those sick rumors that the world was gonna end that night?"

"Um, no? And do _you_ even remember that? We were way too young!"

He smirked and put his arm over my shoulders.

"Baby, my memory is amazing. I never forget anything!" He placed his mouth close to my ear. "Especially that time I threw a party at my house and busted you going down on Dakota in my parents' room."

"Look, I'm not gonna throw up on you because you're way more wasted than I am and would probably throw up on me, but one thing I will do."

"What's that?"

I got rid of his arm and slapped him hard on his face. He let out a painful moan and placed a hand on his right cheek. I had slapped him on the _left_ one.

"Jesus, what the fuck, Alex?!" Harper went over to Conrad, who had a grin on his face.

"Oh, Russo, how I've missed you!" He smiled and hugged me while raising his red plastic cup. "A toast to Alex Russo, the biggest motherfucking bitch in fucking Seattle!" He screamed as all the other drunk people that were around us raised their glasses too and and yelled 'cheers'.

"Motherfucking bitch, CJ? Seriously?"

"Come on, Lex! You know what I mean!" He winked before suddenly walking away.

I shook my head smiling at him. Conrad is definitely one of the coolest guys I know.

I looked at Harper and saw her dancing with Claire, another girl who I used to hang out with. I thought about joining them, but all the smoke from cigarettes and joints was starting to make me feel a little suffocated. So I went to the bar and asked for another Bloody Mary before walking out to the balcony. The view from Blake's penthouse was dope.

"Alex?" I frowened trying to figure out if I was too drunk or if I had actually heard that voice. "Lex?" It was closer now. Shit, fuck, damn it.

I turned around and saw Dakota standing right in front of me. Oh, man... She looked even better than I remembered. Her blonde, long hair, soft blue eyes and white skin. Her cheeks were pink because of the cold wind outside.

"Hey... Dakota. I didn't know you were here."

She smiled and made her way closer to me. I had my back against the glass protection and her body only inches away from mine.

"I didn't know you were here either. I mean, I heard you were coming to town, but I didn't think you'd come to the party. Until I heard CJ offer toast to you." She chuckled and I joined her, slightly embarrassed. "How have you been? How's New York?"

Dakota wasn't drunk. Not like me, at least.

"It's good, I guess. It took me a while to settle in, but I think I'm fine now."

"I'm glad. I heard Harper say something about rescuing you from Amish people? I think I still don't get it."

I laughed and took a sip of my drink. Man, I love Harper.

"So... How've you been?"

She let out a small smile crossing her arms against her chest and shrugged.

"Okay, I guess." Her eyes moved away from my face to look down at the view over my shoulder. "But it just isn't the same, you know?"

"What isn't?"

She stayed silent for a while watching Seattle's lights before staring in my eyes again.

"Not having you around."

"Dakota, please don't start."

"Look, Alex, I know I screwed up. Many times. And I know I wasn't the person you needed me to be. But I am now. And I'm not gonna fuck things up again."

"Dakota, we can't do this anymore. I live in New York now. It's never gonna work. We know better than to insist on this and getting hurt again."

"Alex, but don't you wanna at least give it a shot?" Oh, man... I'm in no condition to deal with this right now. "You know, I've been seing a psychiatrist since August and I've improved a lot on controlling my temper."

"That was just part of the problem, Dakota."

"Yeah, but it was the biggest part that made all the others worse. Now that I've got it all under control, everything will be better for us!"

"Dakota, no. I can't do this. It's stupid to think we can keep a long distance relationship when we couldn't make it work living two blocks away from each other."

She looked down at her feet and sighed. I really liked her. A lot. I wished things had gone better for us when we were together. But it was impossible. Our whole relationship had been a complete chaos. Dakota had some serious anger issues. And it turned her into a jealous bitch. She would flip every five minutes whenever we were out in public. At school, at the mall, at a party... Anywhere. I couldn't talk to anyone - guy or girl - and nobody could even look at me. We tried to make things work for over six months, but then I just gave up. I liked her a lot, but I didn't love her. And I wasn't willing to go through so much crap for someone I didn't even love.

My cup was half full, but I finished it with just one gulp. I needed something stronger.

"You're right. Let's forget about this relationship stuff. In fact, I don't think I can be in one when the other person isn't phisycally with me." She slowly closed the small space between us as she softly pressed her body against mine, hugging my waist. "Why don't we just hang out while you're still here?" Her face was getting closer to mine, so I turned my head. "No commitments. I promise. I won't even call you. If you ever feel like hanging out, you call me. We could just... You know. Enjoy the party. And I won't act like a bitch, for once." She chuckled and her warm breath touched the skin of my neck. "And if you don't wanna see me after tonight, I won't bother you anymore. Let me please just show you I've changed."

I closed my eyes and pressed my lips together. Shit, I'm going to give in to her. I know I am. I never had enough strength to resist Dakota. Even after we broke up, we would still hook up all the time because we couldn't keep away from each other for long. It was never love, but there was something so magnetic between us.

I sighed and looked into her eyes before looking down at her lips. I licked my own and relaxed my body. And then she attached her lips to mine gently. Almost hesitant. I kissed her back and placed my free hand on her face as I embraced her waist with my right arm.

And just then I realized I had actually missed her

* * *

**About the reading schedules in american high schools, I have no idea how they work. I don't even know if you actually read more than one book a year, but since it's AP English, I figured so. Not sure either about what books they give, so I searched for books from american authors around the my house, just to be safe. Gladly, there are a few. And I don't know when winter breaks begin, so I just wrote it as being a day before Christmas eve.**

**Also, I'm Jewish. So all my knowledge about Christmas is pretty much what I see on tv and movies, lol. Sad, I know. Tonight I was supposed to celebrate Passover but my brother's living in Israel and my mom lives just outside the city, so I took some time to catch up on my reading instead of going to the synagogue, lmao.**

**Lullabees: no, I didn't. Actually, everything I mention - music, books and movies - I just look up to the shelf right in front of me (or my iTunes) 'cause I'm too lazy to actually do a research. The only informations I look for are about Westchester and Seattle, lmao! I chose two cities I've never been to to write about. Smart move. And, btw, I love France. I'm actually planing on getting my Masters or something at Sciences Po. Again, thanks for reviewing!**

**Nightingale11: hope not to disappoint you with this chapter :((( things might continue to go a little downhill for Alex on the next two or three chapters, but I promise they'll get better! Thanks for the review!**

**Sue: lmao, you're too funny! I'm glad you can relate to a character. You know, sometimes I see some girls that kinda make me doubt myself too, but it's just for a few seconds, 'cause I do find a shitload of girls attractive, but I can't picture myself kissing any of them, would you imagine having sex! Hahahah. Your situation sounds confusing, though... Do you think about actually doing something about it?**

**Raven: there you go! Hope you like it!**

**Love-atic2284: thanks again! Hope you enjoy chapter seven!**

**Guest (lol): I know... It's just that I type this on the iPad and there's just so much of this light my eyes can take, lmao. This one is a little longer than the previous ones, though. But I promise to work on it! I'm glad you like the story!**

**That's it, guys. I'm off to clean the house 'cause my mom is coming over tomorrow. I promise to do my best to update before going away. Thanks again for reviewing and reading it. Hope y'all have a nice week!**


	9. Chapter VIII

**Hey, guys! I'm really sorry I couldn't update sooner. Things have been a little crazy.**

**I really hope y'all don't hate me for this chapter, lmao. I promise things will get better soon! Trust me, I'm as excited as you are for Mitch and Alex to finally be together. But you know... Love me some (fictional, lol) drama.**

**Anyway... I promise I'm not trying to pull off some fake modesty here or anything, but I'm not a fan of this chapter. I think everything's just happening too fast, I don't know. I always read before I upload the chapters, and as I was doing it now, it seemed to me I got kinda lost throughout it. But I already finished the next chapter and the next after that is already written to half, so I'm definitely not changing anything now, hahahh.**

**Since it took me so long to update, I might as well just post chapter 9 tonight too. But first I have to Skype my friend who's been bitching about me abandoning her. I mean, she's the one who goes away to college all the way across the fucking ocean and I'm the one abandoning her? _Please_.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter VIII

Things weren't going right. I swear I had no idea what I had gotten myself into. At least I was finally back in Westchester, though it had been four days since I had gotten back and still hadn't seen or talked to anyone. I was pretty sure I had made a poor choice back in Seattle, but just now it was hitting me.

I had just opened the fridge when my phone started ringing on the counter. It was Miley. Tonight's her party and I know for a fact she's calling me to ask about it.

"Hey, Miles!"

"Oh, bitch, don't you dare _Miles_ me." _What?_ "I know you're back. What I don't know is why you didn't tell me? Or anybody, for that matter?"

"I'm just... Not feeling very good. I think I got a cold back in Seattle." Oh lord, forgive me for being such a fucking liar.

"Oh, good thing that I'm parked outside your house." Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. "Open the door, I'll take care of you. I got us sandwiches from Subway and cookies."

"Miley, I'm dead serious. You can't come in. You'll get infected."

"Honey, have you seen the shitload of crap I force my body to digest everyday? I'm sure I'm immune to colds right now. Open up before I start raping your doorbell. I won't have mercy." She hung up and I sighed.

She's going to beat the crap out of me for lying to her face.

"Hey." I opened the door and went back to the kitchen.

Miley followed me after closing the door.

"Damn, girl, you look sexy."

I rolled my eyes. I was wearing nothing but a large tee. Same thing I wear to sleep every night. I was thankful Miley had brought sandwiches, though. My lazyness to make myself one was intense, so I just decided to make some coffee. Or let the machine do it.

"What's up?" I asked as I sat near her and grabbed the Subway bag.

"Bitch, I fucking knew you weren't sick. You're such a terrible liar you didn't even fake your voice or cough on the phone to make it believable." I sighed and took a bite of the sandwich. "What the hell is going on, Alex?"

"Can you please keep it down? I might not be sick, but I do have a headache."

"Where is everybody anyway?"

"Back in Seattle. My parents decided to spend new year with the rest of the family."

"Alex, you've been here all by yourself all these days?! Look, I know you're trying to stay away from Mitchie, but you don't have to be so fucking extreme about it. What have you been doing all alone?" I glanced at her quickly before getting up and walking to the coffee machine. "Alex?" I didn't turn to look at her.

"Yes?" I answered as I grabbed a cup.

"You _are_ alone, aren't you?"

As I poured the coffee in my cup facing the window above the sink, I thought about my response options. And all of them ended up with Miley's fist on my face. So I decided to be honest.

"No." I sighed walking back to the counter.

"Who's in here?"

"A friend." My voice came out muffled inside the cup as I took a sip. Miley didn't seem satisfied and kept staring at me. I gulped the coffee and looked at her. "My ex."

"The lunatic bitch?!"

"Wow, thanks!" I gasped as I saw Dakota enter the kitchen wearing a short tee and panties. "That's a great way to start off the last day of the year." She smiled ironically making her way over to me. "Morning, babe." She kissed my cheek and squeezed by bare thigh before taking a sip of my cup of coffee. "You are?"

Oh, please. Miley and Dakota are the last two people I'd like to be alone in a room with.

"_I am_ in my fucking area and _you_ are not, blondie. So you better watch it before talking to me."

"Your area?"

"Yes. Are you gonna put some clothes on or are you gonna keep walking that bony ass around thinking you're Nicki fucking Minaj?"

"Okay, Miley, enough! You know I love you and you're always welcome here, but Dakota is my guest and I'd like it if you'd stop offending her."

No one said anything for a while. I felt Dakota place her hand in mine over the counter as she distractedly read the paper laying nearby. She was caressing my fingers with hers. I noticed Miley was staring at our hands before locking eyes with me for a few seconds. Then, suddenly, she got up and grabbed her purse.

"I hope you at least show up to the party later. Your stupid rebound friends miss you. You can take bony ass blondie, but she better not open her mouth in front of me. Good fucking morning to you two." And, with that, she was gone, slamming the door on her way out, of course.

"What the hell was that?" Dakota asked with her eyes wide open. I just sighed and ran after Miley.

"Miley, wait!" She was standing next to the open door of the passenger seat on which she had just placed her purse.

"What? Are you gonna rant me about your girlfriend again?"

I rolled my eyes and walked to her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to humiliate you or anything. But I've told you about Dakota. She's been doing fine so far, but I gotta keep an eye for the triggers."

She shut the door and walked closer to me. I was still under the marble entrance of my house and freezing to death.

"Just answer me this. What happened to the whole _I'm crazy about Mitchie_ crap? Ignoring her at school for days, making her feel like shit, not even saying goodbye before going away... And then she calls you, getting over the fucking ass you turned into, and you guys text each other for days until you go back to ignoring her. Then you come back to town, choose not to warn any of your friends - or whatever it is that you consider us to be - and lie to my face like I'm a fucking retard. Why? All because of that girl inside your house who made your life a living hell for months?! What the fuck is your problem, Alex? It's barely been two weeks since you were almost passing out on my couch just because Mitch chose to be honest with you and now you're fucking your psychotic ex-girlfriend instead of talking to her like you promised to?"

"What the fuck, Miley? Look, I know I screwed up for not letting you guys know I was back, but what do you expect me to do with Mitchie? Sit back and hope for the day when she'll start liking girls so I can have a shot? Come fucking on! Mitch was honest, I was and still am an ass, but I'm not gonna stop my life for this. I am crazy about her, but I _can't_ be. You know that! I like Dakota, deal with it. She was sick before, but she's a lot better now and I'm having a great time with her, the exact way I always wished we were when we were together. I'm moving on, Miley."

She laughed and scoffed at me.

"Moving on? You call fucking your ex moving on? You know that's not moving on, Alex, that's going back. She's part of your past - and not a pretty one. What about Nat? She's flipping in excitement at the mere thought of seeing you again. That's pretty much the only reason she's even coming to Westchester! What about her, huh? You know, I never really got why you guys didn't try harder. NYC is just an hour away. It's not that hard if you make an effort, you know? But come on now, who are we kidding, right?" She let out a sarcastic smirk. "You don't make efforts. You don't sacrifice. You take the easy way out! Your girlfriend's a psycho? Oh, it really does sound better to break up with her and let her alone than trying to help her. You fell for a straight girl? Why not crash her pure, enormous heart and make it seem like it was all her fault? New friends who accept you without questioning? What for? It's no biggie to keep fucking ignoring them as long as you have a pussy to fuck whenever you like, right? When bony ass goes away, you'll probably just go back crawling to my basement whining about Mitchie. You know what the worst thing is, Alex?" I didn't dare to open my mouth. I knew if I did I would say shit I shouldn't say and probably ruin my friendship with Miley. "The worst thing is that I'll let you in, no matter what. 'Cause that's what fucking friends do." Next thing I know, Miley's car is storming out of my driveway, raising a cloud of dirt behind.

* * *

It was being hard to live inside my mind after hearing Miley's words. They just kept repeating over and over again. Neither one of us was completely right. It's easy to be selfish in situations like this and overlook somebody's side. But she did have a point, though it killed me to admit it. It killed me to aknowledge I was doing the right thing but in all wrong ways. The worst ways.

"Lex?" I looked inside Dakota's eyes. They were so different from before. They were actually caring now. Kind, somehow. They were never like this when we were together. She always seemed agitated, careless, selfish, anxious. I liked that new calm, sociable Dakota. But we had our shot. It was too late for us now. "Are you ready to order?" I had taken her to Milo's, an Italian restaurant in Chappaqua that Taylor had shown me a few days before thanksgiving. It's become one of my favorite restaurants in Westchester ever since. I nodded at her questions and went back to staring at the screen of my cellphone. I was trying to find a movie for us to watch after lunch, but it seemed like nothing was open. I heard Dakota sigh before putting the menu down. "Are you gonna tell me about this Mitchie girl?" That was the third time she asked me about Mitchie. Since Miley was screaming, it was only natural the she'd hear. "Alex, come on. Do you want me to go back to Seattle? Because I'm not willing to stay here if you're just gonna ignore me."

I put my phone down and let out my breath.

"I'm sorry. No, I don't want you to go back."

"Are you gonna talk about Mitchie?"

"Hello, girls." I looked up at the smiley waiter. "Are you ladies ready to order?"

"Yes." Dakota smiled at him. "I'd like the taglioline with Sicilian lime and grilled shrimp, please."

"Alright." He smiled down at her and turned to me. "Miss?"

"Salmon with asparagus and grana padano cheese, please."

"Good choices." He took the menus from the table. "Your orders will be brought soon."

I watched him walk away and turned to face outside the big glass windows. It had snowed a lot during the night, so all around Westchester, the streets were covered in white. It was freezing outside.

"Mitchie is a friend." I began, deciding it wouldn't hurt to open up with someone. "She's the sweetest, nicest person I've ever met in my life. I can't even describe how immense is her kindness towards every single person. Besides, she's gorgeous. One of the most intelligent people I've met, including teachers." I smiled. "Everyone likes her in Bedford. I mean, probably in the entire county. She always smiles at people and greets them." I sighed and closed my eyes. "I'm pretty sure I'm in love with her. And she already figured that out. But she has a boyfriend. It never even crossed her mind having something with a girl. She told me herself that all she'll ever be able to give me is her friendship. So I decided I should stay away from her for a while. You know, to at least try to get over these feelings. Or accept the fact that nothing will ever happen between us."

"But didn't you know she was straight, Lex?"

"I did. All along. She never gave me wrong ideas or anything. But if you met her, you'd understand it's pretty much impossible not to fall for her." I was still trying to make up my mind on wether I was going to Miley's party or not. "Anyway... Since I started this whole thing of staying away from her, I feel like I've been acting like a fucking bitch, because I've been avoiding and ignoring her since before winter break. And even though I know I'm hurting her, I can't seem to do this in any other way. I can't be near Mitchie, because she intoxicates my brain. Everything about her. The way she talks, laughs, touches her hair, smiles, blushes... The way she's always listening very carefully to anyone who comes up to talk to her. I mean, she's not like most people who just pretend to be interest on what others have to say. She genuinely is. No matter who you are or what you're talking about. She'll listen to it."

"She sounds like a saint."

I chuckled.

"I suspect she's a reincarnation of Mother Teresa."

Dakota smiled and took a sip of her bubbly water.

"Should I start questioning the real motives as to why you invited me to come with you to Westchester?"

"No. I'm not using you to get to her, if that's what you're thinking. Besides being straight, Mitchie has been dating Nick Grey since the end of freshman year. He's a sweetheart too and they make an incredible couple. And they're very much in love. She wouldn't get jealous if she saw me with you or anybody else. But there might be a problem if we go to the party tonight." Dakota looked at me questionably. "Um... This girl that I dated for a while is gonna be there. She lives in NYC, which is why we decided to end things. It's not that far, but it gets inconvenient. I really like her, and I know she likes me too. A lot. We actually talked about how great it would be to see each other again on New Year's Eve. But that was before I went to Seattle. I don't think she's one to make a scene, but I feel really bad about hurting her. I mean, she's not in love with me or anything, but I know she was looking forward to seeing me again, as was I. I still am, actually. She's a great girl. But I'm with you. And I don't know how not to make things awkward."

"So... Do you wanna ditch the party and stay by one of the eight fireplaces in that mansion of yours sipping your parents' expensive wines and having sex all night?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

I chuckled again and shook my head.

"As tempting as that may sound, I think I should go to the party. I don't know... Even though things are messy between me and Miley, I know she wants me there. As the rest of my friends. Including Mitchie. And I've already screwed up so much with them... I feel like not going would only make everything worse. I'll just have to deal with Nat, I guess."

"It's up to you, babe. I'll do whatever you want me to, as long as it makes you feel good."

I smiled and reached for her hand that was laying on the table.

"Thanks. I don't think I've said this before, but I'm really glad you're here. And I'm so proud of how far you've come." I squeezed her hand. "Maybe we could stay at the party just for a while, go back to my place and bring in the new year they way you suggested."

"I'd love that."

* * *

When Dakota and I got to the party - which was at the same gigantic mansion as the last one, but this time inside because of the weather -, Icona Pop's Manners was blasting on last volume all over.

"So we're just gonna stay for a couple of hours and then go back home to have New Year's sex, right?" I hear Dakota semi-yell in my ear over the loud music.  
I looked back and smiled at her nodding.

The place was absolutely crowded and the party had started less than an hour ago. I thought coming considerably early would make it easier to find everybody, but I guess I didn't take in count the fact that these people came from all around the State. Of course they'd get here as early as they could.

"Do you want something to drink?" I turned around to ask Dakota.

She nodded and we made our way through the crowd until the kitchen. Gladly, it wasn't as filled as the other rooms, where Miley told me they had put a couple of bars with bartenders and tequila people, so I guess everybody was getting their drinks there.

"I think this is the biggest house I've ever seen or been to." The blonde girl said while looking around the enormous kitchen.

"I know. That's the same thing I thought the first time I came here." I looked everywhere for something other than beer, but I guess the rest of the alcohol was either at the bars or downstairs at the basement. "Do you mind if we have a beer for now? There's nothing else around here."

"Sure!" She smiled and I grabbed two Heinekens.

I took her hand and led her back to the living room. The ever changing lights and really loud music made it hard for me to concentrate and actually see someone amongst all those people.

"I knew Miley had said there was gonna be a bunch of people, but I never imagined there would be so fucking many."

"Right? There are easily over a hundred people around this place."

I sighed and took a sip of the bitter beverage.

"Let's just stay here for a while." I leaned against a wall and pulled Dakota onto me. "I don't feel like walking around right now."

She grinned and hugged my neck, getting her mouth close to my ear.

"Good. 'Cause I've been wanting to make out with you since this morning." Her voice was husky and very seductive. I felt her teeth on my earlobe and closed my eyes hugging her waist and gluing our bodies together.

She started kissing my jaw slowly, then my chin, until I felt her lips against mine. I took a deep breath as I dug my fingers in her skin when her tongue connected to mine.

* * *

"Guys! I'm sorry to interrupt but Charlie and I have an announcement!" I watched as Miley had climbed the counter of the bar and stood on it gesturing to the DJ to stop the music. She was wasted, of course. Choking on her own words as her brother, standing next to her, tried unsuccessfully to cover his laughs with fake coughs. I hadn't talked to her yet because me and Dakota were still making out against the wall just before Miley started speaking. And it had been already over an hour since we got there. "This house has been officially bought last week. The owners are coming on the second week of January. So, on behalf of myself and my brother, I ask of you all to be kind enough to party like motherfucking animals tonight because this has been the most fucking amazing house we've had the opportunity to get wasted at, so make it memorable. Let's make this house love us and want to spill those new bitches out so we can come back!" Everybody cheered at that as Miley raised her cup and yelled '_enjoy_' before climbing down from the bar.

"Come on." I said grabbing Dakota's hand and walking to Miley, who was talking to one of the bartenders. "Hey, Miley."

She turned around and smiled at me. Her eyes were small and red, as were her cheeks. Her hair was already pulled up on a messy bun and she was wearing no shoes.

"Hey, Russo. Bony ass. I didn't know you were here. Actually, after this morning, I didn't even think you were coming."

"I thought about it. But I guess you are right." I sighed as I let go of Dakota's hand. "I'm sorry for being so stupid. I was looking for you for a while, but it's too crowded. I haven't seen anyone."

"I haven't really seen Cait around, but I know she's here 'cause Charlie told me. Mitchie is outside with Emma and Jennifer. Apparently, Emma slapped Andrew because he was checking the tequila girl out, so he got pissed and they got into an argument, then Jennifer got into it too, said something really inappropriate and he left. So I think they saw the need for a sister intervention. They've been there for almost an hour, though. Shit ain't going well!" She laughed taking a sip of her drink. I didn't really know what to do. I've been dying to meet Mitchie's sisters, but they were having a family moment. Also, I didn't know how to approach Mitchie. On top of that, I couldn't leave Dakota all by herself. "Why don't you go outside and talk to her? She's been asking about you. I'll take care of blondie."

I watched Dakota grimace as Miley said that.

"Miley, Mitchie is with her sisters, I'm not gonna show up and interrupt them. Besides, I don't think it's a good idea to leave Dakota with you."

"Why? I promise I'll take care of her as if she was my own blondie." She smiled as her right arm grabbed Dakota's waist. "And trust me, Mitch will probably sing hallelujah when she sees you. They're all drunk and I don't even think they know what they're saying to each other. You might as well save them from passing out in the backyard and become a hero!"

I rolled my eyes and looked at Dakota who was still in Miley's embrace. She shrugged and smiled softly at me before nodding and mouthing '_go_'. I smiled back at her.

I made my way through the tons of people around 'til I got to the door that led to the back of the house. I saw a blonde girl sitting between Mitchie and another girl with light brown hair. They had pulled the chairs from the back porch and placed them near the pool deck. It was quite a vision... The three of them were gorgeous. Absolutely stunning.

"Fucking genes..." I mumbled to myself watching the three beauties talking and laughing.

I opened the door and instantly felt the freezing weather outside regretting leaving my jacket at the improvised clerk room by the entrance. They were so into the conversation, I thought it was a terrible idea to be there.

As I approached them, I carefully watched Mitchie. I missed her so much. Her laugh made my heart warm. I noticed she was wearing dark red skinny pants with black leather flat ankle boots with a few silver spikes, a black trench coat and a white scarf. Her cheeks and the tip of her cute little nose were pink from the cold. When I was just a few feet away from them, Mitchie looked up and noticed me. I felt my heart stop and my mind blackout. Her gaze was intense and, opposed to what I had thought her reaction would be, she didn't seem so excited. She actually seemed confused.

"Alex, hi." She sat up straight and gave me a small smile. "Guys, this is Alex. The girl who moved here from Seattle I told you about. Alex, this is Emma." She pointed at the blonde girl sitting in the middle who smiled widely and waved. "And this is Jennifer." The brown haired girl grinned as she nodded and took a sip of her beer.

"So, you're the girl who has a crush on Mitch, right?"

"Jennifer!" Mitchie yelled at her sister getting up and standing next to me.

Maybe this is the moment when I dig a whole in the ground and hide myself forever.

"Mitch, she's hot."

"Jennifer, stop talking. Emma, stop laughing!" Mitchie was blushing in embarrassment. And pissed. "You're so inconvenient, gosh. I don't even know why I still tell you stuff." She scoffed and looked at me. "Lex, I'm so sorry."

"You tell us because we're your sisters which makes you socially obliged to do so." Emma said with a smile. "It's nice to finally meet you, Alex. We've heard a lot about you."

"Yes, we have." Jennifer agreed. "And I honestly think Mitch should break up with needy Nick and be with you."

"Alright, that's enough." Mitchie said angrily as she grabbed my wrist. "You don't know anything about my relationship with Nick or Alex. Please, stop drinking or your stupid mouth is gonna get you in trouble, as always. I seriously don't get how you make it out alive from those weird countries and can't seem to stay out of shit in your own hometown. Emma, act like the boring, uptight big sister you are and take care of Jennifer. I have to talk to Alex." She pulled me in the opposite direction of where her sisters were giggling. I turned around and waved at them with an awkward smile.

"So... Your sisters seem nice." I said with a slight tone of irony when we got to the same place we stayed talking at the other party by the side of the house.

Mitch closed her eyes and let out her breath before looking at me again.

"I'm sorry about that. I still can't believe Jennifer said those things. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." She stared at me and nodded. "I didn't know you had told anyone, though..."

"I didn't. I only told them about it. I didn't tell Miley, Nick, Cait or Taylor, if that's what you're suggesting. I'm not like that. I thought you knew."

Why did she sound pissed?

"I know that. And I didn't suggest anything. Is everything okay?"

Her eyes were locked into mine for a while before she crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at her feet.

"I don't know." Our eyes met again. "You tell me." I frowned and stared at her with a confused expression. "We talked on Christmas and texted everyday after that for a while until you started ignoring me again just like you did at school before you went away. I seriously don't know what's going on. I might be smart, Alex, but I don't read people's minds, you know..."

I sighed and scratched the back of my neck before running my fingers through my hair. I had no idea what to say. I had no explanation for why I had ignored her other than the truth.

"Mitchie, you know how..." I cleared my throat and looked away. "Um. How I feel about you." I stared at her again and her eyes were soft and caring, even though she still had a serious expression on her face. "It's hard to be around you."

"Alex..." Her voice was low. "So what now? You're gonna ignore me forever and pretend you don't know me? Do you even know how frustrating it was to be ignored by you all those days? I thought seriously about not calling you on Christmas, but before anything, I'm your friend. I had no idea if you were gonna answer my call or not, but I thought I should at least try so I wouldn't feel bad later. It's not fair to deprive me from our friendship, Alex. I wish so bad I could do something to make things okay. But I can't and it kills me, 'cause I don't want to not have you in my life. I don't wanna be ignored. But apparently that's the best solution you've found to make things easier?" I looked away. "Great." She let out a humorless laugh shaking her head. "Tell me something, Lex. Is it really getting better being away from me and ignoring me? How's that working for you? Does it make you feel better and make your feelings for me go away?" I shook my head. "Say it out loud, Alex. Maybe you need to hear it yourself."

"No, Mitchie. It's not better. I don't feel better doing any of that. But, you know, before you come to me claiming your rights over this friendship, maybe you should just thank me for tearing my heart out everytime I see you instead of just scumbbing to my will and kissing you. Because that's what I feel like doing everytime you come near me, everytime I look at you, hear your voice or just someone saying your name. I can't get you off of my head and it's driving me insane. Because my hands are tied in this. I'll either literally die from holding back everything I wish I could say and do when I'm with you or I'll have to stay away, _yes_. Maybe not ignoring you as I did before, but I can't be friends with you, Mitchie. I can't stand you hugging me and touching me, smiling at me. It _physically_ hurts. I swear I can feel my heart shrink everytime you do those things."

"Alex..."

"Let me finish." I cut her off. I didn't care. The words were coming out, I couldn't stop. And I didn't want to. I needed to let it all out and I needed her to know. "I don't have a crush on you, as your sister said and as you probably think I do. I've had crushes on straight girls before, Mitch. It didn't hurt. It didn't make my bones and brain ache. I never wished I had each of my nails plucked out rather than being around someone." I stopped for a second to catch my breath. "I don't have a crush on you, Mitchie. I'm in love with you. I love you. And accepting that we'll never be together is the most painful thing I've ever had to do. Actually, I still haven't. I'm trying. But it gets really hard, since my mind has decided to only think about you 24/7. I kiss my girlfriend and wish it was you instead. I make love to her and close my eyes picturing you in her place and I have to stop myself everytime I'm about to moan your name." I sighed and shook my head. "There you go. Now you know everything. Now you know what I go through every minute you're around. Maybe you'll help me and avoid me too."

She blinked a few times as her eyes seemed empty.

"You have a girlfriend?"

"No. I..." Great. Now this. "It doesn't matter, Mitchie. Have you listened to anything I said?"

"Answer me. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Mitchie, no. I don't. She's my ex."

"The crazy one?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Dakota is not crazy. She had some temper issues, but she's doing great now."

"Is she here?"

"Mitchie, it doesn't matter. Don't try to pretend I didn't just pour my heart to you."

"I'm not. I really am not. But I'd like to know if while you were declaring yourself and pouring your heart to me, the girl you've been screwing is inside waiting for you so you can get home and jump in bed."

She sounded pissed again. The word '_jealous_' popped into my mind, but I ignored it because it was just impossible. That's the whole point of us being out here in the cold yelling at each other.

"What the fuck is wrong with that? Yes, I am pouring my heart out to you, but just so you can understand why I need to stay away from you. The girl waiting for me inside that house is just another one of my failed attempts to get you the fuck out of my head!"

"Did you bring her from Seattle with you? Did you invite her?" I folded my arms and nodded. "Is she the reason why you stopped answering me? Did she forbid you like she used to?"

"Look, she didn't forbid me from doing shit, okay? If anything, she was the one who convinced me to come out here and talk to you, so you should thank her."

"Oh. So you weren't even planing on talking to me? Your ex had to convince you?"

"Not convince, just..." I sighed and realized this was pointless. "Stop. This won't get us anywhere. You're drunk and clearly not thinking straight, since none of the things that come out of your mouth seem to make sense. You won't ever know how much pain I'm in right on this second having to say this, but, please... Don't talk to me anymore. I'm gonna keep away from Miley, Cait and Taylor too. They were your friends way before being mine, so I don't want them having to choose between you and me everytime they wanna hang out. It's okay of you wanna hate me. It might be easier, actually." I gulped, trying not to cry. The knot in my throat was making my voice crack. "I'm sorry. It shouldn't be this way."

I turned around walking fast to the house before hearing strong footsteps behind me, as if someone was running. Considering the only person behind me was Mitchie, I closed my eyes and sped up my pace.

"Alex, wait!" She yelled. I sighed and stopped. Before I turned around to look at her, I noticed Emma and Jennifer were still right where we left them, and their heads turned in our direction as soon as they heard Mitchie. "Alex..." She moaned slightly breathless and I moaned too... But in frustration.

"Mitchie, what?" I still felt like crying.

She was _already_ crying.

"Alex, there's gotta be another way. I mean, we can't just not talk anymore. It's pathetic. We're friends! We like each other, we get along perfect. It's gonna be ridiculous to pass by you at the hallway and pretend I don't even know you! I've done that. I feel like a dumbass."

"I'm sorry, Mitchie, it's the only way. I have to go."

"Wait!" She grabbed my wrist again and pulled me closer. Too close for my taste. "Alex. Just wait, okay? Let's think of something together." She sighed and ran her fingers through her shiny hair before wiping away the tears coming down her face. It was useless since more of them started to run down her pink cheeks. "What can I do? Do you want me kiss you or something?"

I widened my eyes in horror.

"You're drunk."

"So what? I'm drunk but I'm not unconscious. I know what I'm doing. I don't mind kissing you if that means keeping you close."

"What would one thing have to do with the other? If anything, kissing you would only make things worse. Way worse. Besides, you have Nick. And I have Dakota. And you're straight."

She wiped her tears again trying to hold in her emotions.

"Do you love Dakota?" I sighed and looked back at the two girls sitting a few feet behind me. They were still paying attention to us. When I looked back at Mitch, she took a quick glance at her sisters. "Don't mind them. Please answer me, Alex."

"I don't get why you're so interested about her."

"I just wanna know."

"And what difference would it make?"

"Why can't you just answer me, Alex?"

"Why can't you just let me go?! We haven't known each other for that long, it shouldn't be so hard to go back to the way it was our entire lives."

"But it is. Do you love Dakota?"

"Yes." Lies.

"You love her the way you said you love me?"

I scoffed at her.

"I'm out. Happy new year." She grabbed my wrist again. "This is getting really annoying."

"I don't give a shit. Can you fucking answer me already?"

"No, I don't. Of course not. I don't love Dakota in any way. If I did, I wouldn't be here with you instead of inside with her. Now what?"

Mitchie took a deep breath and glanced at her sisters again before locking eyes with me for infinite seconds.

"I know I don't know her, but I don't like her. I don't want her to be with you because she hurt you before. She might as well do it again."

"We're not in a relationship. She lives in Seattle and I live here now. It'd never work. And I can take care of myself."

"Fine." She sighed. "Are you going back home? To be with her?"

"Mitchie."

"Alex, sorry. Look, I don't know what is it. Maybe I'm just really sensitive. After all those amazing things you said... I don't even think Nick feels that. I just... I can't stand the thought of you and Dakota together."

"Stop. Stop right there. I don't know where you're going with this, but stop. I don't wanna hear. I can't hear. You can't say something like what you might be about to say just so you can go back to your boyfriend later and leave me to sleep with that in my head." I got closer to her and placed my hands on each side of her face. "You don't mean any of the things going through your head right now. You're just drunk and really sensitive. Please, don't hurt me anymore. I swear, I can't take any other dagger in my chest. I'm gonna turn around and leave now and you're not gonna stop me this time, Mitchie. I love you, but I have to take care of myself, 'cause no one else will. So, please, stay away from me. Don't try to talk to me at school 'cause I will ignore you, no matter how much it makes my heart burn. Don't call me and don't text me."

The tears falling from her eyes were soaking my hands. I stared inside her crystallized orbs for a long time, considering that would maybe be my last chance to do so. I ignored the urge of closing the space between us and kissing her full red lips. Eventually, she closed her eyes and pulled me into a tight hug.

I duck my face in the curve of her neck against the skin uncovered by the white scarf. I finally let the tears fall down as I inhaled her delicate scent.

Tired from fighting back my urges, I let myself go with the impulse and softly kissed the skin of her neck, letting my lips linger on it. She gasped as I continued to slowly and repeatedly place little pecks from her neck, to the part right behind her ear, to her jaw, until her chin, just below the corner of her own lips.

"Alex..." She moaned as I pulled back.

We were still really close, our lips inches away. I groaned in frustration just before I took a full step back.

"Bye, Mitch." I turned around wiping my tears seeing Emma and Jennifer with a mix of shocked and really confused expressions.

"Alex, don't." Mitchie's voice came out weak, fragile.

I started to cry harder as I got into the house and saw Natalie talking to a guy near the kitchen counter. I wiped away the tears and speed walked into the living room looking for Dakota. I found her standing by the door holding a cup and talking to Taylor.

"Let's go." I grabbed her arm and started walking to the clerk room.

"Ouch. Alex, are you crying?" I got in and looked for about coats. Dakota came from behind me and touched my shoulder. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Help me find these fucking jackets."

After a few more minutes, we were able to find both jackets. I made my way to the car with Dakota without talking to anybody.

"I'm guessing the talk with Mitchie didn't go very well?" Dakota suggested as I turned on the engine and started to drive away from the mansion and back home.

"It didn't."

"What happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

She sighed and looked away through the window.

"Fine. We won't be doing much of this whole talking thing when we get home, anyway."

"Thank God. I'm done talking for tonight."

* * *

**Just wanted to let you all know I had an awesome time in my trip! I went to Lollapalooza and got to watch some of my favorite bands ever! By the way, I remember mentioning the Alabama Shakes some time in the story... Well, if you don't know them yet, I strongly advise you to download their album Boys and Girls. I watched them live three times just this past weekend and I still haven't got enough of them. They're gonna be huge, y'all. I promise you won't regret it. They're music geniuses! As the people Of Monsters and Men. Download their music too, if you have some free time! Your ears will have some serious musical orgasms.**

**Lullabees: I hope you enjoy this one too!**

**Nightingale11: I know! I wasn't sure how I was gonna work this whole Mitchie finding out about Alex thing, but usually when I start writing things just flow... That's what came out and I thought it was okay... I chose to keep it. Hope you like this one too!**

**Sue: lmao! Thanks! Trust me, I'm not that harsh on myself, I'm usually very chill, but I'm really, really demanding when it comes to whatever it is that I'm reading/writing. And it gets soooooooo difficult for me to write the way I want or develop things in a certain way because my English vocabulary is not enough. It's way easier to write things in Portuguese hahahh. I get frustrated! About your situation - I have no idea. I think I would just let things happen, I mean... What can you do about it? I don't know, she seems like a little tease. Maybe you could tease her a little yourself? Lol it'd be fun!**

**Bia: SIM! Hahahahahaha. Eu sou do Rio, e você? Que bom que cê tá gostando! Espero que goste desse capítulo também :DDD**

**Guest: lmao YES! Actually, fun fact for everybody reading the story: maybe some of you just like to picture the characters the way you want, but sometimes I'd rather have some... I don't know, references? So, in my head, it goes like this: Dakota is Dakota Fanning, Emma is Emma Stone and her fiancé is Andrew Garfield (I'm not sure if I've mentioned his name, though), Jennifer is Jennifer Lawrence, Taylor is Taylor Lautner (I haven't watched/read Twilight, but I just think he's absolutely hot) and Lindsay IS Lindsay Lohan, LMAO! Say what you want, but I LOVE her. She's awesome! Anyways... This doesn't really make a difference in the story, and if you guys wanna picture them differently, it's okay! You're the ones reading it and that's what's awesome about literature: you get to let your imagination flow free! **

**Guest: hey! Thank you so much, I'm really glad you like it! I'll definitely add some more Spanish whenever I can!**

**Itsamahomiesthi: hey! Hope you had a good time during Passover too! I'm so glad you enjoyed it! Hope you like this chapter :D**

**Guest: yooo! There you go! Hope you like it!**

**Guys, once again, thank you for all your reviews! If I don't upload chap 9 tonight, I promise tomorrow it will be up! Hope you're all doing well wherever you are :)))**

**And for the ones who only read it, THANKS TOO! I hope not to disappoint any of you, hehe.**

**PS.: can I please take a moment to fangirl over Demi's makeupless selfie? Like I mean how is it even possible for someone to be so fucking gorgeous? I rarely wear make up myself, only for parties and stuff, but it's not 'cause I'm naturally pretty, it's just because I have no patience to put it on every single day, it's just too much work. But PLEASE. Demetria. It's not fair.**


	10. Chapter IX

**Hey! Wow, I'm so glad y'all liked chapter 8, 'cause this one goes pretty much the same way, lol. That's a huge relief!**

**I might not be able to be updating as much as I usually do, 'cause I've been really busy since I got back. I'm not sure when I'll get some idle time again :(((... But don't worry! All I'm saying is that I might not update as many times a day/week as I used to, but I will update as much as I can!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter IX

The constant and utterly annoying sound of my phone ringing started off low and far, but as it kept on going, it only got closer and louder. I turned around on the couch trying to ignore it, figuring it would eventually stop, but that mere thought seemed to intensify the sound.

"For fuck's sake, can you please answer that shit?" I heard Dakota's sleepy, low voice echo somewhere near me. "I feel like it's inside my fucking skull."

I groaned and reluctantly and slowly opened my eyes. The clarity coming from the open curtains of the windows in the living room made my head spin and my eyes ache. I fought the urge of collapsing back on the couch and looked around for the source of the insanely inconvenient sound. It was on top of the fireplace and I moaned in pain realizing I would have to get up to reach it.

"What?" I didn't even mind looking at the screen to see who was calling. I just took the phone and laid on the floor spooning Dakota.

"Alex, we have to talk." It was Miley. She didn't sound happy.

Well, neither did I.

"Miley, fuck you. Don't call me this early ever again."

"Early?!" She asked before I could hang up. "It's almost 5pm, Alex. I don't care what you did last night with _Psychota_, we need to talk. I'm on a hang over too, so join me, won't you? I'll be waiting in my basement."

"Miley, I'm not going anywhere. I don't care how early or late it is, my head is exploding and I need to rest."

"It's about Mitchie."

I took a deep breath and tightened my grip around Dakota's waist.

"I don't care, Miley. We talked yesterday, I'm not doing this anymore. I don't wanna know anything else about her. I'm gonna hang up now."

"Alex, don't you dare. Trust me, I wouldn't get involved or insist on this if I didn't think it was necessary. We need to talk."

"Miley, no. I can't do this right now. I'm already gonna have to see her when we get back to school, just let me have at least a few spare days, okay? Don't wait for me 'cause I'm not going to your house. I'm sorry, but I've made my decision. Happy new year." I finally hung up and decided to turn off my phone just in case.

"What's up?" Dakota asked in a lazy, whispered voice.

I duck my face in the skin of her neck and closed my eyes.

"Nothing, let's just sleep. I think I'm still drunk from all that wine."

"Drunk? I'm still sore from all that sex." I joined her as she chuckled and softly bit her earlobe.

"Thank you. I hadn't had a night like last night in forever."

She turned her body around and I felt the tip of her fingers slowly caressing my face.

"I love you. I wish you loved me back."

I sighed and opened my eyes staring into hers.

"Don't do this, Dakota. Let's not ruin what we've had these past few days getting feelings involved."

"I know, baby. I know. I'm just saying. I know you love Mitchie." I rolled my eyes at the mention of her name, craving for the day when I wouldn't hear it again or it wouldn't affect me so much.

"Not for long, hopefully."

"You still haven't told me what happened between you two last night..."

"And I won't. Let's just enjoy the day we have left together and forget about everyone and everything. How do you like that?" I asked as I pecked her lips and brought her even closer to me.

The wide smile that took over her face made my own lips curve up into one.

"I love that!" She sat up a little before straddling me. "That's all I want, Alex. Be with you and only you."

I sighed and smiled softly as I watched her face get closer to mine before our tongues tangled into a heated kiss. I placed my hands on each side of her hips, caressing up and down the soft skin of her thighs.

When the doorbell started ringing, we tried to ignore the sound and focus on our make out session that was getting more and more intense by the minute. We were both already gasping for air as our bodies slowly grinded on each other.

"Maybe I should..." I groaned when I felt Dakota's teeth on the pulse point in my neck. "Get the door."

She stopped moving for a while and just let out a frustrated breath before climbing off of me.

"Fine." We both started to look around the room for our clothes. "I'm gonna go make dinner or something. We have been using all this energy all night long and haven't eaten since before the party! We're probably gonna pass out at any second." She chuckled as she put on her underwear and her big white coat before going to the kitchen.

"I'm coming!" I yelled at the person literally murdering my doorbell. I didn't mind putting my bra on or zipping my pants. All I wanted was to ditch the person at the door and get back to Dakota. I got up from the couch and walked to the door, opening it just enough to see who was behind it. "Natalie? What are you doing here?"

Her face was slightly blushed from the cold wind outside. I noticed her eyes seemed sad... Somewhat.

"Hey." The light, small smile on her face was very different from the face-eating ones I was used to. "I'm sorry for ringing the doorbell like that. I have to drive back to New York in a bit, but I really wanted to talk to you before. Can I come in?"

I gulped glancing at the messy living room behind me. Dakota's clothes were still laying on the floor and I'm pretty sure I still had obvious sex hair.

"Yes." She nodded and walked in as I closed the door. When I turned around, Natalie was standing still while her eyes scanned the whole room.

After a few seconds, she closed her eyes as an ironic grin made its way through her lips. She shook her head before looking at me.

"Never mind. I should go. I'm obviously interrupting something."

"No, Nat, wait." I blocked her way to the door. "I didn't know you were coming over."

"Alex, it's fine. We don't have anything anymore, you're free to be with whoever you want."

I nodded and looked towards the kitchen, praying that Dakota wouldn't get out of there anytime soon.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to talk yesterday at the party. I didn't stay for long..."

"Yeah... I was hoping we would get to spend some time together yesterday." She took a deep breath and placed both hands inside her jacket's pockets. "I slept over at a friend's house nearby, so when I woke I was planning on taking you out for some coffee before I went back to New York." She let out a sad smile before leaning against the wall. "I should have called. I didn't know you were with someone else."

I cleared my throat and took a step closer to her.

"I'm not. Not exactly... She's a friend from Seattle. She's flying back tomorrow night." I stood in front of her, our bodies separated for just inches. "I miss you, Nat. Maybe we could do something over the weekend?"

My throat ran dry when her eyes stared down at my lips.

"I miss you too." She looked up back at me. "I would love to do something on the weekend." The loud sound of pans falling down in the sink coming from the kitchen made both me and Natalie jump away from each other. For a second, I had completely forgotten about Dakota. I looked at the kitchen door, but she was still nowhere to be seen, though the noises reassured that she was still there. Nat cleared her throat and softly smiled at me. "I should go. Call me."

"I will." I opened the door and watched as the girl walked back to her car, waving goodbye just seconds before pulling off the driveway and disappearing on the road.

I shut the door and leaned my forehead on it for a few seconds closing my eyes. If it hadn't been for the sound of the pans, I would've probably kissed Natalie while Dakota was less than fifty feet away.

Before starting to clean out the living room, I walked to the radio and turned it on. Frank Ocean's Thinking' of You was playing. I rolled my eyes so dramatically I even saw my brain inside my skull. For fuck's sake, what's up with being in love anyway? You never get a fucking break.

I decided I wouldn't risk zapping through any other mainstream radio stations, 'cause everything people seem to write about these days is being in love or getting your heart broken. Or getting high and fucking bitches. I mean, why can't the UK produce angry anarchyst punks anymore? My parents were so lucky to turn on the radio and listen to Sex Pistols and The Clash raping guitar strings and spitting youth anthems into mics instead of One Directions' happy silly summer songs.

Just to be safe, I tuned into the local jazz station. The blues are depressive by definition, but at least they give you eternal minutes of pure instrumental bliss instead of putting broken hearted thoughts into words - most of the times, at least. In a worst case scenario, I would have a divine instrumental soundtrack to my current - almost - suicidal tendencies.

When I was finished cleaning around, I walked into the kitchen just in time to see Dakota setting the counter with lunch. She had cooked spaghetti soaked in oil, garlic and basil.

"Man, this smells like heaven!" I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind as she reached the upper shelf to get glasses, but she shrinked in my arms instead of being all lovey dovey as usual. "Hey... What's wrong?" I let go of her as she turned around to place the glasses on the counter and I saw her red puffy eyes. She had been crying. "Love, what happened?"

I heard as she scoffed at me before sitting on one of the stools.

"Love..." Her ironic whisper came out before she shook her head and started putting the spaghetti on her plate. "Tell me,_ love_, who was it at the door?" She didn't look up from what she was doing while she spoke.

I sighed and sat on the stool across from her.

"It was Natalie. The girl from New York I told you about."

"Right." She nodded still looking down at the food in her plate.

I got up and walked to the fridge.

"What do you wanna drink?"

"Water." She swallowed her food and finally stared at me as I sat back down. "I heard what you said about me, you know. I was going there to ask if she was gonna stay for dinner."

I frowned.

"What did I say that made you cry?!"

She chuckled humorless.

"It doesn't matter. If you can't realize it by yourself, than it's just another confirmation of what a big fucking imbecil I am."

"Dakota, what the fuck? Why would you say that?!"

The sound of the silver cutlery colliding with the porcelain plate made me shiver at the same as Dakota looked at me completely pissed. _Here we go again_...

"Fuck you, Alex! I've been the perfectly comprehensive, passive, pacific little bitch you've always wanted me to be. I've been going to therapy for almost a year now because I wanted to be a better person for you. I've changed for you. I'm taking some really heavy fucking pills to help me control my mood swings and temper because I thought once I had it all in place, you would give me a chance. Give us a chance. I came here with you thinking maybe you would be able to know a little better the new me, the improved me. Instead, all I get are empty stares. You don't listen to me, you barely even look at me anymore since we met again in Seattle. Your mind is always miles away from where we are." Her blue eyes were soaking in tears as she tried to talk without muttering. "If it wasn't for the argument you had with Miley yesterday morning, I would probably keep on thinking I was still the reason for you to be so discconected from everything, 'cause I know for a fact you wouldn't have told me about Mitchie." She took a deep breath while unsuccessfully trying to wipe away the tears. "I'm not stupid, Alex. I know you've been fucking me as a way to forget her. Last night you said her name so many times I even lost count. But I know your conversation with her didn't go well and, besides, we were both really drunk. I know you wouldn't do that on purpose because you were never disrespectful. Until five minutes ago."

"_What_?! What did I do_ five minutes ago_ that was so disrespectful for you to break down like that, Dakota?"

"Alex. You were at the door asking a girl out while I was right here. You fucking kissed her while I was here, for crying out loud!"

"No I didn't!"

"I don't care! You were about to, then. I didn't stay to watch. I might be a lot of things, but I'm most definitely not a masochist. Couldn't you at least have the decency to wait for me to fly back to Seattle tomorrow night to call Natalie and then ask her? Did you really have to make plans for the weekend while I was here like your stupid little whore cooking?"

"Dakota, I'm sorry."

"I don't fucking care if you're sorry or not!" She shouted cutting me off. "You're selfish, Alex. You've always been selfish. Always. I don't know what went down with that Mitchie girl last night, but I would guess that, just for a change, you're too scared to commit. Or to put your big ass ego aside for a second and think about the people around you. You're talking about getting away from your friends... _What the hell_? Are you too dumb to understand that no relationship works unilaterally? It _necessarily_ involves more than one person to be called a relationship or a friendship, Alex. And if you're dictating the rules yourself, you're just being plain selfish. Don't you see you always end up hurting everybody around you? Harper's been putting up with your shit all these years because you grew up together and she's the only person you actually listen to. Too bad she's only hearing your side to this story. I wish she could come over spend a few days with you and hear what your friends here have to say." The evil grin on her face reminded me how bitchy Harper could get when she thought I was wrong. Or being selfish. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. "I can only feel sorry for Mitchie. I've never seen you in love, Alex, but I've seen you scared. And that's exactly when you reach your golden stage of selfishness. I know you're scared of everything you're feeling. It_ is_ overwhelming. It _does hurt_. And no, it _does not go away_, no matter what you do or what you _don't_ do. Staying away from your friends won't solve anything, it'll just hurt everyone and make you feel like you're the loneliest human being on Earth." She hopped off the stool and pulled her hair up in a loose bun. "I'd like to say I feel bad for your situation, but I can't. I really hope you end up taking something positive out of all the suffering you're going through. I've been there. You've been my Mitchie for years." She smiled sadly shaking her head. "Now I realize I could never have you, because you never loved me like I love you. But you did help me get better from my sickness, and I'm thankful for that. That's the good that came out from all the bad. I hope you're able to get healed from your chronic selfishness. Unfortunately, there are no pills to help you. You can only count on yourself on that. Which is the big idea... How to control your ego if the only person able to help you is you?" She let out a breath wiping one last tear that had fought its way down her right cheek. "I'm leaving now. You don't need to take me to the airport, I'll call a cab. Thanks for having me. Inspite of everything, I had a great time. I'll see you soon."

And then I was all alone in the cold kitchen. As I listened to a very lonely and saddened sax whine its notes from the speaker box in the living room still tuned in the jazz station, I felt my face get drenched by tears that ran down uncontrolably.

When did my life get so complicated? When did I start not knowing what to do or how to act?

Dakota is right. It is overwhelming. And exhausting. I feel like I don't have control over anything anymore. All around me things are tumbling down while I stand here watching. Numb.

* * *

"Alex, what are you doing?" From the couch, I watched as my family got inside the house finally getting back from the trip.

"Um... Watching TV?"

"Boys, go upstairs and get in the shower. That includes you, Jeff!" She bossed around as all three boys murmured complaints. "Alex, I meant what are you doing laying on the couch watching TV at ten in the morning when you should be in school?"

"Oh. That." I moaned as I sat up.

"Yes,_ that_. Why aren't you at school?"

"I wasn't feeling very well when I woke up so I decided to skip."

"Oh yeah, honey?" Her expression was sympathetic as she sat down next to me. "Are you feeling any better now?" I nodded with a small smile. "_Great_! There's a lot to do today and since you're feeling better and at home, you're gonna help me!"

"Wait, no. I actually think I still have a little bit of headache left, I should take an aspirin and lay down for a while."

"No way, young lady. Get that pretty butt off that couch. Start cleaning your room. I don't even wanna _imagine_ what it might be like after all those days alone in here. Then come down to help me with lunch." She kept on rambling as she walked up the stairs with her suitcase.

I groaned and collapsed back on the couch, closing my eyes. _Back to reality_...

* * *

On the next morning I was at my locker trying to find the math sheet I was supposed to deliver by fourth period and hadn't even started doing yet. I was going to have to do it sometime before math class. I was humming to a Mother Mother song playing in my headphones, so when I shut my locker I almost fainted as I noticed Mitch was standing next to me going through some papers herself. She had her head down looking at them and didn't seem to mind the fact I was pretty much standing still while staring at her. I had been caught off guard.

"Hey, Lex! Good morning!" I turned around to find Lindsay with the biggest smile ever. It was kind of creepy, to be honest. She was never that happy so early. "Hey, Mitch!" I internally sighed reminding myself Lindsay could become a problemnot ... She didn't know about the Mitch situation. And I didn't really know if I wanted to tell her. But, then again, if I didn't, she would keep starting conversations with both of us. And that was something that just could _not_ happen anymore.

"Hey." Mitchie smiled softly at her completely ignoring me.

I guess I deserve that.

I pulled down my headphones so they were resting on my shoulders.

"Alex, I missed you! We haven't talked since before New Years and you didn't show up yesterday. I thought about calling you, but the most awesome thing happened and I kinda forgot!"

"Oh? What happened?"

"Well, you guys know about Brad, right? The older guy who goes to Columbia? Mitch, I think you know him?" I looked at the girl next to me as she nodded, still acting as if I didn't exist. "Well, he's finally graduating this year, and after that he's going to spend like three months traveling around Europe and Asia and he asked me to come with him!"

"No way!" I said in desbelief, but equally happy. Despite the fact that she dated two other guys at the same time, I knew how crazy Lindsay was about Brad. I'd say he was her favorite out of the three.

"Honey, that's great!" Mitchie replied with one of her gigantic, heart melting smiles. "I don't know Brad very well, but he's good friends with Jennifer. Maybe you guys can even try to meet up if you happen to be in the same country or at least close?"

"Oh my God, that would be incredible! I'll totally tell him." She nodded eagerly as Mitchie chuckled at Lindsay's reaction. "We're planning a little goodbye party, but that won't be until around our own graduation, so don't worry. I'll let you guys know when it's closer, though."

"Sounds great! I'll talk to Jennifer so maybe she can arrange things to be near you guys by the time you get there."

"Thanks, Mitch. I'm sure Brad would love that!" Her wide smile hadn't left her face once until she looked back at me and it slightly shrinked. "Lex, are you alright?"

I heard as Mitch cleared her throat and shut her locker. I looked up at her and our eyes met just for a second before she turned back to Lindsay.

"I have to go. I'm really happy for you, Lindsay. Tell Brad I said 'hi'. I'll let you know whenever I get to talk to Jen again." They shared a quick hug. "See you later."

"See you, Mitch." We both stood there for an instant watching the brunette walk away towards the stairs before Lindsay turned back to me. "I feel like I'm not catching on something. Is everything okay between you too?"

I sighed and rubbed my temples. Well... Since I was pretty much_ friendless_, I should fill Lindsay in. She would probably the only person I would talk 'til school finished.

"No, doll face. Not. At. All."

"Crap. I hate holidays. Something bad _always_ happens. What is it?"

"It's kind of a long story... I'm glad we have first period together." I entwined our arms together and started walking with her.

* * *

A couple of months the later, things hadn't changed much. Mitchie and I still didn't talk. At all. I had reached a place in my mind, body and soul of constant agony. The worst thing about all that? My feelings for her hadn't changed one bit. I still felt exactly the same. But I kept on pushing those feelings down my heart as hard as I could every single day. Everytime I saw her or heard her voice. All the blahblahblah... I felt so ridiculously pathetic.

Even though my daily struggle against my feelings for Mitchie, I was back together with Natalie. I mean, we aren't exactly in an official relationship, but that's pretty much what it is. Gladly, my entire family seems to love her, so my mom doesn't act all XXth Century whenever I ask if Nat can spend the night or the weekend over.

I still talk to Miley and Taylor. Not as much as before, but we do. Whenever Mitchie and Nick choose to spend some alone time, we have little alcohol fiestas at Miley's basement. So naturalIy I also grew closer to Liam and Charlie. They were really fun and awesome company. And the fact that Nat was already friends with Miley made everything easier.

Of course it killed me to know that while I was there with them, Mitch was with Nick. Doing things I'd rather not think about. And usually I actually manage to keep those thoughts away from my mind after a glass or two of vodka with _anything_. Or some Patrón. But tonight it wasn't working. Not one bit.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Natalie sat next to me on the couch and hugged my waist. I put my glass down on the table and hugged her back.

"Nothing, babe. I'm just tired. School is taking its tool on me."

"Come on, Lex." She pulled away a little bit so we could look at each other. "I think I've known you for quite some time now to know when you're actually tired or somethig's just bothering your beautiful mind. Talk to me."

I looked down into her bright green eyes and smiled thinking how lucky I was to have her. But then the question that's been tormenting me for weeks popped up into my head again: _why_ couldn't I have fallen in love with her? She's gorgeous, and just as sweet and nice as Mitchie. Besides the fact that she's gay and _actually_ into me! I sighed and tightened my grip around her, mentally answering myself.

She's amazing, but_ she's not Mitchie_.

"I'm fine, Nat. Don't worry. Maybe I just need some more shots."

"Alex, don't. You've already taken like five. We still have to go back home!"

"Girls, there's no need for that!" Charlie chimed in sitting on the table in front of us. "You know you're always welcome to crash around, we've got planty of rooms available. Especially mine!" He grinned at us and we both rolled our eyes knowing what was coming. "Have you thought about that three some proposal?"

"Charlie, don't." Nat said. "You know it's never gonna happen."

"Alright, alright." He threw his hands up in a surrender gesture. "But how about if I just watch? I promise I'll behave."

"Oh my fucking lord, Charlie get outta here!" I told him slightly kicking his leg. "I forbid you of even picturing us together, that's totally creepy!"

He laughed out loud throwing his head back and got up.

"Sorry, Lex, but I can't control my dirty thoughts. You're both just too hot."

I groaned and rolled my eyes before getting up to get the tequila bottle.

"Um... Guys?" I looked at Miley who was standing on top of the stairs, near the door. She locked eyes with me... They seemed somewhat appologetic. "Guess who I found on my way back from the bathroom?" I frowened as she climbed down and behind her came Nick. And Mitchie.

I closed my eyes and let out a low humorless chuckle as I put down the shot glass and took the whole tequila bottle with me and sat back down on the couch next to Natalie.

"Hey, dude!" Charlie said as he greeted Nick with a loose hand shake and a weird boy hug. "I didn't know you were coming. Hi, Mitch!"

"We weren't." Nick answered as he put his right hand in his pocket and hugged Mitchie's neck with the other arm. "But my friend's house is just a block away, and when we finished dinner Mitch and I didn't really feel like going home. And we knew you were down to some fuckery tonight, so we decided to stop by." He smiled and looked down at Mitchie. "Right, beautiful?"

She nodded before planting a little kiss on his jaw.

I held back my urge to scoff at the view and took a long gulp of the bottle instead.

"Baby, watch it, please. You're drinking way too much tonight."

I placed the tequila on the table feeling my throat burn as the liquid went down through it. Then I turned to Natalie and pulled her onto my lap as she put her hands in the back of my neck and smiled.

"Don't you even, missy." I kissed the exposed skin of her collarbone as I felt her breathing become uneven. "I know how much you like drunken sex."

She giggled before twirling her fingers in my hair and pulling it a little hard, making me moan lowly. I kept on kissing her soft skin, tracing the way down to her cleavage.

"Alex..." She tried to say, but stopped to let out another moan when I lightly bit the area just above her left breast. "Alex, stop." She whisper-yelled pulling my head back. "We're not alone."

"Oh, don't mind us!" I heard Charlie say. "We're all enjoying this just as much as you are!" He grinned. "I mean, maybe except for Mitchie since she's not bi, like Miley, nor is she a guy like the rest of us... But I figure you and Nick are gonna get dirty tonight anyway, so why not get him a little girl on girl action to make it even better later, huh?"

I sighed and leaned my head against Nat's side as she started to slowly scratch my back up and down with her nails.

"Fucking Jesus, sometimes I'm so ashamed of being related to you, Charlie!" She punched hard his arm. "No wonder you're the only single person in the room."

"Hey! I chose to be single, alright? I don't think it's fair for only one lady to be able to taste this." He said in a cocky tone while pointing to his body. "Every girl has the right to be happy at least once. And I'm committed to make that happen."

"Okay, enough. Go upstairs get us more ice. And take as long as you need." Miley said pushing him towards the stairs. "Better yet, don't come back. You already drunk too much, not to mention you burned down a third of my glory box, so tomorrow we're gonna set this straight."

"Whatever. I might as well just wander around looking for a lady who wants to be merry tonight! Don't wait up, Miles. Use protection, kids. Except you." He said pointing at me and Nat. "You don't need it. But maybe you need a video camera. I promise I'll pay good money!"

"LEAVE!" Miley literally screamed as Charlie climbed up the stairs laughing. "Jesus fucking Christ. I'm sorry, guys. You know my brother." She rolled her eyes as she accepted the blunt Liam passed to her. "Nick, Mitch... Do you guys wanna drink anything?"

"No, hun, thanks." Mitch said as she sat on the armchair right across from where I was. The same armchair we shared once. Oh, the memories... Those are the _worst_. "We're not staying for long."

"Yeah... But it's okay if I have one beer, right?" Nick asked with a smirk on his face. Mitch chuckled and nodded.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, babe." Nat whispered close to my ear. "Maybe when I come back we can leave and get back to your place?" She scratched my earlobe with her teeth and I couldn't avoid a gasp. I quickly glanced at Mitch, glad she was distractedly talking to Miley and Liam. I kissed her before she hopped off of me and walked away.

"Miley, where are the beers?" Nick asked bending down with his head almost inside the mini fridge.

"They're in the kitchen, man." Liam answered him getting up from where he was sitting on the floor next to Miley. "Come on, I'll get one too."

Hey. Hold on. I can't stay here alone with Miley and Mitchie!

"So..." I heard Miley chuckle as she laid part of her body on the floor, supporting her upper body with her elbows as she took another drag of the blunt. "If Cait was here, I'd say this is just like old times when you weren't both acting like fucking bitches."

I reached the Patrón bottle on the table and drank until I felt like choked a little.

"Quiet, Miley." Mitchie hissed.

"Girls, come on." She sat up straight. "Don't you think this has been going on long enough?" Silence. Mitchie was looking down at her phone and I was trying not to faint from all that blood in my alcohol stream. "So seriously? You're never ever gonna talk to each other again? Lex, come on. You were the one who started all this. You're with Nat now! Didn't you get at least a little bit over your feelings for Mitchie?"

I rolled eyes and took another long gulp. The fact that Mitch looked up to me after hearing Miley's question didn't go unnoticed.

"I don't know why you ask questions you already know the answer to..." At first, I had thought I hadn't said that out loud, but when Miley softly choked on her joint and Mitch involuntarily widened her eyes at me, I realized I had.

"Wow. What happened in here?" Liam asked as he walked down the stairs with Nick and Nat. "I can almost touch the tension!" The three of them chuckled, except for me, Miley and Mitchie.

"Baby, can we please go?" Natalie whined as she sat on her knees next to me. "I'm drunk and tired. And horny." The last words she whispered next to my face before kissing me.

"Babe, I don't think I can drive..." I mumbled against her lips.

She pulled back.

"So what now? I can't drive either, I'm way too drunk."

"Um..." Nick cleared his throat and we both looked at him, who was sitting on Mitchie's lap facing us. Her arms were tightly wrapped around his waist, her head resting on his chest. She looked up at him when he started to talk. "We can take you if you want. We're leaving in a bit too." Mitch's face was pure discontent.

As was mine.

"Thanks, Nick, but maybe we should just stay here. I don't wanna bother you." I said.

"Yes, honey." Mitchie agreed. "Besides, they can't just leave their car here."

"Come on, it's no problem at all. We're going to Mitchie's anyway, you guys live almost next door. And Miley could leave your car at your house tomorrow, right?" He asked looking at her who broke the heated kiss with Liam to nod at him. "See?"

Okay, is this dude just plain stupid? Doesn't he know I'm drunk enough to sexually harass his girlfriend?

"Lex, let's go with them, please... I can't go back to NY too late tomorrow."

I looked into her puppy eyes and then at Mitchie's... She seemed pissed. I don't know if she was pissed at Nick for insisting or at me for... I don't know, _being me_. But I got pissed too.

"Yeah, alright." I got up from the couch and helped Nat do the same. "Thanks, Nick. I'm just gonna go to the bathroom real quick and then we can go whenever you wanna." I watched him nod with a smile before I turned to Nat. My hands found their way to the back pockets of her jeans as I softly pulled her into me so our bodies were almost completely touching. "You better start preparing yourself, boo." I slightly bit her chin. "I won't give you a minute to breath tonight." She gasped in atecipation as I trapped her bottom lip between mine for a few seconds before pulling away slowly, leaving her slightly air headed.

When I turned around to go upstairs, I felt a reflux of all the alcohol I had consumed as I watched Nick push his tongue down Mitchie's throat. One of her hands was resting just over his rib cage as the other softly caressed his hair. I had never seen them making out. They were usually very discrete, even though they were hugging and touching each other all the time. It only made me get even more pissed. But just when I was about to move and make my way to the stairs, Mitchie opened her eyes and looked straight at me while still kissing him. We stared at each other for only a couple of seconds before she gasped and closed her eyes again. I noticed Nick's left hand had just gotten under the hem of her shirt.

I scoffed at what was going on just before my eyes and walked to the stairs.

* * *

During the entire ride, Nick had his hand placed on top of Mitchie's left thigh. He would eventually move his fingers up and down or lightly tap them in the rhythm of the beat coming from the radio, and at _every_ red light he leaned to kiss either her neck or her mouth.

I didn't care, though. Natalie and I were having our own personal make out session in the back seat. My eyes were closed most of the time, but sometimes I would open them just enough to see Mitch, who seemed briefly annoyed.

_Score_.

When Nat's arm brushed agains my left breast, I tried to repress a moan... unsuccessfully.

"For Christ's sake, that's_ it_." Mitchie said in an angry tone. I broke the kiss to see what was going on, but I guess the fact of being extremely both drunk and horny, made my vision blur and my voice mute. "Nick, pull over."

"Mitch, what the hell? I can't pull over here."

"Yes you can, there are no cars on the street. Pull over."

He sighed and pulled over a few feet ahead.

"What's going on?" I asked and my voice came out completely husky. _Oops_.

Mitch let out a weird noise before turning back to look at me and Natalie, who was still almost on top of me.

"Alex, out of the car."

"_What_?!" Me, Nick and Natalie asked in unison.

She opened her own door and hopped off.

"Come on. Out. We need to talk."

"Mitchie, what is _wrong_ with you?!"

"_Now_, Alex!" I wheezed before getting out of the car and following Mitchie to the sidewalk. We walked a considerable distance and stopped away from the light pole, so Nick and Nat probably weren't able to see us. "What is your problem?!" She semi-yelled at me as she folded her arms.

"What is _your_ problem?"

"You are my problem! Do you think it's appropriate to hook up with that girl in the back of my car?"

"We weren't hooking up and it's not your car, it's Nick's."

"I don't care! It's fucking disgusting! I don't wanna hear your or her moans anymore, it's driving me _crazy_!"

Oh... Oh... I have a feeling the alcohol is about to take over.

"Is it? Why? Because you wanna be in her place?"

She dramatically scoffed at me.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Don't _you_ be ridiculous, Mitchie! Why don't you mind Liam and Miley basically dry humping at a movie theater but get uncomfortable about me me kissing Natalie?"

"Don't drag Liam and Miley into this, you know they're downright horny animals and will fuck wherever, whenever. I just didn't expect you to be this disrespectful. We're making you guys a favor!"

"Oh, bite me. I didn't ask for it, your boyfriend insisted and Natalie has to leave early tomorrow."

"Oh my God, stop saying her name every second!" She begged holding her head in her hands.

"What's wrong with saying her name? Natalie, Natalie, Natalie, Natalie, Natalie!"

"Yes, Alex, that's very mature."

"Oh, I never said I was mature, honey."

"Yeah, now I see there's a reason for that." I rolled my eyes. "Please, stop making out with that girl around me."

"That girl has a name."

"I know, you say it enough."

I narrowed my eyes staring at her... She looked away as I took a step closer.

"Are you _jealous_?"

"Oh, for the love of God." She shook her head and motioned to walk back to the car but I held her wrist.

"I bet you are. And to be jealous, people have necessarily to feel something for the person they're jealous of. And if you feel something for me, why don't you just fucking leave that boyfriend of yours to _be_ with me?" I got closer to her and grabbed her face. She placed one of her hands over mine and the other had the tips of her fingers barely touching my hip. "I love you _so_ much. I could make you the happiest person to ever walk this planet."

"Alex, your breath stinks of alcohol. You're completely drunk."

"Baby, this is pure love. I'm love drunk. I've already told how badly you intoxicate me. You can't really expect me to be sober around you!" I chuckled as I kissed her cheek and slipped my hands down her neck, to her shoulders, through her arms until I reached her hands. "Do you love me?" I placed her hands on my waist as I hugged hers before ducking my face in her neck.

"Don't do this. You're wasted, Alex. Let's go home."

I pulled back to stare into her eyes.

"I don't want to. I wanna hold you like this all night long. Can I?"

"No, you can't. Come on." She tried to gently take my arms off of her, but I just tightened my embrace.

"Then kiss me."

"Don't be stupid. Nick and Natalie are inside the car waiting for us, let's go."

"Why don't you wanna kiss me? You wanted to kiss me on New Year's Eve."

"It wasn't like that. Don't twist things. Besides, I was drunk."

"Well, I said that. But then you told me you weren't unconscious and knew what you were doing, so I know for a fact you wanted to kiss me. And I know you wanna kiss me now because you keep looking at my lips."

She gulped and placed her hands on my shoulders softly pushing me away. But again, I didn't move.

"Look, let's just talk whenever we're both sober, okay?"

"I can't. We're not talking anymore, remember? I pushed you away." I laughed at myself and shook my head. "I can't believe I pushed you away. And I can't believe I didn't let you kiss me that night. Do you know how beautiful your lips are?" I looked down at them and watched as she pressed them together. "How attractive? You have no idea how many times I've imagined myself kissing them until they were swollen and even more red than they already are. You do this thing when you bite your bottom lip everytime you're nervous, or excited or trying not to laugh... God, I feel like a pure, innocent butterfly dies everytime I watch you do that and have the dirtiest, most obscene thoughts going through my head."

"Alex, cut it out. Stop talking." She begged after we heard the loud horn. "We have to go. They're getting impatient, we've been here for way too long."

"Not long enough. I still didn't get a kiss."

"And you're not gonna! Come on, let me go."

"I can't. Not again. I'm never letting you go again."

She sighed and leaned her forehead against mine.

"I wished you weren't just saying this because you're drunk."

"I'm not. I'm done ignoring you and being ignored by you."

We both had our eyes closed and our voices coming out in whispers.

"I'd like to believe that, but I'm not gonna get my hopes too high." She softly chuckled and I smiled at the sweet sound.

"Are you gonna kiss me? 'Cause _you_ have to do it, you know. I would hate myself if I ever forced you to do anything."

She took a deep breath before leaning back. I opened my eyes and found hers observing my face.

"I'm sorry, Alex, I can't. I can't do this to Nick and I can't do this to you."

"No. You _have_ _to_ do this to me. I'd let you rape me if you wanted to!"

She let out a little laugh.

"I'm serious."

I nodded and let go of her waist but caught her hands in mine.

"Do you at least _want_ _to_ kiss me?"

She sighed and looked down at our hands, entwining our fingers. After a few seconds, she moved her head to get her bangs off of her eyes and looked back at me.

"Yes."

I felt a face-eating smile take over my face before I pulled her into a hug.

"Maybe we'll just have to be both drunk for that to finally happen..." I joked feeling her body move as she laughed.

* * *

**I hope all the broken hearts from the last chapter have been mended now? Lol! **

**Nightingale11: hahahahaha I'm so reliefed you liked it! That review made me really happy!**

**smileforjustalittlewhile: wow, that's a lot of awesome compliments! Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying this!**

**Demenalover18: lol hi! Right? Drunk people always mean what they say, and usually say what they normally wouldn't. That's totlly one of the biggest truths of the human race, lmao! Thanks!**

**Raven: there you go, sweetie!**

**Pieri25: Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Guest: well, there you have another long chapter... I mean, I think it's long? I don't know, lol. Hope you like it though! Thanks for reviewing!**

**lullabees: omgomgomg. I was already addicted to OMAM before, but after going to two concerts the last weekend I'm just completely lost. And I'm in love with Nanna. She's she cutest! ANYWAYS, thanks for youre review!**

**Sue: hey you! Yeah, I guess they're slightly oblivious about all those feelings going on... But maybe they're starting to catch on? Hope you like this one!**

**full360-2b-me: oh hell, that absolutely sucks. And I agree that the fact that she isn't straight does make it harder... Man, that's why I fucking hate falling in love. It's either wonderful for a while until it gets really shitty eventually, or it's shitty all the way. I hope things get better for you, though!**

**ennessjai: lmao I PROMISE I will finish it! I have a little bit of an OCD when it comes to starting things and not finishing them... I just can't do that, it literally makes me sick. So you're good! hahahaha... Thanks, I appreciate it! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter.**

**Demenaforever13: thanks, I'm happy you like it! What did you think about Mitchie's reaction, though? :P**

**Guest: man, you were about to make me cry until I finished reading your review, lmao! Thanks!**

**Guest: I'm so glad you like it, thanks!**


	11. Chapter X

**You guys are too funny! It makes me really happy to know you're all enjoying the story so much to the point of _begging_ for more chapters, lmao!**

**Anyways... This isn't a big one at all, but at least it's more chill and drama free than the previous ones. I was actually gonna finish it, but since you were asking for more, I decided to upload it the way it is and begin the next one already on their... ehem... Trip. You'll get what I'm talking about once you finish this one, lol.**

**Enjoyenjoyenjoy**

* * *

Chapter X

"Alex, I'm begging you, stop pacing around like a fucking cockroach on crack!"

"Do you not understand the gravity of this, Miley?" I stopped in the middle of her dark basement and looked at her. "I can't spend a week watching Mitchie catwalk in front of me in a two piece!"

"If you weren't acting like a little bitch when we were deciding our spring break destination, you could maybe not be in this situation." She took a sip of her Dr. Pepper as she focused on the screen of the MacBook Air on her lap. "Nick wanted to go snowboarding in Vail. But he was the only one, of course. I mean, we already spend most of the year freezing our asses off in this fucking place, who would want to go snowboarding?!"

"I would! I'd rather ride Siberian huskies in fucking Siberia for a month than having to watch Mitchie in a bikini for a week."

"Well, too bad. You'll have to tame that wild pussy. Is Nat coming along with us or not, after all?"

I threw myself down on the armchair.

"No. She's going to Punta Cana with her friends, I've told you this a thousand times."

Miley looked up from the screen with a smirk.

"You know there are gonna be a gazilion girls _and_ guys wanting to fuck her there, right?"

I rolled my eyes and took a handful of the popcorn laying in a bowl on the coffee table.

"Whatever, I don't wanna think about it. We've talked it through, though."

"And...?"

"Well..." I said before swallowing. "Since we still aren't in an official relationship, we decided we're both free to do whatever we feel like doing. But now I feel that's an unfair deal, since she's going to fucking Dominican Republic and I'm going to a small ass island in the middle of the sea."

"You know the Dominican Republic is also in the middle of the sea and Turks and Caicos islands are like really close to it, right?"

"I know..." I answered pouting. "I looked it up. But still. There actually is sprink break fuckery in Punta Cana. I'm afraid I'm gonna run into my grandparents in Turks and Caicos! It seems like just the place they love to visit during their cruise trips." I rubbed my eyes. "Who even suggested that anyway?!" I looked at Miley and she did nothing but raise her brows as her eyes were still concentrated on the led screen. I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "Oh, let me guess. Madre Theresa herself?"

"Who would even think about _relaxing_ on sprink break, Alex?"

"Then why did you guys accept it?!"

"You know how persuasive and fucking annoying Mitchie can get when she really wants something. Besides, no one had a better suggestion."

"Are you kidding me? I can think of at least ten better places _right now_!"

"Well, now that's just another thing to add to your pile of regrets for the time you weren't talking to us."

I took a deep breath trying not to punch Miley for being so passive about it.

"Oh, Miley, thank God you're here!" I choked on the ridiculous amount of popcorn I had put into my mouth when I heard Mitchie's anxious voice behind me.

"Where else would I be?" She answered laughing at me while I almost suffocated to death.

"Here." Mitchie said after taking a plastic water bottle from the mini fridge and offering me. "I'm gonna kill both your brother and your... Liam!"

I laughed but instantly regretted when I started to choke again.

"Go ahead. But trust me when I say this: it's hard. I've tried it before."

"Miley, I'm serious!" She sat on the arm of the chair I was on, bending over to grab some popcorn. _Obviously_, her ass was just inches from my face. I squeezed my eyes together and counted to ten. Just something I had started doing since I began talking to Mitch again everytime I felt like throwing her against a wall and making wild sex to her right then and there, no matter when or where, until we couldn't remember our names. "They decided to go to Vail on spring break and now Nick is saying he's gonna go with them!"

"Great!" I said suddenly excited contemplating the thought of being covered in clothes instead of semi nude in bikinis. "I think it would be awesome, we should totally go!"

"Alex, shut up." She slipped down to the couch, letting just her right leg hanging over the arm of the chair and her entire body leaning on mine. "Miley, aren't those two supposed to be working or something? I mean, they've both graduated like centuries ago!"

"Mitch, seriously? You talk like you don't know Charlie and Liam. It's not like they _need_ to work, y'know. All they need is a plausible excuse _not to_."

I watched as the girl next to me blinked without reaction.

"So that's it? You're not even gonna try and convince them?"

"Mitch, sorry. But there's just nothing I can do. Charlie doesn't really listen to me and neither does Liam."

"Ok, so tell him you won't have sex with him until he convinces Nick not to go!"

Miley scoffed at her with an amused laugh.

"I would _never_ say something like that! Why don't you threaten Nick?"

She sighed and face palmed herself. I swear it was adorable.

"He knows I can't."

I slightly choked on the popcorn again as Miley and I exchanged confused looks.

"You can't what?" Miley asked with a smirk.

"Not have sex. Not for long, anyway." She reached for the popcorn again. "I've tried that a couple of times before and I'm always the first to give in, so he knows I'm just bluffing."

As Miley got into a laughter attack, I shut my eyes. _One... Two... Three... Four..._

"Seriously?" She asked a little more calm. "I mean, I knew you and Nick were _really_ into it 'cause you know he sometimes tells Taylor about you two, but I didn't know _you_ were the sassy one. Way to go, babe!"

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five._

"Oh, shut up. It's not because I'm considered a nerd that I can't be into sex. People are so judgmental... Nick and I have been dating for almost two years now, we can get kinky when we want to, okay?"

_Onetwothreefourfivesixseveneightnineten._

"Let's just change the subject." I asked in a muffled voice. "_Please_."

Mitch turned to me with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry."

"Speaking of Taylor, if Nick is no longer coming to Caicos, than he probably isn't either, right?"

Mitch sighed and nodded at Miley.

"Yeah. I tried asking him to convince Nick to come with us, but Nick had already convinced him to go to Vail. It's so unfair. I can't believe this is happening!"

"Fuck off, Mitch. Why does it have to be such a big deal? So what if the boys don't go? We're gonna have an all girl spring break like on freshman year!"

"Where did you guys go on freshman year?" I asked.

They exchanged confident stares before opening the same nostalgic smirk.

"Cancun, _of course_." Miley answered in an obvious tone. "Mitch actually lost her v-card on the last night to this Californian god with gold skin and caramel hair."

"That was the most perfect six pack I've ever seen in my entire life..."

They were both daydreaming.

"His arms..."

"That tattoo across his chest..." Mitchie sighed and looked at me. "It was in Latin. I don't remember what it said, but it was sexy as hell. I remember it was the first thing I noticed about him 'cause the first time we met was in the hallway of our hotel floor. I bumped into him. He was shirtless and his tattoo was right there in front of me when I lifted my head up to make sure I hadn't run into a wall." They both giggled at the memory. "Anyways..." She sighed. "He's a sweetheart."

"Oh my God, Mitchie was acting like such a little virgin when we got back. She spent the entire next week waiting for him to call." I laughed as Mitch blushed and rolled her eyes. "She even cried once! And then he finally called and she wanted to get on the first plane to San Diego!"

"Whatever. He invited me to visit him over the summer so I brought Miley and Caitlyn with me to make it believable to my mom that we were going on a regular trip."

Miley got up from the couch and went to take her phone off the charger.

"You know, this whole thing about you being the sassy half in your relationship with Nick actually makes sense now!" She frowened in reflection mode as her hands went to her hips. "We stayed there for over a week and you pretty much abandoned me and Cait at the hotel every night after he had taken us around the city so you guys could fuck all night long without been disturbed, right?"

I watched as Mitch's cheeks turned into a dark tone of red and she slightly widened her eyes.

"Whatever, I was in love."

"Yeah, with his dick!" Miley scoffed reaching for her glory box.

"Oh my God, why do you always have to be so _rude_?"

* * *

On Saturday before we were set to fly off to the Caribbean, my family decided to spend the day at the Mt. Kisco Country Club. When I was walking my little brothers to the indoor pool, just a few hours before lunch time, I saw Mitch walking around the horse riding area holding a black helmet and wearing a jockey uniform while typing down on her phone.

I always thought people looked really, really sexy in those outfits, besides looking rich as hell, kind of as if they were from royal families or whatever. But Mitch took my concept of "sexy jockey" to a whole new level. The white pants were almost painfully tight, with black leather riding boots reaching up to her knees, a dark blue Ralph Lauren long sleeve polo shirt and a _whip_. A fucking _whip_. I've never been a fan of either sadism or masochism, but the view of Mitchie holding a whip just made my mind darken in obscenities.

Then she looked up and just when I was reaching the entrance to the indoor pool area, our eyes met. She smiled big before waving and gesturing me to wait, then turned around and ran a little towards an older woman, who I assumed to be her horse riding coach. I saw as the leather gloves hanging from her back pocket bounced up and down as she ran.

Mitch had told me about ride horsing. Now she only does it as a hobby, but when she was younger she used to ride in competitions. She actually placed third on an east coast prix when she was like... 9?

"Lex, is the water gonna be cold?" I turned around to look down at Max, who was chewing on the rope of the cotton robe.

"Stop eating that." I pulled it out of his mouth as he grimaced. "No, butthead. It's a heated pool! You can chillax."

"Hey, don't call me that!"

"Whatever. Come on, gimme your robes and towels. I'm gonna be sitting right outside. I can see you two through the glass walls, so don't even think about doing anything stupid like fighting each other. Or drowning." The boys nodded eagerly before taking their swimming glasses from the bag and running to the pool.

I went outside and sat on a round yellow table as I searched around trying to find Mitchie. She was actually walking in my direction when the biggest, cutest, fattest golden retriever tackled her down on the floor. I gasped in horror getting up from my chair, but letting out a relieved breath when she sat up laughing and caressing the dog. I sat back down as she got up and started running in my direction, calling the dog to run after her.

"Jesus fucking Christ, didn't he break your rib or something?"

Mitch laughed out loud pulling the chair next to me.

Her hair was pulled up in a really messy ponytail and she was slightly sweaty. I sighed and began _counting_.

"You're too dramatic, Lex!" She rolled eyes while playing with the dog that was sitting in front of her. "You've been coming here long enough to know Lazaro is just silly and needy. Ain't that right, baby boy?" She asked the dog in an utterly goofy voice.

"How long have you been riding?"

She let go of the dog - that decided to follow one of the waiters who had just passed by us with leftovers from breakfast - and rubbed her hands on the white pants.

"I got here at around seven today... I didn't sleep very well 'cause Nick and I had a pretty bad argument last night, so I didn't mind coming down so early. I wasn't getting much sleep, anyway. I took some time to take care of the horses... Like brush them, talk, give 'em yummy carrots." She giggled letting out a cute grin while narrowing her eyes trying to protect them from the sudden sunlight. Her freckles were the cutest, most adorable thing I had ever seen.

From what I know, everybody in Mitchie's family has a horse in the country club. As I know Caitlyn's family does too. But the only one who still comes here from time to time is Mitch. She rides each of them as least for a little bit so they won't get jealous, she says. But I also know they authorize the country club to use their horses on riding classes.

"What was the argument about?"

She sighed and looked away.

"Spring break. I really hate the idea of him alone in the middle of a bunch of little sluts."

I chuckled.

"He's not alone, y'know. The boys are going too."

Mitch widened her eyes.

"I swear that's worst part! 'Cause I trust Nick, but I don't trust any of the people who are gonna be with him. They're totally crazy! And I'm afraid what they can drag Nick into."

"Well, I mean... I don't know if you're being completely fair, Mitch. 'Cause you're gonna be alone too, and you're gonna be in a Caribbean island. I don't think Turks and Caicos has a really hardcore spring break, but I know there's gonna be some people there."

"Alex, we're gonna be at a resort with private beaches and spas! We're barely even gonna leave the hotel!"

"I know, but I just don't think it's a really good idea if you go to your trips pissed at each other. _Especially_ on spring break."

Her gaze froze for a while, staring empty into nothing while she seemed to think through.

"You're right." She sighed. "But I'm just so mad at him! I've been planing this for weeks and Charlie ruined everything! You know it was his idea, right?" She groaned. "He's such a jerk. I could literally beat the crap out of him if he showed up right here, right..." She stop talking and softly passed her tongue through her lips. "Alex, stop that."

I looked up at her completely taken by surprise.

"Stop what?"

"Staring at my lips! I can't focus on what I'm saying..."

I giggled and pulled my chair a little closer to her before grabbing her hand under the table.

"You know... I think we're just wasting time being with other people when it's so obvious we should totally be together."

"You know it's not like that."

"How is it, then?"

She sighed and entwined her fingers with mine.

"I don't know. I need time. It's just too weird, Alex. To you it's natural, but I've never ever been into a girl before. _Ever_. And then..."

"And then what?" I asked trying to hide my anticipated excitement for her answer.

"And then you came along." She looked at me. "It's so weird, because I have no freaking idea how this happened or when it started. You just... Seduced me."

I couldn't repress a loud laugh.

"Don't even! You were the one who seduced me being all nice and pure and sexy all the time."

"You're crazy." She shook her head with a smile, looking down at our hands.

I put my elbow on the arm of the chair and leaned closer to Mitch. She looked up at me slightly surprised.

"About you, yes, I'm crazy. I'm tired of talking and talking and talking and doing nothing. The biggest desire in my life right about now can be defined with a very famous Elvis lyric: a little less conversation, a little more action, please." Our faces were both really close, though I noticed Mitch pulled a few inches back.

"Alex, I just said I need time. I have to think this all through. I mean, what do you want from me, anyway? I can't get outta the relationship I've build with Nick to jump into a... _What_ with you?"

I sighed and leaned my forehead on her shoulder.

"Mitch, why do you need to feel safe all the time? You don't do anything you're not prepared to. And if, for some freakish casualty, you're not prepared, you get nervous and anxious and don't know what to do. Doesn't it get boring living your life that way?"

"Alex, I'm not you, okay? Or Miley. Or even Jennifer. I don't know how to be spontaneous, I'm sorry. Actually, I'm not. I don't like spontaneity. I do like to be prepared for everything and I think there's nothing wrong with it."

"There wouldn't be if you allowed yourself to take some risks sometimes. But you don't. You're losing all the fun!" I placed my other hand on her mid thigh and leaned even closer. "I was hoping you would give me the chance to show you how much more fun life can be if you live it by unorthodox ways." I duck my face in her neck, placing my mouth directly on her pulse point, softly sucking on it.

"Alex..." She moaned, and I felt my brain melt at that sound. "Not here."

"Fucking God, you have no idea how long I've been wanting to hear you moan my name like that." I admitted, my mouth still against her skin as I slipped my hand under the hem of her shirt, feeling breathless at the contact of my fingers with the warm skin of her stomach.

But she held it still, pulling it out and untangling our fingers before gently pulling me away.

"Lex, if you want me to consider this, you have to respect me. I just told you I need some time and you didn't let five minutes pass before attacking me."

"I'm sorry. I swear I try, but it's impossible to keep my hands off of you."

"Alex, besides, you're with Natalie! How do you want me to trust you if you do that to her? I mean, I can only imagine what you're gonna do when I start to bore you out."

"Mitch, you're never gonna bore me, how can you even say that?" I took her hand in mine.

"I don't know... We're too different. I just think eventually you're gonna get sick of me. Also, you seem like a fucking rabbit when it comes to sex. And I have no idea how it works with girls. You'd just get sexually frustrated with me."

I laughed out loud before approaching my mouth to her ear.

"The only sexual frustration I get from you, is _not_ being with you. I promise you wouldn't even have to do anything. Just being able to please you would please me." I caressed her cheek with my nose before kissing it.

"You're such a cheap charmer..." She giggled with a melted voice and melted eyes.

"I don't care... All I ask you is one night. Better yet, one day. I'll show you all my infallible seduction tricks and you'll be hooked in no time." She laughed and hit my arm. "Maybe on our trip?"

"Not a chance. Alex, nothing's gonna happen between us while we're both committed to other people. I'm not unfaithful and I wished as hell you weren't either."

"But I'm not! Look, I know I'm with Nat, but we're not officially dating. And we're not exclusive either. Despite that, I haven't been with anyone but her since we started going out again. You are the only person who makes me act this way, Mitch. When I dated Dakota, I wasn't unfaithful once. And we dated for quite a while!"

"Alright. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." She gave me an apologetic smile. "But I can't do this to Nick. I can't stand the thought of hurting him, because he's been so amazing to me all this time..." She sighed and rubbed her temples. "I do wanna..." She cleared her throat. "You know, be with you. But I can't break up with Nick and not be sure I won't regret it."

I sighed and looked away, watching someone else who was riding a horse a few feet away. I wanted to tell her she was way too young to be so committed to somebody. I mean, I understand all the blahblahblah about Mich and Nick's family being pretty much blue blood in Westchester, and having them together is like the union of two European dynasties from the XIVth fucking Century, but so what? It's not like we're actually living those days anymore.

"I don't know what you need me to do to prove you that I can be just enough for you."

She smiled sheepishly and put her head on my shoulder while squeezing my hand.

"Nothing, baby." She sighed. "Just, please, give me a little time."

I smiled and sighed myself before kissing her forehead and leaning my head on top of hers, still resting on my shoulder.

"All the time you need, Mitch."

* * *

**Nightingale11: man... I hope you read this one even slower! lol! I love how sometimes you see things I hadn't even noticed while riding or rereading it, lmao. Your reviews actually help me keep track of the pace of each character, ahahahahah. THANKS! 3**

**Pieri25: thank you so, so much!**

**Demenaforever13: LMAO! I hope it was a good "WHOA", though hahahh**

**Raven: hahahahahahahha! I'm sorry! I didn't read the reviews until like 10 minutes ago... and that chapter is all I have ready to upload. I promise if I had more, I would post it! Hope you enjoy chap 10, though :)))**

**Guess (? lol!): oh, TRUST ME I would love to write a show starring Demi and Selena. I mean like. Please. Just... who wouldnt? But Im not sure if I do actually get what you're saying, lmao**

**Guest: I swear if I had the time I would update it all the time, lmao! Your reviews always make me laugh!**

**Bia: oba! Espero que cê goste desse também :))**

**TheDramaticAMC: please don't die! There's an update right there! I promise I'll try my best to update again asap so I won't have your blood in my hands, lmao!**

**Guest: You know... I dont really picture anyone in particular when I think of them... They're just randoms, I guess! Lol**

**lullabees: weeeeeeeeeeeell... I guess Nat is gonna stick around for a little longer, hahaha! Hope you liked this chapter too!**

**Okay, guys... I'm off to start setting things to my bff's surprise birthday party. It's gonna be chez moi. It starts in like five hours and I'm still in my PJ's, the house is a complete mess and I'm planing on making pot brownies to get her secretly high, so I gotta hurry. A bunch of people are gonna crash here, so tomorrow's probably gonna be a very lazy day and the chances of an update are very remote. And on Monday my mom's coming over to help me with some boring burocratic stuff, so I'm guessing I'll be busy all day... But who knows? I still havent bought my pills, so my insomnia is at its best. And I usually write at night, sooo... I might surprise y'all :D**

**Hope you have a nice weekend!**


	12. Chapter XI (Part i)

**Well... This chapter's pretty much my insomnia saying "hi" to you all.**

**I'm going to divide this chapter in two or three so we can all get some closure.**

**I don't know why, but I have a feeling y'all are gonna enjoy this one... Lol.**

* * *

Chapter XI (Part i)

By the time we had arrived to the Regent Palms Hotel, on the Grace Bay beach, I was trashed. Mitchie had booked us a flight leaving the La Guardia airport at 8 in the fucking morning. Which means I had to wake up at around 4am in order to have enough time to take a shower, add a few extra items to my suitcase, have a decent breakfast and take a not long enough nap before Mitch and her sister Emma came over to pick me up. No need to say my phone was ringing at 5am sharp with Mitchie's excited voice saying they were outside. I mean, even if you're hours away from going to a Caribbean paradise and not having to worry about school for a whole week, it still is fucked up and not at all understandable to be that excited at _five_ in the morning. But who gets Mitchie, anyway... Even my family said their goodbyes last night 'cause that was just an ungodly hour to be awaken at.

The flight left at exactly 8:02am. While Mitch and Cait were blabbing excitedly about the trip, Miley and I were on an absolute zombie mode, holding on to our pillows, with our faces half covered by gigantic yet _very_ useful sunglasses, and a _bucket_ of coffee from Starbucks. If we had exchanged five words, it was a lot. Gladly, our seats were next to each other, so the moment we got into the airplane, we collapsed until we landed in Charlotte. Yes, because _of_ _course_ we couldn't find any direct flights. We just _had_ _to _have one miserable hour to swap airplanes at one of the most annoying and crowded airports in the continent. The good part, though, is that Miley refused to walk. Like, _literally_ refused. So when Caitlyn offered to ride her on one of the luggage cars, I did the same. We both sat on our pillows while Mitch and Cait pushed us to our assigned gate. I love Miley's stubbornness. Somehow I tend to always be benefited by it.

We landed at the Providenciales International airport at around 2pm. After we had slept a little more and eaten on the airplane, Miles and I were back to our normal stupid selves, playing around, talking and swearing aloud and embarrassing Mitch and Cait in public. Just the usual. We took our luggage and found the chauffeur from the shuttle that would take us to the hotel.

Honestly, while living in Seattle, I was used to a really different lifestyle. I'm not going to lie, my family had a pretty good financial situation. My parents had a very successful law firm. We used to live in one of the nicest neighborhoods in Seattle, at a big ass apartment, had expensive cars, traveled to other contries everytime my parents could get off of the office for a few days, blah. But that was about it. I had such a versatile group of friends, that everything we did together was down right normal. No partying at 30 million dollars worth mansions, no riding Porshes, no deluxe basements... And whenever we made trips together, we would stay at _regular_ hotels, with _regular_ rooms, with no ocean view, because that was always fucking expensive.

But when the driver told us we had arrived to the resort earlier today, I was completely blown away. I swear I was afraid to breathe, just 'cause I had the slight feeling they would probably charge me for that. We were welcomed by a smiley middle-aged lady holding these really tasty alcohol less watermelon cocktails. It was pure luxury. Everywhere I looked. And when we went up to our room, I gasped. Since the boys were no longer coming, Mitch had changed our reservation so all four of us would stay at the same room. But the place I had just walked in was down right an _apartment_. It had a foyer, a kitchen, living and dinning rooms, two terraces with view to the ocean, one room with a bathroom, and a master bedroom with a master bathroom. Everything was mahogany and marble. I mean... I was just glad my mom had insisted I brought her credit card with me, 'cause I know for a fact my credit card limit would _so_ _not_ cover what I would have to pay when we check-out.

After the initial shock, it was time to decide who was going to stay with who in which room. I didn't hesitate in picking Miley to share the room with me. There was just _zero_ chance I would share a king size bed with Mitchie for a week. Or even for five minutes. I have no trust in my hormones. Mitch and Cait ended up in the master bedroom, 'cause only the "regular" one had a balcony and, well... Miley smokes, so it was only logical.

Now that we had everything settled in, we decided to go downstairs to take a look around, though Cait said she would stay to rest a little bit before dinner time.

"Guys, why don't you go ahead? I'll catch up in a few. I have to go to the reception desk." Miley said when we got off the elevator.

"What for?" I asked trying to cover my eyes from the bright sunlight.

"Alright." Mitch nodded.

Miley just smiled and turned around walking away.

"What is she gonna do?"

"Probably ask for help to activate the safe. She always uses them to keep her toxic crap, though she never really knows how to work them." She giggled rolling her eyes.

Well... The resort was ridiculously huge. There were so many incredible things all around. Tennis and golf courts, a big ass spa with a huge tranquile pool, yoga and Pilates rooms, gym, an extensive portion of the beach exclusive to guests, an enormous pool, beautiful gardens all around, and five different buildings with five stores each where the rooms and penthouses were located.

"Why do I have the feeling I'm gonna get extremely bored by day three?"

Mitchie chuckled and looked at me as she stopped to sit down on the olive wood bench that faced the ocean. I sat next to her and took a deep breath, feeling the warm, humid air greet my lungs.

"We don't have to stay in here all the time. I bought a book guide that has tips on fun things to do in all islands. I was reading during the flights and already marked with post-it's the stuff I thought we could do."

I fought back the urge to roll my eyes at her addiction to preparation.

"You can help it, can you?"

She looked at me squeezing her eyes because of the sun. I had never noticed the beautiful light shade of brown they get under this much clarity. And I loved how her freckles seemed to have multiplied.

"I can't help what?"

"Being prepared for everything.

"There you go with that again..."

"I mean, did anything ever not go your way?"

She stared at me for an instant before looking away to the beautiful view in front of us. For a while, the only sound we could hear was of the waves crashing down at the shore.

"This isn't really going my way, to be honest." She said before looking back at me with a sheepishly smile. I just stared at her with a puzzled look. "You know, everything going on between us..."

"Oh?" I couldn't avoid a grin. "And what way did you want this to go?"

"I don't know, Alex. I just wished things were simpler... I seriously have no idea what to do."

"Mitch, listen..." I turned to sit facing her and slid a little closer until our knees were slightly touching. "Despite of everything I'm always saying and all the flirting, I don't want you to feel bad or pressured." She looked at me as if saying '_yeah_, _right_'. I cleared my throat. "Okay, maybe a little pressured." We chuckled. "But you know what I think?" Her eyebrows raised a bit. "I do think we should take advantage of this trip - you should - to be with me. I'm not just saying that because I would give away a kidney to be with you, but... I don't know. I wished you could get to know me better and see for yourself that I'm not the jerk I sometimes come across as." She pressed her lips together and took a deep breath before looking down. "I'm not saying we should go around making out, Mitch. Man, I'm not even saying we have to kiss. Just give me a chance to show you what you would have if you gave _us_ a chance. Prove that leaving Nick for me wouldn't be in vain."

"Lex, but Miley and Caitlyn -"

"They won't be a problem." I cut her off. "And I promise to be discrete. No one has to know about this. It's gonna be just you and me. Little things. And we can try to sneak away sometimes. I mean, honestly, it would do Cait and Miley some good to spend some time together too. They need to stop giving each other a hard time over stupid shit." I took her hand in mine and gently touched her chin so she'd look at me. "It's only for a week. And if after everything you still have doubts or don't think I'm worth leaving Nick for, then I promise... God, I _promise_ I will do all I can to get over you and let you two in peace."

"I don't think it's a good a idea."

"Do you have a better one? Because I'm tired of exchanging stares and touches with you when no one else is looking. And then when we're alone we have to control ourselves not to give in to what we're really feeling. How long do you think we can keep this up? Mitch, I know you want this. Stop being so fucking stubborn, please. It's you and me, that's it. You don't have to be afraid or anything. Besides, you're pretty much PhD in resisting my attemps to kiss you and stuff by now. I'm sorry I can't promise you I won't try again. Let's be real. I wanna try to kiss you right now because you look so perfect with your cute little freckles and blushed cheeks. I wanna kiss you all the time, actually. But I've said this before: you still have to make the first move. I will never do anything you don't want me to. So don't think you're gonna be cheating on Nick and shit like that. You're not."

She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath.

"Okay, fine." She finally said after a few seconds before her gaze was directed to me again. "But, Lex, please _easy_ on your advances. _Please_. You say I'm PhD in resisting you, but it's fucking hard when you're all over me with your six hands or your mouth on my neck."

"What do you mean?" I asked faking a clueless look just as I gently pushed back a few strains of hair from her neck and started to place lingering little pecks on her bare shoulder. I had to resist a moan when my lips first touched her warm skin. "Something like this?" I asked slowly making my way up to her neck.

When I felt her hand softly land on my thigh, I was ready to be pushed away, but when I heard her low gasp, I ignored my surprise and felt encouraged to go on. So I quickly moved my body even closer to her without stopping from kissing her neck, though I opened my eyes for a second and noticed hers were closed. While the hand I used to expose her neck was still slowly caressing her hair, I placed the other one on her thigh, leisurely making my way up to her waist, on where I left it, giving her occasional squeezes.

Since she was actually letting herself go and enjoy it for once, I took my chances and lightly bit her earlobe, being rewarded with a timid moan as the tips of her fingers brushed my jawline. I smiled and did it again before moving my mouth to plant a lazy kiss on her cheek.

"You're really good at this..." She admitted in a hoarse voice.

Her eyes were still closed as I tucked her hair behind her ear and almost ripped my eyes off resisting the urge to kiss her lips.

"I'm really good at a lot of these things, y'know."

Mitch scoffed and finally looked at me. We were still really, really close. Her eyes studied every inch of my face.

"You're so stuck up!"

I chuckled and rested my head on her shoulder.

"Why didn't you stop me this time?"

She sighed.

"'Cause I didn't want you to stop. Even though just to minutes I go I asked you to take it easy." She giggled. "You make me a retard."

I raised my head and looked at her.

"Oh, _me_? _I_ make you a retard? I think you've heard enough times what you make me do and feel. It's pathetic. I feel like an idiot."

She smirked and pulled her face closer to mine.

"A cute idiot, though." I smiled back before watching her face slowly frown as she seemed to be reflecting over something.

"What?"

"I'm just wondering what it would be like if I was the one to attack you. You know, like you attack me. Physically."

"Oh, honey. Don't. You may have self control, but I don't. Never did. I'm only starting to exercise that now that I met you, but I'm pretty sure there's a long way to go before I can resist _your_ advances."

"Is that right?" I nodded almost desperately. "Too bad I'm in a very bold, risky mood now. Thanks to you." She grinned in an evil way before she touched my nose with hers for a mere second. "Consider this a test, then." I think I was about ask something, but when I felt her teeth softly scratching my jawline, my mind went blank and I closed my eyes.

She placed a hand on the side of my neck before her wet, full lips made contact with the other side.

"Mitch, I'm begging you. If you don't want me to kiss you right now, please stop. I'm _serious_."

The air that came out of her mouth when she chuckled conflicted directly with the wet part of my skin on where she was lightly sucking. I felt her lips there again as she spoke.

"But who said I don't want you to kiss me?"

She would probably hate me for that later - man... Even I was going to hate myself later - because I know we were playing games, but she was warned about my lack of self control. And at those words, I didn't think. I just took action.

I quickly pulled away from her, breaking the contact of her mouth with my skin and grabbed her face placing my lips on hers. We both instantly moaned at the touch.

I don't think I'll ever be able to describe what Mitchie's lips are or feel like. Ever. Words won't ever be enough, as cliche as it may sound.

With every bit of strength left in me, I broke the kiss apart before leaning my forehead on hers and sliding my hands to each side of her neck. I knew we were both still with our eyes shut and panting breaths. The kiss had been too quick. Feeling her lips against mine and having her kiss me back had been one of the most blissful moments of my 17 years alive, but it was barely enough to affect our breathing. The real reason for it to be uneven was simply the realization of what I had been craving, dreaming, been tormented about for the past few months. I would say the same explanation applies to her as well.

"I'm sorry. I know I had promised I wouldn't do that but... Ugh. I feel like phisically hurting myself would be less painful than having to resist you."

She sighed.

"We should... Um. We should probably go look for Miley."

I pulled back and locked eyes with her.

"Mitchie, I'm really, really sorry. We don't have to go, I promise it won't happen again."

She smiled softly and looked down at her hand that had started to gently caress my thigh. Then she looked back up.

"Yeah, well... I don't think I can promise that." She squeezed her eyes together and crinkled her nose biting her bottom lip.

I let out a laugh at the amount of cuteness right there in front of me before pulling her into a hug.

After a while we got back on our feet and decided to head upstairs after not finding Miley anywhere. We weren't surprised to find her sleeping in the room, though. When both her and Cait woke up, we sat by the table on the balcony with Mitch's guide to Turks and Caicos deciding on what we were going to do the next day, since the first one was pretty much gone.

Mitch and I were sitting across from each other and were constantly exchanging "secret" stares and smiles. The same happened during dinner at the resort's fancy ass restaurant that night. And during our boat ride around the islands, scuba diving lessons, snorkeling sessions, sun tanning by the pool side or at the beach... Those were pretty much our actives during days 2 and 3. We didn't really have any time alone since we did all that with the girls and by the time we got back to the room, we were too tired to stay awake and resist to our sick seduction little games. Even though all that, I still stuck to my plan of showing her how much of an _incredible_ decision it would be if she left Nick to be with me. Every chance I had to compliment her, hold her hand, help her at anything or do anything for her, I would take. I was just being extra caring over her as much as could without letting it show too much to the people around us, especially Cait and Miley... Even though I was dying to tell her all about what was going on. But I had promised Mitch that at least for now it would be just between me and her.

But it's morning of day 4 in Caicos and we had decided to go to a party a few people we had met last night at the resort's bar had told us about. So we were going to chill at the hotel during the whole day so we won't be tired by the time we have to leave.

I was sitting with Mitch at the table eating breakfast while Cait was at the buffet grabbing her food and Miley... Well, Miley was still asleep upstairs because she got too drunk at the bar last night. We all left at around 11pm, but she stayed with our "new friends". She got back at around 4am into our room and woke me up when she fell on the floor while trying to take off her pants... Just usual Miley.

"You know..." I said as I watched Mitch cut her croissant in half. She looked up at me and smiled. "I actually found out a bad thing about you." She widened her eyes though her expression was still of amusement. "Although it's still perfect... Because it's you."

Her smile grew wider than before as she abandoned the croissant putting it back down on her plate and crossing her arms on the table.

"What is it?"

"You snore." I chuckled at her faking to have been offended by what I had said. "I mean, it's really low, you can barely even hear it, but you still do. It's _adorable_, though."

She giggled and grabbed the croissant again.

"Thanks. But I actually knew that, though. Nick has told me about it." She answered with an apologetic look when I questioned her.

"You don't have to feel guilty everytime you talk about Nick, you know? He's your boyfriend and you've both shared a lot during the time you've been together." She nodded and smiled taking a bite of her food. "I won't lie and say I don't get jealous because that's be just plain stupid. But I don't mind. Nick is a great guy and I know you're with him." We locked eyes before I let out a smirk. "For now, at least."

My cellphone started ringing on the table and I frowened as I read Miley's name on the screen.

"Bring me food and a _bucket_ of water." She ordered with a muffed voice before I could say anything.

"Good morning, sunshine." I said ironically as Mitch gazed at me with puzzled eyes. "Why don't you just come downstairs and greet us with the joy of your company?"

"Fuck you. My head is exploding, I've thrown up twice already and I think I broke my foot because it's fucking huge and purple."

I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"No, honey, you didn't break it. You just kicked the bed last night when you were walking in the dark trying not to wake me up, which was useless since you did it anyway."

"Whatever. Bring me solid food and a lot of water."

"Fine, fine. If you want I have some pills in the little bag on the sink of our bathroom."

"Oh, I already took them. Thanks, bye."

I chuckled looking at the phone.

"Was that Miley?" Cait asked. I didn't even noticed she was back. I nodded. "What the hell happened last night? I swear I heard the biggest bump coming from your room, but I was too lazy to get up and see what was going on."

"Miley got back from the bar at like four and was completely wasted... She's on a pretty bad hang over, it seems. She fell down while trying to take off her pants."

They both laughed at the image of Miley doing that. I have to admit that at the time it happened I was pretty pissed because it woke me up, but when I remember the expression she had on her face while still sitting down on the floor with her pants stuck at her knees when I turned the lights on, I can't avoid not to laugh too.

"So... I was thinking maybe we could go to the spa today?" Cait suggested.

"Oh my God, _yes_." Mitchie agreed excitedly. "I've been wanting to go there since Emma told me about this resort."

"What do you say, Lex?" Cait asked raising her eyebrows. "Obviously, Miley won't leave the room until we go to the party, so I won't even bother her."

"I don't know... I think I'm just gonna grab a cabana and hang by the beach and then take a nap after lunch. I don't know why, but all this sun makes me really lazy."

"Well, alright. If you change your mind, though, you know where to find us!" She winked at me and I smiled.

Then I looked and Mitch... She looked so hot with that tan. Her eyes were shining bright as she looked at me and winked too - but in a much, much sexier way - while chewing on her food. I shook my head lightly and she let out a small guilty smile.

I mean... Is it even possible to fall even more in love with her?

* * *

When I finished changing into my two piece bikini, I got out of the bathroom just to find Miley in the same position as she was when I came back from breakfast. She didn't even touch the food I had brought her. It was around 11am and the girls had already left to go to the spa.

"Miles, I'm gonna grab a cabana at the beach, do you wanna come along? I can wait for you to get changed." She just shook her head against the pillow. I chuckled and reached for my sunglasses, iPod and phone. "Well, I'm gonna be there if you need anything. The girls are at the spa."

"Aight." She mumbled still not moving from the position she was in.

* * *

I got into the room and saw the dim light coming from the TV in the living room. I don't know why I was still in my bikini if it seemed to be really late already. I walked following the weak light and saw Mitch laying on the couch wearing nothing but black boy shorts and a tight white t-shirt. I felt my throat go dry as I ogled her body.

"Hey, you." She smiled looking up at me. "Come here." She sat up a little bit and I sat down next to her. She placed her bare legs on my lap and smiled again.

"What are you doing here? Where are the girls?"

"They went to the party. I thought we could use some alone time for a change." She kissed my cheek. "I know we see each other all the time but I've actually missed you. How crazy is that?" She giggled.

"Not crazy at all. I've missed you too."

"So what are we gonna do about it?"

"I don't really know... What do you wanna do?"

She grinned and got closer to me.

"I have a few things in mind..." She said as I panicked noticing her face getting dangerously close to mine.

When our lips were barely touching, our eyes met and intensely stared into each other for a couple of seconds before her hands were on each side of my face and our lips desperately moving against each other. She started to lay back down and I laid half body over hers in the process. I gasped urgently when her tongue touched my lip and immediately opened my mouth welcoming the so badly desired contact. She slid one of her hands down my back, moving it to my waist as I felt her nails dig into my skin. I moaned at the slight pain, my lips just hovering hers as she smiled and bit my bottom lip repeating the action. This time I didn't moan. I stuck my tongue into her mouth again feeling lightheaded when it touched hers and they twirled together in desperate need for contact. My hand slid down the side of her body until I reached her butt and squeezed it. When she broke the kiss to let out a gasp, I kissed my way down to her neck. As I took my time there, I felt drops of something freezing and liquid in my back...? I tried to ignore it at first, but the drops started to slid down my back. I felt goosebumps take over my body.

"What the _fuck_!"

I raised my head from the chaise long I was laying on and turned to my left to see Mitchie laughing her ass off.

_Dear_ _God_...

She was in a black two piece, completely wet.

"Alex..." She said trying to control her laughter. "Oh my God, I'm sorry but I couldn't resist!"

And then I realized... I had fallen asleep under the cabana while listening to my iPod, laying on my stomach. _Of_ _course_ I was dreaming. _Obviously_.

"Fucking Jesus, you scared me!" I sat up and placed a hand over my heart feeling it beat like crazy.

"Baby, I'm sorry." She sat next to me and grabbed a towel to dry off her face. "I swear I was in a pretty tough debate on wether I should wake you up or not, because you seemed so peaceful and relaxed... And, well... The view of your beautiful _derrière_ was pretty amazing too." She giggled shyly. "But I thought it was gonna be way too funny not to do it. And I was right!"

She kept on laughing as I rolled my eyes.

"I hope you know this isn't over. I'm so getting back at you for this."

She chuckled and stared at me for while.

"So..." She trailed off with a weird grin. "What were you dreaming about?"

I widened my eyes in horror. She couldn't possibly know.

"Why are you asking that?"

"Your breathing was getting a little weird. Was it a dirty dream?"

"It was about to get dirty but then you ruined everything!"

She pouted.

"I hope it wasn't about one of your little sluts, though."

I smiled at her obvious jealousy.

"I don't know... Are you included in that category?"

"Of course not. I'm a big slut!" She joked and I laughed. "So, huh... You were having a dirty dream about me?" I nodded. "Was I any good?"

"I don't know. You didn't let me find out. _Man_... Things were just about to get nasty!"

She laughed.

"Well, too bad..."

"Where's Caitlyn?"

"She bumped into one of the guys from last night on our way here and he asked her to have lunch with him. I think someone's gonna get some tonight after the party!" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Does that mean we're alone for the rest of the day?"

"Pretty much."

I looked up to the sky mentally thanking God.

"At fucking last!" I said a little bit louder than normal as she smiled. "What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know..." She laid down on the chaise stretching her body. I felt a throb in between my legs at the view. "I've had so many massages at the spa that my whole body is like a freaking jelly right now. I think I just wanna lay here with you for a while. Maybe we could ignore that other chair and snuggle on this one?"

I frowened looking at her.

"Are you okay? I think you're getting too much sun."

"Hey. Why?"

"I don't know... You know I'm gay and deeply in love with you and would probably have a boner everytime I saw you if I were a guy, right? Are you really suggesting we _snuggle_?"

She laughed and shook her head.

"You're so stupid sometimes!" She held her upper body up with her elbows on the chaise as she looked at me. "I'm just trying not to over think things since we got here, you know. More specifically, since that talk we had on the first day. But if you keep questioning me, it's gonna be hard acting impulsively."

"No need to repeat that." I said quickly as I laid down next to her. She giggled and laid back down, turning so we were facing each other. "You're gorgeous..." She smiled slightly shy as I touched her chin.

"So are you. And you're butt." We chuckled. I let my hand fall to her neck.

"It is at your service to stare, ma'am."

She pouted once more.

"Just to stare?"

I raised my eyebrows.

Can I just say how much I'm loving Turks and Caicos' Mitchie?

"Well... There are a few stages you have to go through to get to it, you know. It's not like that, sweetie."

"Oh? And those stages are...?"

"For starters, you have to kiss me."

She smiled and moved closer until our knees were touching. I held in a moan when her breasts slightly brushed against mine.

I was caught off guard when I felt a quick peck on my lips.

"Now what?"

"Hey! That's not a kiss!"

"Yes, it is. You didn't _specify_ how the kiss should be like, so... It counts."

"It's gotta be a French kiss. With lots and lots and lots of tongue. And it's gotta last at least five minutes."

She pulled her head back as she laughed.

"You're such a cheater! You can't change it now. You should've had specified the kiss before, now you can't. So for all it's worth, my peck still counts. Come on, tell me about the next stage."

Now it was my time to pout.

"Nope. You won't kiss me then I won't tell." I grinned as she rolled her eyes and turned my back to her.

I heard her chuckling before her face was close to mine.

"You know, I don't mind if you turn your back at me. I still can ogle your beautiful tooshie!"

I couldn't avoid a laugh hearing her say "tooshie".

"Enjoy your view, love. Glad to make your day!"

She chuckled against my ear before laying back down and spooning me completely, placing an arm over my waist.

"I'm so lazy..." She whined. I could feel her breath hitting the back of my neck and right behind my ear. "I have so much free time in my hands I don't even know what to do."

"You don't have to do anything, Mitch. That's the whole point of spring break."

"I know... But I always have so many things to do that I can't help but feel a little lost when I don't."

I turned around to face her again and smiled. Our bodies were almost completely touching this time.

"It's okay, baby... What do you think if we take a nap? Or do you wanna head to the restaurant to grab some lunch?"

Mitch already had her eyes closed as the tips of her fingers traced small circles on my back.

"I think I wanna take a nap... We can order something from the kitchen later."

I nodded, even though I knew she wouldn't see it. I watched her quite a while as I felt the movements of her fingers on my back slow down, until they eventually stopped and I knew she was drifiting off to sleep.

I placed a hand on her hip before softly pecking her lips. When I pulled back, her eyes were semi open and she had a smile on.

"I love you." I said as we intensely locked eyes.

A few seconds later, her smile grew a bit wider and she kissed me for just a little bit.

"You're amazing."

* * *

**So, guys... I think this is getting close to the end already. I don't think there are many more chapters left. I thought maybe there could be a sequel, but I've never written one before... I'm not really good at them. And usually I like to move on from stories. Maybe I can write a one-shot if I feel this ended sooner than I wished it would? I don't know. We still have time, though. Who knows? Maybe I can get crazy and start creating plot twists to this thing and make it last for another 40 chapters? Lmao!**

**Demenaforever13: Well... She's getting there, I guess! Hahahh**

**lullabees: WE ARE! Lol! Hope you liked this one!**

**Nightingale11: Maybe my insomnia and you communicated somehow? Hahahaahh. And I didn't have time to make the brownies, though :((((**  
**But at least she got totally, completely, absolutely wasted, so it's good anyway! hahahahah**

**Demenalover18: Hey! Thanks! And I'm really enjoying reading the reviews, don't mind at all how big or small they are ;)**  
**And I actually don't think either couple is gonna end up in bad terms... I mean, I don't know. I hope not! Hahahaha**  
**Thank you!**

**Guest: LMAOOO that's so weird and funny! You made me seriously LOL at the "cockblocker Nick" part!**  
**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Love-atic2284: There you go! :)))**

**Sue: I mean... Talk about Mitchie being a tease now! Lol!**

**smileforjustalittlewhile: Lmaoooo thank you so much! I'm so, so glad you liked it! I hope you like this one too!**

**full360-2b-me: Lmao right? I thought it would make her a little more fun and enjoyable.**

**ToTheYoung WhoWantToDie: There it is! Lol**

**Pieri25: Lol, don't die!**

**Guest: Guess Mitchie heard ya? Hahahah**

**Guys, as always... Thank you all so much for your reviews! They always make me laugh so much! I love how involved y'all get! I wished I could find more fanfictions that actually interested me... There really aren't a lot. So I don't spend a lot of time on them. But I'm addicted to books, and sometimes I don't even eat because I just can't stop reading, lmao! I guess we're all just weird. THANK G-D, though! I bet being normal is boring as hell.**

**Hope you all have a nice week! I promise to update as soon as possible!**

?


	13. Chapter XI (Part ii)

**Hi, everyone! I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but this has been a fucked up week!**

**This chapter goes on with the trip, as will the next one and then DONE. It took me way longer than I had planned but, oh well...**

**Anyways... I didn't really focus on this one. Usually I write them all at once, or it takes me two nights tops to finish a chapter. This one, I went back and forth, 'cause I could only write when I had some free time, which really jeopardizes my train of thought, so I don't think this came off really good... And most of it I wrote on my freaking phone, so plea ignore any grammar mistakes or typos. It's too early in the morning and I'm not really sure I caught everything.**

**Anyway... Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter XI (Part ii)

When we got to the party, I was still trying to get over Mitchie's really, really sexy outfit. She was wearing a light creamy tone silk dress with little silver rocks as straps. Its length barely made it to the middle of her thighs, showing off her beautiful, softly toned legs. Her skin shining in a mix of gold and brown from all the sun we were getting. I didn't think it was possible for Mitch to look hotter until that night when she got off the shower and her tanned skin and slightly lighter hair made it seem like her smile was glowing even more than it always did. But what was really making all of my thoughts go blur was the not-discrete-at-all back cleavage. Pretty much her entire skin was exposed. The dress was just a little bit loose, but the fabric followed perfectly her curves until it met again in the small of her back in a low V shaped cleavage, covering her perfectly built butt until it ended a few inches below her ass. Her soft hair, of course, had purposely been pulled up in a loose yet elegant ponytail.

As I started to feel my throat go dry, I looked away from the girl in front of me excitedly talking to Cait, and took a look around.

When Mitch and I went back to the room after taking a nap at the beach, we bumped into Caitlyn getting out of the shower. She had told us that Ben, the guy she'd had lunch with, had said that the party was going to be at a resort a couple of miles away from the one where we were staying. It was going to be at the beach, so he advised us to wear light, comfortable clothes. All four of us were wearing dresses and flat sandals. Ben had already asked for two vans at the reception desk to take all of us to the party. We were in four, but their group had 12 people.

The decoration was very exotic. There were lit torches all around, along with tables that seemed to be made of straw holding all types of fruits. To the right, some tables with paints, brushes, glitter, and stuff like that. Nearby, a guy and a woman, both covered in tattoos and piercings all over, were sitting on short stools tattooing people with henna - of course. Walking around, men and women doing all sort of tricks like swallowing fire, juggling, magic and shit. Though all of those people - even the henna tattoo artists - were dressed kind of like... Indians. But the central/south american ones.

"I thought this was British territory?"

"Huh?" Miley asked with a puzzled look and just then I realized I had said it out loud.

"Nothing." I looked around trying to find a table with drinks or something. "I need a drink."

"I've seen some really hot dudes wearing only bottoms walking around with trays."

"Why are these people almost naked? Are they supposed to represent some Caicos cultural crap or what?"

"Maybe they're supposed to induce us to sex. I know that everytime I see one of those waiters' abs that's all I can think about!" She bit her bottom lip as her eyes followed a brown sikinned guy, with black hair and beard. She softly waved at him. "I might rape one of them." She whispered as the guy approached us with a large, perfect smile. "Hello, gorgeous. What is there in those drinks?" She asked in a seductive tone and I couldn't avoid rolling my eyes as the waiter's smile got even wider.

"This is Turks and Caicos most famous drink. Lucayan rum, coconut rum, orange and pineapple juices, and grenadine." He answered with a strong accent. He didn't sound like most of the staff at our resort... Maybe he's not from here?

"How strong is it?" Miley questioned in the same tone.

"Let's just say I wouldn't advise to you if you're not willing to have a crazy night." The waiter winked at her, gently bringing the tray a little closer to us.

Well... I was planing on doing a lot of things tomorrow. Especially because I had promised Mitchie. So I'm definitely not willing to have a crazy night.

But Miley being Miley opened a face-eating smile before reaching one of the glasses on the tray and immediately sucking on the straw. She took a big gulp, closing her eyes for an instant, before smiling at the waiter again.

"Fucking shit, this is delicious!" She took off the straw placing it on the tray and drank straight from the brim. "Lex, you have to taste this!"

I smiled politely at the waiter and shook my head.

"Maybe you have something that's isn't as strong? Cuba libre? Sex on the beach? Piña colada?"

"Yes, miss, we have all of them. Which one do you want?"

"Do you have Cosmopolitan?" He frowened and shook his head. At the same time, Miley placed her empty glass on the tray grabbing another one full. "Tequila sunrise?" He grinned and nodded. "Okay. Do you think you can bring me one?" He nodded again and I looked around for Mitchie. She was still talking to Caitlyn, but now Ben had joined them. "And can you bring a Bay Breeze too?" He nodded again and before walking away he took a last glance at Miley, as she winked at him. "Miley, what the fuck are you doing?"

"What?"

"Why are you flirting with a random guy? What about Liam?"

She raised her eyebrows and her face turned into an amused expression as she unlocked her phone.

"That's right. I didn't show you the what he sent me earlier 'cause you were at the beach. But take a look." She showed me the screen.

I narrowed my eyes trying to get used to the bright light near my eyes.

It was a picture of him surrounded by like five or six very attractive women who were also posing for the picture. His arms were around the waists of two girls standing on each of his sides. It seemed like they were at a nightclub, 'cause Liam was wearing a dark blue button shirt - though most of it was _un_buttoned - and the women were all with heavy make up, jewelry and fancy dresses.

I wonder if Nick was with him at that moment... And if Mitchie knew.

"I don't know what that picture means."

"Alex, honey..." She chuckled and softly shook her head before taking another sip. "It means that it's game on. I have to take a better picture to send him. With even more guys and less clothes."

"What the hell is wrong with you two?"

"Nothing. We just like to tease each other for fun. Don't make a big deal about it, babe."

"Here you go, miss." I heard the heavy accent again. I turned around and saw the waiter from before. "A Tequila Sunrise and a Bay Breeze."

"Thank you." I took both drinks sipping mine before grimacing a little. "Fucking hell, this is strong." I complained looking at Miley whose glass was full again.

"Honey it's been barely 15 minutes since we got here and I'm already drunk. I've never been merrier!" She collided our glasses in a toast almost spilling mine.

"Get yourself together, Miley. As you said, we just got here. Come on." I started walking towards Mitch, Cait and Ben, whose arm was already wrapped around Caitlyn's shoulders. "Hey." I said in a low tone as I got closer to Mitchie. She looked at me and smiled softly. "I got you a drink." I handed it to her and she accepted it whispering a quick 'thank you'. "I wasn't really sure of what you wanted, so I asked for a Bay Breeze to be safe."

She smiled again and took a sip through the straw. Instantly, she wrinkled her nose and squeezed her eyes shut gasping. A-fucking-dorable.

"Dear God, did they put anything other than vodka in this?" She coughed. Her face was already a soft tone of red and her eyes were watering a little bit. I guess she was too thirsty and took a bigger gulp than she should. I giggled a little and she smiled at me a kind of embarrassed. "What are you drinking?"

"Tequila Sunrise. It's strong, but I think it's not as strong as yours. You can have it. I can drink that one." We swapped drinks.

I took a sip of the Bay Breeze and it was strong indeed, a lot more than normal, but Mitchie's reaction wasn't exactly normal either... She's quite of a lightweight.

"This is tasty." She licked her lips with her tongue and I couldn't avoid looking down at them. She was wearing very light make-up, you could barely notice she had any on, but the lip gloss gave her lips some extra shine... They looked even more tempting. "It's strong too, but it's bearable."

"Lex, come on." Miley grabbed my wrist.

"What? Where?"

"Just take a look around, see if there's any interesting, attractive drunk girls for you to corrupt."

I widened my eyes and looked at Mitch who had an amused expression.

"Um, Miles, I'm not really trying to find anyone -"

"Oh, shut up." I was rudely cut off. "I'll make sure you hook up with someone tonight. I mean, maybe not, 'cause I don't want you to hurt Nat. But let's just go for a walk and see how many guys I can convince to take their shirts off and be in a picture with me."

I rolled my eyes and gave Mitch an apologetic look as I was dragged by drunken Miley. She smiled and blew me a kiss before turning around to talk with Cait and Ben.

* * *

"I can't believe I have no signal in this fucking dead end!" She exclaimed holding her cellphone as high as possible and pacing around, trying hard not to trip and fall like she had already done three times.

She had finally taken her picture. In fact, she was even more successful than Liam, 'cause she actually explained to a bunch of guys why she had to take it. So I would safely say there were around twenty shirtless men in the picture with her. A few waiters and a few guests.

"You really can't wait 'til you get back to the hotel and you use the wi-fi connection to send it?"

She turned around to look at me. I was sitting on the sand. I was a little drunk already and seriously couldn't care less where I was sitting. Once again, I tried not to laugh at Miley, whose eyelashes and hair were covered in glitter.

"Of course not! I gotta set the standard for the next pictures!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Can't you sit here for a second? I really need to tell you something."

She narrowed her eyes and smirked before sitting down in front of me, finally forgetting about the picture.

"Spill it. Did you find a hoe?"

I scoffed and slapped her knee.

"Forget it. I already said I'm not gonna hook up with anyone tonight. It's about Mitchie."

At first, Miley's eyebrows raised in surprise, but then they frowened as she glared at me.

"What about her?" Her tone came out with a hint of caution.

"Um... We are... I don't know. I don't know how to say this. I had actually promised her I wouldn't tell you anything yet, but I can't. I need to talk to someone. And the only person I've trusted about this the entire time is you, so... Um."

"Just say it already, Alex, you're making me nervous, I'm having refluxes." She said anxiously holding her stomach.

"On the first day we got here we talked. I asked her to give me a chance to... You know. Show her what we could have if she left Nick to be with me." Miley's eyes widened, but I gestured her to keep silent so I could finish. "Don't worry, we haven't done nothing... Much."

"Much? What do you mean _much_? What have you done? Alex, she's still with Nick and you're with Nat."

"Miley, shut up. Let me finish, okay? First of all, I'm not officially with Nat and you know that. Second of all, I know she's with Nick and she knows too, obviously. When I say we haven't done nothing much, I mean it. We tease each other all the time with stares and touches and smiles, but that's it. I mean... Well, yeah."

"No. What? You were gonna say something. You kissed her, didn't you?"

I sighed and pulled my hair up in a bun. The wind was making it cover my face every five seconds and I was getting pissed off.

"It was barely a kiss. I promise. It was closer to a peck than to a kiss. I know that once I kiss Mitchie I'm gonna completely lose control, so I don't think it'll happen anytime soon."

"Holy fucking shit, hold on." She placed a hand over her chest and opened her mouth before taking a deep breath. "Your girl lips actually touched Mitchie's lips? Like, I mean, they actually _touched_?"

I frowened.

"Um... Well, they did, but it's no big deal. As I said, it wasn't really a kiss. If anything, I'm feeling even more tormented by the thought of what it must be like to really have her lips kiss mine."

"No, no, Alex. You don't get it. Mitchie Torres does _not_ kiss girls. Pecks or real kisses. I'm having a really hard time letting it sink in because I've known her since I was like four." She stopped for a little bit looking at nothing in particular. "And trust me, it's not like a bunch of girls haven't already tried, me included. You know that." She grabbed both my knees and smiled. "Alex, if Mitch leaves Nick to be with you I swear every gay girl in the state of New York will worship _and_ hate you, all at the same time."

"Miley, you're so exaggerated!" I chuckled shaking my head.

"I'm serious. Every gay friend I have asks me about Mitch. And I mean _all of them_. They don't even have to know her! Sometimes they see pictures of us on Facebook and inbox me asking if she's gay and single. Even I will hate you! Do you know how many times I've tried to get to her?"

"Yes, Miley, I -"

"_Millions_!" She shouted. "How did you do it?"

"Miley, I haven't done anything! She's still dating Nick!"

"Oh no. Man, I need a drink. Do you want a drink? Wait for me here, I'll get us drinks and try to find a lighter 'cause I need a hit." She kept on mumbling as she walked away.

I sighed and stared into the sea in front of me.

I should've chosen a better moment to talk to Miley. She's way too drunk to actually think straight and focus on the important things. I really needed to talk to someone... Because although I'm having the best time with Mitch, I don't know what to expect when we go back home. I don't even know if I have the _right_ to expect or ask for anything when we go back. I mean, yeah, I suggested we chilled for the week we'd be spending here, but that's about it. For all I know, we could be shagging like animals until we have to leave and she still could choose to stay with Nick, no matter how many amazing moments we share.

What the hell was I getting myself into? When this whole "plan" came to my head, I only thought about how incredible it would be if I could actually show Mitch a side of me worthy of her. But I didn't think through the consequences of me ending up falling even more in love with her... And knowing what it would be like to have her all for myself. We only had another three days at the island, and then I would have to go back to seeing her with Nick all the time. Accept that she's his, not mine. Go back to controlling myself around her.

And I said I'd leave her alone if she chose to stay with Nick? _Ha_. That's really fucking funny. I'm pretty sure the only possible way for me to do that would be if I moved away again. Because now I know what it's like to not have Mitch in my life and what it's like to have all of her attention. It was literally hell and heaven, pain and peace.

"Hey, you..." I looked behind to find Mitchie waking towards me. She had a big black jacket on, her hands buried inside the pockets. She sat next to me - our arms touching. Her legs slightly flexed near her chest. I saw the logo of the resort we were at sewn on the jacket. "I haven't seen you in a while. What are you doing here all alone?" I closed my eyes hugging my own legs against my body as I heard Mitchie's soft voice mixed with the sound of the restless sea and the R'n'B beat coming from the party.

Still with my eyes closed, I rested my chin on my knees and sighed.

"Just thinking..." I opened my eyes and turned my head, still resting on my knees, to look at the gorgeous girl next to me. "Miley was here, but left saying she was gonna get us drinks and a lighter. I guess she found partners to smoke with her." I smiled softly. "Where's Cait?"

"With Benjamin. I saw you here and decided it was a good opportunity to give 'em some alone time, for a change."

"So... They're a _thing_?" I questioned raising my eyebrows.

Mitch giggled and nodded as she started to play with the sand, drawing, writing, squeezing it between her fingers...

"Can I ask you something?" Her eyes were still focused on her hand in the sand.

"Of course."

She looked at the sea with her eyebrows slightly frowened while still squeezing the sand.

"How did you know you liked girls?" Her eyes finally found mine. "I mean, like... You always knew or for a while you thought you were straight until you had that moment of epiphany in your life and everything suddenly made sense?" We chuckled as she dramatically spoke the last words.

"I don't know... I've thought about that a few times. I was a tomboy growing up because I only had like one cousin that was a girl too. All of my other cousins that were girls were a lot older than me and Beatriz. We pretty much grew up with only boys, so I think it's natural that we were little tomboys until like... 10 or 11. But I remember when I was around that age I actually had a crush on a boy in my class. His name was Richard and I used to write romantic letters to him once a month." We laughed at how typical it is to a 11-year-old in love girl to do such thing. "That's when I started to become a little more girly, though I still loved to play with my cousins. But I knew Richy wouldn't want to have a tomboy as girlfriend, so I started to dress up a little better, brush my hair, wear dresses, all that shit. And I actually started to like it... But then I forgot about Richy and started to focus on school because I really liked Miss Brown. She was the coolest, funniest and nicest teacher I had ever had in my short life, and she really pushed me to be a better student in a way that didn't piss me off like other teachers usually do, so I didn't mind studying to get excellent grades and get a smile or a hug or a kiss on the cheek from her. I think that's when it started..."

"With a teacher?" Her ironic tone came along with an amused grin. "You've always been a little perv!"

I laughed and shook my head as I let go of my knees and stretched my legs, leaning back on my hands.

"Whatever."

"So, that's it? That's how you found out?"

"Well, not really... After Miss Brown, I started to notice that I would always pay more attention to the women in movies, TV shows, on the street, at school... After I came off of my tomboy phase and stopped being surrounded by boys all the time, I realized I wouldn't mind not having any boys in my life. I wouldn't mind if I only had friends that were girls. And I wouldn't mind if I had to date them. Then, when I was like 14 and already pretty much sure that I was into girls, we had a sleepover, me and another eight or seven girls, including Harper, who was already my best friend and the only one who I had told about the whole thing, and Laila, a Canadian girl who I had a huge crush on. She was beautiful with those big green eyes and long black hair... I still remember feeling my legs shake whenever she came to talk to me." I laughed at the memory. "So, when we all laid down to watch Lizzie McGuire or whatever shitty Disney chick flick it was, I laid next to Laila. A few minutes into the movie. I said I needed to go downstairs for water and asked her if she'd come with me. So when we got to the kitchen, I kissed her."

"What? Just like that?"

"Well, not exactly... You see, I kinda had a feeling Laila felt something for me too, but I wasn't sure 'cause she was always very, very shy. But that night I took my chances... I don't remember exactly what I said when we got to the kitchen, but it was some random gibberish like '_I don't really want water, I just asked you to come with me 'cause I needed to do something_', then she probably asked what and so I kissed her."

"So? Did she feel the same?"

"Well, we weren't in love or anything... But turns out she did have a little crush on me too. We actually 'dated' for a few months without no one knowing except for Harper. And my parents kinda figured out that Laila wasn't almost everyday at my house to study or do homework, and when they dropped me off at the mall or at the movies to meet her and _only_ her, there was something more. So when I told them they weren't exactly surprised."

"What happened?"

"Nothing happened... I don't know. I just think we were enough at the beginning, but after a while we just needed to be with different people. But we ended in really good terms. When she turned sixteen she moved back to Canada with her parents, so we haven't seen each other in a while... But we still talk occasionally on the Internet." Mitch nodded. "But why did you ask, anyway?"

She shrugged and looked ahead to the dark horizon.

"No reason. I was just curious... I saw how everything developed with Miley, but she's bisexual. I mean, it wasn't exactly hard for her. She still dates boys... She has the best of both worlds, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah..." I trailed off trying not to stutter as I spoke again. "Now can I ask you something?" She looked at me and smiled a little bit before nodding. "Have you ever kissed or wanted to kiss another girl before me?"

"No." Her answer was immediate, but her voice was calm and soft, as if she had already thought about it. "Earlier today when we were napping under the cabana at the beach, I woke up before you and watched as you slept there right before my eyes. We were as close as we could be in that chaise... Then I started to question myself about what was going on, you know? Like, so what now? Am I gay, am I bi, am I still straight? Because when I see a very hot guy walking around the beach with perfect abs, and a sexy jawline, and a beautiful smile, it still drives me crazy, you know? And then I started to think back and wonder if that had ever happened when I saw a girl... I even looked around the beach and saw some really beautiful women, but I didn't feel anything. All I did was state facts: okay, that's a beautiful woman. But nothing about her moved me." She gulped and looked away from me before continuing. "And then I looked back at you. And you were there laying close to me and all I wanted to do was to kiss you. But really kiss you. And... I don't know."

"And what?" I pushed her in a low, husky voice.

We locked eyes again for a few moments before she started speaking again.

"I don't know... Maybe do more? I really don't know, Alex, because never in my life I felt this way for a girl. I know how it works with guys. I know how _I_ work when it comes to guys... I know what I feel, and I want, and if it's lust or love or whatever. With you, all of my thoughts and feelings and emotions are just a mess. I don't know what is what. And I don't know what I want. If I want to kiss you, or just be around you, or under a cabana taking a nap, or making out with you everytime I see you in those boy shorts you wear to sleep... When it comes to you, all I know is that it's _only you_. There's no other girl that makes me feel the things I feel when I'm with you. So I don't know what that makes me, I don't know where I stand... You know, sexually."

"And why do you have to stand anywhere? Why do you have to be defined?" She frowened at me and I turned my body so I was facing her. "Mitch, this one time I read a study on the Internet saying that the human being is actually made to love, as corky as it may sound. If you pay attention, when we're babies, we can't really distinguish men and women. There are just people that babies like and people they don't really like that much... The same goes to skin color, social and financial status, fears, etc. As we grow up, those are concepts that are slowly inserted into our brains by society. And by society, I mean every human interaction we have... At home, in the street, at school, in traffic, at an airport, watching TV, with the dude from Starbucks or McDonald's... Anything that comes to mind. Every single one of those human interactions, from day one, start to make a difference somehow. We learn right from wrong from our experiences like sticking a finger to a plug and finding out it hurts, for example. But mostly, we learn right from wrong from all those human interactions. Most of the times, we don't even stop to question ourselves and wonder if we actually agree with certain conceptions." I sighed and looked down at her hand full of sand and grabbed it. "All I'm trying to say with this boring monologue is that you shouldn't worry. Not about that, at least. I think that's really the last think you should be thinking about..."

"What should I be thinking about, then?" The barely audible voice made me look up at her.

"It's not for me to say, Mitch. But I wish stereotyping your sexuality wasn't your priority..."

She softly smiled before caressing my face with her clean hand.

"It isn't. I promise. I was just letting it out... As I said, I'm really confused." She sighed dropping the hand from my face. "My mind is a mess. It's never been like this and I don't know what to do. I'm really making an effort trying not to over think things, but it gets harder every minute I spend with you. I ask myself what I'm gonna do once I see Nick again."

"Hey." I scooted closer to her, my legs touching her hips. She looked at me and our faces got really close. "Don't think about that. I know it's hard... Before you sat here with me I was thinking about the exact same thing. But then we started to talk and I realized that no matter what happens when we get back, I'm gonna do everything I can so the few days we have left here are the most perfect days of my life and, hopefully, of yours too. We'll deal with whatever we have to deal when we get outta here. Meanwhile, let's cherish what we can have and make the most of it, you know?"

We stared into each other's eyes for a long time. I wouldn't know how long... Maybe not as much as it felt like, but it didn't really matter. Her brown, beautiful eyes were sparkling after hearing what I had said and they were the prettiest view at the moment.

"I wanna kiss you." She admitted.

Neither one of us had looked down at our lips, though. We still had our eyes locked.

"Then kiss me."

And so we finally looked down. She bit her bottom lip harshly, taking way longer than I wish she did.

Just when I decided to lean in and take action, I heard Ryan, one of Ben's friends that we had met at the bar, calling us a few feet away.

We both turned to look at him as he waved for us to walk to where he was.

"Shit." I heard Mitch say in between her teeth and smiled amused with her obvious deception.

"It was your fault, you know?" I said as I got up and offered to help her. She took my hands and frowened at me.

"What was?"

"That we didn't kiss right now." We both ran our hands through our thighs and butts trying to get rid of the thin sand as much as possible.

"How so?!" She had a smirk on her face as she entwined her arm with mine and we started to very slowly walk back.

"You shouldn't have said anything. You should've just kissed me. And when I told you to do it, you should've just done it. You didn't."

She sighed.

"I told I don't know what to do when I'm with you. If it was a boy, I wouldn't have hesitated. I wouldn't have said anything. I would've just kissed him. But with you it takes me some time to ratiocinate properly... And some effort to be impulsive and spontaneous... I literally have to clean my mind and not be thinking about anything. But we said too much back there... I don't think I would be able to be spontaneous."

I wanted to give her a proper response, but we were already too close to Ryan.

"Maybe we should get back to this tomorrow morning when we go stand up paddle." We looked at each other smiling before I turned to the tall guy in front of me. "What's up, Ryan?"

"Hey, girls. I'm sorry to interrupt but Caitlyn asked me to come look for you... I think Miley's in trouble." He gave us an apologetic look, even though it obviously wasn't his fault.

Mitchie and I groaned at the same time as we rushed to where everybody was gathered.

I seriously couldn't believe my eyes. Miley had climbed the roof of the futon area with another guy I had never seen in my life.

"Y'all are ignorant cunts!" She screamed down at the horrified crowd. "Haven't you ever watched Almost Famous? You bitches should be cheering us 'cause we're golden fucking gods and we're about to jump into that fucking pool! Be thankful that I'm not on acid like Russell... It's just MDNA and pot. Right, Bernardo?" The guy standing next to her nodded with a goofy smile. "Did y'all know that Bernardo's family owns a fifth of this island including this exact resort? So, to all of you thinking we might get in trouble, think again!" They both laughed and high fived.

I watched as Miley's mouth moved fast talking to the guy next to her, though she was speaking in a regular tone now and we couldn't listen from where we were.

But then it hit me as a big fat smirk appeared on Miley's lips.

"That bitch is gonna jump." I mumbled with my eyes still focused on Miley.

"What?!" Mitch sounded desperate, but I didn't really pay attention.

Miley was completely drugged and I was afraid something could happen to her if she jumped into the pool.

"Miley, get down from there!" I screamed and she looked at me smiling.

"Okay, sweetie. We're coming down! But quoting Russell Hammond, y'all motherfucking dicks can tell Rolling fucking Stone that my last words were..." She paused a few seconds, grabbed the guys hand and threw her arms up as she shouted. "I'm on drugs!" They both yelled together before running the short length of the roof before jumping into the pool.

Mitch gasped in horror when they jumped, as the crowd finally reacted... With claps, whistles and 'woo-hoos'. Assholes.

They both emerged instants later fist punching the air, celebrating. I saw as Caitlyn hurried to the edge of the pool with a towel and rolled my eyes.

"That girl has serious issues." I said to Mitchie as the crowd around us started to dissipate.

"We could be making out right now." She wheezed rolling her eyes and walking towards Cait and Miley.

* * *

**lullabees: Yeah, I don't think the ending will lead to a sequel either. I haven't written it yet, but the way I have it planned, don't think so.**  
**I do have a few ideas for like one-shots and stuff, but I really need to make some free time after I finish this story if I want the one-shots to turn out good.**  
**Thanks for always reviewing!**

**ennessjai: Man... You're probably disappointed at my speed now! I usually do update a lot, but this has been a crazy week... I hope I get some more time this next week.**  
**Thanks for all those amazing things you said, though! I really appreciate it! I might take a little longer to update, but I promise I won't stop writing ;)**

**MGDC: Lmao, you're mean! I don't think Nick and Miley will end up together... And I sure as hell don't think he's cheating on Mitchie, LOL!**  
**But I'm really glad you like the story! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Nightingale11: Lmaoooo! It had to end, dude! But here's a fresh new one. Not so lovey-dovey... Don't kill me! Lol**  
**Yeahhhhhhhhhhh, well... Let's see what happens when they get back! It's close :D**

**Sue: Lmao at the "no pressure"! I'm loving writing this and getting to read all your reviews, but I don't think there will be a sequel, though... Although I might write a one-shot after I finish this. Let's see!**

**ToTheYoung WhoWantToDie: I'm SO SO glad! Thanks!**

**Guest: iubhieabvlfbfvliabviae YOU'RE TOO FUNNY! Thanks!**

**ohsupwhassup: Thank you so much! I hope it gets to your favorites! :D**

**Guest: Lmao, I think Mitchie should attack Alex too. Alex needs to taste a little bit of her own poison for once!**

**Enigma1234: You know, I'm actually only updating now thanks to my insomnia AGAIN, lol! If it wasn't for it, I probably wouldn't update until tomorrow night.**  
**Anyway, thank you so much! I might post a one-shot once I'm done with this story ;)**  
**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Demeforever13: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell... They'll get there. Hold on a lil' more!**

**skyscraper13: LMAO! I'm sorry for making you go to school on zombie mode! But I'm glad you like the story, though! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Guest: I'm sorry for taking so long :'''''''((((**

**smileforjustalittlewhile: You're so sweet! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Alright, guyseeee... Dazzit. I need some sleep now or I'm gonna faint. I hope all of you have a great week! I promise I'll TRY to update as soon as I can, but I might take around a week again if I can't find free time. I've been trying to write this on my phone on the Google Drive app (which is where I write it), but I hate typing on it. Besides, that screen make my eyes burn. But I'll do my best! Maybe I'll start bringing the iPad around, lol!**  
**Have a nice week!**


	14. Chapter XI (Part iii - Final)

**Heyyy!**

**Hope you don't feel like killing me after this chapter... I promise there's always a reason for every endless drama in this story! Lol.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter XI (Part iii - Final)

I don't know what had happened. I was confused and anxious. And kind of pissed off.

Somehow, on the morning after the party, I felt a sudden change on Mitch's behavior towards me. I just didn't understand why... Everything had been going wonderfully between us. My mind has been thinking over and over again everything I've said and done between the moment we left the party and the morning after, when it all started.

I couldn't think of anything.

During the next three days, I noticed how she avoided to spend time alone with me and barely corresponded to my intents to talk to her. At some point, I got the message and decided I'd stop bothering her. But then I began to feel very irritated. _Seriously_ irritated. If something wrong was going on, why couldn't she simply come and talk to me? I thought by now we had developed that kind of relationship, in a way. We had come such a long way on this trip! I was having a really hard time trying to figure out what could possibly be happening.

Gladly, on the morning of our last day, we met the other group of people at the resort's restaurant during breakfast. Since the party, we had spent a lot of time with some of them, which made it even harder for me and Mitch to be alone and talk properly. But when Ben asked us if we wanted to visit a submersed den located on the east side of the island and Miley and Cait immediately agreed to it, I knew that if I wanted to finally have an opportunity to solve whatever problem was going on between me and Mitch, I had to refuse the invitation, no matter how much I'd love to go.

Since it was our last day, it was obvious that Mitchie being Mitchie would refuse to go anywhere too far from the resort. Our flight wouldn't leave until around 10:30pm, but she needed enough time to pack everything back, do some last minute shopping and rest a little before our flight. So when she politely turned down Ben's programme suggestion, I did the same.

"Lex, come on!" Miley immediately protested. "I understand Mitch being a neurotic bitch and not wanting to go, even though we will have more than enough time to pack everything and get ready to go to the airport when we come back, but why you?"

I looked down at my hot pink cup filled with steamy coffee before glancing at Mitch for a quick moment. She was looking directly at me after what felt like forever since the last time she had actually done it. Her brows were frowened and her jaw slightly tensioned.

I glared back down at my cup before looking up at Miley.

"I think I'm just gonna chill one last time at the pool or at the beach... Besides, I'm gonna keep Mitch some company."

I watched as she gulped discreetly.

"Alex, thanks, but that's not necessary. I don't mind being alone."

"I don't mind staying and I insist."

We locked eyes for a few seconds until she looked away and sighed.

"Well, it's up to you, girls." Ben said with a smile. "Miley and Cait, you better go upstairs to get changed, then. We're leaving in 45 minutes. We have to get there early because after a certain hour, the sunlight moves away from the den and it gets too dark to get in it."

"Are you sure you're not coming?" Cait asked one last time as she got up from the chair. Yet again Mitch and I exchanged a quick stare before looking at Cait and nodding at the same time. She sighed and shrugged as Mitch and her locked eyes for a couple of seconds. I frowened trying to figure out what was that about. "Fine, then. Ben, at what time do you think we'll be back?"

He glanced down at his watch. It was something around 9:30/10am.

"I guess at around 3 or 4pm. Don't worry, you'll have enough time to get everything ready before leaving."

"Let's hurry then!" Miley said. "I still have to find my GoPro. The pictures from that den are gonna be dope!"

Before walking away, Cait looked at Mitch once again.

"You didn't have to do that, you know." I heard Mitchie say after everybody was gone. She was staring down at her watermelon juice.

"I know. But I wanna talk to you." She finally looked up at me. "Not here, though. Are you planning on doing something now?"

She shook her head.

"Not really. I was just gonna pass by the souvenir shop to take a look, but I've seen a few others nearby that I suppose are cheaper than the one from here."

I finished my coffee and wiped my mouth with a napkin before nodding.

"Fine. Let's go there. Then we'll go upstairs and talk."

She cleared her throat and nodded as we both got up from the chairs.

* * *

As soon as we got back to the room, Mitch immediately went into the bathroom to take a shower. Meanwhile, I went into my room to start organizing everything.

I connected my phone to the dock station and Gary Clark Jr.'s started blasting his amazing guitar through the speakers with Don't Owe You A Thing. Who am I to say anything about this, but I swear this dude is our generation's Jimi Hendrix. I remember when I went to his concert when he played at a small ass city near Seattle. The mini road trip with my friends is to date one of the funniest memories I have from the few months I still had left before moving to New York.

I reached for my suitcase and put in on the bed. I looked around at the mess around the room and chuckled when I mentally compared it to Mitch and Cait's neat, tidy room. I think pretty much every piece of clothing Miley and I had worn during that week was thrown around somewhere, besides the thirty thousand bikinis hanging in the bathroom. We would let there for them to dry, but instead of using them again or putting it away, we would just wear a different pair.

Oh, the refined art of being lazy... Only just a few restless minds can understand.

I started to sing along to my favorite song of modern day Hendrix, Soul, came on. Coincidently, it really reminded me of Mitchie.

"He's good." She said from the door. Her shoulder was leaning against it while she smiled softly looking at my suitcase on the bed.

I held in a breath not being able to avoid wondering if she was naked beneath the cotton robe. Her wet dark hair was still dripping a little... The fresh scent of fruity soap inebriated my thoughts.

"He's amazing." I said before going back to folding some clothes and just throwing others inside the open suitcase.

"Listen, Lex..." I heard Mitch's tender voice get closer behind me before she crawled on the bed and sitted on the middle of it, behind my suitcase. "I'm sorry for acting like an idiot for the past few days. I know that's what you want to talk to me about."

I sighed as I stopped what I was doing. I put the suitcase back on the floor and sit on the bed leaning against the headboarder. Mitch scooted to my side leaning against it too.

"I just wanna know what's going on, I mean... All of a sudden it's like we're back to the week before holiday break, but this time you're the one ignoring and I'm the one being ignored." She looked down at her hands laying on her lap and took a deep breath. "What's up, Mitch? Did I do something?"

"No!" She answered quickly placing a hand on my knee. "No, Alex." She sighed and squeezed her eyes shut for a second before looking away through the window on her left. "On the morning after the party, Cait and I talked. She had said the night before when we laid down that she wanted to ask me something, but it would lead us to a long conversation and we were too tired." I kept silent waiting for her to go on, though it took eternal seconds before she started talking again - this time looking at me. "One of Ben's friends, I think it was Josh, asked him about us. He had spotted us earlier that day at the cabana. Obviously, Ben didn't know anything, so he asked Cait on the night of the party... Like if we were a couple or something. They were confused since I had said the other night at the bar that I have a boyfriend."

I frowened.

"What does that have to do with you basically ignoring me for three days?"

"Alex, don't you see? I can't keep doing this, it's crazy! I have a boyfriend. It's wrong in so many levels! But mainly I feel like I'm betraying Nick's trust. I'm not that kinda girl. I know I'm not a saint, but I'm not the kind who cheats. I don't go behind people's back doing things they don't expect me to."

"Mitch, look... I understand. But remember our talk from the first day? We're only doing this here. We're not bringing whatever we have to New York if you don't want to."

"Then what's the point? Isn't that the exact definition of cheating? Taking advantage of the time away to do things you normally can't? This is screwed up, Alex. I don't know what I was thinking when I agreed to this." She grabbed her head with both hands before rubbing her eyes.

"So what now? We're gonna just ignore everything we went through during this trip? Everything we said to each other and every feeling we obviously have for each other? That's it?" She didn't answer me. She didn't even look at me. She just kept holding her face with a distressed expression. "What am I supposed to do now? Watch you go back to pretty boy and pretend you don't feel shit for me? Forget it, Mitchie. We've shared way too much on the past week for that to happen. If I had noticed that you didn't feel anything back, then fine. But I know you do. You're just, as always, putting other people before yourself. You're prioritizing him when you should be your own priority. If you don't take care of yourself, who's going to, Mitch? I wanna be able to do it, I wanna be the one to take care of you for once. But you gotta let me. I can't reach your heart if you're gonna put a pile of other people's hearts on it. Let it be on the top for a change. You're always looking out for everybody, you're always worrying about everyone. Nick with his college stuff, Cait with her freak relationship with Charlie, Miley with her crazy ways, Jen living in countries where thousands die everyday, Emma not wanting to move to London with Andrew, your dad's daily struggles being who he is and your mom worrying about him... What about you? When do you ever think about yourself?"

"Alex, you don't understand." She sounded angry. And it actually made me happy, because at least she was showing some emotion rather than not answering back so I wouldn't get hurt. Because she does that. "That's what makes me happy. Making others happy, helping people as much as I can. You're the first sick person to ever turn that into a bad thing!"

"I'm not turning it into a bad thing! Mitch, I admire you so much! I've never met someone so good and caring as you! You have the biggest heart on this planet. You're so given and so free of prejudices and preconceived ideas. You don't take anything for granted. People worship you! But you need to make yourself happy to. Eventually you'll see that making others happy might be good, but it's not enough. At some point you'll look around and wonder why everybody's so happy but you're feeling so empty."

"Alex." She moaned in silent desperation leaning her head back and closing her eyes. "I have to stay with Nick. What we're doing is wrong and unffair. He doesn't deserve this."

"You know what? Whatever. It's you're choice. But let me tell you something: if you really think you and Nick will stay together after he goes off to MIT and you stay in Princeton, you're tripping, dear. It's college, Mitchie. And you're both gonna be hundreds of miles away from each other!" I got up and went into the bathroom to pick up my bathing suits.

"_You_ are tripping, Alex! Nick and I aren't like most couples! We're not going to college to get crazy drunk and fuck random people! We actually want to study and become successful professionals! We're not playing around like everybody else. Besides, Boston is less than five hours from New Jersey. We can easily visit each other on weekends."

I put the suitcase back on the bed and started shoving everything in it.

"That might work for the first few weeks. Months, if you will. But it won't last, Mitchie. You're both used to seeing each other every single day, being together almost 24/7. Then, all of a sudden, you'll only be able to meet on weekends. With time, though, even the weekends will be full of things to do. And you won't be in the mood to drive miles and miles back and forth every week, anyway. You'll grow apart. Eventually, you will barely know each other because you won't have enough time for each other. And then the arguments will start, the lies, ignored texts and calls... Until, maybe, worse things. And then you will hate each other's guts because the relationship that used to be rainbows and butterflies, became pure pain and sorrow. Your friends will be devastated because you were the perfect couple! I mean, everybody hopes you two get married. And that's why you'll both try for so long - to correspond to people's expectations. Not because you _actually_ see a point in it anymore. You're both too smart to believe it'll truly last after it all becomes a burden. But if everyone has so much faith in you as a couple, why can't _you_? I'll tell you why. Because you will be the only ones who will really know the struggles. And how much effort something that used to be so natural started to require. Finally, you'll yell at each other and say things you don't mean. After all, you still care about him. He cares about you too. But the two of you are too blinded by your previous mistakes to see that. Neither will admit that it stopped working way too long ago, but you had to keep going just because _that's how it's supposed to be_. And then, Mitchie... That's the exact moment when you'll look around and wonder why you're so unhappy. Why you don't feel anything anymore. Why you're alone at an apartment you share with two other girls. You realize, at last, that you were so busy trying to balance your studies and your long failed relationship, that you didn't make yourself available for any of the new people you met recently. Sure, you talk to all of them, as you've done all your life. But this time, your interest is shallow, not as genuine as before. And again it hits you: you're_ so_ unhappy. You never imagined your college life to be like that. And then you'll think of this exact moment and every word that came out of my mouth for the past two minutes. And then you'll think of me. Regret pushing me away when all I wanted was to avoid everything you've gone through for the past year or so. You'll cry thinking how you had the chance to spare yourself from all that hell if only you had listened to me when I begged you to be happy... And think how absurd and pathetic it is that someone had to literally beg you to put yourself first. To take care of you."

_Of course_ she was crying. And sobbing. And for an instant I felt bad for yelling at her and saying so many harsh things, but I was desperate. I needed to make her see the atmospherically huge mistake she was doing by choosing Nick.

"And how would it be different with us, Alex? You're going to Berkeley. That's even worse! You're gonna be on the opposite side of the country! I wouldn't have you _even_ on weekends!" Her voice cracked and she was silent for a second trying to pull it together as best as she could. "I can't stand being alone, Alex." She admitted a little more calm. "I can't risk my relationship with Nick. You know me better than to think I would give up on something as solid as that for just... Whatever with you."

I chuckled humorless and very hurt at her last sentence.

"_Whatever_ with me..." I gave her a said smile as I watched the tears fall down her face... Some slipped from her chin to her neck, some just dripped from her chin to the cleavage of the robe. Usually I would think that was sexy... But not then. "Yeah, _whatever_." I threw a pair of jeans in the suitcase and shut it before looking at her. "I got my letter from NYU last week. I got in. I'm not going to Berkeley. But why does it matter now, right? I mean... I'm just _whatever_. I'm most likely seducing you with sweet words so I can get into your pants. I bet Caitlyn might have said something like that when you two talked... I wouldn't be surprised. I know she loves me and Miley, but it doesn't stop her from thinking we're both whores playing with people's feelings. And I also don't think you told her about everything that's really going on between us. And you know what's worse? That doesn't surprise me either." We stared at each other for a while... I pressed my lips together holding back my urge to cry.

Oh, I was so not going to cry in front of her.

I took a deep breath and turned around walking out the bedroom door. I heard Mitchie's steps being me instantly.

"Where are you going?" She asked just as I reached for my keycard. "Alex, wait." She grabbed my wrist but I immediately pulled it out of her grip. I went back into the room and took my phone from the dock station. It was now playing Billie Holiday and I almost laughed at the irony... Perfect soundtrack for every broken heart. I grabbed my cross shoulder purse and made my way to the door, but Mitch rushed and shut it when I had barely opened it. "Alex, don't. You misunderstood my words. They didn't come out right."

"Oh, they did. They came out perfectly right. I just can't believe that everything I've said to you and done for you, after humiliating myself multiple times in front of you, _all that_ could just be called '_whatever_'. I've never done this for anyone in my life, Mitchie. And the fact that you'd rather stay with Nick just because it's safe instead of being with me, even though you're in love with me... Don't." I said as soon as I noticed she was going to protest against what she had just heard. "Don't deny it. I see it in your eyes everyday I look at you. And my hopes were sky high that you would be brave enough to admit it to yourself, then to me and then to everyone else by the end of this week. Or maybe as soon as we got back to NY. But as every other legitimate emotion you have, you're just shoving it down your heart and to the back of your mind, because you don't wanna disappoint anyone. Well, guess what? You disappointed me."

"Alex, stop it!" She yelled when I tried to open the door again and she leaned her body against it. "You're not leaving until we talk this through."

"Are you even serious?! Talk _what_ through? You just said you're gonna be with Nick. What's there left to talk about? I'm not gonna keep going with this conversation 'til we hug away our conflicts just so you can have some peace of mind. I know you can't bare the idea of having someone mad at you or disappointed. But I don't give a shit. You'll have to learn to live with it. You gotta understand you can't please everybody, for fuck's sake! It might have worked so far, but that's gonna fuck you up, Mitchie. Because throughout your life you'll find out that some people can't be pleased, no matter what you do. And you'll feel lost. So consider this my contribution to make you a stronger person when somebody kicks your face someday. Now move."

"Alex." She sobbed and I gently pushed her away from the door. "Please, Alex. Don't do this."

I stopped mid-way from leaving the from and looked at her.

"No. You don't." I sighed trying not to feel moved by the amount of tears streaming down her face. "You broke my heart."

* * *

I got back to the room some time past 7pm. I had spent the rest of the morning walking around the resort and eventually left to take a look around the places nearby. I found a cute little restaurant with typical Central American food a few blocks away and decided to have lunch there. When I was finished I took a walk on the beach and then sat on the sand for hours, finally crying my eyes out. I had never felt so hurt in my whole life. I had never had my heart broken because I never really fell in love... Until Mitchie. I felt like screaming and yelling at someone. I just couldn't understand why it had to be so fucking difficult with her. I _know_ she wants to be with me. Why can't she stop playing safe just this once?

I guess it was just too hard to accept that she didn't think I was worth it.

"Dude, where have you been?" Miley asked as soon as I shut the door. She was sitting on the couch doing her nails. "Holy shit, you look like crap! What happened to you?"

Mitch immediately appeared at the door of her room. Her eyes were widened with worry.

"My God, Alex, I've been calling you all day long!" I knew that. She started calling me at around 1pm, but after the 13th call I decided to turn off my phone. "I was so worried! I looked for you everywhere!" She hesitantly walked towards me, but I gave her a warning look to not come too close. I would just shut her off. I went into my room with her following me. She closed the door as I collapsed on the bed. "Alex, please, let's not do this again. Don't push me away."

I closed my eyes trying to make her go away. I didn't want to be near her, I didn't want to even hear her voice.

"Leave, please."

"No, I'm not leaving." Her voice was weak and I knew she was about to burst into tears again. I felt the bed move and figured she was sitting next to me. "I'm so sorry for the things I said. I don't even know why I said them. I was being stupid and trying to make up excuses. I didn't wanna hurt you, Alex. Please, believe me. Please." And then she started to cry. For long minutes, all we could hear were her sobbings. At some point, I felt as she laid down next to me and our shoulders touched. She reached for my hand resting on the space between our bodies and entwined our fingers. My eyes were glued to the ceiling. "I can't be in love with you." She said in a barely audible tone. I felt like crying again. "I'm in love with Nick." It sounded like she was trying to convince herself of that.

And if that's what she wanted, there was just so much I could do...

"You can't be in love with two people at once." I said in a cold tone before letting go of her hand and getting off of the bed. I went into the bathroom and locked the door without looking back at her.

* * *

**DON'T FREAK OUT! I promise things between Alex and Mitchie will be back in place in no time.**

**Before replying to your reviews, I wanted to say I'm really sorry about what happened at the Boston Marathon on Monday. I don't know if there are any readers from Boston, but I know many of you are from the United States and things like that always affect a country as a nation. I have no doubts the responsibles for this attrocity will be found sooner than we all think. I have way, way, waaay more trust in the United States' public and State security organs than in mine, lmao. I've added the families and friends affected in my night prayers... Hope y'all have done it too :)**

**And if I have any Venezuelan readers... I'm sorry for your new president. The Chávez era should've gone to the grave with him. Some really tough six years are ahead of you...**

**In completely unrelated news, I BOUGHT MORE PILLS. So don't count on my insomnia to update this anymore, LOL. But things are better now, so I might update more often.**

**Sorry, guys, I wanted to reply to your reviews as I usually do, but I can't. I have to leave 'cause I have to visit this apartment and it's kinda far from my house and the traffic is a fuckng joke. But thank you ALL for always reviewing and reading the story! I hope you're not too pissed about this chapter, though :PPP**


	15. Chapter XII

**Oh my G-d, you guys. This was supposed to be up way earlier today, but after I had reviewed the whole chapter, fixed spelling mistakes and typos, putting in italic everything, and was about to finish replying to your reviews I CLOSED THE DAMN TAB! And of course I didn't save shit, I never do. This has happened to me so many fucking times I can't even believe how I haven't learned to save every crap I write. And I closed it because I accidently typed a combination on this stupid keyboard - I don't even know which one BECAUSE I WASN'T LOOKING - that just shuts your currently open tab. So I got pissed and closed everything else and went to the beach, lmao.**  
**Okay, all this rant is to justify why you may find a few mistakes throughout the chapter and maybe a few things might not make sense. I just don't feel like reading this thing all over again, so I'm apologizing in advance if your eyes end up getting hurt by eventual atrocities.**

**I would also like to apologize for taking so long to update. This week has been an absolute chaos and I couldn't be happier because it's FINALLY Friday (funfunfun). I promise I will keep trying to update as often as I can, but things are getting pretty weird. I'm looking for a new apartment, even though there's a bunch of crazy ass swiss people over in my current apartment for the next week and a half. They're driving me insane and they're drinking all the alcohol I had in my house. I had to hide my glory box (yes, I have one just like Miley... Or Miley has one just like me?)! Anyways, none of you are interested in this.**

**SO... One of the readers (hi, Evangeline Vera!) asked me about the prologue, and I'm actually glad she did. I wanted to consult you guys on this. I might want to change up a few things in it... Would you guys mind? I promise it wouldn't be too many changes, mostly because the prologue is very short. The thing is that when I wrote it, all I had was an idea of how I wanted the story to develope, but I didn't have it written yet apart from two or three chapters. So as I started developing the story, I noticed it would maybe help to get it going a little better... I mean, I could still work with the prologue the way it is, but I just think it make me have to stall everything a little more, you know? And I know how excited y'all are to Mitch and Alex finally get together. I am too, I promise. So, you know... Just let me know what y'all think!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter XII

"Can you not?"

"What?"

I rolled my eyes.

"For crying out loud, Miley, it's _nine_ in the morning. And you're _driving_!"

It was her turn to roll eyes as she made her way out of my house's driveway while holding the blunt in between her lips. When she no longer needed both hands on the wheel, she took the joint between her fingers and blew out the smoke.

"Honey, I'm a way better driver when I'm high. You should be worried to get in a car with me whenever I'm _not_. And _every_ time is time to burn one down, pretty girl."

I sighed and leaned my head back.

"Why is this thing so early in the morning, anyway? I mean, who the fuck plays baseball at this ungodly hour on a Saturday?"

"Tell me about it. That's another reason I'm smoking right now. If I'm gonna have to pretend I like baseball for the whole morning, I need to be either high or drunk. Since I'm already hungover from yesterday..." She trailed off.

We were on our way to watch Taylor and Nick's beneficient baseball game. A bunch of Westchester's "personalities" along with some people that were really engaged in the community's affairs were playing too. Apparently, that's something Nick's family does every year around this time to raise money for charities and opharnages. Yeah, yeah, he's a saint, what fucking ever.

"But, dude, why so early? Like, what's wrong with doing it like a couple of hours later?"

"Yo, don't ask me. I know nothing. All I do is drag my ass to that shit every year and put on a fake smile until we can eat." Her face turned into a thoughtful expression. "You know, maybe I know why it's so early... After the game there's always this nice, big lunch at the country club... I mean, it's ridiculously expensive, like fifty-five or sixty-five bucks or something like that, but you eat like a fucking cow and everything's delicious. The money goes to charity too."

"Oh..."

Miley gave me a ride because my mom took my car to New York on Thursday and won't be back until Tuesday. It was actually good, since I didn't really know where the baseball field was, so I would probably have to follow someone there anyway.

"How are things with Mitch?"

I sighed.

_That_...

After we got back from our spring break trip a couple of weeks ago, things between Mitchie and I were a little awkward. It's not like we're ignoring each other or anything... But we haven't been as close as before. And we've been fighting a lot. I know it sounds childish and stupid, but I'm still a little mad at her for the things she said that day.

"Fine, I guess... We haven't really talked much lately."

"Yeah, I noticed. That's why I'm asking." She took another hit and held it in for a few seconds before slowly letting out the smoke through her lips and nose. "Are y'all gonna stay like this forever? I mean, it's boring. Even more than before, if you ask me... 'Cause when you were both bitching around and not talking to each other, at least we knew better than to hang out with both. Now you're fine around each other but things still get awkward. Especially when Nick or Nat are around."

"Whatever, I'm sick of this shit. There's just so much I can do about it."

"Hey, does Nat know?"

"About what?"

"What happened between you and Mitch at Caicos."

I widened my eyes at her.

"Of course not! Why would I tell her?"

"I don't know, man... I was just asking." She said a little defensive.

"I mean... If things had turned out the way I would have liked them to, then yes, I would tell her. Definitely. But they didn't. So I see no point in bringing it up knowing it will obviously cause us problems. Even though me and Nat are not official, there are things that should remain unknown. Or you think she told me everything about her spring break at Punta fucking Cana?"

"Well... No, I don't. But she did tell me about it." I looked at her raising my eyebrows. "We're friends, you know?" She informed me sarcastically. "I think you should give a little more thought to your relationship with her, Lex..."

"What? Why? What did she tell you?"

"It's not what you're thinking, douche. She didn't hook up with anyone."

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"She didn't?"

"No. You wanna know why?" I nodded. She placed what was left of the blunt in between her lips again as she made a sudden quick turn before we lost the exit we were supposed to take.

"What the fuck!" I grabbed the dashboard tightly as I felt my heart in my throat. "You fucking bitch, are you trying to get us killed? Put out that fucking weed shit or I'll call the cops on you!"

She took another drag and laughed at me.

"Boo, it's all good now. You don't have to be scared anymore! I just forgot they closed the other exit last month for whatever reason. The other one ahead is the one I usually take 'cause we get off closer to the field... This one will take us a little longer. But it's fine, yo. Chillax."

"Why have you been talking like a fucking retard the past week? Are all your brain cells gone already? I thought it took longer than that."

"Ha. Funny. I'm talking like I always have. So anyway... About Natalie..." She trailed off. I waited for her to keep talking, but she didn't. She just squeezed her eyes behind her aviators and got closer to the wheel as she tried to read the signs.

"Miley, I swear that shit is damaging your brain."

"Shut up. I'm on a hangover, remember? Besides, I was trying to see where should I go from here... I've never taken this road, so I need the signs to help me."

"You have a fucking GPS, genius."

"That ratchet ass bitch is fucking dumb, I hate this GPS. She sounds like Barbra Streisand giving birth, it's excruciating."

I laughed at her.

"Both my phone and yours have GPS too, you know."

"Whatever, bitch, do you wanna know about Nat or not?" I mumbled a 'yes' impatiently. "So... She says she's in love with you and she's thinking you're gonna get official some time soon."

"What?! Why would she think that?"

"Dude, she's a helpless romantic! What did you think? You were gonna stall her forever like you do with every other girl?"

"Shut up."

"Alex, I'm serious. She's that kinda person who thinks they can change anyone with a little bit of love and warmth. I know it's bullshit, but what did you expect? I don't wanna offend you, but I've known her for like three years and she only dates players like you thinking she'll be the one to change them."

"Fuck you, I'm not a player."

"Alex, don't even. We got back from spring break two weeks ago and because you were pissed at Mitch you've already hooked up with two girls. And none of them were Nat! That was very fucking slutty and bitchy of you. I mean, we were in New York, where she lives, and you didn't even let her know 'cause you wanted to get with other people."

"Seriously? Again with that? It's like you create opportunities to bug me about that crap!"

"Hell yes I do! You're my friend but Nat is my friend too, Alex! I don't want you to hurt her!"

"Look, I wasn't trying to hurt anyone, alright? I was just trying to get my mind off of Mitchie." I sighed and looked out the window. "Nat can't be in love with me, Miley. That's gonna fuck everything up. I care about her a lot, but I don't love her. And I'm not going to."

"Because you love Mitch." It wasn't a question. And I didn't deny either. There was just no point.

"I don't wanna hurt Nat. She's a sweet girl."

"I know. That's why I'm telling you this. It's not like I'm a snitch or anything. But I think maybe you should break up with her... Or just spend some time apart."

"Fuck, Miley, why did you have to tell me that now? She's gonna be at the fucking game!"

"What? Wasn't she in Long Island this weekend?"

I took a deep breath trying to control myself. The last thing I needed now was to be around Natalie.

"No. That's next weekend. This weekend she's at her friend's house in Katonah. We went out last night when she got to Bedford..."

"Shit... Oh well." She shrugged. "Hey, there's a Starbucks right over there. We should get coffee."

"Yes. I might drown in their coffee machine." I said as I closed the door after Miley had parked. "Don't save me."

She walked around her car and grinned at me when we were walking side by side.

"Don't worry, honey. I wasn't planning on it."

* * *

It had been over an hour since we had gotten there I couldn't be more fed up. The thing was crowded, the weather was oddly cold, people wouldn't stop cheering and screaming, Natalie was a clingy mess and Mitchie looked hotter than ever. All I wanted was to get out of there and go back to bed so I could sleep. But no. I have to be a cool friend and support the guy who's fucking the girl I'm in love with and pretend there's nothing wrong.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I heard Natalie's smooth voice near my ear.

I took my eyes from Mitch, who was standing near the protection rail talking to an older woman, and looked at the girl sitting next to me. She looked genuinely worried. I didn't blame her, though. Since the talk with Miley on our way over, I couldn't stop thinking about what I was going to do with Nat. I like her a lot and enjoy being with her, but I don't think it's a good idea to keep this going if she's falling for me. I don't plan on making things official, and it's safer to break it up now than when she's already too attached.

But I know she's going to be devastated either way.

"Nothing, babe. I'm just cold."

She smiled softly and wrapped her arms around me moving them up and down.

"I'll warm my baby." She said with a baby voice.

I resisted the urge of rolling my eyes. I hated it when she did that.

"Thanks." I offered her a small smile before she leaned in for a quick kiss.

I looked back to the field and noticed I couldn't care less about this game. I hated baseball and most sports. They might be fun to play occasionally, but it feels like such a burden having to watch them. I remember being so glad when we found out Justin was a boy... I was around six, but I remember feeling extremely relieved knowing once he was old enough, my dad would stop trying to make me like baseball and football and all that crap.

I saw blonde head jumping up and down at one of the lower steps of the bleachers I was sitting at and realized that was Miley. I mean, I know she said she was going to pretend she was enjoying it, but she was literally the most excited one.

"Why is Mitchie staring at us so much?"

It took me a minute to realize what Nat had just said. I gazed at Mitch and she almost immediately turned back to the now two older women she was talking to. Her eyes were crossed against her chest and she looked very cozy in her big dark brown coat and long scarf. Unlike most people, myself included, she wasn't wearing sunglasses. I bet she regrets it now...

"I don't know..." Mitch and the other two ladies started making their way to the improvised snack tent so I impulsively took the opportunity to get away from Natalie for a bit. "I'm gonna get a soda. Do you want anything?"

"A heater." She joked shrinking inside her coat.

I giggled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see what I can do." I made my way down the bleachers and sped up my pace when I saw Mitch had been left behind by the two other women. She was standing midway to the snack thingy looking down at her phone. She glanced back up at where I was sitting but when she only found Natalie her eyes narrowed a bit and scanned the rest of the people near where we were. "Looking for me?"

She jumped a little before turning to look at me.

"What?"

"Were you looking for me up there?" I nodded my head in the direction of my previous position.

She rolled her eyes dramatically and scoffed.

"Nooo. I was just... Texting." She waved her phone near my face with a victorious smile.

"Yeah... That's weird 'cause Nat just asked me why you kept staring at us and just five seconds ago you didn't even notice me next to you 'cause you were too busy looking for me up there."

She sighed and stared back down at her phone.

"What do you want, Alex?" Her eyes were still staring at the screen.

"Ouch. Why so hostile?"

She typed away a few more things before locking the device and folding her arms. The beautiful brown eyes were slightly squeezed as she stared at me.

"What do you want?"

"So now I have to want something in order to talk to you?"

"It seems like it considering how you've been acting for the last two weeks. You only talk to me when you have something important to say. Other than that, you just spit stupid words and we end up fighting."

"That's not true." I shrugged feeling defensive.

Whatever. Maybe she was right. But she knew exactly why I was behaving that way.

"Whatever, Alex. Did you come here for anything specific or can I leave?"

"Hey, why the hell are you pissed? I mean, I know why I am, but why are you?"

"Because you're an ass."

"Wait. Are you kidding?"

"Alex, what the hell is wrong with you? You barely look at me since we got back from Caicos and now you want me to be all nice and smiley? Fuck you." She turned away to walk back to where she was but I grabbed her wrist and dragged her to a spot under the bleachers. "Ouch! Alex, what are you doing?"

"Can we please talk like civilized people?"

"Oh, now you wanna talk? I tried talking to you for over a week but you refused to. Now you feel like it and I have too? Well, bite me. I don't wanna talk and I don't wanna hear what you've got to say, so bye."

I rolled my eyes and took her arm firmly.

"Mitchie, just stop."

"Alex, I'm serious. I can't talk right now. I'm Nick's girlfriend, I can't just disappear while he's playing."

My heart started to beat slowly as her words kept repeating in my head. I'm Nick's girlfriend. She still is with him. Despite everything I've said and done. She chose to be Nick's girlfriend.

She chose him over you, dumbass.

Why do I even keep trying when this is all obviously a waste?

I let her arm go and stared into her eyes for a few seconds. Hers seemed anxious. And confused.

"You're right. Go."

"Wha-"

"Mitchie, just go! You've always been so proud to play the part of the devoted girlfriend, who am I to stop you, right? I don't care. I'm getting used to this."

"To what, Alex?"

"Being traded for Nick. I don't give a shit. Just get out of my sight."

She sighed while our eyes were still locked with each other. Hers were now hurt. But why? I am hurt. I am the one being put aside. Why would she even have the right to feel hurt? She had her fucking chance.

She pressed her lips together and glanced at me one last time before walking away.  
I felt like crying, for a change. These past few days that's pretty much what I feel like doing everytime I see Mitchie. It's like the outcome of that stupid trip was the exact opposite of what I had hoped it would be. Now it's even harder to be around her because all we do is fight. Every single time. I know Harper would say this is all built up sexual tension. I chuckled at that thought... That's always her explanation for people who fight with each other for no plausible reason.

* * *

"I thought Nat was coming with us?" I looked at Miley as we walked back to her car. She didn't seem high anymore, but she was slow. Well, slower than normal, at least.

"No. She's with her friend Lauren, remember? The one who lives in Katonah."

"Who's that girl, anyway? Since she lives in Katonah she's supposed to go to John Jay with me, but I don't know any Lauren."

We hopped on her car and I thanked God all mighty that I wasn't outside in the wind anymore. The weather was really weird and the temperature was dropping by the minute.

"Whatever, I don't care about her. I gotta figure out what to do about Nat... She's so clingy, it's killing me."

Miley laughed turning on the engine.

"She's always been clingy. But now that you know she's in love with you, you're paying more attention and it annoys you."

"Makes sense." I really didn't want to hurt Natalie. That's why the best option would be to break things up. I don't want to lead her on and waste her time. Everybody knows we're never going to be official. Except for her, apparently. "I talked to Mitch today."

"What? When? Where?"

I laughed at her confusion before turning the radio on. It was connected to Miley's iPod and Eyes as Candles by Passion Pit started to play immediately.

"I love them! Their new album is incredible!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We've talked about this already. Tell me about Mitch, bitch."

I leaned back in my seat and sighed.

"We didn't really talk... It was more like an exchange of offensive words. Or something like that."

"I honestly don't know what else to say, Lex. I mean, it would be amazing if Mitchie started to date a girl, especially you, but... Then there's Nick. Nick is a total cutie pie and he's crazy about Mitchie. And I know she loves him too... But after everything you told me, maybe she's just confused. You should give her time, Lex."

I groaned and rubbed my face.

"I know. But I... Can't. I need to be with her. And her with Nick all the time just makes me so mad. I can't stand them together."

We were silent for a long minutes just listening to Passion Pit's amazing music.

I wish I could talk to Mitchie and not fight. I just wanted to tell her I'm sorry for acting like a stupid cunt again. And I want to hear her say she's sorry too... But because she had mistaken. She didn't really want to be with Nick. She wants to be with me. Right now. No more waiting.

"You know, you might hate me for what I'm about to say, but I feel like I have to." I looked at Miley. Her eyes were focused on the road, though her posture holding the wheel with only one hand and the other one hanging out the open window. "We all love you, Lex. A lot! You're one of us, you already know that. But... There are things that are just... Too complex. Like Mitchie and Nick's relationship. You know how Kevin and Emma are the same age, just like Joe and Jen, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well... Everybody was kinda hoping they would eventually get together... First Emma and Kevin who are the oldest ones. Even though they were really good friends, that was about it. Then, Jen and Joe. They do actually hook up since high school and now whenever they're in town for holidays, but they're both free spirits... Or just weird. I don't even think neither of them had ever had a serious relationship. Anyways, when they realized it wasn't gonna happen with them either, they were literally depositing all of their hopes on the two youngest. I don't really get how it all started with the Greys and the Torres, but, I mean... Maybe because there a re three boys and three girls for each? Though my theory is that Bedford people are just downright creepy."

"Your point...?" I was getting impatient. I already knew about all that blue blood crap.

"Well... Mitch and Nick have obviously known each other for a really long time. And they've always been friends. But what's different about them and I believe to be the reason as to why they ended up together, is because they've never been really close friends. Kevin and Emma are both strangely similar like... I don't know, they're just very responsible, both graduated as straight-A students and got accepted in every college they applied to. And they've always been close. They had the same group of friends since middle school. Dani, Kevin's fiancée, was actually introduced to him by Emma when they were like 20. Anyways, they were really, really good friends - and still are. They didn't look at each other in that way. Jen and Joe, on the other hand, started off hating each other's guts from the crib. Charlie is their age, so he's good friends with both of them, and he says it was the funniest thing because they pretty much competed to see who was Bedford's worst troublemaker. Even my parents say that when they were in high school, the town was a nightmare. They would always drive around with their respective friends screaming and throwing things at each other like water balloons and stuff, and in the morning it looked like King Kong had taken a shit in every street of the downtown area. I swear, I've heard stories that they've done every imaginable shit, from exchanging the horses' food at the country club for dogs' food, to putting together a small indie screamo bands festival in at abandoned terrain next to the Union cemetery."

"Miley, are you getting anywhere with this? I've heard about Joe and Jen's mishaps."

"I promise I have a point with all this. So, well... Despite all of that, people still loved Jennifer and hated Joe. After a while, everybody seemed to agree that he was just a little punk and not good enough for her. Although they still hook up eventually, they insist that it's purely sexual and the mutual dislike towards each other is still there. I just think they're nuts. Then, when both graduated and left, everybody started to focus on Mitch and Nick. No one really knew what was up with them... Because they weren't best friends like Kev and Em nor did they despise each other like Joe and Jen... They were just very nice and polite kids, always very discrete and quiet who would eventually hang out. Of course they grew up knowing people expected them to be together... It really is kinda like that royal crap when people are barely in the womb and already have their fucking spouses chosen, you know? Of course, they're both really attractive, wealthy, ridiculously intelligent and - this is the most important - they're both pleasers. They live to please people. So much that there ain't one living soul in this town that has anything bad to say about either of them. Except maybe you..."

"Ha. Hilarious. Look, Miley, I know they're both like that, so once again: what is your point?"

"My point, Alex Russo, is just that. You're Alex Russo. I don't wanna sound mean, but who knows you here? I mean, maybe some people since you're parents are kick ass lawyers and you moved here from the other side of the country. But you can't just get here wanting to change the course of Bedford's history and not want struggle a little, you know what I mean?"

"Not really...?"

"Look, what I'm saying is that you're messing with Bedford's finest. If it was Emma, trust me, you wouldn't have a chance. She's nice and everything, but people say she used to be a little bitchy sometimes at school because lazy asses like us just annoyed the blonde out of her. She's had her mind made up on what she wants for her life since she was a fucking toddler. So you would get a disgusted stare... Tops. With Jen I bet a thousand bucks you two would be fucking your brains out for months now. She's just crazy and into anything or anyone. Why do you think she's creeping on the enemy's turf? She gets bored easily. There's nothing here for her. She's a wild one. Nothing will ever hold her back. But Mitch... she's kinda in the middle. While Emma knows exactly what she wants and Jen knows exactly what she doesn't want, Mitch is still trying to figure everything out... but she just can't, because she spends more time trying to please everyone around her than caring about herself."

"I know. I've told her this a million times! It's not like I don't wanna give her time, Miley. It's just that I know the time she's asking for is to figure out a way not to let people down. I know she wants this. I mean... She has to."

Miley sighed and lit up a new blunt while we were waiting for the red light to turn green.  
"Don't you think it's possible to love two people at the same time? Like... She does love you, but she might love Nick too. Just as much, you know?"

"Yeah, I think you can love two people at the same time. But I think it's impossible to be in love with two people at the same time. Don't you agree?"

"Well..." She frowened and thought for a little while before glancing at me. "Yeah, you're probably right. It's already too much work being in love with just one person, I can't even imagine two."

"No... That's not what I mean. It's like... You know, when you're in love you pretty much only care about that person. You wanna spend all your time with them, and watch them fall asleep and wake up next to you-"

"But, Lex, I do think she has a point, though... I mean, how can you guarantee her you won't just leave whenever you get bored or feel like you wanna be with other girls? Mitch has a steady life. She needs safety."

"Because I love her."

"How do you even know? The only people you've ever loved are your parents and your brothers, you cold hearted bitch."

"That's exactly how I know. You never doubt when you're finally in love... Isn't that what they say? With every other girl I've ever been with, I used to question myself and my feelings all the time. With Mitchie I've never felt like I needed to do that. Because I never doubted it."

"Well... This might be worse than I thought, then."

* * *

After the bell rang on Monday finally indicating the end of the school day, I slowly walked to my locker trying to figure out what to do with the whole Natalie situation.

Maybe... I could try getting serious with her. I mean, the whole time since Miley told me about Nat's feelings I was thinking about breaking up. But why couldn't I just give us a chance? It's not like Mitch and I are getting together any time soon, anyway. I don't want to put my life on hold because of her... Back on Saturday when we talked, she didn't seem like she was struggling to find a solution at all. so why should I? I should've known from the beginning that this is a lost cause to fight for. Mitchie will never abdicate from her comfortable, convenient relationship with Nick just to be with me. I don't even know why I was kidding myself for so many months.

Why did she have to get into my life?

"Hey, Lex!"

"Hey, Lindsay." I said before shutting my locker and turning around to smile at her. "Whaz kickin'?"

"Nothing... But I think I'm failing History." She waved a paper in front of me and I noticed it was the test she took last week. "I got a D."

"Oh, well... I could swear you liked the D!" I joked trying to lighten up her mood a little mood. Gladly, it worked. She let out a small laugh before softly shoving my arm. "Look, don't worry about it, okay? I'm sure you'll finds way to get your grades back up."

"Yeah... I was actually looking fo- Mitchie, hi!" Lindsay exclaimed when the most gorgeous brunette on Earth showed up next to us. "I wanted to talk to you!"

"Hey, girls." She smiled quickly glancing at me before turning to Lindsay. "What's up?"

"So, uh... I got a D on my History test and I might be failing. Do you still have any empty spots in your trotting schedule?"

"Um..." She balanced the books she was holding in one arm, along with the strap to her bag, before opening her locker and checking the paper glued to the inside of the door in which she had printed her tutoring students and their respective times. "Actually, I have Tuesday and Wednesday free from 3:15 to 4:15pm." She turned around to look at the smiley redhead.

"That's perfect! Do you think you can put me on both days? I really need to improve if I wanna pass this shit."

"Sure, honey." Mitch grabbed a pencil from the outside pocket of her bag and wrote Lindsay's name on the assigned days. "There you go."

"Thank you so much! I'll see you tomorrow?" She nodded and kept on putting back the books in her locker. "You coming, Lex?"

"Um, actually..." I heard Mitchie's voice before I could answer Lindsay. We both looked at her when she shut her locker and turned back to us. "Can I talk to you, Alex?"

I gazed at her for a few seconds before exchanging a confused look with Lindsay. She knows pretty much everything about my situation with Mitchie, except for just a few details from what happened at our trip. I just thought it wasn't exactly necessary for her to understand the whole thing. And our little encounter at the game on Saturday. I hadn't told about that either.

I shrugged and softly nodded at Lindsay so she'd know it was fine.

"Okay. I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

We watched as she walked away before Mitch looked back at me.

"What's up?" I asked when I noticed she was a little hesitant.

"Not here, though. Come with me to Chez Yannick." I frowened. That was very unexpected. Even more so because she wasn't asking me. It was more like an order. I might still be a little angry at her, but I'm not stupid. I would never turn down any chance to spend time alone with Mitchie. "We'll have some coffee and eat those weird yummy breads. And then we can talk."

"Am I not going to like that talk, that's why you're bribing me with French carbs?"

She chuckled and looked down at her feet before our eyes met again.

"No. I don't know, actually. But I know food makes you happy and I know how much you love that bistro, so..."

* * *

I really do love it here. Chez Yannick is a bistro located downtown that has the yummiest breads in all Westchester. The coffee, not so much. But although french coffee tastes nasty and is really weak, you can choose from a big variety of coffee beans. There are from Central and South America - my personal favorites -, Asia, Africa and Europe. Besides, it's one of the most romantic places in Bedford... Every night from Thursday to Sunday, jazz artists play at the mezzanine, with dim lights and nice people.

"Here are your orders, girls." Muriel, Yannick's wife, said with a smile and a heavy French accent while placing our orders on the table. "Bon appétit!"

"Merci, Muriel." Mitch thanked with a corky grin as the lady walked towards another table.

"You're cute when you speak French." I complimented her as I reached for the bread basket.

We ended up asking for a simple entrée with a basket of mixed breads and the European cheese plate. It hadn't been that long since we'd had lunch at school, so we weren't so hungry.

"I'm cute all the time, actually, but merci beaucoup, choute." She looked at me with a tender smile while taking a sip of her cappuccino.

"Wait. What's that?"

"What?"

"Choute."

She grinned and reached for a piece of brown bread.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, Lex." I giggled suddenly feeling a nice wave of happiness flooding my heart. Since we got back from our trip, this is the first time Mitch and I spend time alone without yelling at each other... So far, at least. And I wouldn't mind sitting at bistros eating bread and sipping coffee with her for the rest of my life. "Why are you so smiley, Alex Russo?"

I looked up at her and smirked.

"I've missed this." She frowened with a confused smile playing in her lips. "You know... Us. Just hanging out and being dorks."

Her smile kept is place as she stared at me.

"I've missed you." Our eyes were locked for another moment before she looked down at her food. She ate a piece of the smoked Gouda before wiping her mouth with the dark green napkin and looking up at me. "You're probably wondering why I asked you to come..."

"Not really. I mean, yes, I was when we first got here. But now I don't really care anymore... I'm just happy to be here with you. It doesn't matter why."

Her smile dropped a little when she reached for my hand over the table, slowly caressing it with the tips of her fingers. I turned my palm up so I could softly touch hers too.

"You're sweet, Alex... You know that?" Her eyes were focused on our hands and I started to get a little nervous. Why do I feel like she's about to break up with me? "Um... I actually wanted to apologize. You know, for all those things I said on our last day in Caicos. I don't think I've had the opportunity to do so since then." Her brown eyes gazed back up at mine. "I never meant to hurt you, Alex. It broke my heart to break your heart. I was devastated for days. And when we got back I was too afraid you would push me away like you've done so many times before."

"Mitch, I'm sorry. I was really hurt. And mad. I kinda still am... Both."

"I know!" She squeezed my hand emphasizing her words. "And I'm sorry. I wish I could just go back and take back everything I said."

I sighed and pulled my hand down to my lap.

"No. Besides the obvious fact that you can't go back in time, you shouldn't want to take back what you said. There's a reason why you said those things."

"Yes. And the reason is that I'm scared and afraid. Because I've never gone through anything like this in my whole life."

"Like what, Mitchie? What the hell is this, anyway?"

"This is me asking you to give me a little time. And to be patient."

I let out a low frustrated groan.

"Time for what, Mitchie?"

"To figure things out. To make sure nothing's gonna turn into chaos! Alex, you can't just expect me to act impulsively. You know I'm not like that."

"And then what, Mitch? I'll give you all the time in the world if you just answer me this. I'll wait as long as you want me to, but I need to know for what. What am I gonna be waiting for?"

"Me."

I looked deep into her eyes trying to find some sort of reassurance. Why am I still having a hard time to accept this? That was exactly what I've been waiting to hear for months.

"So you and and Nick are gonna break up? You decided to be with me?" She pressed her lips together and looked away in silence. "That's what I thought." I let out a loud sigh. "Listen, Mitch... I love you. I do. I would stop my entire life and just wait for you if you just answered yes to those question. That's pretty much all that it'd take for me to put everything on hold, even if, in the end, I found out it was all a lie. But what if I do stop my life and then you realize it's all a big mistake? That you should have never even considered being with me? Huh? What do I do then? Because you will still have everything. I won't." I finished my coffee and placed the cup back down. "Turns out I need some safety too, huh?" I said with a humorless laugh.

"Are you giving up on me?" I looked at her, but her eyes were focus on her finger currently shredding the brown sugar paper.

"You were the one who gave up on us, Mitch. Well... On what 'us' could be someday."

"I did not." She gazed at me with a serious expression. Even slightly angry. "I'm here asking for you to be a little more patient. That's all. I don't want you to put your whole life on hold. Jesus, I'm not even asking you to break up with Natalie, as much as I hate seeing you with her all the time." I fought back the cocky smile at hearing her jealousy almost dripping from her mouth. "Just... Don't give up on me. It's not fair for you to just toss everything that happened during the past few months like it meant nothing, Alex! You came here and turned my world upside down! And now you wanna back off?" It was my turn to remain silent, but I didn't look away. I couldn't. Her eyes were so full of agony and anguish. I instantly felt bad for ever thinking she wasn't giving a shit about this whole situation. "You messed with my whole life, Alex. You can't just give up now and leave me alone to clean up the mess you made."

She was right. I was being a fucking coward. I mean, if I insisted on saying I love her so much, why can't I give her what she's asking for? Time. It's not like mine are worth a million like hers. The past few weeks I was blinded by my anger and ended up repressing my true feelings for her. Feelings of pure love... And appreciation to think she would even consider giving anything up to be with someone like me.

What was I thinking trying to convince myself I would actually be able to just let her go. And what? See her evey now and then after we graduated... Act like old high school friends who just miss the good memories of times when nothing really mattered that much? As if. I would spend the rest of my life regretting not giving her a little more time. My pride would make me miserable because she said a few hurtful words. Like that won't happen over and over again for the rest of my life. Or anybody's life. We're bound to suffer one way or another. How are we supposed to grow up and stronger without a few slaps in the face and a few falls along the way?

I looked into her watery eyes. She was holding back the tears, probably thinking my silence was just a consentment of everything she questioned.

"I could never give you up, Mitchie." I reached for her hand again, this time entwining our fingers. She let out a relived sigh as she closed her eyes and squeezed my hand softly. "Not even if I wanted to."

Our eyes met again and we shared small smiles.

It was evident that the will to be together was mutual. But wanting doesn't always mean you can have it... At least not the easy way most of us would like things to be.

* * *

**Would you guys kill me if I didn't reply to your reviews? I love doing that, but I'm so frustrated that I was almost finished replyng to y'all before this shit closed that I'm too depressed to write everything again.**

**But I do wanna thank all of you, though! I love reading them and knowing watch you are thinking about the story! I know I didn't reply on the last chapter either, but I PROMISE I will on the next one. Doesn't even matter if James Franco is next to me asking for sex.**

**I mean... Well... Maybe not.**

**ANYWHORE... I hope y'all have enjoyed this chapter and I also hope you have an awesome weekend! Please, let me know your thoughts about what I said on the note before the beginning of the chapter, okay? Okay. Drink responsibly, don't let it trickle.**


	16. Chapter XIII

**Hey, you beautiful people! I'm sorry it took me so long to update _again_, but I promise I'm trying my best. It's actually almost 4am here right now, but I just wanted to leave this here so maybe you will all wake up a little happier on a lame Sunday? :P  
I'm sorry for any typos or spelling mistakes, I'm just so sleepy that some things may have slipped my eyes.**

**Anyways... I think y'all might like this chapter! Little hint, though: if you guys like a little extra something as you read, you might wanna leave a tab open or play on iTunes Mumford and Sons' The Cave for a little later on this chapter. You'll probably know when to press play, hahahah.**

**You know the drill...**

* * *

Chapter XIII

As I opened my messages on my phone, I reread the ones I had exchanged with Mitchie yesterday afternoon.

**Alex:** _what is your schedule on Fridays after school again?_

**Mitchie:**_ two hours of piano lessons with Stacy. Why?_

**Alex:** _do you think you can reschedule it tomorrow? I kinda have a surprise for you..._

**Mitchie:** _spill it._

**Alex:** _it's a surprise, you can tell me to spill it._

**Mitchie:** _ugh, fine. I guess I can rearrange it for some time next week. Can you please give me at least a hint?_

**Alex:** _nope. You'll have to wait until tomorrow :)))_

**Mitchie:** _easy to play hard to get through the phone. Wait til I see you at school tomorrow. I'm gonna make you tell me._

I chuckled. Well, she did try. And resisting her pouting faces was extremely hard, but I managed to do so.

As I contemplated the past three weeks since our conversation at the bistro, I couldn't help but smile. We were doing surprisingly well. Not that I expected us to end up in bad terms after that day, but we actually got closer somehow. We've been hanging out a lot since then. The topics of _us_ or _Nick_ came up a couple of times, but I was trying my best to give her the time she asked me for. I also backed off from all the flirting. I mean, sometimes I just couldn't help myself, but I was actually doing a very good job. It could be my delusional mind and hopeful heart, but I kind of got the impression these past few weeks that in the same time we were growing closer, she was trying to stay away from Nick, as much a relationship like theirs allowed her to. But then again, they've always been pretty reserved. We never really knew when they were together out of school since both of them had chaotic routines during the week, but most of her free time has been spent with me, so... I don't know. I might be wrong.

One thing was still out of place, though... Nat. I'm kind of avoiding her a little lately, but I've been feeling pretty bad about it. I feel like I should just be honest with her and end things. Especially now that I've made up my midn and decided that we definitely can not become official. It wouldn't be fair to her and I know she would end up hurt. Even more so than if I break up with her now.

I shook off my thoughts as I started to type down a new message. I checked the time and noticed there were only a few minutes left until the end of the last period of the day, which we had together.

**Alex:** _you seem restless..._

I sent the message and looked at Mitch, who was sitting a couple of rows ahead on the right side. I watched as she reached for her phone in the back pocket of her dark jeans and read the message before glancing back at me for an instant. She held the phone in her hands under the table as she started typing.

**Mitchie:** _I am. How could I not be? I have no idea where you're taking me and the fact that you have your dad's car just makes my mind wander even more. Tell me, please._

I drove Mitch to school today because I needed us to leave straight from school if I wanted us to make it on time for the surprise. And well... I had my reasons for taking my dad's Lexus RX.

**Alex:** _relax. You'll know in just a while. Stop moving around in your chair, though. You're distracting me from Mr. Hegel._

I already had a smirk on when she turned back to me again and rolled her eyes because I _knew_ that was going to be her exact reaction.

A few minutes later, the bell rang and the class was dismissed. I was still putting everything inside my bag when she walked over to me.

"Okay, school's over. Tell me." I laughed and closed my bag as I put the strap over my shoulder. I started walking to the door with Mitch next to me.

"You're so curious. Control yourself, woman!"

"But _Alex_! I don't have any remote clue of what we're doing. All you told me was to wear comfortable clothes. That doesn't help in anything."

"Relax, okay?" I said as we both opened our lockers. "It's gonna be fun. There may or may not have a slight possibility of you getting a little... _Agitated_ when you learn, but I think you'll thank me afterwards." She slammed her locker and stepped closer to me, turning me by my shoulders to look at her before both her hands were against the locker behind me on each side of my head. "For all that's sacred in this world, don't _ever_ do this again. You're too close, in a very sexy position, and I'm too turned on."

"I don't care. Tell me now." Her voice was low and her face was serious, though her eyes had a hint of amusement.

"Um... Let's just go. I wanna tell you on our way there." We locked eyes for a while before hers started to study my face. I pretended not to notice when they lingered a little longer on my lips before looking back at mine. "Do you trust me?" Her face softened a little.

"Yes." She sighed taking a step back.

We made our way to the parking lot and hopped on the car. I reached for a little envelope in my bag before throwing it in the back seat and placed it on my lap as I put the seatbelt on and drove away.

"Okay, tell me."

I took a deep breath and focused on the road as I handed her the envelope.

No, I hadn't thought it through. I didn't even know what her reaction would be. For all I know, as soon as she checked what's inside the envelope she could just freak out and tell me to turn back around.

"Surprise." I said with a nervous smile.

I glanced at her and noticed her eyes were wide open staring down at the two rectangular pieces of paper in her hands.

"Alex, what's this?" I couldn't really distinguish her tone.

"Exactly what you're looking at."

"I... I..." She started to studder but stopped to take a deep breath. "Alex."

"What should I do? Do you want me to keep going or turn around?"

I looked at her when we stopped at the red light.

"Are you _kidding_? Of course I want you to keep going. I can't believe this." The face eating smile that took over her face made my heart skip a beat. "But... _Boston_?"

I had bought us tickets for a Mumford and Sons concert... _In Boston_.

"I know. I tried to buy tickets for their concert in New York, but they've been sold out for months now. The only venue that still had tickets left was Boston and I don't even know why that wasn't sold out too."

"When did you buy these?"

"On Monday. They arrived through the mail yesterday."

My eyes were still focused on the road but I could see through the corners that she was staring at me.

"I still can't believe we're about to see them live."

I smiled.

"I know they're your favorite band.. I thought you'd like it."

"_Like_ it? Lex, I don't even know how I'm not screaming and showing my boobs through the window out of excitement."

"Oh, please don't show your boobs. Better yet, don't even mention them. My mind is gonna get cloudy and I might crash. I take you don't wanna die on your way to their concert, right?"

She laughed.

"Defintely not!" She let out a low giggle.

* * *

It was half past six when I stopped the car at the TD Garden's parking lot. The concert was scheduled to start at seven, but there were going to be two opening acts before Mumford started to play, Ben Howard and The Felice Brothers, so I wasn't too worried.

"Do you wanna go in already or wanna find somewhere to eat?" I asked Mitch as we started making our way out of the parking lot.

"I'd really like to watch Ben Howard play, but I'm too hungry."

"Alright. We drove by a few places nearby. What do you feel like eating?"

"Anything. I'm starving!"

We walked around for a few minutes trying to decide on where to eat until we agreed to stay at a place called The Harp. It was actually just across the street.

We sat down and made our orders. I asked for a grilled chicken sandwich while Mitch went with a Cobb salad.

"I thought you were starving?" I joked once the waiter walked away.

"I am! But I tend to feel this weird craving for salad and veggie burgers when I'm starved." She shrugged and let out a shy smile. "I still can't believe we're in Boston minutes away from watching Mumford perform!"

"You have no idea how afraid I was that you were gonna be mad at me for doing this."

"Mad? Lex, please. I couldn't be happier!" She smiled big. "You know, I'm very into music and everything, but I hardly go to concerts. Nick doesn't really like them because of all the people and well... I can always go with Miley, but the last concert we went together was too much for me."

"Why? Who did you go see?"

"We went to see The Beautiful Girls when they played like a year ago in New Jersey. They're from Australia and play like surf music. I love them, they're really good... Though I think they broke off last year. Anyway... Long story short, Miley got drunk, hopped on some random guy's shoulders and took off her shirt. Nobody cared really, but when the security guard came to ask her to put it back on, she yelled at him and flipped him off, so he kicked her out. _Obviously_, I had to go too. Luckily, they were already on the encore, so we got to see pretty much everything."

"I don't think I've ever met someone as fucked up as Miley."

"And you probably never will, trust me!" We laughed and just an instant later the waiter came with our drinks. "Um... We'll probably be exhausted after the concert, Lex... What's the plan? We'll drive straight back when it ends or...?"

I took a sip from my Sprite before speaking.

"Yeah, I don't know... We could try and get in somewhere? Like a bar or something. You know, just to rest a little bit. And then, I don't know... Do you wanna find a hotel or something? What did your mom say when you talked to her? Do you have a curfew?"

"Well... Since she thinks we're in Manhattan and not Boston and that I'm gonna sleep over at your house, she just told me to be home at around noon because we're having lunch with my dad. Since it's a three hour drive, I think it's alright if we spend the night here... But I don't think it's necessary to check into a hotel. They're always expensive and we'll barely be here for a few hours." I nodded. "Your dad's car is big enough... We could sleep for a few hours in it before going back. Though maybe it's better to get back in the morning? I don't know if it's safe to get the interstate at night."

"I don't know either... I don't think so, but I'd rather not risk. We'll just find a nice restaurant or cafe to eat afterwards and then we'll just figure something out. We should leave early, though. Like around seven? So you can take a shower and sleep a little more if you want at my house before you go meet your parents."

"Yes! That sounds good." She smiled and looked around the restaurant.

"Good."

It seemed more like a sports bar, though it wasn't crowded like most of them usually are. Maybe it was versatile and worked as a regular restaurant until a certain hour?

"Thanks for doing this, by the way." Mitch said a while after we had gotten our orders.

"You don't have to thank me, Mitch."

"Of course I do. You spent money on these tickets, drove all the way to Boston, are willing to spend the night in a car just so I could watch my favorite band?"

I chuckled.

"Well... In my head I'm doing all of this more for the pleasure of seeing you happy, but you can think what suits you best." I smiled.

Her eyes were shining bright and she had a soft smile on her lips.

"I..." She trailed off and looked down for an instant before looking back at me. "You're truly amazing, Alex. I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I'm just glad I'm able to make you happy."

She gazed at me for a while before sighing.

"You are. You always are."

* * *

Midway through the show I realized that maybe, just _maybe_, coming to a concert like this with Mitchie wasn't my brightest idea. Don't get me wrong, I was loving it. And I was loving even more the fact that Mitch was pretty much on cloud nine watching them. I knew most of the songs, but she knew every single one of them, and was singing her lungs out. But their songs are so... _Romantic_. I wish I could be embracing her body and swaying her to the sound of that beautiful cello combined with the acoustic guitar and the banjo, and whispering the lyrics in her ear. Sometimes we'd just look at each other in the middle of a song and smile, or just really look at each other. There were moments when I couldn't figure out Mitchie's eyes... Sometimes I'd look at her and she'd be singing with them shut, bouncing slowly from side to side. And I couldn't do _anything_. It felt worse than any medieval torture session, I swear. Especially because the place was crowded, so we were standing really close. Sometimes our fingers would brush against each other and I just felt like entwining them and never letting go.

The hysterical screams of the crowd interrupted my train of thoughts as they finished the second song of the encore. They thanked the crowd and left the stage a moment later.

"This is the best show ever!" Mitch cheered looking at me. Her face and neck were a little damp from sweat and a few strains of her hair were glued to her face. She looked _smoking hot_. She stared at me with the biggest smile. "Thank you." She said in a lower tone.

I didn't say anything. I couldn't. I just stood there staring at her. I tried to look away so it wouldn't get awkward, but I just couldn't find the strength to do so. She looked around and pulled her hair up in a messy bun before turning back to me. She probably noticed I was still staring at her because her smile slowly got smaller, though it was still there.

We just stayed there looking at each other for a while until the screams started to echo again. We turned to look at the stage at the same time and the band members were back.

"What? I honestly thought it was finished." I commented.

She let out a laugh of pure delight.

"No, Lex. They haven't played _The Cave_ yet." She grinned just as the first few chords to the song started to play and the lights were dimmed again.

I loved that song. It was one of my favorites and I hadn't even noticed they hadn't played it yet because I was so caught up daydreaming about this concert in an universe in which Mitch and I were a couple and could enjoy this properly.

It's a beautiful song and the most intriguing for me. I mean, all of their songs are. They're so amazingly written... So poetic and full of powerful, overwhelming feelings. But this one, _The Cave_... I don't know. I've thought of Plato's Allegory of The Cave, but I couldn't fit every lyric into it. I always wonder about songs' meanings... But this one's just sort of indecipherable. A heart break and someone trying to get rid of a relationship? Never leaving somebody? Moving on from something negative? Protecting someone? Being controlled? Enlightenment, maybe? Some sort of epiphany? This song is impossible because it could apply to just about anything. And that's the beauty in music, I guess... No matter what it meant to the person who wrote it, music still means whatever we want them to mean for us.

The crowd was excitedly singing along. Everybody knew that was the last song, but I'm sure no one wanted it to end.

I turned to look at Mitch and was surprised when I saw she was looking at me. And seemed to have been for a while.

"Is everything okay?" I asked a little concerned. I don't know if she heard me, though.

But when she nodded and smiled I knew she did.

"Yes." She answered, though I didn't hear her. I just happened to be looking at her lips when she said that.

When I looked back at her, she had turned completely to me and her face was dangerously close to mine.

"Mitch?"

She pressed her lips together and just as the banjo picked up a much faster pace getting into the chorus, she kissed me.

I was taken totally aback. For a split second I didn't kiss back, but as soon as I realized what was going on, I ignored the fact that I was completely out of breath and hugged her waist, gluing our bodies together. She placed her hands on each side of my face as our lips moved desperately against each other.

I still didn't know if I had just gotten way too deep in my daydreaming or if that was actually happening. I mean... _She_ kissed _me_.

I couldn't breathe. I just poured my heart completely in that kiss. I never wanted it to end and for what it seemed, neither did Mitch.

Around us, the whole crowd was clapping and jumping to the chorus and when it got to the second verse, we were still lost in each other.

We eventually were too out of breath to keep going, but we barely parted our lips. Our foreheads were still leaning against each other and her hands were still holding my face.

We were both panting. I held her tight when I built up the courage to open my eyes. I was afraid to wake up to nothing.

But there she was. Close as ever, with eyes shut and lips parted.

"Mitch..." I didn't really know what I was going to say, but it didn't matter. As soon as I started to speak, her lips were on mine again.

And yet again I felt like all oxygen in the world had disappear. But, as before, it didn't stop me. And when I felt her tongue on my lips I had to do my best not to crumble, because my knees were barely responding anymore.

As opposed to the first kiss, this one was slower. She slipped her hands to the back of my neck until she was hugging it with both arms.

We were just taking our time. The kiss never ended. We would eventually give each other little pecks but just until we both had caught enough breath to begin another one. A couple of times she caught my bottom lip in between hers and tugged on it before kissing me again and smile in the kiss.

This was bliss. I never felt anything remotely smilar to what I was feeling as we kissed. Yes, we had shared a couple of kisses before, but I mean... Those were barely even pecks. Nothing compared to been kissed by and kissing Mitch. _Nothing_. Not even sex. Well, probably sex _with her_ would, but I have never previously experienced a feeling like this.

When the song came to an end and the lead singer started to thank the people who had come to the show, I felt my heart sink.

I didn't want it to end. It _couldn't_ end.

She broke the deep kiss before pressing her lips harshly against mine again and then against my cheek. She pulled me even closer and duck her head in the crook of my neck. I could feel her hot breath against my skin and again I didn't want to open my eyes.

We just stood there holding each other for quite a while. I still had my eyes closed as I slowly caressed her back and sometimes her hair, but I could feel the people passing by us on their way out.

I felt her take a deep breath before finally pulling away a little. Our eyes finally met after being closed through the whole song as we kissed.

Once again, I didn't know what was in them. I gulped and took a look around to find out that most people had already left. When I looked back at Mitch, she had a small smile on. She reached my hand and started walking, leading the way out.

* * *

After we left the venue, we silently made our way to the car. I wish I could just leave it parked there, but the parking lot would close soon.

"Uhm..." I cleared my throat when my voice came out husky. "Where do you wanna go?"

She sighed.

"I don't know. I don't think we'll be aloud in that place we went earlier. But we passed by a cafe when we first got here."

"It's almost eleven, though. I don't think it's gonna be open."

I drove around for a while and we ended up at a little bistro similar to the one in Bedford.

"Folk overload." Mitch joked when we got in and there was a guy in his mid-twenties playing _Elephant Gun_ by Beirut.

We sat at a table by the back, near the windows.

We were still silent, though I wanted to talk about that kiss _so bad_. Better yet, I wanted to _kiss_ her again so bad. I was still on a high because of those kisses. I couldn't focus on anything... I barely even made it to this place. If it weren't for Mitch guiding the way, we would probably be still driving around.

"Do you want anything?" I asked, trying to distract my mind from replaying our kisses.

"Um... I think I'll have a hot chocolate."

I called the waitress and asked for two hot chocolates.

For almost an hour we just sat there in silence listening to the guy playing a variety of songs on his acoustic guitar.

It didn't feel awkward, though. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but it wasn't awkward. Sometimes we'd glance at each other. Normally we'd smile, but this time, every time our eyes met, we would either keep looking at each other or one of us would look away.

I know she was thinking about what happened too. I mean, _she_ was the one who kissed me. That's why I thought she should be the one to talk first. But it didn't seem like she would anytime soon and I felt frustrated. Because her silence made my mind wander nonstop.

After the guy finally finished his set, I couldn't bare anymore of that silence.

"It was a really good show." I casually said looking down at the empty cup between my hands.

"Really good? Lex, it was _amazing_! They're incredible!"

I chuckled at her excitement.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm glad you liked it."

She smiled softly and reached for my hand over the table.

"I loved it." She admitted; her eyes still focused on our hands together.

We stayed there for another our or so until we realized they were starting to close down the place. We payed and walked to the car that I had parked just down the street.

While we were still there we kept talking, but never mentioned what had just recently happened at the concert. I had reached the conclusion that I would let her talk first. I didn't know exactly what was that back there and why it had happened, so I could only imagine what was going through her mind, even though she was the one who took action. Surely she would want to talk about it whenever she felt ready.

We got into the car and both let out a deep, tired breath.

"Um... Do you want to sleep in the back seat or there?" I asked pointing the passenger seat. "You can recline it. It's not a comfy bed or anything, but it's better than sleeping on the floor anyway." She chuckled and sighed. "We can still go to a hotel, though."

"No. I mean, unless you want to?" I shook my head. "Than this will do. It's just for a few hours anyway."

"At what time should we wake up? I don't have much battery left, but I think it will still have a little for the alarm if I turn off the Internet."

"Uh... Like six maybe? So we leave at seven-ish."

"Alright." I said as I set the alarm clock. "If you feel cold, there's like a jacket from my dad in the trunk. Do you want me to go get it?"

She thought for a second before nodding. I got out of the car and took the jacket.

"Gucci?" She raised her eyebrows at me. "Fancy dad."

"Sure. Like your dad doesn't wear the same - or better."

She chuckled. We both pulled our seats back. I took off my shoes and turned my body to look at her, who was already facing me with both her hands under the left side of her face and the jacket on top of her.

"Aren't you gonna be cold?" She asked in a very low tone, almost a whisper.

"I have a sweater in my bag just in case. I'm okay for now." She smiled and nodded.

"Night, Lex." She said with her eyes already closed.

"Goodnight, Mitchie."

* * *

On the next morning my alarm clock went off at the programmed time. I felt like I had been run by a truck, but I forgot all about it when I saw Mitch's angelcal face still asleep next to me.

I had barely slept, to be honest. My mind wouldn't stop replaying last night and I had to fight back every single thought of what would or could happen next. From experience, I knew just how unpredictable Mitchie could be, so I tried not to create any expectations. But it was hard. I was exhausted and sleepy, but my mind wouldn't shut down for like another hour. I just watched her drift off and eventually start with her cute low snores. I never thought someone could look adorable snoring.

I woke her up and we looked for a place to eat breakfast. After we were done, we got back on the road. It was still a quarter to seven, so we were early.

Mitch was trying hard to keep me company even though I said it was okay for her to sleep a little more until we got back to Bedford, which she eventually did.

It was good in a way, because I didn't feel like talking much, even though my mind wasn't the most pleasant place to be in.

I connected Mitchie's iPod to the radio and it was already on Mumford and Sons' playlist, since we listened to it while driving to Boston just to get in the mood for the show. I didn't mind and let it play as I drove and hummed to the songs.

At some point, _The Cave_ came on and I felt chills all over my body when my mind didn't hesitate to rush back to that moment of the concert last night. Probably the best moment of my life in almost a year.

The thoughts I had when they first started performing it last night went through my head again as I realized the great meaning that song would have for me now. No matter what happened between Mitchie and I after we got back, that would always be the song of the first time we kissed. And for the rest of my existence it would remind me of her.

And I honestly didn't know until what point that was a good or a bad thing.

* * *

"Mitch?" I shook her a little bit after I stopped at my house's driveway. "We're here." She still didn't answer. It was a little before ten. We still had a little bit of sleep left. I hopped off of the car and got both our bags from the back seat before walking to her side. I opened the door and took off the seatbelt from around her. I got a little closer to her and had to fight back the urge of kissing her lips again. Now that I know what they feel like, I don't want anything else for my life. "Hey, Mitch." I shook her a little harder and she finally started to slowly open her eyes. They seemed a bit confused and I giggled at her cute expression. "We're here." I repeated now that I knew she could hear me.

"Lex, I'm sorry! I didn't even realize I fell asleep. Why didn't you wake me?"

"It's okay. You needed to rest. I'm okay because I ain't doing shit today, but you still gotta meet your parents. I can sleep as long as I want after I drop you off."

She smiled and got out of the car, stretching her whole body.

I unlocked the door and led the way upstairs to my bedroom.

"Where are your parents?" She asked as soon as I closed the door and dropped our bags on the armchair nearby.

"I think they're at a brunch or whatever. I know they said they'd be out this morning, but I don't remember where." I sat on my bed and kicked my shoes off and realized she was still standing in the middle of the room. "You can sit down, you know?" She shrugged with an embarrassed smile. "Do you wanna take a shower? I can land you some clothes."

"Uh... Yeah. And I need to brush my teeth. Like, desperately." I chuckled and went in the closet. I grabbed some jeans shorts and a random tank top along with some pajamas. "Put on the pajamas after you get out of the shower, we still have like a little over an hour to sleep. The towels are in the cabinet under the sink."

"Thanks." She smiled grabbing the pajamas and walking into the bathroom.

I left the other clothes on the couch near her bag and changed into some pjs myself. I closed off the shutters and climbed on my bed, feeling extremely relaxed once I was comfortably laid down under the covers.

I sighed and scooted to the left side of the bed, leaving the other one empty for when Mitch came back.

A few minutes later I felt the bed move a little bit and opened my eyes, just then realizing I had fallen asleep.

"Hey you." I smiled and Mitch jumped a little when she heard my voice.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't want to wake you." She said as she slipped under the covers and laid down so we were facing each other.

"It's okay. Do you need anything else?"

"No, thanks." She smiled before moving a little bit closer to me. "I wish I didn't have to leave, though. I wish I could lay here with you all day and just sleep until it's night." She giggled.

I smiled at the thought of that.

"Can't you?"

"No." She pouted. "My dad's in town just for today. Usually he stays from Friday night until Monday morning, but he has some dinner thing tonight in DC, so he's gotta go back."

"Oh..." Damn. For a second I flirted with the idea of laying beside her all day long. "You can always come back later." I suggested with a slight grin.

She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I mean... Who knows? I just might."

"Hey. Don't give me false hopes."

She giggled and scooted even closer until our knees were touching. She reached for my hand underneath the covers and tangled our fingers.

"Go to sleep, silly." She said as she closed her eyes.

I smiled and squeezed her hand a little.

"Goodnight, baby." I mumbled and watched her smile with her eyes still shut.

* * *

When I stopped at Mitch's driveway I started to get a little anxious. We still hadn't talked about the kiss. Or kiss_es_. And I was afraid we weren't going to. At least not today.

"Thanks again, Lex." She said turning to me. "Last night was amazing. Well, everything was amazing, to be honest."

I smiled and leaned on the arm rest between our seats.

"I already said you don't have to thank me."

"I know. But I want you to know that I'm thankful for everything you did. And do. And always have done for me ever since we met."

I stayed silent for a while debating wether I should say what I wanted to say or not.

"You know why I do all those things, Mitch." I decided to say. I didn't have much to lose, anyway. I looked at her and she seemed to be a little confused. "Because I love you." I clarified and she nodded glancing out of the window for a second.

"Alex, about last night..." Oh my God. There it was. I felt my heart jump all the way up to my throat. "I thought about apologizing for kissing you, but there's just no point in it. I'm not sorry for doing that." She looked at me but I didn't say anything. The thumps from my heart were blocking my speaking ability. "And... I, uh..." She looked down with a small embarrassed smile and again I had to refrain myself from leaning in to kiss her. She looked back up at me still with her shy smile on. "You're an amazing kisser." I chuckled at the same time I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding and ended up choking. "Are you okay?" She asked rubbing my back.

I nodded before smiling at her.

"You're an amazing kisser too. You know, I had pictured that moment over a billion times in my mind, but it was never as remotely incredible as it actually turned out to be."

Her cheeks blushed instantly and I held in a giggle.

"It_ was_ incredible. I didn't know what I was thinking, though. I just... Felt like it. And I'm glad I did."

"So am I. You have no idea just about how much." She laughed and leaned her head back against the seat looking at me. "I wanna be with you , Mitchie. I don't care how or when. I seriously don't give a shit if I have to wait twenty years to be with you. Last night just corroborated what I've already known for a while now."

"What?" Her voice was just a little louder than a whisper.

"You know it too. That I love you. And honestly if you choose to stay with Nick now, I'll respect that and back off. But just because I know we will end up together eventually. No matter how long it takes. Two people don't kiss the way we did last night if they don't belong together. And we do."

She smiled softly and pulled me into a tight hug. It lasted for quite some time. But I didn't complain. It felt like heaven to hold her in my arms.

We eventually broke apart and hopped off the car. I walked her to her front door and she turned around to look at me when we were standing at the porch.

I stared into her brown eyes and again I couldn't figure out what they were showing. But of one thing I was certain: I had left her with a lot of thinking to do.

I smiled and cupped her face with one of my hands before attaching my lips gently to her forehead, letting them linger on for a while. I closed my eyes and sighed... There was just not where I wanted to kiss her.

"Alex?" I barely heard her voice.

"Yes?" I answered. My lips still against her skin.

She pushed me slightly, just enough so our eyes were again staring into each other.

"I'm gonna break up with him."

I held my breath for a second.

"I'm sorry. For a moment I thought you said you were gonna break up with Nick. What did you say?"

Her chuckle made the hair in the back of my neck stand up.

"You heard it well. I'll break up with Nick." The spark in her eyes made it even harder for me to keep myself from leaning in and kissing her lips. "I love him. He is still the best guy I've ever been with. And he will always be an important part of my life. But I wanna be with you. And I'm not scared anymore." I couldn't move my gaze from her eyes, but I knew she had a smile on when their corners slightly touched. "Because I don't care about anything or anyone anymore. Except you."

Now it was my turn to smile big. I tucked her dark hair behind her ear and pulled her into a tight hug, just to make sure it wasn't another daydream.

* * *

**YESSS! There you have it! Oh man, at fucking last, right? What did you guys think? I really hope you liked it. Honestly, I'm a little nervous to know what you feel about things turned out to be on this chapter. You're all too sweet, though.**  
**I decided not to change the prologue, as you can see. Except for Nick's name! I never realized ir says "Nate" on the prologue, lmao! Oh well...**

**Guys, I'm thinking this won't take any longer than another maybe two or three chapters. Maybe four if I have some time. I'm thinking maybe I can write a sequel, but it could take a few weeks for me to come up with a plot for it, though. I'll let y'all know.**

**lullabees: lmao, yes! I didn't really know a cute adjective for a girl. I only call my friends poulette, poupée or connasse, lol! When I wrote I still had my swiss friends over, so I asked one of them for a french synonym of "cute" or whatever. They said that and I just went for it! I never even used it. I've use "chou", though, but I honestly thought that applied for both genres, hahahahh.**  
**Alex and Nat are gonna talk things over on the next chapter, I think.**  
**Thanks for the review!**

**MyGlitterDreamCloud: I hope your feelings are more clear now? Hahahah.**  
**Thanks for the review!**

**MileyJakes: there it issss! hahahh**

**Guest: hope it was best?**

**Sue: and I'm more than excited to read your review on this chapter!**

**Demenaforever13: and I love you 3**

**Nightingale11: it means something like "thank you very much, sweetie" or honey, or cutie, or whatever. I didn't exactly know the word "choute" to be completely honest, lmao. I had a little help!**  
**I _sincerely_ hope you liked this chapter, hahahahah**

**ToTheYoung WhoWantToDie: theretheretheretherethere :D**

**Gabi: EBA! Que fofa! Hahahahaah**  
**Amei os elogios! Sinceramente, eu gostaria de ter mais paciência pra ler fanfics... Eu li poucas até hoje, e não acho que nenhuma tenha sido de brasileiros. Mas só porque eu não procurei nenhuma também... Com certeza tem outras boas da galera por aí!**  
**Espero que cê goste desse capítulo :DDD**

**smileforjustalittlewhile: You're too sweet! I hope you like this one!**

**skyscraper13: THANKS! Lmao.**  
**So, yeah, I do have a Twitter, but I don't really use it, though. And when I do, I usually tweet stuff in portuguese, so I don't think you guys would be very interested, lmao!**  
**But I guess if y'all want I can create one just so we can talk other than through reviews? Let me know. So you wouldn't spend all week wondering whatever happened to me and what is taking me so long? Lmao... That may or may not be a good idea, hahahahah**  
**Thanks for the review!**

**sk8tergirl2: there you have it!**

**Thanks a lot for the reviews, guys! I love reading from you. So, yeah... Let me know if you want me to create a Twitter account. I might not tweet a looooooooot, but I'll always be notified on my phone whenever you tweet me asking WHY THE FUCK I HAVEN'T UPDATED YET, lmao.**

**I hope y'all have a great week and I hope Demetria fucking Lovato releases her new album already. And I hope it's worth all the fuss, but I'm afraid it might be a volume 2 of Unbroken? Oh dear... I kinda dislike that album. Am I a terrible lovatic? lololololololol**

**Be safe, y'alllllllll**


	17. Chapter XIV

**HELLOHELLOHELLO DEMI IS OUT! AND I'M VERY EXCITED AND HYPED BECAUSE THIS ALBUM IS SO FUCKING INCREDIBLE AND TOTALLY BLEW ME AWAY SO I DECIDED TO BE NICE AND UPDATE. AND EVEN NICER BECAUSE THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE POSTED SO FAR.**

**THANK DEMI!**

**OKAY, I'LL TALK MORE ON THE NEXT NOTE, ENJOY THE CHAPTER. BUT IF YOU'RE TOO BUSY LISTENING TO DEMI ON REPEAT LIKE I AM, I DON'T CARE. READ IT TOMORROW. OR ON THE WEEKEND. OR WHENEVER YOU FEEL LIKE READING THIS INSTEAD OF LISTENING TO DEMI.**

**I'M SORRY ABOUT THE CAPS LOCK BUT I'M REALLY EXCITED AND I DON'T KNOW HOW TO PORTRAY THIS OVER THE INTERNET IN A DIFFERENT WAY SO YEAH**

* * *

Chapter XIV

When I woke up on Monday my mind was still clouded with the memory of the kiss on Friday night. And knowing she was finally going to break up with Nick... We were going to be _together_. Mitch was going to be mine. I wouldn't have to refrain myself from kissing her, or saying I love her every two seconds, holding her close and touching her.

It just didn't feel real.

"Mamacita, que tan bonita sonrisa traes!" I heard my dad say as soon as I entered the kitchen. He was sitting by the island with a cup of coffee in one hand and his iPad in the other.

I shrugged and sat next to him.

"Yeah, dad... For all I know you're just rambling random stuff, I don't get it."

He chuckled and put the iPad down.

"I said you have a beautiful smile on, mamacita. When are you gonna learn to speak Spanish, honey? It's supposed to be your second language."

"Food is my second language. Where's the food lady? I'm starving."

"By food lady do you mean your _mother_?"

"Yeah, yeah, that one."

He laughed a little before finishing his coffee.

"She's on the phone with a client who's currently in London. It'll take a while, honey."

"Ugh. What am I supposed to do?"

"Grab a cereal, won't you? Just for today." I groaned and got up to grab a bowl, the cereal box and the milk. "So... Are you gonna tell me why you've been so smiley about since Saturday?"

"Uh... No?" I said as I sat back where I was.

"Why? I'm curious. Is there a girl behind it?"

"Maybe."

"Oh. So there is. It's Nat, isn't it?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"No, it's not Nat. But you did remind me I have to call her, though. Thanks for that." I patted his back just as I pushed away my cereal bowl and got up. "I'm out. Peace."

"But you've barely eaten!" I heard him say but waved him off.

I went back up to my room to brush my teeth. As I was doing it, I heard the sound of an incoming message from my phone. I went back into my room and unlocked it.

**Mitchie:** _morning! Are you ready yet? I feel like being a nice person today and giving you a ride._

Jesus fucking Christ. I felt my entire body freeze and butterflies raping my stomach as I read that.

**Alex:** _morning, beautiful! As a matter of fact, yes, I'm ready. But I'd rather drive you :)_

We had only talked a couple of times since Saturday morning. I'm not sure why, though. Surprisingly, it didn't really bother me. Now that I know what's ahead of us, I'm just letting it flow. I don't want to push things between us for now. Mitch will break up with Nick. I'll break up with Nat. Mitch and I will be together. Facts. Facts don't fidget me as chances and possibilities do.

**Mitchie:** _last time you drove me to school we ended up in Boston._

I laughed and shook my head picturing the cute little grimace she'd probably have on if she was saying that in person.

**Alex:** _fine. But we'll have dinner later then._

**Mitchie:** _be there in five._

I locked my phone and went in my closet to look for a sweater. I grabbed my bag and put on my shoes before leaving the house. I waited out front at the porch for just a couple of minutes before I saw Mitch's car.

I walked to it and got in. She was leaning against her door with her body slightly turned to me her left leg was bent on the seat against her chest. She looked absolutely stunning in her light blue skinny jeans and red Tommy sweater.

We were both just staring at each other with goofy grins like two idiots.

"Hey you." She talked first in a low voice.

"Hey..." I trailed off. Man, I wanted to kiss her so, so, so, so, so, so, so badly!

She bit her bottom lip just before turning back to a proper driving position and pulled away from the driveway.

"Um..." She started though her eyes were still focused on the road. "Can you get my bag in the back seat? There's something I want to give you." I reached for her bag and placed it on my lap. "It's inside my notebook. I didn't want it to get kneaded."

I opened the dark blue cover of her notebook and found a picture.

"Whoa, I totally forgot about this!"

It was a picture of me and Mitch back at the concert. She held her phone up while kissing my left cheek. We both had our eyes closed and enormous grins. We had taken it just minutes before Mumford and Sons got on stage.

"Honestly, I had too. With everything that happened afterwards, it totally slipped my mind. But I was going through the pictures on my phone Saturday night and found it. So I printed it on the photographic paper." She said glancing at me. "I love it."

"We look so happy..." I mumbled still lolling at the picture.

My fingertips were barely touching her jawline as her mouth was attached to my cheek. Because of her smile, it kind of seemed like she could be biting my skin, but looking closely it really was a kiss.

"It's yours."

I smiled and looked at her.

"Thanks."

She looked at me quickly and winked before focusing back on the road.

"So..." She said a few minutes later as we entered the school's parking lot. I frowned a little as I noticed she wasn't going to park at her usual spot. She kept driving to the back, where the teacher's spots were and a few for students. But no one really parked there unless there was no more room left in the front. "About that dinner." She stopped the car and turned off the engine before turning her body around to look at me. She bent her right leg up and leaned it against the arm rest as she rested her body back against the door.

I decided not to care. We had around ten minutes left before having to go in. I turned around myself and assume almost her exact position.

"What about it?"

"I don't think I can make it." She admitted in an apologetic tone.

I pouted, which made her smile a little.

"Why not?"

She glared at me for an instant before looking down and moving around in her seat. She leaned in and placed her elbows on the arm rest and started drawing imaginary circles on my left knee with her fingertips while the other hand rested a little far up above it on my thigh.

"I'm gonna talk to Nick when I meet him a few minutes from now and... I was planning on going out to dinner with him so I can, you know..." She trailed off and finally rose her eyes back up at me.

"You mean... You're gonna do it _tonight_?"

"Uh, yeah." She sighed. "I think the sooner the better. Right?"

"Yes. Of course." I cleared my throat. My voice was coming off too excited... But what could I do? "I'm sorry I can't stop smiling. I know it won't be easy, but I just... I can't believe this is really happening."

She chuckled and squeezed my knee a little bit. I leaned in closer to her, taking her hands in mine.

"You're adorable."

"So are you." I smiled and leaned in even closer, our noses were inches away.

"You gotta talk to Nat, though." She whispered. "I know you're not official but-"

"Don't worry. I'll take care of that." I gave her nose a little peck and she instantly puckered it. I giggled. Her cuteness was irresistible. "You know... I really feel like doing something right now."

"Oh yeah?"

Both of our voices were very low and we were kind of dragging out the words.

Oh well... Love makes people stupid._ What else is new?_

"Mhm."

"I really feel like doing something right now too, but I'm afraid if I do I'll be late for class."

I chuckled.

"Will you relax just a little? You're always on time and never skip class. I should be the one worried, they hate me."

She laughed and rested her forehead on my shoulder for a second before looking back at me.

"You're stupid."

"So... About that thing..."

She smiled and I softly and slowly slid my nose on hers. She shut her eyes and sighed enjoying the touch. Then I pecked her chin and she smiled again, still with her eyes closed. Then I pecked the corner of her lips...

"Oh, will you just-" ...and finally her mouth. "... Kiss me already." She mumbled against my lips as we laughed.

I let go of her hands and placed my elbows on the arm rest holding her face in between mine, as hers rested on top of my legs.

"So impatient..." I joked before kissing her again.

Slowly our smiles began to fade into the kiss as it started to get deeper.

If I was addicted to Mitch's lips before, now I'm just... I don't even _know_.

When she opened her mouth after I licked her bottom lip and our tongues touched, I felt like screaming from pure happiness. I had no idea I could ever feel like this in my life. Despite of all of my pre conceived judgements, the truth is that being in love is awesome. But being in love with Mitchie is just... Sublime.

I slipped my hands down her arms before laying them on each side of her waist. It was so hard to figure out what to do with them when I had Mitchie's tongue down my throat. I decided to take my chances and slipped my fingertips under the hem of her sweater pulling her shirt a little bit so I could feel her warm skin. I fought back a moan when she sighed into the kiss upon feeling my touch. I took it as a good sign and slid my hands a little more under her clothes at the same time as I leaned in even closer, but was stopped by the arm rest. She squeezed both my thighs and I almost lost the little control I still had left. I moved around trying to find a position that would allow me to get closer to her body, but that stupid arm rest was always in the way.

"Shit!" I groaned, abruptly breaking the kiss, though I instantly regretted it when I looked at Mitch and she had her eyes semi closed and swollen red lips that she briefly licked before pressing them together.

I had to refrain every sexual impulse that took over my body.

"What?" Ugh. Her voice was so low and husky and lazy...

"My God... You're _too_ sexy."

She frowned.

"That's why you stopped kissing me?" She asked not even trying to hide how amused she was at my obvious trance.

"Sorry about that. This fucking arm rest keeps getting in the way!"

"Of _what_?"

"Me being closer to you."

She smiled for a moment before letting out a dramatic sigh.

"You know..." She trailed off taking her hands off of my legs and using them to conceitedly flip her hair. "I'm not usually this nice and you better not get used to it, but..." She paused just as she started to raise herself up from her seat and slide over the arm rest and sit on my lap. "I'm enjoying this way too much and I'm way too happy to care about stupid shit right now."

It took me a while to catch my breath again. I wasn't used to _this_ Mitchie. And I felt like I was just about to fall even more in love getting to know her.

I smiled and hugged her waist as she tucked a few stains of hair behind my ear before leaning in to kiss me.

"I love you." I said against her lips. She pulled back a little bit and leaned her forehead on mine. "I know it's not really nice for me to say this, but I can't wait until you break up with Nick."

She pulled back again and smiled at me. We locked eyes for a long moment before she randomly let out an amused chuckle.

I furrowed my eyebrows at her.

She shook her head placed her hands on my shoulders.

"This is so crazy. When would I ever think I'd be kissing a girl at the back of the school's parking lot missing class?"

"Right?" I pecked her lips. "You're way too perfect. About time you give those Bedford gossip freaks something bad to say about you."

"Ugh. I don't even want to imagine what people are gonna be saying about me. They'll _hate_ me."

"Their hate ain't got nothin' on ma lovin', ya sweet sexay thang."

"That's sweet, but please don't ever talk like that again." She laughed.

"Alright. But it's true. I'll give you a shitload of love every second of every minute of every hour of every day of ever-" She stopped me by pressing her lips on mine.

"I get it, baby." She smiled. "And I'll be more than happy to give you the same."

* * *

After Mitch dropped me off at my place, I called Nat and said I needed to talk to her urgently. She got a little alarmed, but I calmed her down saying nothing bad had happened. Well, _yet_. She said she couldn't come to Westchester, which really screwed up my plans. But in the end I decided the best would be for me to go to New York and meet her. No way I was doing that over the phone. And I didn't want to wait. Mitch was going to break up with Nick later that night, and the thought both of being a hundred percent single by tomorrow made me get off of my ass and hop on the car to drive to Manhattan. I mean... It only takes a little over an hour to get there. And it was still half past four.

So I called her again and we agreed to meet at a random Starbucks on SoHo, where she lived. It was the first place that came to mind and she didn't complain about it.

When I got in, I noticed Nat still wasn't there. I sat at a small table and reached for my phone in my purse. There was one unread message from Harper. It was probably her reply to the message I had sent her earlier telling about me and Mitch.

**Harper:** _FINALLY! Lex, you have no idea how happy I am right now. For what you've told me about her, I think she's a keeper. And probably the best girl you'll ever be able to have with. Promise me you won't screw up this time? Like I'm literally begging you. It's about time for you to be in a serious, mature relationship. If you fuck things up, I'll hunt you down and I'll kill you. Love ya._

"Hey, babe!" I heard Natalie's voice just as I finished reading Harper's message. "Why are you so smiley?"

I know the proper answer would be something along the lines of _I'm happy to see you_, but I couldn't say something like that and then break up with her.

"I was just reading Harper's message. You know, she's nuts." She smiled and before I could react, she leaned down and kissed me softly. "I'm gonna get a coffee. Do you want anything?"

"No, thanks." I smiled politely and watched her walk to the line. There were about three people before her.

I sighed and rubbed my temples. This wouldn't be easy. I still didn't know exactly what to say to her. Especially because I had the feeling Nat noticed something was going on between Mitch and I. If she brought it up, what would I say? Confirm or deny? Or I shouldn't say anything, even if she asked?

"No." I whispered to myself.

I couldn't deny it. After all, she's Miley's friend. We would most likely still bump into each other every now and then. And she would learn about me and Mitch sooner or later. She has a friend who lives in Bedford, after all. It wouldn't take long to get to her.

I watched Nat as she made her order to the Starbucks girl. She was smiley and polite as always. Ugh. She didn't deserve to be in so many failed relationships. Why hasn't she ever met a girl good enough for her? I knew from the beginning I wasn't. The same with Mitch. I'm not enough for _either_ of them. But the difference is that I love Mitchie and I'm willing to change and become someone better for her if I need to. I wouldn't change for Natalie, though. I cared about her a lot, but just not enough to that point.

She came back and sat down in front of me. She took a sip of her coffee and smiled.

"I wonder what is so urgent that you had to come all the way down to New York on a Monday just to talk to me." And then it hit me.

What if she was thinking I was about to ask her to be my girlfriend or something?

I refrained a frustrated groan. Oh _man_... I was about to crash her heart into pieces.

"Um..." I looked into her eyes and they were actually just curious. Not hopeful, not anxious, not excited. Curious. And it kind of calmed me a little. Maybe she wasn't expecting anything? "It isn't exactly urgent. I misused the words. But it is important."

"Okay."

I took a deep breath and decided to be objective.

"I care a lot about you, Nat. You know I do. And you know I love spending time with you and having you around. But, uh... I don't think we should keep seeing each other anymore."

She glared at me for a while before looking down at her cup and turning it around in her hands.

"That was a little unexpected." She admitted with a nervous chuckle.

"I know. And I'm sorry I took you so off guard."

"I mean... I felt like you were avoiding me a little for the past few weeks, but I didn't think it was... So serious."

"No! Nat, don't think this is _because_ of you. You're an amazing girl. You know how much I admire you. You're an incredible person, Nat."

She let out a humorless laugh.

"You wouldn't believe how many times I've been told that. I just wonder why, if I'm _so_ incredible, no one ever sticks around for too long? Or if they do, why do I always end up getting hurt?"

She wasn't crying. Her voice didn't even sound different. She was just putting it out there. But it still saddened me.

"Maybe you're looking in the wrong places? Or trying with the wrong people... I don't know. But you deserve better, Nat. I was never ideal for you. We both know that. But if it's okay with you, I would love if we could still be friends. I might not stick around as your girlfriend or whatever it is that we were, but I'm willing to be there for you as a friend. I'm not lying when I say I care about you and find you an amazing person, Nat."

"You don't have to do this, Alex." She said with a sad smile.

"I know. But I don't care. Because I would love to have you as a friend. We get along perfectly. I've always enjoyed hanging out with you."

Her smile was now a little brighter.

"Can I ask you something?" I nodded. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to, I won't be mad. But... Why are you breaking up with me? Did I do something? Or did I _not_ do something that I should have?"

"No, of course not. I told you this isn't because of you." I sighed. I had to tell her. "Um. I have been... Liking someone for a while now. And I think we're finally gonna have a chance to be together."

She studied my face a while before she seemed to realize something. And then she let out a small smile.

"I _knew_ it."

"What?"

"It's Mitchie, isn't it?" I couldn't help but grin upon hearing her name. I nodded. "I knew there was something between you two. But I've heard about her from Miley even before I met you and I know she's with Nick, so I thought I was just delusional. She's gay?!"

"Well... I honestly don't know. I don't even think _she_ knows. But... I guess some people don't really need to be anything. They just fall in love, you know?"

"Wow. You're really good, you know that? The amount of friends I have who would give anything to hook up with her at least _once_ is ridiculous." We laughed. "I mean, I'm not saying I never considered the idea, but besides the fact that I always thought she was straight, she's Miley's best friend. She's super protective over Mitchie. Does she know about you two?"

I shrugged.

"No. We haven't really told anyone. We actually haven't even discussed what we're gonna do about that. Like, you know, telling people."

"That's gonna be a pickle. Mitch has quite a reputation in Bedford. Lauren's mom is actually good friends with her mom and she's like crazy about Mitchie. She constantly uses her as a good example when Lauren's little sister screws up. Which is all the time! I think Mitchie used to teach her piano when she was younger."

"Jesus. She's given piano classes to every fucking toddler in that town! And I recently learned she's teaching French to my History teacher's son. Poor kid is like _eight_ and has to go through French lessons for an hour every week. I'll never put my kids through that kinda shit."

She laughed.

"Maybe you'll have to reconsider that if you're planning to have kids with her."

"Maybe..." I smirked at that though.

Natalie finished her coffee and sighed looking out the window.

"Do you love her?" She asked a moment later.

"Yes. A lot, actually. I've never felt like this in my life. I don't even know how to act around her sometimes..."

"Wow!" She exclaimed dragging out the word. "Who would have thought someone would have you tamed?"

"Yeah... It doesn't really bother me, though. I thought it would when it finally happened. But it doesn't. I'm just happy things are starting to work out for us. I know we'll still have to put up with a lot of shit from a bunch of random, irrelevant people who think they have a saying in Mitchie's life, but I don't care. I'm willing to be there for her. It's the least I can do, since she is willing to go through all that just to be with me."

She smiled and nodded.

"I'm happy for you, Lex. I really am. It's gonna be good for you. Especially because it's Mitchie. I mean, there's a reason why people idolize her so much. She's amazing and she's the sweetest person ever."

"She is. I'm just worried. I know it won't be easy when people start to know about us. And I'm afraid she's not exactly aware of just how bad it could get."

"Try to be positive, Lex. Mitchie has a lot of credit in that town. People have known her since birth! They know her entire family. So what if she's into girls? It's not like all of a sudden she's turned into a bad person. She's still gonna be the same. Just going for the V instead of the D."

I let out a loud laugh and covered my mouth when I noticed people staring.

"You're terrible. But yeah, hopefully you're right. I just think those cunts in Bedford don't exactly think it's okay for a girl like her to be into girls. She's supposed to marry Nick and finally morph the Grey and Torres clans or whatever fucking crap it is that goes through their heads. I don't know, sometimes I just feel like I'm living in the country side on the XVIIIth century. It's so annoying."

"Well... You know you're gonna be the home wrecker bitch, right?"

"Don't even tell me about it. I'm fine with being pretty much anonymous."

"Enjoy while you still can, then. Dating Bedford's royalty will give you a status promotion. From being ignored to being hated."

"Funny. You're helping a lot!"

She giggled and shrugged.

* * *

Just when I was entering Bedford, at around nine, I heard my phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey you." Mitchie.

"Hey to you back, beautiful."

"You back yet?"

"I'm like ten minutes away from my house. Where are you?"

"Uh... Thanks." I heard her say, but I figured she was talking to someone else. "Getting into my car and leaving the restaurant."

Oh wow. For a second I forgot she was supposed to meet Nick that night.

"How did it go?" I was anxious.

"Well..." She trailed off. "Not very good. I was hoping he would be a little more understanding. But I think it's only fair for him to be pissed."

"Probably... Are you gonna head home now?"

"I was thinking about it because I'm pretty tired, but I kind of really want to see you." I could hear the smile in her voice. "And I wanna know how things went with Natalie."

"So... Do you wanna meet somewhere?"

"Yeah. But do you mind if we go to my place? We can stay at the pool house if you want. It's just that I'm pretty tired and really wanna go home."

"Are you sure you wanna do this, though? We can talk tomorrow, Mitch."

"I'm sure. It's silly but I actually miss you already." She giggled. "I'm two minutes away from my house."

"Alright. I'll be there in five."

"Okay. I'll just get changed when I get there, so if I'm not at the front porch when you arrive, send me a message. My mom's probably asleep, so don't ring the door bell."

"Okie dokie. See you in a bit."

I hung up and sighed. Everything still felt so... Unreal. It's like I've been living in a dream since Friday night. I would say things were happening fast between Mitchie and I but, _come on_... We've been stalling about this for months. It's only natural, really.

But I was still a bit worried. In the end, Nat actually helped me relax a little telling me to just shake it off and focus on Mitchie and I. People would always say every kind of crap, anyway. It was really only up to us to pay any attention to that and let it get in the way of our long awaited happiness or not. And I definitely wouldn't let anything come in between me and Mitch.

When I reached the entrance path to her house, I couldn't help but grin. My cheeks were seriously starting to hurt, because that's pretty much all I had been doing since Saturday morning. But I didn't give shit. Everything was falling into place now. My cheeks can hurt all they want.

I turned off the engine and saw the front porch light turn on all of a sudden, just instants before Mitchie came through the door wearing white and dark blue checkered pajama pants, a gray Princeton hoodie and black Uggs. Her hair was pulled up in a loose messy pony tail and she was wearing glasses. I _loved_ it when she wore glasses.

I grabbed my bag from the passenger seat and hopped off the car before making my way to her.

She smiled when she saw me.

"Hello, hello, beauty." I said when I was nearing her.

She rolled her eyes and put both hands inside her hoodie's pocket.

"Knock it off. I'm a mess. But I'm too tired to look pretty."

I stood in front of her and smiled.

"You're always pretty. In fact, you're always gorgeous. Even now wearing ugly Uggs."

She laughed leaning in for a quick kiss.

"Aren't you cold?" She asked as we started walking around the house towards the pool house in the back. "I'm freezing!"

"It's a bit chilly but not that much. You should be used to this by now, Mitch."

"Never. I hate cold weather. I wish I lived in Senegal sometimes."

I laughed and put an arm around on her shoulders, pulling her closer to me as we walked.

She opened the door and turned on the lights before walking over to the area where the bed was and threw her body on it like a five year old would.

I dropped my back on the couch that was in the area supposed to be something like the living room and walked over to Mitch, crawling up the bed so I was laying next to her.

"Come here." I opened my arms and she moved closer to my body, laying her head in my arm. "So tell me how it went with Nick."

She sighed and started to pick on her nails.

"It went pretty bad, actually. I'm still bummed about the whole thing."

"But did you tell him about us?"

"In the end, yes. I ended up telling him. But he had already lost it when I said why we were there. He just didn't expect it at all so he kept saying I was crazy to even think about it."

"But what did you tell him when you said you wanted to break up?"

"Well... For the first time in my life I was actually honest about our relationship. The problem is that he wasn't. I said how much I love him, because I do, but just not the same. And, you know... I spent a lot of time revaluating our relationship and I realized that it hasn't really been working for a while now. Even before I started to admit to any feelings I was having for you. I think Nick and I have been together for this past year out of pure convenience. We're not in love anymore. But... It was just easier to keep up with it than to acknowledge the truth. After all, we get along great. But everything that's happened between you and I these past weeks, getting to spend so much time together, and especially after everything that happened since Friday, it reminded me of what it feels like to be in love with someone. And I haven't felt that way for Nick in the longest time. You know, even when we had sex was pretty... Mechanic. It was still good but... I don't know. Sometimes it just felt like we were doing it because we were a couple and that's what we were supposed to be doing."

I cleared my throat and took a deep breath before realizing Mitch had stopped talking and I was barely even listening to her.

"I'm sorry, what? I stopped listening to you when you said I reminded you what it is like to be in love and then I randomly heard the word sex at some point and my mind stopped working. Just to be clear, you're not suggesting we have sex, are you?"

She let out a loud laugh and turned around, laying on her stomach and propping herself on both her elbows so she was looking at me.

"_No_, Alex, I'm sorry to disappoint you. I'm not suggesting that. But it doesn't matter if you listened or not, I was just rambling at some point. I'm just a little hurt about some things Nick said. But he was angry and surprised and pretty frustrated when he realized I had my mind already made up."

"What did that stupid ass cunt say to you? I swear I'll beat the nerd out of him."

"Chill!" She said with a chuckle. "He was just confused when I told him about us. So he started appealing to verbal offenses."

"Like what? Mitchie, I'm serious. What did he say?" I sat up feeling my blood boil at the mere thought of that shithead saying anything bad about or to Mitchie.

"Alex, lay down." She tugged on my shirt, not really wanting to move from her position. "Come on, baby." She whined and I gave in, assuming my previous position. "It's fine, okay? Don't worry about it. We can't really blame him, Lex. I was a little hurt because I expected things would have gone a little better, but I'm always so naive. I should've seen it coming. What guy would like to hear his girlfriend saying she's breaking up with him to be with another girl?" She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes before yawning a little. "We were making plans for our lives in college and all that crap. I told you about this. He definitely didn't see it coming. And I won't be surprised if he apologizes tomorrow. He knows he said some things he shouldn't have."

I took a deep breath and tried not to think about it. If Mitch said it was okay, I wouldn't insist.

"So, uh... About that thing you said..." I trailed off and she furrowed her eyebrows.

"What thing?"

"Something about me reminding you what it's like to be in love." She smirked.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna elaborate or want me to be direct?"

"Please." She nodded.

"Does that mean you're in love with me?"

She pouted in a cocky way, pretending to admire her nails.

"Maybe..."

I grinned and pulled her a little so half her body was on top of me and her arms were on each one of my sides, holding her up.

"Little miss conceited." I pecked her lips. "I'll take that as a yes."

She smiled and ran her hands through my hair, letting them rest on each side of my face.

"What if I said I am?"

"It would make it even harder for me to leave this bed. Even more than it already was a minute ago."

"Then stay."

"I wish. But I didn't warn my parents, and if they wake up and find out I'm not there, they'll probably freak."

"But it's getting late. It's dangerous."

I chuckled and hugged her waist tightly.

"I live literally two minutes away. There wouldn't even be time for something to happen."

"Ugh, fine. But I still wanna know how things went with Nat."

I shrugged.

"Better than with Nick, that's for sure. She was a little surprised too, but she wasn't pissed. We actually talked for quite a while after I said what I had to say. We're friends now."

"Hm... I don't know if I like that."

"Why?"

"Because! You were together for a while. And... You had _sex_ with her."

"So? You stayed a lot longer with Nick and had sex with him and I won't mind if you remain friends."

"I know but... It's _different_."

Her jealousy entertained me so much. And I thought it'd be funny to push her for a little longer.

"How is it different? You were even in love with Nick at the beginning! I was never in love with Nat. Or anyone, for that matter."

"But... I..." She sighed in frustration. "I don't know. I just hate seeing you with other people. Especially people who know you _better_ than I do."

"How- _what_...? Natalie doesn't know me better than yo-" She rose an eyebrow at me and then I realized what she meant and laughed. "Oooh. You mean because we had sex?" Her cheeks blushed just a little bit.

"I was trying not to be so explicit about it and come off stupid but yeah."

"Oh, babe, don't worry about it. We'll get there. And you kinda actually know me better than pretty much everyone." She furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head a little seeming confused. "You know just about every aspect of me, like most people, but there's one that's exclusively yours."

"Which is?"

"My love." I smiled. "I've never been in love with anyone but you. You're the only person who knows that side of me. Not even I know it."

She grinned biting her bottom lip and I felt her fingers softly caressing my cheeks.

"You're too sweet." She pecked my lips.

"So... I should leave in a little bit. I've behaved trying to control myself and have civilized conversations, but honestly all I wanna do is kiss you. Can we please make out now?"

She laughed and slapped my shoulder.

"You know we can't make out every single minute we're together, right?"

"Says who?" I asked as I placed a hand behind her neck and pulled her into a kiss, finally starting our make out sesh.

My apologies to every person I ever mocked about being in love or talking about love. This is the best feeling ever.

* * *

A week later, everyone knew about Mitchie and Nick's break up. And I do mean _everyone_. Even our teachers would stop Mitchie in the hall and ask her if she was okay. Little did they know she was the one who broke up with him.

As Mitchie had said, Nick ended up apologizing, though they weren't exactly talking. But I guess it was understandable.

We decided not to tell people about us for the time being. Once the word was out, it would take less than 48 hours to get to her parents, and she wanted to be the one to tell them. But she hadn't figured out yet just _how_ to do it. The people who knew were Nick, Miley, Lindsay, Taylor, Liam and Caitlyn... Who was pretty disappointed on Mitch and kind of hostile towards me. Her whole argument was that Mitch was throwing away her (*cough* _safe ass_ *cough*) future for some temporary - _gay_ - fling. They were barely speaking to each other because Mitchie ended up disappointed herself, since she thought Cait, out of all people, would know better than to say she was getting into something without thinking it through.

As for us, things couldn't be better. Even though we had to do our best to keep our hands off of each other at school, we compensated outside of it. Although we had a very limited number of places where we could actually be together. Which was pretty much nowhere. So we basically adopted her pool house as our own love nest. We didn't exactly mind, though. Sure it sucked not being able to enjoy a little PDA whenever we went out to dinner and pretend we were just two friends hanging out, but we knew it would happen. But we also knew that it was only a matter of time until we could do whatever we wanted wherever the hell we were.

Tonight, though, I was pretty nervous. I had talked to Mitch earlier and we agreed I should tell my parents. Obviously they already know I'm gay, but they don't know about Mitchie. And since we were finally together, it just seemed like the right thing to do. I've always had a great relationship with both of them. Gladly, they've always been supportive of me, and there are no doubts in my mind that this time wouldn't be different.

"Um..." I trailed off before wiping my mouth with the napkin. We were all having dinner and it seemed like the perfect time, since the whole family was gathered. "I have something to tell you guys."

My mom put down her fork and glared at me seriously.

"Por el amor de Dios, Alex, what have you done now?" My father asked dramatically.

I rolled my eyes.

"Relax, I didn't do anything. I'm not in trouble."

"Then what is it, sweetheart?" My mom's voice was cautious.

What the hell! They _still_ think I did something!

"Well... You guys know Mitchie, right?"

"Yeah!" Max exclaimed. "Mitchie is cool!"

I chuckled. Since Mitch offered to help him with riding a horse a couple of weeks ago at the country club, he's developed this sort of crush on her. It was pretty adorable.

My mom looked at Max and smiled before looking at me.

"Yes, honey. What about her?"

"Uh... So, we kinda... Well, we're dating."

"Whoa, Lex!" Justin raised his eyebrows and high fived me. "She's pretty!"

"Wait, wait, wait." My dad said. "Isn't Mitchie dating the Grey kid?"

"Not anymore."

"When did that happen?"

"Last week."

"And you obviously had something to do with it." It wasnt a question. He was stating a fact. There was no point in denying because it was true after all. But something in his tone bothered me.

"So?"

"Did you know those kids have like Obama's blessing?"

I rolled my eyes again.

"Whatever, dad. They're not together anymore. She's with me now."

"I didn't know Mitchie was into girls." My mom chimed in.

I just shrugged moving the food around in my plate with the fork.

"Do her parents know?"

"No, dad. Not yet. We're still trying to figure out a way to tell them. I mean, they know about the break up, but not about us."

"What did they say about the break up?"

"They were surprised, but they're fine with it. It's Mitchie's life, her decisions. Why does everybody have to think they got a right to say anything?"

"Hey, lower your voice, Alex. I'm just asking because I don't know if you've noticed, but people in this town have both Mitchie and the Grey kid on a pedestal. They're gonna talk a lot when they find out why they broke up. And I'm worried you will suffer retaliations, somehow."

"I know, dad. We've thought about that. And the truth is that I probably will. But I don't care. I wanna be with her and if for that to happen I have to cope with the whole town looking down on me, then so be it. I'm leaving to New York in a few months anyway. I don't care about what they'll say or think."

He rubbed his temples while my mom and brothers kept eating in silence. Though eventually she frowned and looked at me again.

"Are you trying to say something, honey?"

"I thought I just did?"

She looked at me for a little longer before starting to eat again.

After dinner I went up to my room to start the shitload of homework I had. I groaned when I remembered I should start studying too, since my finals were just around the corner.

I heard a knock at the door and turned around in my chair.

"Come in."

My mom slowly opened the door and smiled when she saw me.

"Are you busy?"

"Eh." I shrugged. "I can talk." I got up from the chair and walked to my bed. "What's up?"

She sat on the edge facing me.

"Two things." I nodded. "First, don't mind your father. It's not that he doesn't support your relationship with Mitchie, he's just worried. We've been here long enough to know people in this town have bigger tongues than Gene Simmons."

I chuckled and shook my head.

"I know, mom."

"Okay, good. Second..." She trailed off and sighed. "Are you in love?"

"Uhm. What?"

That's just awkward. Yes, I get along very well with my parents, but there are _limits_.

"I know you might feel embarrassed talking about this with me, but I just want to know. I love you, honey, and I'll support you no matter what. I've been watching you the past week or so and... You're just different. You seem happier. You're smiling a lot more. I've seen you with a lot of girls, but I know you weren't in love with any of them. I'm just curious."

I cleared my throat trying not to make a big deal about this. So what if my mom knows I'm hopelessly in love with Mitchie? It's not like it's a secret.

"Yeah, mom. I am. I have been for a while now, but she was with Nick Grey, so things were pretty complicated. But everything's fine now and that's why I'm happier than ever. I've never felt this way and I honestly still can't believe she's with me."

My mom let out a stupid grin.

"Oh, Lex, that's wonderful! I didn't think this day would come!" She laughed. "I'm really happy for you, honey. And I'm even happier it's Mitchie you fell in love with. She's a sweet girl and very responsible. Maybe she'll talk some sense into that little rebel mind of yours."

"Hey! I don't have a rebel mind!"

"Well, you're a troublemaker and you know that. Gladly you're a lot better since we moved here, but you still have your moments." I shrugged and she smiled before getting up. "Invite her to dinner some time. Even though I already know her, I'll be more than happy to receive her as your girlfriend."

"I will, mom. Thank you."

She winked at me and left the room, closing the door behind her.

I let my body fall on my soft bed and smiled staring at the ceiling.

I couldn't believe this was finally happening!

* * *

"Hey you." I heard Mitchie say behind me while I went through my locker.

I smiled and looked at her over my shoulder.

"Good morning, beautiful!" I said before shutting the locker. I leaned on my side against it and watched her. "Sleep well?"

She smirked and shrugged.

"Yes. You?"

"Yeah. I kinda had a dirty dream about you and woke up all hot and bothered, though."

"Oh well... Sucks to be you." She giggled and assumed the same position I was but facing me.

"Tell me about it." I rolled my eyes.

"Listen, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

"Go ahead."

"Uh. I know you said you didn't want to go to prom and... Well, I'm kinda not in the mood either. So I thought maybe we could do something together?"

"Sure! Do you have anything in mind?"

She shrugged.

"I might have."

"Mind to tell me?"

"Maybe later. We're already late for class."

"Oh, come on. Why would do that?!" I whined.

She chuckled and looked around the hall, which was pretty much empty. She took a step closer and placed her mouth near my ear.

"I feel like being mean this morning. Sue me." She looked at me again placing a quick peck on the corner of my lips and, just like that, walked away.

I moaned and slammed my head against the locker.

* * *

As I drove to Miley's place, I wondered about what Mitch had said earlier. I was so curious. And no matter how much I insisted the rest of the day, she didn't tell me, but when I asked her why she suddenly decided not to go to prom, she smiled and said it wouldn't be worth it if we couldn't be together.

My phone rings pulling me out of my reverie. I took it from my purse and saw the name "hot ass Miles" on the screen. I rolled my eyes. Miley changed her contact name on my phone _again_. I should remember to change my password locker and, this time, not tell her what it is.

"Stop changing your contact name on my phone, bitch."

"Shut up. Where the fucking hell are you, Russo?"

"I'm two minutes away. Are you gonna tell me why I'm going, anyway?"

Last night Miley had told me, Mitch and Cait to come over tonight because she would have a surprise for us. I'm not too fond of surprises myself, though I don't hate it. But coming from Miley... I am very scared as to what it could be.

"That Latina ass of yours better hurry. Your girl is already here."

"Where's Cait?"

"She's not coming. At least not now... She might come over later."

"Fine. I'm almost there."

"Sweet. See ya latuh, ya bish."

When she hung up I noticed I had two unread messages... I was probably too busy daydreaming to hear my phone then.

**Lindsay:** _let's meet tomorrow! I feel like I haven't seen you in days!_

I chuckled. Lindsay is** so** weird. She feels like she hasn't seen me in days because she _hasn't_ seen me in days! She went to Florida with Brad on Monday night. It's Friday.

**Mitchie:** _where are you? I feel like this is a trap. Miley's not even here, she left the door open and told me to get in without ringing the doorbell. Now she's locked in her room and won't come out until you get here. I think all those continuous hours she spends watching the ID channel while she's high are finally getting to her. I'm scared. Bring the cops._

I laughed. What a dork! And what the hell kind of crap is Miley up to? I will never be able to understand what goes through her mind. Ever.

I pulled over in front of Miley's house next to Mitchie's car, took my purse and my phone and hopped off walking to the front door. I didn't know exactly know what I was supposed to do... Miley told Mitch not to ring the bell, but she didn't say anything to me, so I thought to act polite.

I waited a few seconds and when the door opened Mitch was standing in front of me with a weird expression.

"Are you okay?"

She let out a breath and took a step aside for me to enter. She shut the door and turned to me, glancing upstairs in the process.

"Miley is fucking nuts. I've been here for like half an hour all alone because she won't come out of her fucking room!" She yelled the last few words frowning as her eyes gazed up the stairs again.

I noticed Mitch was kind of pissed, so I controlled myself not to laugh. As soon as she stopped talking, both our phones went off. We stared at each other before reaching for them.

**Hot ass Miles:** _shut up, Michelle. Get both your asses to the basement. I'll be down in five._

"Um..." I trailed off and looked at Mitch. She looked like she was about to break something. Miley's neck, most likely.

"Can you believe this bitch? She told me to shut up and called me _Michelle_!" She was exasperated.

This time I couldn't hold myself and ended up letting out a loud laugh.

"C'mon. Let's go to the basement." I said grabbing her hand.

"I swear she better make this the best fucking surprise ever or I'll punch her."

We got to the basement and I threw my purse on the pool table before walking to the red leather couch. Mitch took a seat next me and I turned around to face her.

"Why are you so... Irritated?" I asked before kissing her cheek.

She took a couple of deep breaths before turning to look at me.

"I don't know if you've heard, but Cait is not coming." I nodded.

"Yeah, Miley called me when I was on my way here and told me."

"Well, did she tell you _why_?" I shook my head. "She's out with Nick!" She semi-yelled.

"_What_? Like on a date?"

"I don't know." She groaned. "If it is on a date, I swear I'm gonna kill both of them."

"What a bitch."

"Bitch? If it really is a date, it makes her a lot worse than a bitch! She's supposed to be my friend! I don't like Nick, but what the fuck? That's like basic girl rule."

"Baby, relax. We don't even know if it's really a date. What if they're out with other people? Don't lose your head over irrelevant shit."

She let out a breath and leaned her head back on the couch.

"I know. I just... Ugh. I'm just gonna be so disappointed if it turns out to be a date. Not because of Nick - I don't care who he dates from now on. But... It just feels like Caitlyn in betraying me."

I moved closer to her and touched her chin so she'd look at me.

"Forget about it. You should care about me and the fact that you haven't given me a kiss all day."

She let out a lazy grin and turned her body to me a little, still with her head leaning back.

"Haven't I? That's absurd."

"My thoughts precisely. Especially after the dream I had about you last night."

She smirked.

"How dirty was it?"

"Oh, you don't wanna know." I chuckled and pulled her closer by her waist before finally pressing my lips on hers.

She held my face and smiled into the kiss.

"You bitches down there?" Miley's voice came from upstairs making me groan against Mitch's lips.

"Yes, Miley." I answered in a monotone tone.

"Swell. Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just fucking do it!" Mitch and I exchanged glares before closing our eyes. "Okay. I hope you're not cheating or I'm gonna blow your heads." I chuckled. Instants later, Miley's footsteps coming down the stairs could be heard until they finally stopped. "Alright. No gasps, whispers or judgements. I want the first word that comes to your minds as you open your eyes when I say so." Mitch and I mumbled agreements as we grew impatient. "Open up."

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Mitch and I yelled in unisone.

I opened my eyes Miley was standing in front of us by the other side of the table. Her... Hair... Where...

"Miley, what did you do?!" Mitch got up and walked to the girl. "Oh my God, you barely have any hair anymore!"

"Don't you guys like it? I was tired of all that fucking hair I had, it was just too much work."

"Well, couldn't you cut it like shoulder length or something? Miley, you look like Ellen and Portia's seven year old boy!"

"Oh, fuck you, Mitch." She walked over to the radio and connected her iPod before Santigold started blasting through the speakers around the room. "I love it. I will never ever ever ever grow it back." She turned to me and I gulped. "Lex, what do you think? You haven't said anything."

"Um..." I trailed off trying to think of something to say. It's not that I don't like it... It's just that... "You still look hot." I said and hoped it'd be enough.

She stared at me for a while, as did Mitchie, and then she turned to the brunette.

"See, _Michelle_? Alex barely knows me for a year and she's the friend complimenting my impulsive ways, while you're the bitchy one dragging me down."

"Stop calling me Michelle and _are you serious_? Miley, you know how much I loved your hair! It's not fair! Like you had the prettiest hair in all Bedford, you're so stupid!"

Miley chuckled and shook her head, not really caring about Mitch whining.

"Whatever, hoe, it's my hair and I love it. It's been a little over six hours since I got this haircut and my nipples have been hard ever since. You know why?" Mitch frowned and shrugged, not really knowing _if_ or _how_ to answer to that. "Because now I can actually feel the breeze blowing in the back of my neck and it feels _amazing_."

"What are you even talking about?" I laughed at Mitch's confusion.

"Never mind. You have too much hair, Michelle, it's affecting your thinking capacity, bye." Mitch scoffed widening her eyes. I couldn't stop laughing. "So, ladies, what's it gonna be?" Miley asked as she walked to the mini fridge before opening it and motioning at its inside. There were a few bottles of vodka, rum and beer, along with water and a pack of Red Bull. On top of it next to a few glasses, two bottles Jack Daniel's and one of tequila.

"I want that whiskey with Red Bull shit you drink, please." I said.

Mitch sighed and sat back next to me.

"Was that your big surprise?" She asked.

"Yes, this was my _huge_ surprise. Are you drinking anything?"

"No, thanks. So what now? Am I supposed to watch you guys get drunk?"

"Oh my God, babe, chill." I said. "What's with you tonight?"

She brought her legs up to the coffee table in front of us and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I think I'm just stressed out." She admitted with an apologetic look. "I have a gazillion things to do, but there's just not enough time. Days with twenty four hours are overrated. I need more than that."

"You know there's like this amazing natural remedy anti-stress..." Miley made a dramatic pause and we just stared at her. "It's called sex." We rolled eyes. "What? You know it's true! Which one of you isn't putting out? Get your shit together, bitches."

"Miley, it amazes me how it's possible for someone to have such poor social skills." Mitch said.

"Whatevs." She handed me my drink and reached for her glory box taking an already rolled up blunt. "So, what do y'all wanna do? It's Friday night. Gonna head home and cuddle or party?"

"Why don't we just watch a movie or something?" I suggested. "You have like a million."

"Sure, sure. Feel free to choose, hun." She got up with the blunt in between her lips while running her hands through her new 'do. "I'm gonna order some pizza. Same as always?" She ask from the stairs.

"Yeah!" I answered. When she was gone I turned around and looked at Mitch. "So... Are you gonna tell me what you have planned for us on prom night?"

She smiled and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I thought we could go to New York City and have an actual date. We've never had one."

"Hey, babe." I moved my shoulder a little so she'd look at me. "That's a great idea! I'd love to do that!" She smiled and kissed my chin. "There's one condition, though."

She frowned.

"What?"

"Let me take you. And pick the things we'll do and places we'll go."

She gave me a half smile and hugged my waist.

"I'd love that, baby." She agreed before leaning in to kiss me.

* * *

Alright. OH MY G-D! I'm so hyped. I can't stop listening to DEMI. This is definitely her best album to date and she MUST win a Grammy with this shit, or I'll just blow someone's head up. I'm SOOOOOO glad this is so far from being Unbroken 2.0. Actually, this doesn't resemble Unbroken in ANY way, so I'm just on the clouds, because I was really expecting DEMI to be a little shitty. BUT DEAR L-RD, SHE DELIVERED IT! I mean, her VOCALS on EVERY song. Fucking hell. She's unbelievable. I would comment track by track, but that's just boring. I think the album is incredible all around. Every song. I'm so emotional and vulnerable and sensitive and I just want to listen to this forever. It's amazing.

Will y'all hate me if I don't reply to each of your reviews? I swear I'm just too stoked. But know that it made me REALLY happy to know that you liked the previous chapter! And thanks A LOT for all your reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter too.  
And I'd love to know what y'all think about DEMI. I'm guessing it's unanimous, right? I mean, IT'S IMPOSSIBLE NOT LIKE IT!

udbcabckrebcqubcxiwljbclwcblqbckabrkreb don't look at me


	18. Chapter XV

**Yooooooo!**

**Please don't kill me! I know it took me way longer than acceptable to post this chapter, but things got craycray around here these past few days. I was meaning to post this at the begining of the week, but unfortunately I couldn't!**

**BUT I got a solution! Or something like that... I just created a Twitter account so it'll be easier for me to keep you guys posted on my updates - or lack of them. I chose the same user from FF to make things easier, so it's _at_ _nsv91_. Follow me if you wanna and let me know your accounts so I can follow y'all back! As I've said before, I'm not exactly a Twitter freak, so I might not tweet a lot, but you can tweet me anytime 'cause I'll receive the notifications on my phone and will reply as soon as possible.**

**So... There are just a couple more chapters left for this story, guys :(**  
**I may or may not have another story in mind, though... And I may or may not have a rough draft of it.**

**Well...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter XV

As I settled both my little brothers in the back seat, I heard my phone ringing in my purse on the passenger seat. The thing is that they had _just_ gotten out of their soccer practice and were hyper.

"Can you little freaks stop moving around? You're dirty as fuck, I don't want my car to get like that!"

"Did you hear, Max?"

"Yes I did, Justin."

I stopped and looked at them.

"You're so weird. What the hell are you talking about?"

"Cuantos?" Justin ignored me and kept talking to Max.

"Siete."

Oh yeah. Did I mention they were already taking Spanish classes and were able to talk to each other? Of course it was pretty basic, I understood most of what they said, but I didn't tell them because they thought I didn't, so it was their way to talk behind my back but right in my face.

"Okay, you little shits. What is going on?" My phone ringing was driving me crazy, but I had to calm them down before I started driving.

"Ocho." Justin said and smirked.

"We're counting how many bad words you've said so far since you got here."

Fuckers.

"And if you don't repay us we're either gonna tell mom or just repeat it in front of her so when she asks where we heard those words we're gonna say it was from you. You're in trouble either way."

I took a deep breath and counted to ten so I wouldn't rip their heads off.

"What do you want?"

"What do we want, Max?"

"We want to stop for ice cream."

"You know you can't. It's chilly and you're gonna get sick."

"Says who?"

"Says mom."

"If you don't tell her, then we won't. And we won't tell about the bad words either."

I narrowed my eyes at them.

"When did y'all get so evil?"

Justin looked at me and narrowed his own eyes.

"When dad told us it wasn't true that he and mom would send us to clean aunt Gilda's floor with toothbrushes if we didn't do your chores."

I chuckled and shook my head.

"Man, that was a good one. It worked for _months_."

"Yeah, but it doesn't anymore. So take us for ice cream!"

"Shut up, I'm not your bitch."

"Nueve, Max."

"Fine! Just stop speaking Spanish and stop counting."

They high fived each other and I shut the door before opening mine and getting inside the car. I took my phone from the purse and saw I had a missed call from Mitchie. I decided to call her when I stopped at the ice cream place.

The entire drive there was hell, since neither of them calmed down. I had forgotten to bring their stupid handheld video games or whatever the fuck it's called, so I knew they wouldn't chill.

When we finally stopped, they stormed out of the car into the deli, leaving me behind. I reached for my phone and my wallet in the purse and got out of the car before locking it. I sat on a table near the counter and called Mitch.

"Hey, baby!" She answered excited.

"Hi, beautiful. I'm sorry I didn't answer before, I was picking up my brother from soccer practice."

"It's alright. Tell 'em I say hi." Yeah, she loves Justin and Max because they worship her, so they act like fucking angels when she's around. I don't care, I'm not telling them she said anything. "You home yet?"

"No. Those little jerks made me stop for ice cream."

"But, Alex, it's cold tonight. You're so irresponsible."

I rolled my eyes.

"I know that. But I was forced to bring them."

"How can they force you? They're nine and eleven years old, you're seventeen!"

"Whatever. I had to. So, what's up?"

"Uh. I wanna ask you something, but I'd rather do it in person."

"Why? What is it?"

"It's an invitation. But I'm not gonna say over the phone. Let me know when you get home. I'll stop by."

"Are you seriously gonna do that to me? You know I'm curious."

She giggled.

"I know. Okay, I have to go. Call me later, boo."

Then she hung up. I let out a frustrated sigh and looked at my brothers, who were animatedly talking to the ice cream lady. Why were they nice to everyone else but me? Ugh. Brats.

* * *

"Hey, pretty girl." I said when I opened the door for Mitchie.

"Hi!" She smiled and kissed my face before getting in. "Good night, Mr. and Mrs. Russo!"

"Hello, honey." My mom smiled at her from the couch, where she was sitting next to my dad, who nodded at Mitch with a little smile, still focused on the news report on TV. It had been a little over a week I had told them about Mitchie and I. "How are you?"

"I'm great. How are you?"

"Fine, thanks. It's good to see you again."

Mitch smiled shyly.

"Ok, ok. Enough, mom. We're going upstairs." My mom nodded and I grabbed Mitch's hand. "So... What is the invitation?" I asked as soon as we got to my room.

She chuckled and threw herself on my bed, laying on her back. I sat on it facing her.

"Well, um..." She sat up and smiled. "I know we agreed it would be better to postpone telling my parents about us, but I'd still like it if you'd all get to know each other a little better."

I furrowed my eyebrows a little.

"Okay..."

"So Emma's gonna be in town this weekend with Andrew, and both him and my dad really like to, uh... Go shooting from time to time. So we're all going with them this weekend, me, my mom and Emma... And I thought maybe you'd like to come along?" I opened my mouth to answer, but she placed a finger on my lips stopping me. "Before you say anything, though, I know you hate guns and you're totally against any kind of recreative activities involving fire weapons, but you don't have to touch them, I promise. We're only gonna be there for a couple of hours and then we'll head back to the country club for lunch."

I sighed.

"Mitch, I don't know if that's a really good idea. I mean, it's clearly a family thing... What would you even say when you ask them if I can come?"

She pressed her lips together and made a cute little grimace.

"I kinda already did. And they said you're welcome to come."

"What?! What did you even say?"

"Nothing much... I just asked if I could bring a friend. It's okay, Lex, they won't be suspicious. I mean... Maybe Emma will. She knows me way too much, as does Jennifer, so I don't think I can hide it from her. Especially because she knows you used to have a crush on me."

"I still do." I said with a smirk pecking her lips.

She giggled and caressed my face before letting her hand fall on my thigh.

"I know. Anyway... She will figure it out, but it's okay. She's not a problem. She'll probably say I have to tell my parents, but no big deal." She gave me a comforting smile. "Will you come?" It took me a little while to answer, so she spoke again. "Please, baby. I really want my parents to know you a little more so when I finally tell them they won't be wondering who you are and why I'm with you. I want them to see how lovable and irresistible you are and how I had no chance but to fall for you."

I grinned and hugged her waist, pulling her onto my lap. She smiled and moved a little so she was straddling me.

"I like that last part. Am I all that?"

"Mhm." She mumbled.

I kissed her neck and bit on it softly.

"Fine, then." I said as I pulled back. "But I want you to know that I don't agree with these kinds of activities in no way. Guns are abominable."

She rolled her eyes and embraced my neck.

"Whatever, Michael Moore. You don't have to shoot if you don't wanna."

She was about to kiss me, but I pulled back again. She pouted.

"Wait. Do you shoot?"

"Well... Yeah. I mean, not frequently, but whenever I go to the shooting range with my dad, I usually do, yes. Why?"

Was there anything Mitchie _didn't_ do?

"Mitch, come on. I didn't know that. Are you serious?" She was frownig, a little confused. "Babe, I don't wanna see you holding a gun, let alone shooting it."

"What? I thought you would think it's sexy!"

"Never! Nothing related to guns is sexy, Mitch. Except for Evan Rachel Wood supporting gun control... She's really hot." I sighed. "Do you really have to shoot?"

"Lex, I don't _have to_. But I... Kinda like it. I mean, I wouldn't do it outside the range, but... Oh, baby, come on. Really? It's no big deal. You don't have to look."

"Do your sisters and your mom shoot?"

"Emma and my mom, yes. Jennifer doesn't. She's just like you, actually. When she was like 13 she dug a whole in the terrain near our house with two friends and they hid most of my dad's guns and a few of his rifles." She chuckled. "Those were like really expensive. There were a few thousands of dollars in that hole. My dad punished her by making her clean all of them after he found out."

"I think Jennifer and I will get along."

"You will. And you'll get along with Emma too, I promise. She's a little stressed out because Andrew is still pressuring her to move to London, and she really doesn't want to go, so she thought it'd be good to have some family time. Andrew loves my dad and he agreed to talk to Andrew after she asked him to." Mitch tucked a few strains of hair behind my ear whilst talking. "They'll get here on Friday night, then we'll go shooting on Saturday morning, and on Sunday they'll go to Jersey to have lunch with Andrew's family before heading back to DC with my dad."

I took a deep breath before leaning my forehead on the area of her collarbone. I felt her fingers running through my hair slowly, as she hummed a random melody. It sounded familiar, but I didn't know what song it was. I wanted to ask, but I didn't want to interrupt her. I had heard Mitch hum or distractedly sing countless times and I loved it. Her voice was so delicate and smooth...

"What is that?" I asked in a whisper, trying not to disturb the comforting silence after she stopped.

"Don't you know it?"

I looked up at her.

"I mean... I've heard it, but I don't know what song it is."

She giggled and shook her head.

"It's because it isn't a _song_, Lex. It's one of Chopin's Nocturnes."

"Oh. The pianist, right?" She nodded. "Why do I know that?!"

She chuckled.

"Some of his Nocturnes are very famous pieces. You don't need to be educated in classical music to know them."

I smiled and pecked her lips.

"You're so intelligent and educated about everything. I feel like a dumbass."

"Oh, shut up. I only know things like that because I've been studying piano since I was five. It's not like I'm a genius."

"Well, you are to me!" I reached up for her lips and laid her on the bed, placing myself on top of her. "Will you play for me one of these days?"

She frowned.

"Haven't you heard me play?" I shook my head. "I'll put together a concerto for you with all the most romantic pieces ever composed! A lot of Chopin - who's my favorite -, Beethoven, John Field, Liszt, Wagner, Brahms-"

"Mitch." I cut her off. "I have no idea who those people are, except for Chopin and Beethoven."

She let out a deep breath and cupped my face with both hands.

"Oh, baby... I see I've got a lot to teach you."

"Well, I don't know shit about classical music, but..." I trailed off leaning my head down to kiss her exposed neck. "I have one or two things I can teach you myself." I said against her skin.

"Oh yeah?" She mumbled. I felt her hands creeping under the hem of my shirt before her fingers started to slowly caress my bare hips. "What about?"

"You know..." I reached the smooth skin of her collarbone and began a series of kisses and soft bites that made her sigh. "How to make you feel loved like no one has ever done before." Her hands slowly moved up and down under my shirt, her nails making me shiver. I traced my way with kisses until I reached the small part of her breasts that wasn't covered by her top. She let out a low moan and stopped her movements for a while.

We had made out a few times, especially when we were alone at her pool house, and it'd get pretty heated sometimes, but I don't want to pressure her, so I always knew when to stop. It's hard, almost impossible. But I want Mitch to feel comfortable. She's never been with a girl, and I know that's something that fidgets her a little.

We had gone further than this a couple of times, so I knew I was still okay for now.

"Lex?" She whispered in a hoarse tone that made my mind even more cloudy. But I didn't stop. Mitch's body was irresistible and I had to gather a lot of strength to be able to stop our make out sessions. "Baby." She called me again, her voice was still husky, but it was a little louder than before. "As much as I love what we're doing and as hot and bothered as this will leave us, we have to stop."

"Why?" I whined against her mouth.

"Because your entire family is here. Your little brothers are in the next room and your parents are downstairs."

"But we ain't doing nothing much, baby." I whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, but I still think it's a little disrespectful. It's different from doing it at the pool house, which is completely detached from my house."

I let out a frustrated breath.

"May I kiss you, at least?"

She giggled.

"Yes, you may."

I smiled and gently pressed my lips on hers, lingering them on. She lazily kissed me back, sighing.

"I love your lips and your kisses." I mumbled against her mouth and felt her smile against mine. "I used to stare and long for them so much." I chuckled. "I had no idea how delicious and skilled they really were."

"Oh? I have skilled lips?"

"Hell yes."

She laughed and hugged my neck.

"So do you. I love kissing you. I could kiss you forever."

"Please, do!" I joked before leaning down to kiss her again.

* * *

While I was getting ready on Saturday, I felt my heart beat at an abnormal speed. I don't remember ever being so nervous and anxious as I was then. The thought of spending the day with Mitch's family made my mind wander in thoughts of every "don'ts" I should remember. It was just so typical of me to say inappropriate things in major situations like this. I should rather just keep my mouth shut and only talk when asked, even though I always had a hard time not talking whenever I felt nervous.

Of course I knew I wasn't going to be officially introduced to her family as her girlfriend or whatever, but maybe that's what made things even more intimidating. Though I already knew Mitchie's parents a little bit, that was a completely different occasion. I would actually be spending time with them and talking to them, unlike the other few times I saw them and just briefly greeted them at the country club or whenever I was at Mitchie's place. From everything that she had already told me about her parents, they seemed to be very easy going people, despite Mitch's father's position in the Congress. In fact, they've always been very nice to me on the few times we saw each other. No doubts today was going to be the same.

I checked the time on my phone and saw it was a quarter to nine, so Mitch should text me saying they're outside any minute now.

The range to which we were going wasn't exactly what I had thought. Mitch said it wasn't like a shooting range with a bunch of other people shooting. Her family usually goes to a family friend's farm in Yorktown Heights, which is less then half an hour from Bedford. According to her, the place is huge, since he's this rich pseudo-hippie who produces all kinds of organic shit and has made a lot of many out of it. I say pseudo-hippie because no hippie would ever agree to practically have an outdoor shooting range in their own property. But _whatever_.

I looked at myself in the mirror one more time. It was sunny out, but Mitch said it can get pretty windy at the range sometimes, so I decided to wear a floral high-rise legging with a pair of Oxfords and a white long-sleeve V neck. I didn't want to be over or underdressed, but I didn't want to feel uncomfortable either. Besides, what kind of clothes do you wear to shoot anyway? I definitely wouldn't know.

Mitch finally texted me saying she'd be there in five minutes, so I took my denim jacket from my bed, my purse and headed downstairs to talk to my parents.

"I'm leaving." I said as I walked into the kitchen. "Wish me luck and pray so I won't say or do anything stupid? Those people have guns, I'm terrified."

My dad laughed and shook his head.

"Honey, you'll be fine. Just, maybe... Avoid the whole gun control speech, alright? Just remember where you are."

I chuckled.

"The weirdest thing is that Mitch's dad actually supports stronger gun control. Did you know he's a democrat? I didn't know democrats shoot. I thought they'd rather be raped than to give any money to the NRA."

"Yes, I knew. But promise me you won't open your mouth in case they mention something related to that."

I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, dad. I'm leaving. I'm not sure at what time I'll be back, so just call me on my cellphone if you want to."

"Okay, sweetheart." My mom walked over to me and kissed my forehead. "Have a nice time and say hello to Mitchie and her parents for us."

"Will do. See you later."

Just as I closed the door to my house behind me, I saw a big SUV parked in my driveway. I assumed it was Mitchie's mom or dad's car, so I made my way over to it.

"No, Lex." She said when I opened the back door and found the car empty. "Seat here in the front.

I shut the door and opened the one of the passenger seat before getting in.

"Where's your family?"

"They went ahead. I may or may not have delayed myself on purpose so I could come pick you up and enjoy some alone time, since we won't really have any once we're with them." She smirked.

I laughed and leaned over the arm rest and gave her a quick kiss.

"Thank you for that, then."

She winked at me and started driving away from my house.

"Are you nervous?" She asked a moment later with a low giggle.

"Hey! Don't mock me. Yes, I'm nervous. I'm afraid I'm gonna screw everything up somehow."

She placed her free hand on my thigh and squeezed it softly while still paying attention to the road.

"Relax, okay? You won't screw anything up. Just be yourself. Don't try to act like someone you're not just because you want to please my family. I'm sure they'll love you."

I scoffed at her sarcastically, but either way placed my hand on hers slowly carressing it.

"Easy for you to say. Everyone loves you and you don't have to do anything. I'm not the most lovable person, Mitch, especially when I'm being myself."

She chuckled.

"Shut up. That's not true at all. You're sweet and nice, I'm sure you won't have any problems." She glanced at me with a smile. "Uh, I have to tell you something, by the way."

"Yeah?"

"So, you know Emma and Andrew got here last night, right?" I nodded. "So after we all got back home from dinner, Emma and I stayed up late talking and I ended up telling her about us."

"Really?" She nodded. Her eyes were still focused on the road, but I noticed they were a bit anxious about my reaction. "What did she say?"

"Well... She was very surprised at first. I mean, she was already surprised when I told her Nick and I had broken up, so when I finally told her why, she was a little shocked. I guess it's understandable, though. But... Anyway. I explained to her the whole story and everything that's been going on between us for all these months and she was pretty okay with it. She just said what I knew she would: for me to tell my parents before the word gets out and they hear it from strangers. That wouldn't be pretty."

"Yeah, no..." I mumbled. "Well, we're really just waiting for the right time, I mean... It's not like we'll hide it forever."

"Of course! I just need to be mentally prepared too. They're in no way homophobic or whatever, but I honestly don't know what to expect from their reactions."

"Just... Chill." I advised as I placed my hand on the back of her neck and her tensed expression instantly became softer. "We'll worry about it when the time is right. For now, let's just enjoy the drill of having to do things on the low!" I smirked at her slowly massaging her neck with the tips of my fingers.

* * *

The place was even bigger than I had imagined. After we passed through the property's gates and stopped the car, a few feet away from the giant light pink mansion - besides being a pseudo-hippie I was pretty sure the dude was downright gay - a smiley man greeted us and told Mitch everybody was already there, and then gave her a single key. She grabbed my hand and we walked for a couple of minutes until we reached what seemed to be a warehouse or something. When Mitch opened the doors and turned on the lights I saw a bunch of golf carts and motorcycles.

"Oh, please. Are these really necessary?"

Mitch laughed.

"Well, Mr. Cohen says the land is too sensitive for people to use regular vehicles around the perimeter and it's way too extensive to walk, so the transportation here is by those carts." She said motioning the golf carts.

I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Rich people are so annoying. Like, seriously? Does he take a shit in a platinum toilet, drinks Middle East expensive water, takes bath in diamond bran? What a little bitch."

"Shut up, you don't even know him." Mitch chuckled walking over to me. She stood close to me and placed her hands on the back of my neck. "You haven't properly kissed me good morning yet and we won't be able to be this close for the next five hours or so, so you better step up your game, Russo."

I grinned and hugged her waist.

"By the way, I was so anxious on the way here that I didn't even tell you how beautiful you look this morning." She was wearing light brown tight pants with a black and white Smashing Pumpkins shirt and mocassins. Also, she had just taken off her brown Persol shades that made her look even hotter. "Those pants make your ass look twice its size and you always look sexy wearing band tees."

Mitch chuckled and kissed my face.

"Your pants make your ass look huge too. I was totally checking you out when we were back there talking to Antonio and you were looking around the place." We laughed and I noticed she still felt a little embarrassed being so honest about those things, but Mitch was improving a lot on the whole 'being more loose' thing.

I kissed her lips quickly.

"I can't wait for out date in NYC."

"I can't wait either." She sighed and smiled. "Actually, I can't wait to be able to kiss you wherever and whenever I want and walk around holding hands with you..."

I smiled and pecked her also smiling lips.

"Well, there's only a little less than a week left now. And we'll have the whole weekend just for us, baby."

She nodded and sighed again before pulling me into a deep kiss.

* * *

It had been a little over an hour since Mitch and I had gotten there. After we enjoyed a few more minutes together, we took one of the golf cars and came to the area where we are right now. It's basically a huge green field, where there's an extensive glass table protected by a sunshade, and a very yummy breakfast served on it. Mrs. Torres and Emma were seated by the table when we got here while Mr. Torres and Andrew were already shooting, a few feet away from the table. A few more feet away, the shooting targets.

For the first 30 minutes, I sat with the three Torres ladies, talking about trivial things. I was finally starting to feel a little calm since they were being very nice and welcoming, especially Mrs. Torres.

"Alex, you and my daughter Jennifer are gonna become best friends, trust me." She chuckled behind those huge sunglasses that made it impossible to see her eyes, though the rest of her face was very expressive. "I figure Mitchie has told you what she's decided to do for a living, yes?" I nodded. "So get this news flash from my talk with her earlier this morning through Skype: she got to Cyprus 18 hours ago, but she was held inside the security room of the airport for almost 12 hours because she was Snapchatting a friend and the security officers thought she was taking pictures of them and mocking, since she was laughing."

Mitch gasped.

"What is her _problem_?! Is she okay now?"

"Yes, honey, your sister is fine. Luckily, this is one of the trips in which the NGO director is present, so he was able to help her, even though it took quite some time."

"She's gonna end up being kicked out of there one of these days." Emma said with a chuckle. "She's always getting in trouble because of stupid things like snapchatting."

"Yes, but your sister is very good at what she does and she's genuinely envolved with the NGO's cause, so they would be crazy to let her go." Mrs. Torres said. "So, Alex, do you already have a major in sight?"

I gulped and glanced at Mitchie trying to get some support, but she was wearing her shades, which made it impossible for me to see her eyes.

"Uh... A few, I guess." Mrs. Torres nodded with a smile and I noticed she was waiting for me to go on. "I really like English, but I'm not sure if I would have the patience to study it for so long. I enjoy reading as a hobby, and sometimes I write a little, but nothing special. I think I'll end up in Law school like my parents."

"Oh, that's very nice! But you shouldn't do something just because your parents do. I know your family has exquisite attorneys and lawyers, but that's a career you have to be very passionate about. It's not like Business that you can use to work in different niches in the market. Emma here graduated in Journalism and then went with Politic Science in grad school. Now she's a journalist emphasized in the North American domestic and foreign affairs."

Emma rolled her eyes.

"I'm actually an assistant editor at the Washington Times, which is a conservative crap newspaper. It only isn't more conservative than the Examiner. That's pure bullshit. I'd rather be unemployed."

Mitch and her mother laughed at Emma, but I just smiled, wondering why I had never heard of either of those newspapers? All I know is the Washington Post. And they're liberal.

"Don't worry, sweetie." Mrs. Torres calmed her eldest daughter with a smile. "You'll get your dream job at The Post in no time." Ha! There's the one I know! "And you'll win yourself a big fat Pulitzer after daddy makes sure to give you all the scoop on the XXIrst century Watergate scandal he'll arrange for you."

When I heard that I honestly didn't know if it was a joke or not, since she wasn't laughing as she spoke, but once I heard Mitchie's obnoxious laugh followed by Emma and then, finally, Mrs. Torres, I relaxed and joined them. She had a very weird sense of humor.

"Either that or I'll just steal Jen's plan for the future and become a Reuters photographer and travel around the world."

"That's pretty cool." I chimed in.

"It is, isn't it?" Mrs. Torres smiled. "Jennifer will never be able to settle down and live the rest of her life like a normal person. Especially after all this time with the NGO. She's seen too much." She sighed. "She would start riots everytime she passed by big fast food chains where people throw away left overs of food, or big international corporations and private banks. Can you imagine? She's ranted Mitchie about the proper way of taking a shower and she forbid everyone in the house of taking baths. It's a stupid capitalist luxury, it's not a necessity, she said." I chuckled trying to imagine what it would be like to be sisters with someone like Jennifer. "I'm glad she has finally come into terms with the fact that occidental and oriental realities are completely different and she can't make us live like the people there and vice-versa."

"It took a while, though." Emma said.

"It did. The first time she came back home after spending three months in the sub-Saharan countries, I was honestly expecting her to build herself a mini wooden house and dig a hole in the backyard to use as a bathroom." I let out a loud laugh. "I swear. She said she was ashamed of us because we had way more than we actually needed and it was simply disgusting, while she saw many children die out of various reasons."

"And now she's taking snapchats of police officers in Cyprus with an iPhone." Mitchie joked, causing us to laugh.

"Hello, ladies." Mr. Torres approached the table and smiled at us before leaning down and kissing his wife's forehead. Andrew came jogging seconds later. "Hey, Alex!" Mr. Torres offered his hand and I immediately shook it. "Nice to have you with us."

"Alex, this is Andrew." Emma said and the tall brown haired man smiled and nodded at me.

"So, Alex..." Mr. Torres trailed off. "Do you shoot?"

I gulped and tried my best to sound polite.

"I don't, sir. I've never learned how to..."

"No problem! Any of us here can teach you!"

And then I suddenly regretted my previous answer. Why couldn't I have just said _no, thank you_?

"Uh, dad." Mitch spoke first. "Alex isn't exactly a gun enthusiast. She's never learned how shoot because she doesn't want to."

He placed a hand on his hip and grinned.

"Oh, so I see we've got a Jen follower here, huh?" I smiled nervously, glad that at least one person in the family wasn't a fan either, which made things less awkward for me. "Very well, then. Mitch, do you want to shoot?"

Mitch pressed her lips together and turned her head to look at me, but since her eyes were still covered, I couldn't tell what they were showing.

"Sure, dad." She smiled at him and got up from the chair.

"Connie, do you want to shoot?" Andrew asked politely and just then I realized he had a British accent.

"Emma, honey, do you mind?" Mrs. Torres asked.

"No, go ahead."

The four of them walked to the big black box laying near the place where Mr. Torres and Andrew were shooting from and geared up. I watched as Mitch put on a headphone over her ears and smiled as her dad handed her a big ass rifle.

I moved uncomfortable in my seat and decided to look away just as I heard Emma clear her throat.

"So..." She trailed off with an amused smile. "You and Mitchie, huh? I didn't actually think you'd be able to get her to break up with Nick. I was already waiting for their wedding invitation to be sent even before mine." She laughed.

I joined her with a nervous laugh and shrugged.

"Honestly, I didn't think I'd be able to do that either."

"She seems pretty happy, though. And very much in love, if you ask me." I smiled and looked at her again. She was now aiming at the target and seemed very concentrated. "I'm happy for you." I looked at Emma again.

"Thanks. It actually means a lot."

"No problem. Mitchie's lucky my mother doesn't know about you yet, though. 'Cause then we wouldn't be listening to Jennifer's stories here. She would be throwing up a shitload of Mitch's most embarrassing stories from when she was younger. At least Jen's adventures and mishaps are funny." I let out a small laugh. "Mitch told me you're going to New York City next week."

"Yeah. We decided to skip prom and enjoy the weekend just the two of us where no one's gonna give a damn if we're together or not."

"That's nice. My prom was pretty boring, honestly. That town is so small that you can't really go super crazy or hook up with someone without people knowing within the next few days. That's why many people end up skipping it like you guys."

"Yeah, so we've heard. That's another reason why we decided to go to NYC. Fox Lane high isn't exactly known for their parties or anything."

"I know. They're a little uptight. It kinda sucks. But if you like parties, wait 'til college." She winked. "I'm not exactly a party animal, but I had my moments. Where are you going to, anyway?"

"NYU."

"Oh... Well, you and Mitch won't be far, that's good. You'll be able see each other all the time."

"Yeah, fortunately." I smiled at her and she smiled back. But then I involuntarily frowned. "Uh... Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Um..." I trailed off trying to find the right words. "Do you think your parents will take it well? I mean, about Mitch and I."

She sighed while pouring some more coffee into her cup.

"I don't know, Alex. I mean, they will never be against it, I'm sure. But I don't know if they'll be the most supportive people at first. It might take them a while. And not because of you, please don't take it personally when it happens. But just because it's really unexpected coming from Mitchie. I'm sure they wouldn't be surprised if it was Jennifer telling them she's in a relationship with a girl. But being Mitch, I guess it'll be a bit of a shock. For the first few weeks, they might act a little awkward around you, but it won't last much, I promise."

I let out a relieved sigh.

"That actually helps a lot. We're still trying to figure out how and when to tell them, but we're pretty worried about their reaction. Mitch is sure they won't be against it, like forbid her or anything. But she was a little afraid that they would try to talk her out of it at first."

Emma took a sip from her coffee and shook her head.

"No, I don't think they'll do that. Of course they'll ask her if she's comfortable with it, especially in a place like where you live, and if she's aware that people are gonna talk about it for the next three generations in Bedford." We laughed knowing that that was probably true. "But they only want what's best for us, and luckily they are the kinda parents who see that we are capable to know what's best for ourselves too. So if Mitch tells them she's happy and you're the one she wants to be with, they will let you be. But it migh take a little while to sink in. But don't worry. You'll be hearing Connie Torres yell at you to not get in the house wearing shoes in no time. I've been with Andrew for three years now and sometimes she still threatens to lock him outside if he ever forgets to take off his shoes again."

"Well... That's a little scary." I chuckled. "Do you guys have a date for the wedding yet?"

"Not yet. We're still working a few things out..." She sighed. "You see, Andrew was born in New Jersey, but his family moved to England when he was very young, so that's where he spent most of his life. When his father retired, the family decided to move back to Jersey. That was around the time Andrew graduated from high school, so while his older brothers stayed to graduate from college, he had to come and go to college here. We go back every now and then, but one of his best friends from high school just started a joint venture with the son of a wealthy Scottish investor on one of his projects and he asked Andrew if he's interested in joining them. Obviously, Andrew is thrilled, but he would have to move to London, of course. And I have no interest in going. I'm starting to build my career here and here's where I want to spend my life and raise my kids. So we're in a bit of a pickle." She took a deep breath and watched her fiancé as he assisted her mother with the rifle. "I convinced my dad to talk him out of it. It's a risky business Andrew would get himself into. As of right now, the project has a fifty percent chance of working out and being very successful and fifty percent chance of getting them, Andrew and his friend, broke. Because the other dude, the Scottish millionaire, wouldn't be affected at all."

I was still frowning. That sounded a little selfish...

"Um... I'm sorry for saying this, but don't you think it's kind of an unfair deal to ask your dad to talk him out of it?" She looked at me over the edge of the cup and raised her eyebrows expecting me to continue. "I mean... Mitch has told me Andrew looks up to your dad a lot and really admires him, so if your dad convinces him of letting go of this project, he probably will. And I'd say maybe your dad wouldn't even have to think of that many arguments, since he's already got Andrew's admiration on his side. But, like... Andrew is an economist. Don't you think he's probably thought it all through? I mean... Do you really think he would risk his relationship with you, all the money he has saved and his current job for something that has a _fifty_ percent chance of not working? The odds of this project doing well are probably higher. And... I don't know. I'm sorry if I'm coming off as a know-it-all bitch, but maybe you could give him a chance. You love each other and you want to get married, but if you don't trust his guts..." I trailed off not wanting to sound even more like a bitch. I don't even know why I'm saying all of this to Mitchie's older sister about her three years long relationship with a guy I've barely exchanged two words with. She's going to hate me. And I'm going to be in so much trouble when Mitch hears about this. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be saying these things. I don't know about your or Andrew's life other than the stuff Mitch occasionally comments. I should stay out of it."

She grinned and rested her chin on her hand while staring at me.

"You wanna know something?" I gulped before nodding slowly and feeling terrified. "You're right."

I frowned.

"I... Excuse me?"

She chuckled.

"I've heard all of that before. From Andrew, from my parents, from Jennifer and even from Mitchie. But I insisted for my dad to talk to him." She took another sip from her coffee. "But coming from someone like you, who barely knows me and Andrew, but still is able to pin point everything my entire family says I'm doing wrong, then I really must be doing it wrong." She chuckled before letting out a deep breath. "Oh well... I guess I'll have to move to England."

I mentally thanked God for the fact that I wasn't drinking anything at that moment.

"Wait, Emma. You're not saying I'm the one who convinced you to accept this whole thing, are you?"

She laughed again.

"In a way, yes. But I guess if anyone who knew as little as you do said to me everything you just said, I would probably give in, anyway. I'm just too stubborn to give my family enough credit, but after hearing the same speech five different times - now six -, I was already starting to rethink my decision."

"Oh dear... I always talk too much. No one who knows as little as I do ever said anything because it's a social agreement that people who don't know shit about something aren't exactly allowed to opinate. I'm sorry."

"Alex, don't be sorry. I'm glad you did. That's probably the last push I needed to see that I'm being unfair. But Mitch might have told you that I'm as stubborn as an Italian, so it took me six times longer than regular people to see it!" I laughed. Mitch was a little bit like that too. "You know... I'm happy she's with you. I already liked you from the things Mitch told me, but I like you even more now. You're not afraid to speak what's on your mind and stand up for what's right. Mitch needs someone like that. You must've noticed by now that she's a pleaser. Sometimes she forgets to stand up for herself."

I smiled at her and nodded.

"Thanks, Emma. That means a lot too."

* * *

It was around noon when we finally got to the country club. Mr. Torres had made a reservation for one of the tables outside the restaurant, so we could watch the horse riding practices and enjoy the view of the small lake nearby.

Mr. Torres and Andrew were sitting on each of the edges of the table, so Mrs. Torres was sitting to her husband's right and Emma to her fiancé's left, and they were both next to each other. I was sitting on Andrew's left, across from Emma and Mitch was on my right, next to her father and across from her mother.

We made our orders a few minutes later and kept on chatting while waiting for the food.

"I'm for a walk with Alex." Mitch said to her parents.

"Sweetie, the food's gonna be here in no time." Her mom said.

"No, it won't. They always take forever, especially on weekends. I promise we won't be gone for too long." She got up and kissed her father's face. He smiled and took his wife's hand in his.

"Excuse me." I said with a shy smile before walking away with Mitch.

We walked in silence for a while until we got to the lake at the other end of the club, where it was practically deserted, since it was behind the building of the heated pool that was closed for weeks since the weather had gotten a lot warmer and summer was just around the corner.

Mitch took my hand and entwined our fingers before we sat side by side near the lake.

"Did you make our reservations yet?" She asked after a while.

"Um... Not really." I chuckled when Mitch widened her eyes. "I was hoping maybe you could do it? I'm already looking for the things we're gonna do, so I really don't feel like looking for a hotel on top of it."

She giggled and shook her head.

"I'll do it, lazy ass."

I smiled at her and leaned back, supporting myself in my elbows.

"I can't wait 'til next week to spend a whole weekend alone with you."

She looked back at me and smirked.

"Me neither."

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What is that smirk, missy?"

She laughed.

"Nothing. I just think we'll really enjoy it."

I sat up and and pulled her closer to me, so she was sitting in between my legs. I hugged her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder as she rested her head on mine.

"I still can't believe you're gonna be all mine for an entire weekend." I said before kissing her neck. "And that I'm gonna go to sleep and wake up next to you for three days."

"It's gonna suck once we get back."

"Don't think about that. Let's just enjoy the time we have there, okay?"

She sighed and pecked my lips.

"I think we should go back. If the food's not there yet, it'll be at any minute now."

I nodded and got up offering my hands for Mitch to do the same. I didn't let go of her hand, though I was only barely holding hers by her pinky tangled in mine. It's just more discrete if we end up bumping into someone who didn't, couldn't or shouldn't know about us.

"Ouch." I whined when Mitch stopped all of a sudden and I crashed into her body since I was distracted in my own world. I looked up at her and followed her empty gaze. I let out a gasp at the sight of Caitlyn and Nick, both in their horse riding outfits, laughing together. Nick was seated on a small fence and Caitlyn was standing between his legs, both her hands resting on each of his thighs. "Mitch..." I touched her elbow trying to get her to walk again, but she jerked it away from my grip.

"That's why she hasn't been answering my calls or my texts. She's feeling too guilty." Her voice was cold and low. "How did that even happen? I never knew Cait liked Nick! Or that Nick liked Cait, for that matter."

"Just forget about them, babe. They're both assholes."

She kept staring at them and completely ignoring what I had just said, Mitch started to make her way over to them.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and followed her.

"Was I ever gonna know about this from either of you?" She asked in a moderate tone. Both Nick and Cait jumped away from each other, terrified and scared. "I honestly don't care about who you hook up with anymore, Nick... But Cait?"

"Mitch..." Cait trailed off not sure of what to say. She glanced at Nick looking for help, but he looked away scratching the back of his neck. Coward. "Look, I'm sorr-"

"Oh, Caitlyn, don't." Mitch cut her off. "Is This the reason why you haven't been answering me and have pretty much ignored me at school? I mean, I haven't seen you in over a week!"

Caitlyn folded her arms and looked down at her feet. Of course the bitch knew she was wrong.

"Yeah. I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't know how you'd react."

Mitchie took a deep breath and slowly ran her fingers through her dark brown locks.

"I wish you would've been honest with me, Caitlyn. That's all. I wouldn't oppose to it. I'm not with Nick anymore, it wouldn't make sense. But going behind my back? Why would you even do that? Do you like him to the point of jeopardizing our friendship?"

Caitlyn widened her eyes and eagerly shook her head.

"No, Mitch, never! Please. Don't let this ruin our friendship! We've known each other for way too long to let this get in the way."

Nick glared at Caitlyn obviously feeling offended, but even so, he didn't say a thing.

Mitch licked her lips narrowing her eyes at both of them.

"You know what, Cait? Maybe it's for the best. I have no idea how it all started, especially because you were the one telling me not to break up with Nick... I wonder why, since you're obviously interested on him. But I don't care, honestly."

"Mitch, wait. It's not like that."

"Save it, Cait. I'm not saying our friendship is over. But... Let's just take some time apart. You know this is not the first time you screw up big with me. And both were in a really short period of time." They locked eyes for a few seconds before Caitlyn glanced at me and looked back down to her feet. Uh... What? "I'll see you around."

Mitch walked past me while I corresponded Nick's glare. Since the night Mitch broke up with him at the restaurant, he wouldn't talk to me. All he'd do was send me those stupid glares he probably thought were intimidating. But they really weren't.

"What, pretty boy?" I decided to mess with him a little bit just to see how far his attempts to intimidate me would go. "Lost something in my face?" He scoffed and jumped off the fence. "I'm telling you, Nick. You better stop giving me your stupid stares. You don't scare me. I'm with her now, get over it. I promise it was never my intention to break you guys apart. I didn't mean to fall for her so hard like I did. So stop blaming me and move on with your life, even if you have to go as low as to dating her best friend. She'll get over it because I'll be there to help her."

"Shut your mouth, Russo." He finally said. "You don't know shit. Do you think I really believe you fell for her like that? I know your type, Alex. You might not be a guy, but players are players, wether they have dicks or not. And you better know that when you break Mitchie's heart - because I know you will - I will break your face."

"First of all, you better keep that finger of yours away from my face because if you point it at me one more time, you will be missing it. Secondly, you're the one who doesn't know shit about me, Nick. You're a nice guy and all, but you're way too narcissist to notice what's going on around you. So _you_ shut _your_ mouth. And don't ever think about touching me or Mitchie. I swear to God I'll break all your pretty, white teeth. So back off. You don't intimidate me. One more thing." He raised his eyebrows when I turned around to look at Mitch, who stopped a few feet away when she realized I had stayed. I gestured for her to come back. When she was standing next to me, I looked back at Nick. "Just so you know it's real and not something you've only heard about..."

I quickly pulled Mitchie into a deep kiss. Both my hands were tangled with the hair behind her neck, while she softly placed hers on each of my arms.

I heard both Caitlyn and Nick scoff at our little PDA, so I smiled and lick Mitch's bottom lip; she immediately opened her mouth and our tongues touched.

"Ew, Mitchie." Cait mumbled.

Then the sudden sound of someone clearing their throat made us jump away from each other. At the sight of Emma with her arms crossed against her chest, a single eyebrow raised and a very entertained smile, Mitch turned around slightly wiping the corners of her mouth after our big make out. I cleared my own throat and gave Emma an apologetic grin.

"Hey, Cait. Nick." She nodded at both of them. Nick did the same and Cait gave her a quick wave. Mitch finally turned back to her sister. "The food is here. You're both lucky I offered to come look for you when mom said she was coming to do it. C'mon." She gestured for us to follow her and, without looking back, she waved at Nick and Cait saying "Bye, guys."

"You're crazy." Mitch whispered at me.

We were walking and talking like two kids who had been caught doing something very, very wrong.

"For you, yes." She glanced at me before rolling her eyes.

"You know..." Emma trailed off slowing down her pace so she was now walking next to Mitchie. "Usually you're so mature and down to earth that I forget you're only seventeen. Sometimes it feels like you're the middle sister and Jen is the younger one. But I'm really glad you're back to acting like a seventeen year old and enjoying the rest of your teenage years." She smiled at both of us before placing her left arm over Mitch's shoulders. "You guys have no idea how good they are. Cherish them while you can. I didn't enjoy them properly, I recognize that now, because I was too much of an uptight bitch. Jen enjoyed them maybe a little too much. So do us a favor and enjoy it moderately, baby girl. Have fun, but don't act like a psycho."

"I don't act like a psycho!" Mitch protested making me and her sister laugh.

"I know, cutie. But Jen and I did. In completely opposite ways, of course. But you're the normal, balanced sister, so do us this favor now that you date someone fun and who doesn't act like a 40 year old."

She winked at me before looking at Mitch, who smiled at her sister and looked down at her hand that reached for mine before smiling back at me.

"I will." She answered still looking at me.

* * *

**Also, I kind of have a few ideas for a sequel, but I don't know if I will post it right after I finish this. I think I need a better plot if I want it to be good and not just because I don't want this one to end, lol!**

**MyGlitterDreamCloud: LMAO! Rightttttt? I'm still not over it either, though now I'm feeling a bit like a terribleeeee lovatic because I'm realized it's still not the perfect album I'd expect Demi to pull out lmao... But oh well! It's enough for now! I'm just happy for all these new songs and PRETTY pissed that I Hate You, Don't Leave Me isn't on it. Like I swear that song is MY LIFE.**  
**Anyways, thank you for the review!**

**RainbowVaneza: Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Nightingale11: YOU'RE TOO FUNNY LMAO**

**MileyJakes: There you go!**

**Guest: RIGHT? I sweat when I heard Nightingale for the first time I felt like running around naked because HER FUCKING VOCALS, OMG! I had orgarms throughout the entire album, I swear.**

**lullabees: Yes, it's like Miley's in real life, lol! To be honest, I don't think Miley is neither a good singer nor a good actress, but I just think she's a pretty fucking awesome person and I actually love her, lmao.**  
**So, right... Nick and Cait? Lmao, y'all are gonna hate me. I don't know, I was just tired of everyone being perfect in this shit, so I decided Cait could turn out to be a bit of a bitch? Lol hashtag sorry not sorryyyyyy**

**Sue: Weeeeeeeeeell... You'll have to wait for the date chapter to know, miss! Lol**

**ToTheYoung WhoWantToDie: Your reviews intimidate me, I swear LOL. **

**Julia: Thank you! So yeah, now I do! It's the same, nsv91.**

**Trainwreck2212: Lmao, I'm glad you like it! And I'm glad you like Miley, she's honestly my fave, lolololololol**

**Guest: Lol thanks!**

**Rinaa: HEY! Yes, it's the same as my user here on , nsv91.**

**So yeah, guys... I hope you enjoyed this one. CAIT IS SUCH A BITCH, RIGHT? Lol, whatever, I was never a fan of hers. She's too boring. Nick and Cait were made for each other because they're both so blegh.**

**Anywhoreee... Send me your Twitters so I can follow y'all, or tweet me... It'd make my life easier, actually, lmao.**

**I promise I'll try to post within the next couple of days, but I'll let you know through my brand new Twitter :)))**

**Happy Sunday!**


	19. Chapter XVI

**HI! Back at last!**

**I apologize for making you guys wait, but I guess I had a bit of a writer's block while trying to find some inspiration for this... I knew what I wanted from this chapter, but when I opened the document so I could start writing, I just couldn't come out with anything, LOL.**

**But WELL... Here it is. It's a bit rushed, but I didn't have much patience to detail their trip, so I filled this chapter with fluffy shit for y'all :D**

**Just a heads up: this damned website crashed down on me like five times while I was editing, so eventually I just gave up. What you have here is pretty much the rough draft straight from my phone, so I'm sorry for making you cringe at mispellings and typos and all that.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter XVI

I looked between my closet and my suitcase laying on the floor, trying to think of something that could be slipping my mind. The weather in Manhattan was nice last time I checked, so I was happy I could pack light. I've always hated having to pack winter clothes, they take too much space. But since I had plans on taking Mitchie out on the two nights we would have there, I knew I couldn't just pack short shorts and tees.

I sighed missing the times when my mom would take care of this kind of stuff... Packing is so boring. I feel like I'm always wasting precious time of my life.

"Hey, sweetheart..." I heard my mom's voice from the door of my bedroom and stuck my head out of the closet to look at her. "Miley's at the door. I told her to come upstairs, but she said it's quick and asked you to come down."

"Alright." I went back in the closet and kicked a few pieces of clothing that wouldn't let me shut the door.

"Honey, you know it's just one weekend, right? You won't even spend 72 hours away." I shut the door and turned to her. Her gaze was scanning my whole room, which was a complete mess. "And you know you'll leave this room clean before you go, don't you?"

I rolled my eyes and gently pushed her out of the room before closing the door.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry."

"Yeah, right." She scoffed once we were downstairs. "I know you, Alex Russo, and your sweet talk has no effect on me. You'll clean it!" She bossed before entering the kitchen.

I walked to the half opened door and found Miley sitting on the bench o my front porch.

"What's up?" I said before closing the door and sitting next to her. "Miley, I thought you didn't smoke cigarettes!" I exclaimed at the sight of her desperately sucking on a stinky Camel.

"I don't. But I feel like smoking and I don't think it's appropriate to light a blunt in your parents house. So I'll just settle for this cig."

"Whatever." I chuckled. "So... To what do I owe your delightful visit?"

"Cut the crap, hoe." She took a deep drag and smiled. "I just felt like stopping by before you leave to NYC."

"Oh? That's it?"

She crinkled up her nose and looked away to the silent garden in front of us.

"It should be 'cause I don't know if I should tell you what I want to tell you."

"Well, you know that now that you just said that you have no choice but to tell me, right? 'Cause you're not leaving until you do."

"Damn..." She sighed biting the tip of her thumb. "She's gonna kill me." I heard her mutter out probably to herself. But I heard it anyway.

"Who is?"

Miley took a deep breath and turned her body to me.

"Don't tell her I told you, okay? And act as if you don't know shit."

"Okay, who are we talking about here?"

"Mitchie. Who else would it be?"

I frowned.

"I don't know. What about Mitchie?"

"Uh..." She trailed off taking another drag and scratching her head. "I really shouldn't be telling you this. I feel like a fucking gossip bitch."

"Just tell me already, Miley! I'm getting worried."

"Don't. It's nothing bad. Actually, it's quite the opposite." I just kept on staring at her with a puzzled look. "Let's say you're a hundred percent guaranteed to get lucky on this trip. Unless you fuck up and you end up fighting, of course."

"Wait. Hold it. _What_? How do you know that?"

"Man... I don't know, my head's still spinning to this moment. I got a text from Mitch earlier asking me to meet her at that dinner near your school, 'cause she had just finished her last tutoring class and wanted company to grab a bite to eat. Since I never have shit to do, I went to meet her. And then she started this whole awkward talk about how she's really, really attracted to you and always gets horny when y'all make out, and even though she wants to-"

"Wait, wait, wait." I cut her off. "Did Mitch really use the word _horny_ or is it just you?"

"Bitch, of course she didn't. Seriously, Alex, don't you know your woman?" She shook her head. "Anyway, she started talking about how she wants to go further and take the next step with you, but she's really self conscious because she's never been with a girl and you've been with a bunch and she's scared to death to suck at it to the point that you'll end up leaving her."

"WHAT? Why the fuck would Mitch think that? And why did she go to _you_ with this and not to me?!" I was really pissed.

"Don't get your panties in a wad, bitch, I'm not finished." She threw the cigarette out on the grass and turned back to me. "Dude, and I thought _that_ was the awkward part..." She breathed out widening her eyes. "After she said all that crap, she had the balls to ask me for lesbo sex advice!"

"WHAT!" That was too much. "Mitchie asked _you_ for sex advice? What the hell?!"

"Yeah, yeah! My thoughts precisely!"

"Miley, what did you say?!"

"Nothing! I pretty much refused to get in that matter with her, even though she kept begging me to! Then I told her to Google it and she got pissed at me saying I'm a shitty friend."

At the same time I was kind of happy to know that Mitchie was actually considering doing it on our trip, I was worried that she'd still be too nervous. Especially after Miley's not-helpful-at-all advice for her to "Google it".

"Like I didn't even know she was thinking about doing it at our trip..."

Miley narrowed her eyes at me as she pulled another cigarette from the little yellow box.

"Are you serious? Why wouldn't she?"

"I don't know... Maybe she wants to... Like... Wait? I mean, we haven't been together for that long."

"Why would she wanna wait, Alex? Mitch isn't a fucking virgin. I actually thought you guys had already done it."

"We've gotten kinda close a couple of times, but by some divine miracle I was able to stop, because I knew it wasn't the right moment yet. I know she isn't a virgin, but she's never been with a girl, Miley! She's obviously nervous and insecure and self conscious all over again like it's her first time or whatever. That's why I don't wanna pressure her. The trip is definitely a great opportunity for it to finally happen, but I was already living with the idea that I'd have to wait some more."

We drowned in such a deep silence for a while that I could almost hear the Camel ember consuming the little toxic cylinder each time Miley took a drag.

"Do you think she'll Google it?" She asked a moment later.

I chuckled and shook my head.

"How am I supposed to know? I don't think so, though."

"Are you pissed that I told you?"

I let out a deep breath.

"Not really. I still wish you hadn't, though. 'Cause now the fact that Mitch wants to have sex won't leave my mind and I'm gonna be anticipating it so badly that I won't be able to focus on anything else."

"What have you planned anyway?"

"Nothing major. I don't know which hotel we're staying in, but Mitch says it's in Tribeca. I don't know anything there, so I guess we'll just have to walk around a little... But I did buy us tickets to watch Murder Ballad tomorrow night!"

"Nice, Lex! Liam took me like last month. That play is fucking hot, you'll love it."

"Yeah... I actually wanted to take her to watch Macbeth, but it's already sold out for this weekend."

"And on Saturday? Anything?"

"I don't know... Mitch already knows Manhattan so well... I feel like there's nothing left for me to impress her with." I chuckled.

"Why do you have to impress her, anyway? New York is such a cool city, you could just walk around and enjoy it. It's good to have a day off of this small ass town for a change. I mean, there's so many interesting stuff going on all around New York that you don't really have to do much... Let it do it for you." She winked and stood up. "Well, I should go. My parents have a dinner somewhere and want me home before they leave." She rolled her eyes and grimaced.

"Alright." I sighed standing up and slowly waking next to Miley until we stopped by her car.

"Uh..." She trailed off looking down and scratching the side of her head with the car key. "Look, I know it's usually hard to take me seriously, but... I really care about Mitch. She's been my best friend for the longest time and, trust me, I couldn't be happier that she's decided to be with you. Just... Treat her right, okay? Because if you fuck up, I'll have to crack your neck, and I really don't wanna do that, 'cause I love you just as much."

I smiled and nodded before pulling her into a tight hug.

"Don't worry, Miles. I love her way too much to hurt her and risking losing her." We pulled away and I smiled at her again. "That's never gonna happen."

Just as I finished speaking, my phone started vibrating in the back pocket of my jeans.

**Mitchie:** _I went to take a nap and forgot to take off my contacts, now my eyes are itchy and red, come cuddle with meeeeeeee_

Miley let out a loud laugh.

"Oh my, speak of the devil... What did you turn her into, Alex? She sounds like a retard on that text."

"Whatever, Miley. You're just jealous 'cause ya ain't hittin' that."

"Oh, silly, neither are you!" I laughed and slapped her arm. "For now at least." She chuckled. "Okay. Go take care of your girl. I'm gonna get sky high right now."

"Stop that shit, Miley, it's gonna fuck you up." I said as I watched her get in the car and turn on the engine. She rolled down the window and smiled.

"I'll die happy! Have a safe trip, hot stuff. Call me when you get back."

I nodded and waved at her. When the car was out of sight, I turned around to walk back into my house while answering Mitchie's text.

* * *

I honestly had no idea when was the last time I had woken up at 10am on a Friday, but my morning humor was increased in two hundred percent. Or maybe it was just the fact that I was going to spend a whole weekend with Mitchie without having to worry about anything.

Just to think that I would be finally able to take her out on a real date made my heart beat ten times faster. Act like a real couple and not have to refrain myself from saying things that could make people around us suspicious... So what if they noticed we're together? It's New York, people actually have better things to do other than to nose into everybody else's lives.

"Hey, Lex." I turned around to look at my dad standing by the door of my room. "Your mom's car keys are on the fireplace by the door. I just filled the tank, so don't worry about the gas. Do you need cash?"

"No, dad, thanks. I'm fine."

"Alright. All set?" I nodded with a smile. "Want me to take that suitcase to the car for you?"

"Yes, please. It's not that heavy, though."

"Even better." He said as he left the room carrying the suitcase. "Come downstairs to eat something before you leave."

"I'm coming!" I yelled back.

I still couldn't get my mind to stop thinking about what Miley had said last night, though. I knew this trip was definitely going to be good for our relationship; being able to care about ourselves only, no one else, even if just for a few days. Get away from everyone and everything that keep us restless all the freaking time. Yes, I knew it was going to be very healthy for us. And I'd be lying if I said I wasn't hoping for something more to happen, other than our regular make outs. But I wasn't too worried about it, to be completely honest. I'd be thrilled if it happened - DUH -, but I wouldn't be pissed if it didn't. I was really busy trying to thing about where to take Mitchie while in NYC. She's been there countless times, she knows Manhattan just as much as she knows Bedford, basically. So I was raping my brain cells trying to think of unique things. Things that would remind her of me everytime she stepped foot on that city, from now on.

But the fact that she wanted it to the point of going to Miley for advice kind of changed things. It wasn't just me. Her mind was wrapped around it too. She's been thinking about it and she's realized this trip would... come handy. I had thought about our first time together several times and I always concluded that I really didn't want it to be at her pool house. I mean, it's a good place, it's comfy and I'm glad we have it. But... I just want it to be special, as cheesy and cliche as it may sound. I've never really cared about those things. Come on, not even _my_ first time was special! I was too horny to give a crap about that. But it's Mitchie. And I want her. I don't want her to feel disappointed and I don't want her to regret her decision. I want to make sure that the only thought crossing her mind is that this has been her best choice to date; that _I_ have been her best and only choice. And I want it to be another way for me to show and for her to understand that I want her by my side and I want to be by hers as long as she allows me to. It's not just sex. I don't want our first time to evolve from a make out session at her pool house. I want her to know that I'm going to make love to her and I want her to want it.

"Hi, boo." She said when she answered my call. "Good morning."

"Good morning, love." I said back and shook my head with a smirk as soon as I realized I had a dreamy, husky tone. I cleared my throat. "I'm gonna eat something quickly and then I'll leave to pick you up. Is that okay? Are you ready yet?"

"Yes. But maybe I should eat something too."

"Of course you should eat. It's not that long of a ride, but you can't leave without having breakfast first, Mitchie."

"I know, baby, I'm sorry. I'm just..." I heard her sigh. "I'm a little nervous." She giggled.

"Don't be. Just eat something. I'll text you when I leave."

"Alright. I'll be waiting."

"Oh. Mitch?" I said before she could hang up.

"Yes?"

"It'll be perfect, I promise."

She didn't reply for a moment, but when I heard her voice again I knew she had a face eating smile on.

"I know it will, Lex. I don't expect anything less from you."

* * *

"What do I do now?" I asked Mitch, who was trying to figure out the directions given by her phone.

"Uhh..."

"Mitch, we gotta do this faster! There are cars behind me!"

She grimaced.

"Turn left."

"There's no left!"

"The next left!" The next left was a second away. I abruptly made the turn, puckering my nose at the sound of the honks behind me. "Oh my God, Alex, what did you do that for?!"

I opened my mouth and widened my eyes.

"Are you even serious?" She just narrowed her eyes at me. "Okay, come on. Where to now? And, please, let me know in advance when I have to make a turn."

"Keep going 'til Worth street."

"And then?"

"And then I'll tell you what to do, Alex Russo!"

"No, baby. No way. Just tell me now, it's safer."

She groaned before looking back at the screen of her phone.

"Worth street, then right on Church, then left on 6th avenue. The hotel is to the right." She said before folding her arms and pouting.

I held back a laugh and placed a hand on her thigh.

"Please, don't be mad at me."

"But you are so rude!"

"Mitch, I'm sorry, okay? But I can't wait, honey. The car is moving, the turns are passing by, bitches are honking in my ears... You know how it is." She kept looking through the window, ignoring me. When we stopped at a red light, I took a deep breath and smiled. "Y'know... I've found something you're bad at." Her head spinned at me and her eyes were about to start throwing daggers.

"Is that so?" I nodded focusing on the road again. "What would that be? And I advise you to think twice before speaking."

I chuckled.

"You can't read maps."

"Excuse me, how do you think we got here? Not because of you, that's for sure!" She was actually offended. I couldn't hold back my laughter anymore. "And by the way, it's not my fault if you can't get along with the GPS. It really must be the _hardest_ thing."

"Hey, I'm kidding, alright? You were a great co-pilot." I complimented her whilst stopping in front of the hotel. "You only weren't a better co-pilot because you're too gorgeous and kept distracting me." She rolled her eyes and let out a little smile.

I grinned and leaned over to peck her lips just before a man from the hotel staff opened the door for her.

"Good morning, miss." He greeted politely.

"So..." She breathed out after letting her body fall down on the bed. "We're here. What now?"

I placed my bag on the armchair and took off my sweater before climbing to lay down next to her.

"What do you wanna do?"

We turned our heads at each other at the same time and smiled.

"I thought you were the one in charge of our programming?"

"Well... I mean, I am. But you were the one who chose the hotel, and I don't really know what is there to do in Tribeca, Mitch."

"Like..." She turned around, laying on her side and facing me while playing with the gold necklace on my neck. Her eyes focused on her hands. "I mean, I don't know if you know, but there's this one thing called internet..." Her eyes were back on mine, eyebrows raised and pure sarcasm in her voice. "It's really interesting. You can look up anything anywhere. You don't even have to have ever been there! It's pretty amazing. I might show it to you someday."

I rolled my eyes and turned around, pulling her roughly into me. I placed my left leg in between her thighs and hugged her waist, holding her body against mine.

"Very funny, Mitchie. Histerical." She giggled and cupped my face with her hands.

"Do you really not have anything planned?"

"Mitch, I might have. But not until later."

"So what if we just go out for a walk?" She scooted even closer, hugging me and ducking her face on the crook of my neck. "You know... Holding hands. And each other." She said against my skin. "Not giving a fuck."

"Ugh, I love when you talk dirty, baby."

She chuckled and pulled back just enough to look at me.

"Idiot. I'm serious. I don't mind if we don't do anything else besides walking around hand in hand, exchanging kisses and just being ourselves, you know."

I smiled.

"I wouldn't mind that either. And we can do that today. We could find a good place to lunch and after that just enjoy our time here."

She smiled and looked down at my lips. I felt as she slowly ran her thumb through my bottom lip. She leaned in and pecked them before sitting back up.

"Let's go, then. I'm hungry!"

* * *

We walked around a little bit until we found a meditareanean restaurant to which Mitch insisted to go. I was thinking about something with a little more... Fat. But the food turned out to be really good and the waiter gave us some tips about what to do around the neighborhood. We left the restaurant and walked hand in hand around the streets of Tribeca, admiring all the tulips and the charming buildings.

At one point, when Mitchie stopped to get a gelato, I crossed the street as I noticed a small garden of blue and pink forget-me-nots. I squatted and smiled, silently apologizing to the owners when I yanked a couple of each color. They were so small and delicate. I am not nor ever was a flower connaisseur, but I had heard about these. And the many stories behind its popular name. One I like in particular.

"Hey you." I heard Mitchie's voice behind me. I turned around with my hands in my back and found her licking the small yellow plastic spoon she was using to dig in the gelato. "What are you doing?" She furrowed.

I resisted the impulse of staring at her lips while she repeatedly licked the spoon.

"Picking up flowers. For you." I said finally exposing my hands. Mitch looked down at them and let out a huge smile before taking a step closer to me.

"They're beautiful! What are those?"

"They're forget-me-nots." I said at the same time I placed one of the pink ones behind her ear. "Y'know... According to the european legend, a very brave and in love knight went to pick these flowers to offer to his beloved lady, but the weight of his armor was such, that when he leaned for them, he fell into the river. He shouted and pleaded her to forget him not as he was dragged by the flow. Ever since, this flower has been a soft reminder of sincere and desperate love." I pushed a strand of hair behind her other ear and smiled. "Like ours."

Her eyes lingered on mine for a while before she smiled softly and took another step towards me, hooking two fingers of her free hand in one of the hoops of my tight capris.

"I think I'm going crazy." Her voice was just a little bit louder than a whisper.

I chuckled lowly and moved a few strands of her bangs that had fallen over her right eye.

"Why?"

"Because. I can't get enough of you, Alex." She looked down shaking her head and smiling. "We're here enjoying a beautiful, warm day out, but all I think about is going back to the hotel and laying next to you while you hold me and whisper a million of sweet things in my ear, like you always do. I just..." She trailed off.

"Yes?"

I was a little bit nervous. Even though Mitch has said many things along those lines before, and even admitted being in love with me, she's never said the words. _Those_ words. It's not like everything she says and does don't already give her away - I know she loves me. But I've been longing to hear her say the words. And for an instant I thought that was the moment she was going to do it.

She smiled again and leaned her forehead on mine before pecking my nose and reaching for my hand before we started our walk again.

I sighed feeling a little let down but instantly shaking the feeling off of me. I know Mitchie loves me. Yes, it'd be amazing to hear her say it, but I don't need to rush. We don't. We got a lot of time ahead of us.

"So..." She trailed off a while later when we were heading back to the hotel. "Are you gonna tell me what it is that we're doing later tonight?"

I scoffed and stopped walking when we passed by a cute european-ish cafe, pulling her a little harshly against me.

"Why should I?" I teased while reading the menu by the entrance.

"I need to know what to wear, Lex."

"Let's get in. They have bruschettas!" We were greeted by a nice and very pretty waitress who lead us to an outdoor table. She excused herself saying she'd be back in a little bit to take our orders. "You can wear whatever you want, babe."

She rolled her eyes.

"But, Alex, if we're going to a nice restaurant or something, I can't just wear tailored shorts and a shirt like right now."

"Hello, ladies." The waitress came back and smiled at us; her eyes lingering a little bit longer than appropriate on Mitchie's unbottuned cleavage. It was just a couple of buttons and she had a tank top underneath, but from the waitress' standing position, I could imagine the very pleasant view. I looked at Mitch and noticed she was still checking the menu, completely unaware of the woman checking her out. I smiled in amusement. "What can I get you?"

"Mitchie." She looked at me. "Do you already know what you're gonna order?" She shook her had and looked back down at the menu. I looked up at the smiled waitress. "Two waters, please, and a portion of bruschettas with tomato, rosemary and Parmesan cheese."

I watched as she wrote it down on her little notebook, glancing at Mitchie, who was now distractedly looking at her phone. I looked at her name tag. Olivia. That's a pretty name, I thought. She had very light brown, straight hair, hazel eyes and a slightly tanned skin. She was a few inches taller than me and very slim. The woman was actually gorgeous.

"Anything else?" She smiled politely and I noticed she was resisting the urge of looking at Mitchie, but when I shook my head she looked at the other girl waiting for her answer. Mitchie just glanced up at her quickly, mumbling a polite 'no, thank you' before looking at me. "Excuse me." She said taking the menus and turning around to walk away, but not before glaring Mitch . This time, not at all discretely.

I chuckled when she left and watched Mitch furrow her eyebrows at me.

"What is it?" I shook my head and waved it off. "I just got a text from Emma. She and Andrew bought their tickets to London this morning. They're leaving in a little bit more than a month from now."

"Oh? That's good, isn't it?"

She shrugged.

"I guess. I mean, yes, it is. I'm just gonna miss her."

"Well... I don't think it's gonna make that much of a difference, since she already leaves in another state."

Mitch stared at me in disbelief.

"Are you seriously trying to compare DC and London? Alex!"

"No, honey. What I mean is that you already barely see each other."

"We don't _barely_ see each other. Jennifer is already a lost cause and I'm used to her not being around a lot, but Emma comes to New York at least once a month to spend the weekend."

I motioned to reach for her hand over the table, but decided against it. I actually wanted to see how far the waitress would go if she thought Mitch and I are just friends. I giggled internally.

"Don't be like that, babe. In just a few months you're leaving for college and you'll be so busy you won't even notice. When you realize, it's holidays season and both your sisters will be back in town. Don't worry about it."

"It's crazy how you were the one who convinced her, though."

"Hey, I didn't convince her. She had already heard everything I said the other day, she just needed a foreign opinion."

She smiled and nodded.

"Excuse me." Olivia said when she approached the table with our order. She placed the water in front of me with a glass before turning to Mitchie and doing the same, except she kept looking at her. When Mitch thanked her, I noticed the waitress' light grin. Then she placed the plate of bruschettas in the middle of the table with a bottle of olive oil and pepper. "Enjoy your meal, ladies."

We both thanked her, and I watched as Mitch distractedly glanced at Olivia just as she turned around to leave. The waitress had her back turned at me, but I fought back a laugh when Mitch frowned, just before the woman left her sight. Then she looked at me still frowning.

I raised my eyebrows at her questionably as I reached for a piece of bruschetta.

"Um." She glanced at the inside of the cafe and then back at me with a confused expression. "The waitress just winked at me."

I held in my will to burst out laughing and let out a smirk.

"Oh? That's awkward. She's pretty hot, though."

Mitch widened her eyes.

"Alex! Are you crazy? Why would you say that?"

"Uh... Well. It's the truth."

"Alex, stop it. You shouldn't be talking about other girls, you're with me."

I smiled and we kept eating in silence, occasionally glancing at each other.

At one point, when we were just about done, I saw as Mitch looked up at the sky narrowing her eyes trying to protect them from the sunlight, then watching the cars and the people pass by in the street. I reached for my phone laying on my lap and snapped a picture of her. She stared at me at hearing the sound.

"You look beautiful." I smiled innocently.

"Can you stop that? You've been taking pictures of me all day long, and always by surprise. I must look horrible on them."

"It's called instantaneous shot and you look stunning in all of them. You're my muse, baby, what can I do?"

"Hey, girls." Olivia greeted us animatedly. "Do you need anything?"

I kept looking down on my phone on purpose, forcing Mitch to do the talking. I heard her clear her throat.

"Um..." She trailed off. I looked up and noticed the waitress drooling over Mitchie, who was completely embarrassed. "Can you.. Wrap it and bring us the bill, please?" She asked with a shy smile.

The waitress smiled back just as she finished taking all the stuff from the table and placing it on the tray.

"Sure thing." Olivia answered Mitch and left again.

Mitchie looked at me. I let out a chuckle at seeing her expression.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Baby, if she hadn't winked at you you'd be so oblivious to how insanely much the waitress is checking you out."

"What? You had noticed before the wink?"

"Mitch, I noticed the moment we sat down."

"And you just let her?! Alex, I'm your girlfriend. You should at least feel jealous, don't you think?"

"Excuse me." It was Olivia again. "Here's the bill. Will it be cash or card?"

I took the bill and checked the total. Thirty bucks for two waters and bread?! What the hell?

"Cash." I grabbed fourty bucks from my wallet and placed it inside the little leather book along with the bill before getting up. "You can keep the change... Olivia. Thank you."

She nodded smiling at me before turning around and accidentally bumping into Mitch who had just stood up.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, miss!" The waitress apologized while boldly holding Mitchie's wrist and lower back.

"It's okay, no problem at all." Mitch replied with a nervous smile.

Olivia held her for a couple more seconds before apologizing one more time and heading back inside. Mitch and I walked out of the restaurant towards the hotel. It wasn't until a minute later that I felt her softly slap the back of my head.

"Ow. What the hell?" I asked laughing.

"Don't ever let another woman look at me or touch me like that when you're around and don't ever tip so much a waitress you just called hot!"

I let out a loud laugh and embraced her waist from behind, clumsily walking down the street.

"I promise I won't. You're all and only mine." I whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek a few times.

* * *

We left for the venue in which the play would take place at around 7pm. We were supposed to leave at six, but we were so caught up in our make out session that we lost track of time. The play was set to start at 8pm, so no dinner for us like I had planned.

The off-Broadway musical took us a little aback. It was fierce and sexy and edgy and somewhat depressing. A love triangle, in a way. And obsessive love. It's an interesting plot and the music is excellent, but I just couldn't focus. Halfway through it I already felt bored. I was never one to enjoy spending too long sitted, especially when I had Mitchie next to me, wearing a very discrete yet sexy and tight gray dress that would rise up every time she moved and crossed her toned legs. She was very focused on the performances all the way. When I grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers, she just held mine, without even looking at me. I lowly giggled at that and tried to focus again.

"Do you wanna find some place to eat?" I asked her when we stepped outside the venue.

She hugged her own body and shook her head.

"Not really. I'm feeling a little cold. Lets go back to the hotel, we can eat something there."

I nodded and grabbed her hand before stopping a cab to take us back. We got in and I gave the driver the direction and soon after Mitch snuggled onto me.

Suddenly, my conversation with Miley from last night popped into my head again and I started feeling nervous. Would be Mitchie thinking about having sex _tonight_? I gulped at the thought. And then I felt like laughing. I never felt nervous or anxious when it came to this stuff. Actually, I was always pretty confident, even cocky, on that specific matter.

But... It's Mitchie. And I love her. And I need it to mean to her just as much as I know this will mean to me. The reason I anticipate it so much is not because I want to finally get into her pants. It's because I have never felt for anyone I've ever slept with what I feel for Mitchie. I love her so much it hurts. And I've cried over her and suffered and my heart has been shattered, hopeless, empty before - all because of her. Never in my life had I had such feelings for someone. No one has never had this power over me, to be able to unconsciously dictate my happiness and my downfall. I'm vulnerable around her, and, to be completely honest, the reason I'm nervous is because I can't think of the possibility of letting her down. Normally, letting someone down in bed would be a thought to never ever cross my mind. I know I'm good. But I've never been with a girl I love and care so deeply about. It's not about me. It's all about her.

"Here you go, sir." I heard her say just as I saw her handing the driver a two bills. I looked outside the window of her side and noticed we had stopped in front of the hotel already.

We stepped out of the cab before saying goodnight to the driver and entered the building hand in hand. We got into the elevator and I hit number six before leaning against the wall. Mitch hugged my waist and rested her head against my neck.

"Are you okay, baby?" I asked lowly, pushing her hair from her face so I could see her.

"I'm just tired." She answered just as the doors opened.

We slowly made our way to the room at the end of the hallway. I opened the door and let Mitchie in. We both kicked our shoes off and I closed the door behind me, placing my purse on the armchair. She walked to the bedroom and I went to the minifridge to grab some water. I walked through the doors of the bedroom and noticed Mitchie was using the bathroom. As I heard the water running, I walked to my suitcase and grabbed some boy shorts and a tank top before taking off my clothes and underwear. When I was finally changed, I tucked myself under the covers and waited for Mitch to come out of the bathroom.

"Are you sleeping?" I heard her low tone a while later and noticed I had almost fallen asleep.

"Not really." I scanned the bedroom for her. It was dark, but I managed to see her near the door sliping her panties under the oversized jersey. "What are you wearing?" I mumbled out when she made her way to the bed.

Her hair was still damp and she smelled so amazing.

"Um. A jersey?" She said sarcastically as she snuggled impossibly close to me, placing her left leg in between mine.

"Whose jersey?"

"No one's. I buy myself jerseys because they're very comfy to sleep in."

"I gotta brush my teeth." I whined.

She chuckled against my neck.

"You can go if you want to, but I'm not moving. It's your choice to get out of bed right now."

I groaned and held her even tighter. She looked up at me and we locked eyes for a while.

"I can't leave this bed for the life of me." I whispered close to her face.

"Then don't." She smiled and pecked my lips before placing her face back against my neck.

* * *

On the next day we headed down for breakfast and back up to take a shower and go out. We decided to take a walk around the Washington Market Park. Since it was a Saturday, it was pretty crowded. There was a a band, of about eight people with all kinds of instruments doing a little presentation. They played a nice and different sound, similar to folk but not quite. It reminded me a lot of Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros. We decided to stick around them for a while. I sat down on the grass and Mitch took a sit between my legs. I hugged her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder.

While she leaned back onto me and occasionally hummed to the songs of the band, my mind rushed back to last night. Nothing had happened. I mean, it's not like I tried anything anyway. But neither did she. We had made out all afternoon, reason why we had to skip dinner before the play, but it was a normal make out. Granted, a lot longer then they usually last, but still. I don't know if Mitch had simply abandoned the idea and decided to wait some more, or if she was just... I let out a deep breath and closed my eyes. I had absolutely no idea.

"Are you alright?" She asked with her mouth against my jaw. I nodded and hugged her tighter. "Hey." I opened my eyes and looked at her as she pulled away a bit to look directly into my eyes. "Are you sure?"

I smiled and pulled her back to her previous position in my arms.

"Yes. I'm great." I kissed her cheek and moved my mouth close to her ear. "Thanks to you." I whispered.

When the band finished their little gig we got back up on our feet and started walking again holding hands.

"So where do you wanna eat today?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I kinda feel in the mood for Japanese, I think."

"We've passed by a couple of Japanese restaurants yesterday. We can check them out."

"And after we eat? What do you feel like doing?"

She stopped walking and tugged on my hand, so I retracted a few steps until I was facing her. She placed both hands on my neck and I rested mine on each side of her waist.

"I actually have a surprise for you later on the afternoon."

I raised my eyebrows and smiled , pulling her closer.

"Oh, do you now?" She bit her bottom lip and nodded smiling. "Can you give me a hint?"

"Nope. And don't even give me that look, I'm not saying anything. You just have to wait a few more hours, don't be so impatient."

I sighed and nodded.

"Alright, then. I won't."

She smiled and leaned in to kiss me.

"Mitchie?" We heard a high pitched voice next to us just as our lips brushed against each other.

Mitchie looked to the short, over tanned, blonde woman next to us and widened her eyes, immediately but gently letting go of me.

"Dani. Hi." She greeted the woman with a shaky smile. The woman - Dani - looked between us questionably. "Uh. This is my friend Alex. Alex, this is Danielle. She's engaged to Nick's older brother, Kevin." She said in a hesitant tone. I smiled and waved at the woman who nodded at me with a small smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to meet my sister. She's here with my nephew. What are you doing in Manhattan?"

"We..." She glanced at me. "Nothing. Just spending the weekend. Enjoying some time away from the small town. How's Kevin?"

"He's good. Working a lot, as always." She let out a half smile. "I, um... Heard about your break up. With Nick." She added directing me a quick glance at me before looking back at Mitch. "I'm sorry I didn't call you before. I've just been really busy."

"It's alright."

The woman nodded.

"Listen, I gotta go find my sister and my nephew. It was good seeing you, though."

"Good seeing you too, Dani."

"Right. I guess I'll see you around?" Mitchie nodded and Dani smiled. "Bye. Bye, Alex."

I waved at her and watched her walk away before grabbing Mitchie's shoulders and slowly spinning her to face me.

"Well... That wasn't awkward at all." I joked.

She let out a low chuckle and shook her head.

"I hope to God she doesn't talk about this with anyone." She sighed. "I know she will, though. We were pretty obvious."

"Do you think it can get to your parents before we get back?"

She shrugged.

"I have no idea."

I caressed her face and pulled her into a tight hug.

* * *

We stayed at the park for a couple more hours before deciding to head out and look for a Japanese restaurant. We found one a few blocks away, and next to it was a record store, to which we went after we were done eating. We goofed around for a bit, listening to a bunch of different songs and making fun of album and disco covers. We got into an art gallery a few streets down, but quickly left. It was too silent, too boring, and the art was too ugly.

"My turn now." Mitchie said when we left the gallery. "Come on, I wanna get there before the sun sets."

She quickened her pace and pulled my hand so I could keep up. We walked a bunch of blocks for infinite minutes.

"Mitch!" I breathed out. "I'm so tired. Let's rest here for a second." I begged leaning against the window of an eyewear store.

"No, Lex! We're close, I promise. We need to get there before it gets dark, please!" She tugged on my hand and I started dragging my body behind her. "I promise I'll give you a massage when we get back to the hotel."

I smiled and pulled her back.

"Seriously?" She nodded and pecked my lips.

"Come on, I can see it already!"

I didn't know what 'it' was, but the thought of receiving a massage from Mitchie back at the hotel really made anything worth it.

A minute later we stopped in front of a gigantic commercial building. Mitch turned around and grabbed my hands.

"Where are we?" I asked feeling very curious all of a sudden.

"Just act natural and follow my lead, alright?" I nodded and followed her into the building, from and to where a bunch of people kept coming and going.

There was a small line behind the reception desk. Once we reached it, Mitchie smiled and said we were going to the KAS office on the 23rd floor. The receptionist asked us for our IDs and after the registration she handed us two magnetic cards that would allow our entry through the turnstiles.

"Um. She didn't give me my ID back." I said when we stopped in the line for the elevator.

Mitch smiled.

"I know. They keep it until we leave."

"I could need it, y'know?"

"All of the information from our IDs is in this card now, and every office in this building has a sensor reader that reads the info in the cards. But relax, we're not gonna need it."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me inside the elevator that was heading to the floor 27 to floor 33. Which was the last floor.

"I thought you said we were going to floor 23?" I whispered in her ear when we were already inside the elevator.

She smiled and kissed my cheek.

When we reached the 33rd floor, we were the only ones in the elevator along with the attendant. We mumbled rushed 'thank yous' to him and Mitch started semi-running again. She opened the doors to the stairs and we climbed a five flights of stairs until we reached another door that led to the rooftop of the building.

I felt completely overwhelmed at the view in front of me. The first thing to enter in my sight was the Statue of Liberty in all its glory and immensity.

"In front of you, the Statue of Liberty." Mitchie started after she had placed her bag on the floor. "To your right, the Hudson River. To your left, East River, the Brooklyn Bridge and the rest of lower Manhattan."

I walked to the curb and looked down at the world beneath me. None of those people had any idea I was watching them. And yet, there I was. I couldn't _see_ them - they were nothing but little moving dots. But I still felt like the most powerful person on the planet.

After a few minutes I turned back around and looked at Mitch, who was sitting against a concrete wall looking at me.

"Mitchie."

She smiled and stood up to walk towards me.

"Surprise, baby." She whispered brushing her lips against mine. I embraced her waist tightly, raising her a few inches from the floor. She smiled in the kiss and tightened her grip around my neck. When I put her back on the floor she held my face and stared into my eyes for a while. "I love you, Alex."

I smiled big and felt my heart skip a beat when I thought about this moment. Mitchie and I on top of New York City. Completely invincible and unreachable.

"Mitch." I chuckled. "My love for you is so big that it'd be way more than enough to fill every single street in this city."

I notice her eyes were a bit watery, but her smile was so big that I knew it was just pure contentment.

"I love you." She repeated and pecked my lips. "I love you." Again. "I love you, I love you, I loved you." She repeated, but now against my lips.

We couldn't stop smiling, not even to share a decent kiss.

"How did you find this place?"

"KAS is a German political foundation that works in this building. They _do_ have an office here. It was Jen's first job. One day she brought me, Miley and Caitlyn up here to watch the sunset. It's not a place I come to very often, though I've been here a few times with Cait and Miley after Jen showed it to us. But I've only been here alone once. It was during the time we weren't speaking. I missed you and I didn't know what to do, because you kept shutting me out. So I came here one day and cried my heart out." She smiled sadly at the memory. "It was also the day I realized I could actually be developing feelings for you."

"So this place actually meant something to our relationship before I even knew it!" I joked. She giggled and nodded. "Well... I'm glad you brought me here. I've never felt so good and... Fulfilled as I feel now, having New York City under my feet and you in my arms."

Mitch looked in awe at me for a second before she burst out laughing.

"Baby, you're so cheesy!"

I joined her and let out a loud laugh.

"And bringing me up here to watch the sunset makes you what?"

"A fool for you." She whispered in my ear before looking back at me.

Our laughter and smiles died down slowly while we admired each other. I could still see the Statue of Liberty over her shoulder and all I could think was that...

"...its got nothing on you." I voiced my thoughts in a whisper and watched her furrow her eyebrows just before I crashed our lips together.

She hugged my waist just as I tangled my fingers in her soft hair and deepened the kiss, hearing Mitch's sigh just as our tongues touched each other at a desperate pace. Gradually we slowed down the kiss until we evened out our breaths without being forced to pull away.

"My mind goes blank when you kiss me." She mumbled against my lips before pulling back just a bit. "Just now while you kissed me I swear I forgot where I was for a second. I still feel dizzy." We giggled.

I looked at her red, swollen lips and smiled.

I felt the sunlight slowly but surely start to go away. I grabbed Mitchie's hand and walked with her to the side where we could see the Hudson River and watch as the sunlight hid in the horizon. I let Mitch lean against the curb while I hugged her waist from behind.

"This is beautiful. Thank you." She smiled and turned her head a little and with the tips of her fingers she turned mine to hers, so our lips could meet again.

And as the sun was setting on the East Coast, I felt like it would be hard - almost impossible - for any day in the life ahead of me to top this one.

* * *

"What do you wanna do now, babe?" I asked once we got into our hotel room.

She threw her bag on the couch and took the strap from mine off of my shoulder and I heard the loud noise of it landing on the floor.

"You." She whispered with a smirk and kissed me roughly.

We stumbled until we reached the bedroom. Mitch sat on the edge of the bed and I stood in between her legs. She tugged on the hem of my shirt and raised it 'til the point just below my bra. I felt her warm lips leisurely kissing my abdomen. I took off my shirt and pushed her down, bringing her up to the middle of the bed with me.

"I love you." I whispered against her lips before kissing her again.

I slipped my right hand under top, squeezing her waist. She flipped us over and straddle me. I immediately intertwined my fingers in her hair, pulling on it a little harder trying to keep myself under control. But when I felt Mitch sheepishly move her hips against mine and gasp inside my mouth, I had to do my best to repress a moan.

"Don't do that." I whined lowly when she did it again, just slightly harder this time.

"Shut up." She said before biting my lip.

I let out a low moan and took a deep breath as I started to kiss her jaw and throat. She held my chin still and leaned her forehead on mine for a few seconds. Our breaths were heavily panting.

Then, all of a sudden, she sat up still straddling me. I gulped and proped myself on my elbows to look at her. She was serious and her chest was moving up and down still trying to regain normality in her breathing. And then I watched has her hands slowly reached for the hem of her shirt and started to pull it up.

I sat up with her in my lap and held her wrists.

"Hey." It was the only thing I was able to mumble out.

I know that after everything that had happened that day, the last thing I needed was to worry and be overprotective, but I couldn't help it. What if we're just too caught up in the moment?

"Shut up, Alex." She said after pecking my lips and placing my hands on each of her thighs so she could go back to what she was doing.

"Mitch, wait." I gave her thighs a soft squeeze, starting to panick a little.

"Oh my God, shut up!" She finally took off her shirt and toss it somewhere in the room before cupping my face. "Do you always talk so much during sex?" She joked in a low tone, but I was too hypnotized by her perfect - though covered - breasts right in front of me. I couldn't even look up at her face. "Good."

She kissed me again and I had long lost it. I hugged her waist with both arms and waited a few seconds before laying her down on the bed. I took a while to admire her half naked body and smiled before running my finger tips through her face.

"You're stunning." I whispered in her ear at the same time I placed a hand in the back of her left knee and moved her leg over my hip.

"You've only seen half." She smirked and I kissed her chin and her lips again before taking a deep breath and pulling back to stare into her eyes, trying to find something that would allow me to go on. Her eyes met mine when she realized I was still and smiled, caressing the skin of my throat with the tip of her fingers. "I want this."

I smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

**OH MY! IS THAT A CLIFF HANGER FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER IN THE STORY? Lmao.**  
**OH WELL. I thought it'd be interesting to see how y'all would react to it and how badly will you anticipate the next chapter. But I'm not mean, I promise.**

**THANK YOU for the reviews once again. I was gonna reply to them, but the process of updating today was very stressful because of all the times this bitch crashed, so I'm sorry for not replying to each of you individually. But thank you for reviewing and for following and favoriting and reading!**

**Hope y'all have a nice week!**


	20. Chapter XVII

**Hollaaa.**  
**I'm gonna do this real quick because I'm running late for class.**

**So here's chapter 17. It's officially coming to an end, guys. There's like two more chapters left, but I hate odd numbers, so I might end it at 18 or 20. It depends on my mood when I write chapter 18, hahahaha.**

**I'm really, really glad you guys liked the last one! I hope you enjoy this one too.**

**Thank you all for reviewing, following, favoriting and reading the story. It makes me happy to know that there actually are people who read and enjoy it, lmao.**

**Anyway, I have to go shower, get dressed, eat breakfast and run to class because it starts in 20 minutes. But if I take too long in the shower I'll probably just go back to sleep since I haven't slept in like... almost 24 hours. Fml.**

**Btw, I want to let you know that my finals are coming and I have to catch up on a lot of shit, so it might take a while for me to update again. But don't think I abandoned the story or anything. It's just school being a bitch for a change.**

**Okie dokie. Hope y'all have a great week! Also, if you want, follow me on Twitter it's _at nsv91_, same as here.**

**Good Monday, peeps. Not anybody's fav day, but hey... at least we're all alive, right?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter XVII

"_The advantage of the emotions is that they lead us astray..._" Mitchie whispered in my ear while running her fingertips in a painfully slow motion from my mid-thigh up to just below my left breast and back.

We had been laying naked and silent on the bed for the past twenty minutes or so after our... How do I even refer to _that_?

"I..." I tried to speak, but I didn't really know what to say. Or what I wanted to say. I was still mesmerized by what had just happened. My mind was still clouded and my body still numb. I laid on my back, facing the ceiling, while Mitch laid on her side with her left leg on top of mine and her left hand still slowly tracing imaginary paths on my bare skin. "It was..." I tried again. For some reason, my voice was breaking, just like every thought I tried to put into words. "It's a lot to take in." I finally said. Though I'm not even sure if that made any sense.

"_Moderation is a fatal thing. Nothing succeeds like excess._" Her lips were still against my ear and her warm breath sent shivers throughout my whole body. My stomach clenched when the tips of her fingers ran though the area below my belly button and above my center once more, and it reminded me of the feeling of having her teeth gently brush that same spot just a little less than an hour ago.

I chuckled at her reply to my nonsense statement.

"I'm assuming you enjoyed it." My voice was low and husky.

I turned my head to look at Mitch and saw her eyes closed, her head resting on her right arm. She let out a lazy smile, just like her tone.

"_I have the simplest tastes. I am always satisfied with the best._"

This time I let out an amused laugh.

"This might have been dangerous, though." She opened her eyes and they immediately met mine. Our faces merely inches apart. "I thought I was obsessed with you before. Now I'm helplessly addicted. And as far as I know, there isn't a cure."

She smirked and leisurely ran her hand towards the back of my neck, making me let out a slight gasp when her fingers briefly touched my right breast. She pecked my lips, but didn't move hers away from them when she spoke again.

"_There are only two tragedies in life: one is not getting what one wants. The other is getting it._"

I smiled and closed my eyes for a few seconds before opening them again and staring into hers.

"Why are you quoting Oscar Wilde?"

"Because. I'm inspired. I just had the best day and night of my life with the person I'm deeply in love with. And Oscar Wilde had it all figured out. I was left speechless, but he was able to accurately define my every thought at the moment."

"You're such a little nerd." I said playfully and pecked her lips.

Mitchie smiled and began stroking my hair ever so slowly. She closed her eyes again; the satisfied smile never leaving her lips.

"I've never felt this way. I've never experienced such overpowering, deep, desperate feelings. Though, at the same time, they're so delicate and honest and so _vulnerable_." Her eyes met mine again. "I felt like a crazy woman just a moment ago while we were tangled with each other, and now I feel so peaceful and serene. Paradoxes have the tendency to make me angry and annoyed, because I'm usually very pragmatic, but then... When I'm with you I'm just a mess of conflicting feelings and thoughts and emotions. And I _love_ it." She furrowed her eyebrows, and I knew she was struggling to find some coherence. "I guess the only certainty I have about all of this is that I love you." She smiled again and I almost didn't notice her slightly shaking her head as if to shake off the confusion. "I love you so much, Alex. And I'm so glad you never gave up on your feelings for me even though you had every right to. I'm sorry if I hurt you and made you suffer for all those months. I'm sorry I was so scared before."

I shut her with a quick kiss before looking at her.

"Please, don't apologize. Nothing easy is worth fighting for, and I'm sure you've heard that before. Maybe if things hadn't happened the way they did, we wouldn't feel the way we do. I'm not saying we wouldn't love each other, but maybe our feelings wouldn't be as deep and strong as they are now, y'know? And if they weren't deep and strong, they wouldn't be enough for us to face what we know it's ahead of us. We'll need it. We have to hang on to each other, yes. But sometimes _each other_ just isn't enough if the feeling isn't genuine. And desperate. We both know we'll probably go through a lot of stupid shit back home for the next few weeks, but it doesn't matter. Because what we feel for each other means everything. And I don't regret anything that's happened before. Even the times you rejected me, or the times we treated each other badly because I was so hurt and you were so confused. It's all gone. We're here now and that's what's important really. Don't feel bad for taking you're time before you were sure you wanted me. You also had every right to it. And everything worked out just fine. So don't martyr yourself for things that, in the end, were pretty much essential to lead us to this moment." I kissed the tip of her nose and ran a finger through her eyebrow. "I love you."

She smiled and climbed over me, laying her body completely on top of mine, making us both let out involuntary and low moans.

She leaned in and kissed me slowly, sometimes just barely brushing her lips against mine, before pulling my bottom lip in between her teeth.

"Y'know... I never thought I'd say this to a girl but..." She trailed off while spreading wet pecks all over my neck and collarbone. "It. Was. _The_ best. Sex. Of. My. Life." She admitted pausedly while still pecking my skin.

I chucked and looked down at her watching her and feeling her pecks.

"Better than that Cali guy you and Miley told me about?"

She laughed against my skin before gently biting it.

"Oh honey... What Cali guy?" She joked bringing her face back up to mine.

Her lips were hovering inches above mine and when I motioned to kiss them, she backed up a little bit, and I was left with nothing. We both smirked at each other before I finally pecked her lips and laid my head back down on the pillow.

"By the way, speaking of Miley..." I trailed off bringing both my hands to caress her hair. "I heard you were looking for sex advice?" She chuckled against my neck and didn't seem to care to respond. "Honestly, I don't know why. You are amazing. I kept questioning myself how the _hell_ was this your first time with a girl. You're a pro."

She looked at me again and smirked.

"I had a good teacher."

"But... It was- you can't get that good just after I... I mean, like- uh..." She cut my awkward stuttering with a quick yet deep kiss.

"I'm a fast learner."

"Well, just so you know, you are the best girl I've ever been with."

She stared at me and for a second that playful gaze seemed to have disappeared, but suddenly it was back again.

"I hope you're not just saying this to get a second time, Alex Russo. You've been warned from the beginning this was just a one night stand. I don't like getting attached."

"I'm not. It's true. And I don't care if the reason is because I've been fancying you for so long, or because you're so fucking hot, or because we're in love or whatever crap. You're the best I've ever had."

"Ok, _Drake_. I believe you." She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Uh... I have one question, though." She nodded. "Did you... Follow Miley's advice? Y'know... To google it."

She scrunched her eyebrows at me before bursting out in laughter and slipped from my body, laying on her back next to me.

"Of course I didn't. Do I look like the kind of person who watches porn?"

"Definitely not." I answered with a reliefed smile. "I'm glad, though. Those porn bitches are terrible. Lesbian porn isn't for girls, it's totally and solely for men. Better to learn from me."

She frowned but her expression was still amused when we looked at each other.

"How would _you_ know that?"

I scoffed at her and turned on my side, hugging her waist and hiding my face in the crook of her neck.

"I have a suggestion."

"I'm listening."

"We could take a sexy shower, then ask for some food because all this exercise has left me starving, and then you can give me that massage you promised earlier."

"Oh no..." She whined and I propped myself on my elbow looking at her face. "I thought you had forgotten about that."

"Never!"

* * *

I pulled up at the Torres' driveway and turned off my mom's car looking at a sleeping Mitchie all shrugged on the bent passanger seat. I leaned into her over the armrest and lightly squeezed her waist.

"Mitchie." No answer. "Mitch." I waited a few seconds and she never moved. I sighed and unbuckled the seatbelt before hopping off, walking around the front and opening her door. "Baby, we're here." I said a little louder this time soflty shaking her by the hip. I watched her shift in her seat and sigh.

"Are we in Bedford?" She whispered.

"Uh... Well. Yes?"

She groaned and slowly opened her eyes laying on her back and staring at the ceiling of the car.

"I don't wanna be here. Take me back."

I chuckled.

"I will gladly. But not quite yet."

She brought the back of the seat back up and turned around so I was standing in between her legs before placing both arms in each side of my shoulder.

She smiled and pecked my lips before finally hopping off the car. I walked to the back and took her suitcase out of the trunk and we walked hand in hand to her front porch.

"Uh..." She trailed off making me look at her. "Come here. Let's sit for a sec." She led me to the wood swing at the other side of the porch and we sat next to each other.

"Is everything okay?"

Mitch looked at me and smiled nodding.

"I just...I need to talk to you about something." I nodded and grabbed her hand intertwining our fingers. "This weekend was perfect. And I loved every single minute of it because I didn't have to hold back anything. And I love how it feels to be able to act like a normal couple. So... Last night, when you fell asleep holding me... I don't know. I was just thinking that that's really what I want. I want to be able to be with you like every other couple. And I decided I'm telling my parents this week."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I have actually been thinking about it since after the day we went to Yorktown and my family got to know you a little better and they were complimenting you afterwards when we got home. Honestly, I don't know what their reaction will be. But I know my parents well enough to be sure that before anything, they care about my happiness. And you make me happy. Alex, I've never been happier than in these past few weeks since we've been together. I've never been more in love or felt more loved and appreciated than when I'm with you. Even with Nick. We had a good relationship, but it's far from what we have. And I need them to know. Because I don't think I can hide it anymore. And... Uh..." She took a breath before squeezing my hand. "I would like you to be with me when I tell them, if you don't mind."

I had thought about it. I mean, that Mitch would ask me to be there whenever she told her parents. And I thought I'd be scared, but to my surprise all I did was smile and nod.

"Of course I will be with you, Mitchie. Just tell me when."

She let out a big, bright smile and hugged me tight.

"Thank you."

I held her close and sighed feeling an overwhelming happiness take over me.

* * *

Later that night, after I had taken a shower and was laying in bed watching Audrey Hepburn and Fred Astaire walking around Paris, my mind started wander... As usual.

I had come a long way in this less than a year I've been living in New York. I felt a silly smile take form on my lips as I realized that it was much thanks to Mitchie. Granted, the change hadn't been a _complete_ 180. But it was still a change. I felt a better person. I was kinder to people. I was way nicer to my family. I wasn't partying as much as I did back in Seattle. I cared more about school and my future. To be honest, for the first time in my life, I was actually looking forward to the future and the biggest motive being the fact that Mitchie would be in it.

And most of all, I was coming into terms with myself. I had trouble dealing with true, deep feelings before. I mean, at this point, I don't even know if I ever had any, honestly. But I did have trouble coping with the little tragedies in my mind. It was usually not a place I enjoyed being for long, so I'd distract myself eating book after book, doing movie marathons, drinking, hooking up with girls. For a few weeks during junior year I wasn't able to fall asleep without music, because my mind was always all over the place and wouldn't shut down. I never really knew why that ever happened. I barely had any problems. Fortunately, I had been blessed with an amazing family that accepted me from the start. We never struggled, my parents have a happy marriage, my brothers might be annoying, but they're just being kids. And they're so smart! I had incredible friends. I couldn't be more grateful for my life. And yet... I wasn't satisfied. I kept looking for - or even picturing - bad things that, truth be told, never existed. Or, if they did, they were nothing more than irrelevant compared to every positive thing that surrounded me.

Suddenly, I thought about Dakota and felt like kicking myself for how stupid I had been with her. Actually, I was downright a bitch.

I furrowed my eyebrows as a thought crossed my mind. I looked at the clock on my nightstand and saw it was 9:16pm, which meant it was 6:16pm in Seattle.

I took a deep breath and reached for my phone looking for Dakota's name in the contact list. I waited a few seconds until she finally picked up with a brief "hello".

We hadn't talked since that night we had a fight in the kitchen and she left to go back home. I didn't even know exactly what to say.

"Hello?" She repeated and this time her voice sounded a bit impatient.

"Hi... Dakota. It's Alex. Russo."

The line went silent for a moment and I squeezed my eyes hoping she wouldn't hang up.

"Hi, Alex." She finally spoke in a calm tone. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine. How are you? Can you talk or are you, uh... Busy or something?"

"I'm fine. And I can talk."

I took another deep breath and looked back at the TV not really paying attention to it.

"Um... I know it's been a while and the last time we talk wasn't exactly in good terms, so I hope you don't mind me calling."

"No. Not at all. That was months ago. I don't hold anything against you, Alex."

I let out a reliefed breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Hearing that makes me really happy, Dakota. Y'know... Not just because my ass isn't on the line..." She chuckled. "But because I realize how well you're still doing."

"Thanks. That actually means a lot coming from you."

"It's okay, you don't have to thank me. I'm just really happy."

We stayed silent for a few seconds. I was trying to figure out how I was going to say what I wanted to say.

"Uh-"

"Listen." I cut her off. "I don't want to take much of your time. I just felt like calling you to... Um." I cleared my throat suddenly feeling anxious. "I called because I want to apologize."

"Apologize?" She asked after a couple of seconds.

"Yes. And, to be honest, I should've done it a long time ago, but I never realized it. I wanna apologize for not treating you the way you deserved to be treated and for being such a bad person all around. I left you when you needed me the most. Just because I didn't love you didn't mean I should ignore the fact that you did love me. I know that now. And I'm sorry I didn't value and many times looked down on your feelings."

Silence again.

"Wow. Alex." She sighed. "That's really unexpected. But... It means a lot. And I hadn't realized until now that I had actually been wanting to hear that." She giggled nervously. "You... Uh... I want you to know that I don't blame you for anything, Alex. We were really young and we were both really lost as to what we wanted from each other. We're too different, I guess. It wouldn't have worked out anyway. But I cherish immensely everything we shared together. And I've said this to you before, it was because of you I ended up seeking help. In the end, I guess it was all bound to happen. If not, I would probably still be sick and alone, because I was already driving people away from me. So... Y'know. Don't blame yourself. I don't."

I sighed and smiled closing my eyes.

"Thanks, Dakota. I think I needed that too."

"No problem. Though... Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Uh... Why now? I mean, don't get me wrong, you don't know how happy I am with this call, but... It's been a while, you know? Why would you call me to apologize _now_?"

I furrowed when the answer automatically appeared in my mind.

"Because I love someone now. And I can't imagine how devastated and hopeless I would feel if she treated me the way I treated you. No one deserves that."

She chuckled.

"It's that Mitchie girl, isn't it?"

I smiled and closed my eyes at the mention of her name, picturing her gorgeous, bright brown eyes.

"Yes. It's that Mitchie girl." I repeated her words with a chuckle.

"So I'm assuming everything worked out for you?"

"I guess you can say that. We still have a couple of things to work on, but they're exterior to our relationship. Things between us couldn't be going better."

"I'm glad to hear that, Lex. I see she's already changing you. For the best!" She quickly added.

"Well, what can I do? She's too good for me. I gotta step up my game somehow and keep up with her."

"Oh my... Alex Russo, are you whipped!"

We laughed and I shook my head thinking how true that was.

"What about you? Have you been seen anyone?"

She cleared here throat.

"As a matter of fact... I'm about to see her right now. You called me the minute I pulled up in front her house."

"Oh! I'm sorry, I-"

"It's alright, Lex." She cut me off. "I said I could talk. And I'm glad we did this."

"Me too. Very." I smiled, even though she couldn't see it. "How long have you been together? Do I know her?"

Dakota giggled and I heard low music sounding in the background. Guess before I was so tense that I didn't even notice it.

"We've been going out for a couple of months now, but we're taking it slow. We don't want to rush things. But I really like her. I hope this works out. And no, you don't know her. She's from Italy and moved here on February. She starts at UDub next semester."

"Oh, wow. An Italian? That's pretty hot! What's her name?"

"Her name's Eva. Well, she was born in Italy and lived her whole life there, but her dad's American, so she's no stranger."

"That's great! I'm really happy for you, Dakota. And I too hope it works out. I'll let you go now so you can see your Italian hottie."

"Alright. Thanks for doing this, by the way. It really means a lot. And, uh... Before you hang up... You might wanna call Harper some time soon. She's been bitching about how careless you've been and how abandoned she feels."

"Wait. You and Harper talk now? Are you like... _Friends_?!"

She let out a loud laugh before answering.

"Oh, Lex... You should come visit as soon as possible. I see you have _a lot_ to catch up on in the emerald city."

* * *

After a whole week of pure resistance tests at school and every other public places, I couldn't be happier to know that today is finally the day Mitchie and I are coming out to her parents. I felt painfully anxious, especially because I had no idea what to expect. To be honest, I had no idea about what Mitchie was even going to say. But I trust her and I know she'll know exactly what to say.

I checked the time on my cellphone just as I pulled in the Torres' driveway, and watched it start ringing in my hands. It was Lindsay.

"Hey, girly. What's up?"

"Hey, Lex! I know I said I'd call earlier, but I had a few unforeseen events happen during the afternoon." She chuckled. "Anyway. You remember when we got back from winter break and I told you and Mitchie about a little goodbye party Brad and I would throw before graduation?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah. I remember."

"Well, graduation is in two weeks, so we're doing it tomorrow night. Miley and Charlie kindly offered their house, so it's gonna be there. Nothing big... Just close friends really."

"Well... We know what that means in Westchester, right? You can double the number of people you're originally expecting."

She laughed.

"I guess you're right. Anyway, I hope you and Mitch can come! I haven't called Nick and Cait yet because I wanted to know if, y'know... It'd be too awkward or if it's okay with you guys."

"Uh... I'm not sure. I don't think so, but I'll ask Mitchie and then I'll text you or something, sounds good?"

"Totes. Thanks, sweetie"

"Oh, one more thing. At what time should we get there?"

"Uh... Nine-ish? I don't know. Anytime around that. It's really nothing major, so it doesn't matter. Just make sure to be there!"

"Will do, honey. I'll talk to you later."

I hung up after Lindsay said goodbye and noticed I had two unread texts. The first one was my mom wishing me and Mitchie good luck along with a hundred emojis. I laughed rolling my eyes and regretting the day I showed her those. The other one was Miley's wishing us good luck as well.

Good. We're gonna need it.

I sighed and hopped off the car making my way to the front door before ringing the bell. It opened just a few seconds later showing a smiley Mitchie.

"Hey you." She greeted before purposely kissing the corner of my lips.

I narrowed my eyes at her and she kept smiling as if nothing had happened.

"You're terrible, you know that?"

She shrugged after closing the door.

"Dinner's almost ready. I'm helping my mom in the kitchen, c'mon."

She grabbed my hand and led me to the kitchen and I immediately felt intoxicated by the delicious smell.

"Oh my God, it smells so good!"

Mrs. Torres was by the counter garnishing with strawberries little pots containing what looked like creme brûlée.

"Oh, hey, Alex!" She smiled up at me and gave me a quick kiss on the face. "I'm not gonna hug you because my hands are dirty. I hope you like French cuisine."

I chuckled.

"Oh, Mrs. Torres, I like _any_ cuisine, trust me."

"Excellent, then! We're finishing up the dessert but dinner's all ready. In fact, Mitchie, would you mind taking it to the table, please? I'll be done with this in a minute."

Mitch nodded and reached for... The... Chicken? I grabbed the bowl of salad and followed her. She opened the big white sliding doors to the room and I saw the big table all impeccably settled for the four of us.

I had never been in this room, though. There were no walls, just huge glass windows that reached from the floor to the ceiling and showed the beautiful view of their colorful side yard that I knew Mrs. Torres loved taking care of.

"What are we having?"

I asked Mitch after we had placed everything on the table.

"Chicken Cordon Bleu."

I furrowed.

"Am I supposed to know what that means besides that it's chicken?"

She smiled making her way over to me and leaned against one of the chairs folding her arms.

"It's chicken, ham and Swiss cheese slices with paprika and creamy white wine sauce."

"Still sounds fancy. And tasty."

"The creme brûlée is with Irish cream liquor, so it's special."

"White wine and Irish liquor? Are you trying to get me drunk, Mitchie Torres?"

She grinned and grabbed my hand pulling me to one of the corners of the room, away from the open sliding doors, and pulled me into her body when she leaned against the glass window.

"Maybe." She whispered before kissing me roughly.

I held her waist and squeezed it, pulling her body into mine.

But before I knew it I heard a "pop" sound and it was over. Without saying anything, Mitch walked away, leaving me alone in the room.

"Lord..." I whined looking up.

This girl's going to be the death of me.

* * *

About an hour later, we were all sitting in the living room together. Mitchie's parents were kind enough to let us drink one glass of the Pinot Noir they were having, so we were sipping our wine while talking about trivial things.

Occasionally, Mitch and I would exchange looks and smiles, but we were trying to be as discrete as possible. The clime was surprisingly relaxed, and I was happy to notice that all of my anxiety had vanished after Mr. and Mrs. Torres made me feel very comfortable during dinner. When I looked at the old clock on top of fire place, though, and noticed it was almost 10pm, I looked at Mitch and discreetly pointed to my wrist, which led her to look at the clock and briefly nod at me. She took a sip from her wine and placed it on top of the coffee table before swallowing and running her fingers through her bangs.

"Alex, I'm so happy Mitchie invited you over for dinner tonight." Mrs. Torres said with a smile walking back from the kitchen with a glass of water. I smiled back and watched her sit on the arm of the chair where Mr. Torres was, placing a hand on his right shoulder and crossing her legs. "Emma said she loved talking to you the other day when we went shooting, but I didn't get the chance to do it. I'm glad I did now."

"Uh, mom?" Mitch said before I could thank Mrs. Torres. "And dad. I was actually meaning to talk to you about something, which is the main reason why I invited Alex tonight."

Both her parents furrowed their eyebrows, but kept looking attentively at her.

"What is it, honey?" Mr. Torres asked.

Mitch glanced back at me. I was sitting next to her on the couch but she had turned around a little bit to face her parents. I gave her a small smile and nodded.

"Well... I... Frankly, I don't really know how to say this. I tried to come up with something for the past few days, but I just couldn't think of anything."

"Mitchie, what happened?" It was her dad again. And, this time, his tone was a bit more serious.

"Relax, dad. There's nothing to be worried about. Nothing bad happened." She made a little pause and pressed her lips together. "Although, what I'm about to say is probably gonna be a bit of a shock to you, so please don't... I don't know. I'm not sure how you'll react to this; all I know is what you have been telling me since I was born... That what matters is mine, Jeniffer's and Emma's happiness, which is why I chose to be honest with you. I've never been the one to lie or do things without your consent or acknowledge, so I don't see a reason for that now. And I understand if you have questions, but please don't be alarmed or anything. We're willing to talk about this." They frowned at her last words and glanced at each other before looking back at her. Mrs. Torres directed me a quick, confused look before fixing her gaze on Mitchie, who sighed and slowly rubbed her palms in her jeans. "Alex and I are together."

And it was done. The bomb had been dropped. For moments that felt like eternity, but were really not more than 30 or 40 seconds, the living room was drowned in an uncomfortable, disquieting silence. Mr. Torres scrunched his eyebrows together and took a sip of his wine looking away from Mitch. Her mom on the other hand, raised both eyebrows in surprise and mumbled out a whispered "what" as soon as Mitchie finished talking. Mitch kept looking at both of them, never looking away. I have no idea how she managed to do that. I was trying my hardest not to look away whenever their eyes met mine, but I could feel my heart about to jump out from my chest.

"Since when?" Mrs. Torres asked. She didn't sound angry or disappointed or alarmed... Just curious. Which came as a surprise to me.

"Around a month... I think?" She looked back at me again and I nodded, feeling slightly more relaxed the moment our eyes met. She seemed very calm. "It hasn't been long, but... Well, we have had feelings for each other for a few months now. But we couldn't really act on them for various reasons, the main being because I was dating Nick."

"So is that why you broke up?" Her dad's voice seemed normal, but his eyebrows were still furrowed.

"Yes, dad. It's... A long story. But to sum things up, I ended up falling for Alex along the way and realized my feelings for Nick weren't the same anymore even before Alex moved here. It was convenient to be with him. But I couldn't _stay_ with him being in love with Alex. Trust me, it took me a long time to accept that and to actually admit what I was feeling. It wasn't impulsive and it isn't a momentary thing. I love Alex and we plan on being together for as long as we can."

Once again, silence. And then, all of a sudden, a small smile started to appear on Mrs. Torres' lips.

"Well... Looking back, it kind of makes sense. I mean, all those times Alex came over and you two stayed at the pool house instead of your room or the basement as you usually do when your friends are over... And the trip you took to New York."

"Yes... We wanted to spend some time away from Bedford. We're confined in the pool house or Alex's house whenever we wanna be together because we didn't really want people to know about it before we had the chance to tell you so you wouldn't hear from anyone else. So we thought going to Manhattan would do us some good."

Mr. Torres let out a sigh and placed his glass on the coffee table before leaning back on his chair.

"Well..." He took a deep breath. "I don't know what to say, Mitchie. Obviously, your mother and I will support both of you. Alex is a good girl and I've had the opportunity to meet her family, who are great people. I just... I can't help but worry. Once this reaches the gossip windmill of this town, you know you might hear a few offensive things from people, don't you?"

It was her time to take in a deep breath.

"Yes, dad. We do. But we only have another couple of months here before we both leave for college, so I guess we can hold on to that. I mean, yes, it will be pretty annoying, but it won't last for long. I think we can take it."

"I hope so." He said. "Very well, then. I guess the same rule while you were dating Nick applies now. You know the drill." He winked at her and smiled at me. "Wow. I had actually prepared myself for this moment, but in my head it would be Jennifer sitting on that couch." We all laughed and I finally let out a reliefed breath. This had gone surprisingly well. It was excellent, actually.

"It's true, though." Mrs. Torres agreed with a small laugh. "During the time Jen was in high school and was acting like a little rebel without a cause, we had a few conversations about it and what we would do if it ever happened. Guess they weren't in vain after all."

"Alex, don't be scared." Mitchie's dad smiled at me and Mitch turned around with the same smile before gently holding my hand. "We are happy for you and very glad you took us in consideration before being out with your relationship. We appreciate it. We're just concerned as to what the consequences may be. It's a shame that you might have to go through some rough patches in order to be together. But, as Mitch said, you'll be leaving in no time, so don't take it too seriously."

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Torres." I smiled. "Mitchie and I have talked about it a lot. It won't be pleasant, but I think we can handle it."

They both smiled at us.

"But I think you should stop calling us so formally now, honey." Mrs. Torres said in a playful tone. "I understood it before, because we didn't have that much contact, even know I've said this already, but now that you are basically family, you can call me Connie and you can call him Ian." She patted her husband's shoulder and he nodded. "No more Mr. and Mrs. Torres. I already get that too many times a week."

I laughed and nodded.

"Alright." Mitchie said softly slapping my thigh before standing up. "Thanks, guys. I mean, I knew you were gonna be supportive, but this went way better than I thought. I love you." She walked to them and hugged both her parents who took her in tightly. "But it's getting late and Alex needs to get home."

"Are you seriously kicking your girlfriend out of our house?"

"Mom! Of course I'm not kicking her out. But it's passed ten thirty, she still has to drive home."

"Okay, okay." Her dad stood up and I finally did the same while smoothing my skirt. "Oh, one more question, though. Do your parents know, Alex?" I nodded. "Alright. Just checking." He walked over to me and hugged me tight. "Take care of mi niñita preciosa, eh." I smiled and nodded again, though I had to repress a frustrated moan when he spoke Spanish. I hope it's not a frequent thing.

After I said goodbye to Connie too, they both went upstairs and Mitchie walked me to my car.

"So... What is the rule your dad was talking about?" I asked when I leaned against the front of the car and Mitch stood close to me. It was kind of chilly out and she was only wearing a long sleeve shirt.

She smiled and placed my arms around her waist before folding her own against her chest and leaning against me in an attempt to stay warm.

"No sex in the house while they're here."

"Oh. Does that include the pool house, though?"

"_Alex_..." She glared at me.

"What? I need to know when and where I can get naughty with you or not." I kissed her cheek and let my mouth rest there. "Are you gonna tell me you haven't been thinking about it?" I asked against her skin.

"Shut up." She whined and I pulled back smiling because of her blushed cheeks. "Yes, of course I have. But mentioning it every two hours doesn't help in any way."

I laughed and hugged her tighter.

"It's so adorable how you get shy talking about sex but once you're at it yo-"

"Don't finish that." She cut me off with her eyes wide open at me.

I let out a loud laugh.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I don't mean to offend you talking about this. It's just that it's a side of you that I didn't know before and, as always, you surprised me. But I'm glad I know it now. It just makes me love you even more, although I never thought it was possible."

She smiled and pecked my lips.

"You don't offend me. But there are appropriate moments for these kinds of conversations. Right now, I just want you to hold me for a little while before you have to leave."

I tighten my grip around her even more and held her waist. We stayed silent for a couple of minutes before I spoke again.

"Lindsay called me earlier. She said her and Brad's goodbye party is gonna be tomorrow at Miley's and she asked if it's okay if she invites Cait and Nick."

Mitchie sighed and looked at me.

"I guess... I mean, I'm still pissed at Caitlyn for still being with him even after that little incident back at the country club, but I honestly couldn't care less about them."

"Okay... I'll text her when I get home."

"Um... I have a question, though." She said placing both hands behind my neck and locking her fingers together. I nodded and pecked the tip of her nose, making her crinkle it and smile. "Are we like... Going as a couple?"

I studied her face for a few seconds before tucking her hair behind her ear and then staring into her eyes again.

"Do you want us to go as a couple?"

She winked and looked at me in silence for a while before looking away at the trees and bushes of her front yard moving rhythmically with the wind. A few seconds later she looked at me again.

"Yes. I really do." I smiled and caressed her jawline with the back of my fingers. "My parents already know and that's what we were waiting for to... You know, go public. I mean, it's not like we're gonna be making out or whatever. I don't usually do that in front of people. But I do want to hold your hand and be able to hold you and kiss you whenever I feel like it."

"Good. Me too." I smiled. "But _I_ have a question now. You talking about not making out in front of people reminded me of the only time I saw you and Nick make out..." She furrowed her eyebrows probably not remembering it. "We weren't speaking at the time. It was at Miley's place... You and Nick were somewhere else and got there later, and then you gave me and Nat a ride home. The same night you admitted you wanted to kiss me." I smirked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Ohhhh... Yeah, I remember that. You were drunk out of your ass making out with Natalie in the back seat. Ugh, I was so pissed. What about it?"

I chuckled and pressed my lips against her.

"I know. Well... While Nick had his tongue down your throat and you were eating his face, you gave me this... Glare. I don't know if you'll remember that or why you did it. It was stuck in my mind for a while, especially after the talk we had in the middle of the street." I chuckled again.

She let out a weak smile and looked down to my lips, watching her thumb slowly and gently tracing their shape.

"I remember. I think that was actually one of the most selfish behaviors of my life. Because I didn't feel like making out with Nick, but I was so jealous of you and Natalie and so hurt because you weren't talking to me, that I kinda wanted you to feel the same way. Both jealous _and_ hurt. And when I looked up at you and saw your eyes... I knew you were jealous, but when I looked into your eyes and saw I was hurting you, I actually felt like shit. I know that's what I intended, but it wasn't worth it. But then you and Natalie started to hump on each other in the car and I got pissed again." She laughed.

I smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her. Properly this time.

After a few seconds we pulled apart.

"You're such an amazing person, babe. I mean, I was acting like a bitch and you still couldn't bear to hurt me." I shook my head and smiled. "I love you."

She grinned and leaned in for another kiss.

"I love you more." She whispered against my lips before restarting the kiss.


	21. Chapter XVIII

**Aight, y'all. I apologize for the long ass wait, I really do. And I'm sorry this chapter isn't as good as you all would have hoped - and deserved - it to be. I'm really sorry about that. And even more so because it turned out being way too long and it's 5am and I just have no energy to edit it. I might do it some time next to week just because it really bothers me to see typos and mistakes, but I'm gonna be super honest: I won't even proof read this. I really want to go to bed, lmao.**

**So once more I apologize for the wait, for the really crappy chapter (I don't even know if any of it makes sense, since it took me weeks to get it done and I haven't proof read it), and I'm sorry for not editing it.**  
**Normally, I would never upload something like this, but I just feel really, really bad for making you wait for such a long time, so I'll make an exception. Especially because I have promised a few people that this would be up by the morning.**

**So... What can I say? I'm sorry again. Hope y'all don't hate me too much.**

* * *

Chapter XVIII

I reached for a second pillow to put on top of the one that was already covering my head when I heard my two brat little brothers run again from their room to the upstairs TV room, where were also their video games and toys and whatever fuck they played with. They kept laughing loudly and screaming at each other. When I noticed the second pillow wans't making any difference, I extended my hand and felt around the nightstand looking for my iPod. I couldn't seem to find it, so I lifted my head from down the pillows and saw it behind the digital clock that marked 7:51am.

"Are you fucking kiddin- SHUT UP!" I screamed the last words getting even more pissed upon noticing it wasn't even an acceptable time for them to be goofing around so much.

I plugged in the earbuds and settled for KT Tunstall's playlist, diving my head underneath my pillows once again.

I only noticed any time had passed after that because the last song I remembered playing was Ashes, and by the time I felt the side of my bed shift the song playing was Other Side of the World. Although I knew one of my brothers had entered my room, I kept still, pretending I was asleep, hoping they'd go away eventually. But I felt a hand creep under the hem of my tee and finger nails trace paths up and down my back, I shivered and let out a chuckle knowing just who it was.

The pillows were taken off of my head and her body snuggled into mine, without stopping the caress on the skin of my back. I paused the song and pulled the earbuds out before turning my head to the side to find Mitchie's beautiful face being sustained by her right hand. She smiled widely at me and I smiled back, resting my head on my arms and closing my eyes again.

"Good morning." She greeted in a low tone.

"G'morning." I said back still with my eyes shut enjoying her caresses. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I came to pick up your brothers." I opened my eyes and scrunched my eyebrows. "Horse riding lessons every two weeks?"

"What? That's still a thing?" She just stared at me. "Mitch, they're so annoying. Just drop them, let 'em have classes with one of the country club coaches."

"Alex!" She stopped the movements on my back to softly slap it before resuming them again. "They're your brothers! No wonder they don't treat you well, you treat them just as badly."

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"At what time does that end, anyway? I thought we would hang out for a while before the party tonight."

"Oh, we will hang out." She said before moving her hand from under my shirt and resting her arm over my waist, scooting her body even closer to mine. I opened my eyes and our noses were less than an inch away. "We will hang out because today you're coming along with me, Justin and Max to the country club."

I scoffed at her.

"Uh, no. Sorry, babe, but it's Saturday and it's barely 8:30 in the morning. I'm not leaving this bed before noon."

"You better, Alex. Because your parents are heading to New Jersey for a big ass wedding and won't be home until later, we're babysitting until then. I love your brothers, but I'm not willing to handle them on my own."

"Wait. Isn't the wedding thing in two weeks?"

"It was. Two weeks ago! Alex, c'mon. How can you be such an airhead?"

"It's all your fault, to be honest."

Mitch sat up widening her eyes at me and letting her mouth hang open in desbelief. I had to hold in a laugh.

"How is it my fault?!"

"Well... You're all I can think about. Things that aren't related to you just don't get my attention."

She smiled and slowly ran her fingers through my head and I closed my eyes again.

"But it kinda is related to me. We're supposed to do it together, honey."

"I'm sorry." I rambled in a low tone starting to doze off again at Mitchie's caresses.

"Lex, don't fall asleep." She asked in a low tone when she stopped moving her fingers. I sighed in disappointment but didn't move. "Please, baby, get up. The sooner we get to the club, the sooner we can come back and take a nap."

I opened only one of my eyes and looked at her.

"Together?" She nodded. "Cuddling?" She rolled eyes but nodded again. I let out a sigh and turned around, laying on my back before stretching my whole body. I noticed Mitch's eyes scanning me up and down and her inconcious lip bite. I chuckled and shook my head. "Aight. I'm gonna take a shower and get ready. Give me 20 minutes."

Twenty five minutes later I got downstairs and saw my brothers watching cartoons on the TV while rambling in Spanish. I rolled my eyes thinking how annoying that was getting. I made my way to the kitchen and was welcomed with the sight of nothing else than Mitchie's perfectly sculpted butt. Her elbows leaning on the island counter and her back to the door. She was wearing those painfully tight and very provocative horse riding pants, though she had flip flops instead of the sexy boots.

I noticed she was flipping through the pages of a magazine or whatever, so I silently walked behind her before hugging her waist tightly and ducking my head in the crook of her neck. She kissed the side of my head and kept reading the magazine. I looked up and saw it was an article titled "Of Mice and Manet". I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What the hell are you reading?"

"This Japanese psychologist is studying mice's brains trying to find out wether their able to appreciate or differentiate art or not."

"Wh- Mitchie, why are you even reading that?"

"What? It's interesting! Turns out mice can actually differentiate an author's painting from the others when given incentives like morphine. And milk."

"Ugh. That's so boring. Who cares about that? Can I please have a kiss?"

She kept her eyes focused on the pages.

"I'm still reading, baby. Why don't you have breakfast meanwhile so we can go?" She tapped her phone and glanced at the time before her eyes were locked on the magazine again. "It's getting late. Please, hurry."

I scrunched my eyebrows and sighed. This woman...

Grabbing her by the waist, I turned her body around pushing her back against the counter and her front against mine.

"No."

I gave her a conceited smile before softly pressing my lips against hers. She sighed and I felt her hot breath on my skin.

"Mitchie, honey?" My mom's voice echoed from the living room and Mitch automatically pulled away, running her index finger and thumb through the corners of her lips and glared at me before narrowing her eyes.

"What?!" I whispered at the same time she yelled letting my mom know she was in the kitchen.

"Sweetie," My mom stood at the door while looking for something inside her bag. She didn't even look up. "I talked to Margaux, who's the mother of one of Max and Justin's friend from soccer, and she said the boys can spend the night there with Olivier." She sighed in frustration and disappeared for a moment before coming back with a small notebook, flipping through its pages. "The Andersons just invited us to stay in their house so we can have brunch tomorrow." She scoffed. "Who does that in such short notice, right?" She glanced over at Mitchie, finally noticing me standing next to the girl. "Oh, good morning, Lex." She gave me a small smile before finally stopping at a page. "Here." She walked over to the counter laying the notebook there. She walked back into the living room for a second before coming back with a pen. "Here's Margaux's house number, I'm writing down the address too." When she finished writing she looked up at Mitchie. "Do you think you can drop them there at around five or will it get in the way of your plans with Alex?"

...But

"Oh, no, Theresa! It's no problem at all. We're not leaving before ten, we will still have a lot of time left. Is there anything specific I have to pack for the boys?"

My mom tapped the pen against her chin , thinking. Both completely ignoring me.

"I don't think so, honey, but would you mind asking them if there's anything they wanna bring with them when you're all packing?"

"Sure. No problem." Mitchie's smiled and took a quick look at the address my mom had just written down on the notebook. "Oh, that's actually close to a friend's house. I know how to get there."

"Oh, wonderful! Thank you, sweetie."

"Um." I cleared my throat getting their attention. "Excuse me, why are you telling all of this to Mitchie? Last time I checked, I'm your daughter and older sister to both your sons, shouldn't you be asking me to do all of this?"

They both frowned and looked at me blankly for a moment.

"Excuse me, don't you always hate when I ask you to do stuff like this for me?" My mom shot back. "Besides, your brothers seem to be fonder of your girlfriend and actually obey her, which makes things a lot easier. What would take you two hours, because you get carried away in their provocations, takes Mitchie twenty minutes." My mouth dropped and I winked at them several times. "Alex, baby, I don't know why this impresses you? You know Mitchie better than I do, there's a reason why you fell for her. And by the way, honey, how many times am I gonna have to ask you to stop buying and wearing those ripped jeans? They make you look like those filthy grunge people who hang in front of 7 Eleven back in Seattle, it's not pretty." She said before walking out of the kitchen and sunddenly start clapping her hands. "Chop, chop, boys!" I heard her from the other room. "Get upstairs to brush your teeth and put on your shoes, you're leaving in a bit."

"Alex?" Mitchie placed a hand on my hip and sheeted it before turning me around to look at her. "What's wrong?" She asked seeming a little surprised at my frowning expression.

"Nothing."

I shrugged and moved away from her walking to the fridge.

"It's obviously something." I kept rummaging through the fridge and didnt bother to answer. "You're not jealous, are you?"

"Psh. Yeah, right." I rolled my eyes. I shut the fridge and placed the raspberry jam pot on the counter. "Of what?!" I asked as I reached for the bread.

I took a sit on the opposite end of the island, always focused on spreading the jam on the bread slice.

"Alex." I glanced at her before taking a bite. "Really?!" Mitch started making her way over to me. "Come on, you can't be serious."

"I didn't even say anything!" I raised my eyes just to notice she was already standing right by my side.

"Exactly." She said. "It's when you don't talk that I have to worry." I just kept eating. She brushed my hair and kissed my shoulder. "Come on, Alex. Don't do this. What did you want me to do? Say no to your mom?"

We locked eyes while I chewed on my food. I swallowed it and looked back down to my plate to put jam on a new slice of bread.

"Can you get me some water, please?"

Mitchie sighed. A few seconds later she placed a glass of water in front of me.

"Are we gonna stay like this all day long?"

I took a sip of the water before raising my gaze to meet hers just as my brothers stormed into the kitchen.

"We're ready!" They yelled in unison.

Mitch gave them a shaky grin.

"Good! Do you have all your stuff? Remember we're having lunch at the club's restaurant, so if you don't wanna be wearing the boots all the time bring your flip flops or sneakers, alright?"

"We already did." Justin informed pointing at his backpack laying near his feet.

"Right. So we're good to go, then?" They both nodded eagerly. Mitchie turned around and looked at me. "Are you coming?"

Well... I wasn't actually pissed at Mitchie. Or my mother, for that matter. But I was a little jealous of Mitchie getting so much attention from my whole family. Every day we would hang out at my house, she'd spend more time giving attention to my brothers and parents who always wanted to be around her than actually being with me. Besides, even though we were on vacations, Mitchie still always had things to do, and we had barely spent any time together the previous week. So I thought I could act on it a little bit...

I looked at her expectant eyes and almost gave in.

"Maybe I'll meet you there later for lunch. Just text me when you're done with the class."

Her eyes rested on me for a while, but I got up and made my way to the sink to start washing the dishes.

"Boys, why don't you go ahead and buckle up?" I saw her handing Justin her car keys through the corner of my eyes.

"Race you there!" Max yelled running off while Justin complained about how his foot had gotten tied around the strap of his backpack.

"Guys, please be careful!" Mitchie shouted. I turned back to the sink focusing on what I was doing when I noticed her walking in my direction. She stopped a few inches with her body facing me and her side leaning against the counter. "Can I at least have a kiss goodbye?"

I sighed finishing what I was doing and reaching for a cloth to dry my hands. I turned around and and kissed her cheek, just an inch away from the corner of her lips.

"Have fun." I smiled, but before I could walk away, she softly held my hand stopping me.

She let out a sigh and hugged me. I just placed my hands on top of her shoulders, fighting the urge to hug her back. I felt her breath on my neck and closed my eyes.

"I don't what I've done, but I'm sorry. Please don't give me the cold shoulder." She sighed and pulled back to look at me. "I'll call you later." I nodded and accepted the quick peck on my lips before watching her walk away.

I took a deep breath as I made my way to the living room and heard her leave the driveway, already regretting this stupid, childish plan.

"Alex?" I jumped at my dad's voice behind me. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going with them?"

"No... I'm only meeting them for lunch."

"Oh wow... That girl really is something, huh? Not even you like taking the boys out by yourself, and you're their sister!" He chuckled.

I groaned rolling my eyes and climbing the stairs. I got into my room and saw my phone light up and vibrate on top of my bed.

Mitchie: I know this week has been a bit hectic and we didn't get to spend a lot of time with each other, so we can ditch the party later and just be together if you want to.

I smiled and hugged my knees leaning against the headboard.

Alex: it's Lindsay's farewell party, she'd probably be pissed if we didnt show up.

I slapped my own forehead after I hit send, thinking how infantile I was being. But I just wanted to know how far I could take this before I gave him.

I reached for the remote and stopped zapping when I saw there was a marathon of Friends reruns on, though it was on commercial break.

Mitchie's answer arrived seconds later.

Mitchie: please don't be like this :(

I just wish I could be there with you right now, but I can't just ditch your brothers, Lex. I'm not dropping them off at their friend's house until 5pm. It's stil 9:50am. Please don't be like that all day.

"Honey?" I looked up and saw my mom standing by my door. "Did you seriously let Mitchie go alone with your bothers to the country club? Do you not know what they're capable of?" I shrugged as I started typing Mitchie's reply. My mom sighed. "Your father and I are leaving. We should be back at around 2pm tomorrow. We're gonna pick up your brothers on our way back, so don't worry about him. I'll call you later tonight. Please, be safe at this party. Don't drive if you're planning on drinking, just call a can or something. And it's okay for Mitchie to spend the night."

"Alright. Thanks."

"Don't forget to set the alarm when leave for the party and before you go to sleep, please."

"Okay, mom."

She sighed and made her way over to me before leaning down and kissing my head.

"I'll see you tomorrow, baby. I'll be on my cell."

"Alright. Tell dad I said bye."

"I will. Be safe."

Alex: I don't know what you're talking about.

I cringed as I sent it. That was probably gonna be just enough to get Mitchie pissed. I giggled. Oh wow. Who knew I was such a masochist?

Her answer came a few minutes later.

Mitchie: fine.

Oh.

* * *

When I finally got to the country club a little before noon, Mitchie and my brothers weren't where they usually stay during the classes, so I walked to the barns.

"Ugh." The smell was just gross. I had to cover my nose in order to focus on looking for them, otherwise I'd end up puking on one of those really expensive horses and I'd be fucked.

"Alex?"

I turned around and saw Natalie walking in with Lauren, her friend who lives in Katonah and who was carrying a saddle to place in front of one of the cubicles.

Well, that's pretty fucking weird.

"Hey, Nat. What are you doing here?" I asked with my awkward nasal voice, still trying to ignore the stink. How were they not smelling it?!

"It's Lauren's parents' anniversary, they're throwing a party later tonight at their house." She answered as she walked closer to mez "We're just killing some time here. What are you doing here?"

"Uh. Mitchie is teaching horse riding to my brothers, I'm looking for them."

"Oh. How's that going, by the way? I mean, with you and Mitchie." We hadn't talked much since the break up, even though we had agreed to stay friends. For a moment I thought of Mitch and smiled, distractedly letting go of the hold on my nose. And when I breathed in, I started coughing impossibly hard and felt all my breakfast turn inside my stomach. "Alex, oh my God." Nat came closer to me and placed a hand on my back. "Alex, are you okay? Do you want some water? Lauren, help me!"

I had to get out of there, or else I was going to throw up all over Lauren and Natalie. And she looked way too pretty for me for ruin her.

"I-I..." Ugh. "Outside." I managed to let out in between coughs.

"Let's take her outside, come on." I heard Lauren say and just then realized she was on my other side, holding my arm. They lead me outside the barns and I took a few breaths. My eyes were watering and my throat was a little raspy. I'm such a pussy. "I'm gonna get you some water, okay?"

I nodded, rubbing my face and taking a deep breath.

"Jesus! What the hell was that?! You scared the shit outta me!" She had a hand over her chest and her cheeks were slightly blushed.

Ugh, she's so pretty.

"I don't know... It's just... That... Smell."

"Was all that because of the smell of the horses' poop?!" I nodded suddenly feeling like an idiot. Even more so when Natalie started laughing.

"I'm from Seattle, okay?! I'm used to the smell of CO2, not horse shit! You're in New York now, but you grew up in this giant farm, don't mock me, country girl."

"I'm not. It was just funny. You're still a weirdo." She giggled and brought her right hand to softly touch my cheek.

And then a very sarcastic 'hi' echoed through my ears making me immediately pull Nat's hand away from my face as I recognized Mitchie's unmistakable voice.

"Long time no see, Natalie. How are you?" She asked politely at the same time she placed two fingers in the corner of my front right pocket in an obvious yet subtle possessive gesture.

"I'm great, Mitchie. What about you?"

"I'm wonderful." And there was that sarcasm again, the side look in my direction not going unnoticed.

"Hey, here's your water Alex." I let out a relieved breath and mumbled out a low 'thanks' before taking the bottle from Lauren's hand, thankful for finally having something to occupy myself with. "Hi, Mitchie!"

Mitchie smiled and nodded at her, pulling me closer by my pocket, making my body softly bump into hers.

"So, uh..." Nat trailed off, obviously feeling the awkwardness. "Lauren and I were about to head out. I guess we'll see you guys around?"

"Sure!" I said before motioning to lean in and kiss her face goodbye, but Mitchie held me still pulling my arm to rest around her waist. "See ya." Nat tried to hide the entertained smile and raised her eyebrows as if saying 'wow' at Mitchie's public display of jealousy. She and Lauren waved at us and started walking back into the barns.

Mitch and I stood there watching them, her fingers still inside my pocket and my free arm still around her waist. I took advantage of that to hold her closer and tighter, ducking my face in her neck. But it barely lasted for a few seconds before she pushed me away.

"Don't even." She pointed her index finger at me and turned on her heels, walking away.

I let out a low, bitter laugh, wondering what was it that, at the end of the day, I was always the one trying to apologize to Mitchie? How did everything always turn in her favor and against me?

* * *

For the rest of the day, we only spoke to each other when it was absolutely necessary. I wasn't even keeping up with my stupid idea of giving her the cold shoulder anymore, but I was too lazy to crawl at her feet apologizing too. Especially when my brothers were all over our asses talking about how Max made a girl throw up at lunch once when he was talking about the shapes of his poops. I figured when Mitch and I were finally back home alone, I would make it up to her. That chance didn't come until hours later, though. When we got home, we went to take showers at separate bathrooms, and after that I had to clean my room, while Mitchie offered to clean by brothers'. When we were done, we cleaned the mess they had left at the TV room and layed on the floor - keeping a distance from each other at Mitchie's request - to watch The Sound of Music. When the movie was over, I stretched myself and sat up looking for the remote. After I turned off the DVD player I noticed Mitch was still laying on her back, sound asleep. Her left arm was folded and her hand was resting on the side of her neck.

I smirked and gently took her other hand that was laying on her stomach and softly placed it on the floor. I slipped closer to her body and leaned down, placing my hands on the floor by each side of her head and slowly kissed the right side of her neck. I brought my lips up to her earlobe and brushed my teeth against it, immediately feeling her breath change its pace, becoming a little bit restless. I smiled to myself and pulled back just a few inches to look at her face. She was still asleep. I leaned back down and started placing butterfly kisses along her collarbone, exposed by the white tank top she was wearing. Before I could realize, I was laying on top of her, with my right leg between hers and feeling myself throb I'm between mine.

"Mitch..." I called in a husky tone against her skin as I reached for her right hand still resting near her neck and laced my fingers with hers, anticipating the moment she'd wake up and properly respond to my touches. "Baby, please wake up." My lips were touching her ear this time.

I felt her free hand land on my hip and her fingers squeeze mine. When I looked at her she still had her eyes shut, so I leaned in and kissed her lips, barely waiting a second before I licked them and immediately felt them break apart under mine.

She freed her hand from mine and brought it to my neck just as I gently pushed my thigh against her crotch, earning a deep, long breath from her, who broke the kiss to let out a moan when I repeated the action. Mitchie's hand slipped under the hem of my shirt and her nails dug into my skin, making me hince. I kissed my way down through her jawline and neck until I reached the exposed upper part of her breasts, briefly brushing my lips over her skin before I grabbed her left thigh covered by her dark red sweatpants and squeezed it.

"Stop it." Mitch's request sounded afar and almost unreal in my trance. I didn't stop. Instead, I licked the skin of her neck again before slowly sucking onto it. "Alex." Her moan echoed inside my head just as I located her pulse point. "Damn it, Alex, stop it!" And then it hit me how her hands were on my shoulders trying push me from her and how I was forcing myself against it.

I stopped what I was doing and propped myself on my elbows that were on each side of Mitchie's body, and looked into her eyes. Our faces were mere inches apart. I could still feel her warm breath against my chin.

"What is it?" My voice was low and still husky from the anticipation of what we were about to do just seconds ago.

"What is it?!" She repeated my words and scoffed, letting her hands fall from my shoulders. "Alex, what is wrong with you? You barely looked me in the face this morning for whatever reason, then you show up at the club and I bust you flirting with your ex, then we come back here and you wanna act like nothing ever happened, and now you actually wanna have sex? What is your problem, huh?"

"It's nothing, baby. It was just a weird day. I'm sorry. And I wasn't flirting with Nat."

"Get off of me." She asked looking away. I didn't move, trying to get her gaze back to me. "Alex!" She exclaimed before finally looking at me again, but she was pissed. I sighed and rolled away, laying on my back again and staring at the ceiling. From the corner of my eye, I saw her sit up and straighten her tank top that was rolled up to the line beneath her bra. I hadn't even noticed I had tried to take her shirt off. "Look, I know I haven't been very successful at making more room for us to spend time together these past few days, but there's a lot of things I have to do before I leave for college, Alex. You don't do anything, so it's easy for you to just complain." She was staring at the empty TV screen while talking. "But maybe if instead of sitting on your ass all day long texting me about how bored you are, you could help me with the shit I have to do, so I can finish them earlier and we can be together." She went silent for a second before letting out a deep breath and standing up. She reached for her phone that was near the TV next to mine and unlocked it. "It's almost 8pm. We should go get ready." She said while making her way out of the room.

I slapped myself on the forehead and closed my eyes, wondering why I couldn't just have apologized and agreed to helping her? Especially now that everything seemed to be working out for is.

I took a deep breath and stared at the ceiling, knowing that was going to be a long night.

* * *

"What's up between you and the lady, honey?" Miley asked sitting down next to me on the couch.

I was in my own little world watching Demi mingle with the rest of the people, although she didn't really seem in a very talkative mood herself. We would just exchange glances across the room occasionally and stay away.

The ride to Miley's house had been excrutiating. And before at my house while we were getting ready, Mitch and I didn't exchange one single word. I did want to tell her how beautiful she looked in that dress, although it was a couple of inches too short for my taste. And how I loved when she had her hair pulled back in a ponytail, showing off her beautiful face.

But I didn't.

And after we got to Miley's house, we greeted Lindsay and Brad before parting ways. She offered to drive, so I was allowed to get as shitfaced as I would like.

"Nothing." I muttered before taking another gulp from my beer.

"Yeah, right. You two can hardly ever keep your hands off of each other and she's hanging with those losers from the lacrosse team."

I rolled my eyes.

"There are only two people from the lacrosse team here, Miley."

"Then who are those?"

"How am I supposed to know?! I'm new!"

"And I'm high! I don't know shit either."

I sighed and watched Mitchie sitting between Lindsay and some other girl, listening to them talk while blankly staring at the boys card game going on at the large coffee table in the center of the living room.

"I think I'm kinda drunk..."

Miley giggled.

"We all are, babe."

"I'm gonna grab another beer."

"You do that."

I nodded at Miley and slowly made my way to the kitchen. I notice the door of the fridge was opened and someone was rummaging through it, so I threw my empty bottle of Heineken in the trash and waited for them to finish. A moment later, when the door closed, I saw Caitlyn turn in my direction.

There was an awkward silence for an instant before the let out a shaky smile.

"Hey, Alex."

"Hi."

She pressed her lips together and moved away when she realized I wanted to pass.

"So, uh... Is... Everything okay? I mean, between you and Mitch."

I rolled my eyes when I reached a new bottle and closed the door. I tapped the bottleneck against the marble sink and opened it.

"Like you care." I leaned my hip against the island counter still staring at her.

Caitlyn let out a sigh.

"Look, I screwed up by getting with Nick and saying those things to her about you, but I-"

"Hold it." I interrupted her. "What things?"

She scrunched her eyebrows and then her expression shifted in realization of something she probably didn't mean to say.

"It doesn't matter, really. I just-"

"Caitlyn, tell me."

She took a deep breath and waited a few seconds, but when she opened her mouth to talk a high pitched 'what' echoed from the living room to the kitchen. I immediately recognized Mitchie's voice. Caitlyn and I exchanged a glare before I ran past her.

"...so I guess Nick probably stopped delivering it for you to get to the point of going after a girl, am I right?" That was the first thing I heard as soon as I got back into the living room. It was silent, except for the low sound of a random Local Natives song, and everyone's heads snapped in my direction when I emerged through the door. I recognized that boy from school, but I had no idea who he was or what was his name. He was sitting by the coffee table with the other boys - Nick included - playing cards. I immediately looked for Mitchie's gaze and wasn't surprised to notice her eyes were fixed on me. I couldn't read them and that suddenly made me desperate. "Oh, hi, Alex Russo." The same boy kept talking, but I ignored him, still trying to read Mitchie's expression. "Tell us, what is your secret? Because you did in months what monst of us have been trying to do for years, which is stealing her from Nick." He chuckled and a few other people joined him.

That was when I finally teared my eyes from Mitchie's and looked down at the boy, who was looking at the set of card he had in is hands, as if nothing had happened.

"Who are you again?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

He looked at me and let out a sarcastic chuckle.

"As if you don't know."

"No, I don't. Reason why I'm asking myself why the fuck are you talking about me and Mitchie like you know shit."

"Whatever, dyke."

"Excuse me?"

"What's going on?" Miley asked coming up from the basent with Charlie, Liam, Lindsay, Brad and a couple of other people. No one answered. Not me, not Mitchie, not the asshole causing all of that, not Nick. "What the fuck?"

I shook my head walked over to Mitchie.

"Come on." I said offering a hand that she instantaneously took, standing up from the couch and making her way around the coffee table, on the opposite side of where the boy was sitting.

"Are you serious? You're not even gonna make out before you leave?"

"Harry, what the fuck?!" Lindsay asked astonished.

"What is your problem?" Miley exclaimed almost simultaneously.

I heard him laugh just as other people started talking too, some censoring his drunk ass, other talking amongst themselves about what the hell had just happened, since a lot of people still didn't know about Mitchie and I, especially people we hardly ever hung out with like Lindsay's friends.

I didn't care about them, though. I brought Mitchie by the hand to the dining room and cupped her face with my hands.

"Are you okay?" She nodded placing a hand over mine. Her face was a little blushed and she seemed a bit agitated. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I was expecting something, but not tonight and not necessarily from people from school."

"Baby, calm down, okay?" She asked in a smooth voice, sliding her hands through my arms. "It wasn't your fault and I've been preparing myself for... Y'know..." She trailed off and sighed. "I didn't think anything would happen tonight either, but it's okay. Don't apologize."

"Let's just go home. We've been here long enough." She nodded and I pecked her cheek before grabbing her hand and walking back into the living room, which seemed to have gone back to normal.

"Guys, I'm sorry about Harry." Lindsay said walking over to us. "He's drunk out of his ass. And he kinda always had a thing for Mitch, so..."

I frowned and looked at Mitchie who had a small embarrassed smile on her lips.

"Did you know about this?" She nodded slowly.

"But I never though it meant anything."

"Well, I really wanted to apologize, since I know he won't. And I don't mind of you guys wanna leave. I totally understand."

"Thanks, Lindsay." Mitchie said. "We are gonna go, though. I think things would just be even more awkward of we stayed."

"Yeah, totally. Thanks for coming, though."

"Thanks for inviting us! Don't forget to e-mail Jen when you guys get there. She said she might be able to take a few days off and meet you wherever you are."

"Yeah, I think Brad is already in contact with her. But thanks anyways. I'll bring you guys gifts!"

We smiled and hugged her.

"Hey, guys. You're leaving?" I nodded at Miley. "Alright. I'll call y'all tomorrow. Maybe we could catch a movie or something. Y'know, go on a double date, since you finally told Mitchie's parents."

I smiled and her and grabbed Mitchie's hand.

"Sure. I'll talk to you later."

We walked hand in hand to the front door. Just as I reached for the doorknob, I heard him again.

"Hey, Torres! Remind your dad not to try out for the Senate next year! I don't think people would like having someone whose daughters are paying taxes to the queen, healing governments we help destroy, and eating pussy like a-"

Before I knew it, I had jumped over the couch, climbed over the coffee table and punched him in the nose. And if Liam hadn't pulled me away from him, I'd probably have broken his jaw.

"Don't you dare ever talking about Mitchie and her family again, you asshole!" I spit on his hair before storming out of the house just to notice Mitch was still frozen near the door. I took a few steps back and stood in front of her, rubbing her upper arms. "Mitchie, please, let's leave."

She took a deep breath and started walking to the car. I placed an arm over her shoulders and kissed the side of her head.

"Can you drive?"

"Of course."

* * *

"Mitch?" I called later that night while laying on my back and staring at the ceiling. Mitch was laying next to me and I didn't have to look at her to know she was still awake."

"Yes?"

I sighed.

"I'm sorry for today. For the whole day, really." I rolled on my side and looked at her. She slowly turned her head to look at me too. "I was acting stupid. I promise I'm gonna help you out so we can be together."

She smiled and caressed my face before turning on her side to face me.

"I love you. That's for what you did back there, but, please, don't ever do it again, Alex. I still think your finger is broken."

I chuckled.

"Well, it was worth it. And after that ice pack, it's actually pretty bearable. But just so you know, I would've done it all over again, Mitchie."

She smiled again and slid the tip of her nose over mine before turning around so her back was facing me. I immediately scooted closer and spooned her before placing an arm over her waste and another one under her neck. I kissed her bare shoulder and hid my face in the crook of her neck, taking a deep breath know that was the exact place I would like to sleep and wake up for the rest of my days.

* * *

**There you go. I'm really sorry for this mess. I promise to make it up to you on the next chapter - which, by the way, has an 80% chance of being the last one. But I'll let you all know on Twitter, depending on how the writing process is coming along. Follow me there (at sign)nsv91. Same as here.**

**Also, if you can, check out my new story called Seeds! It's the one I'm gonne be writing after I wrap TACC, though the first chapter is already up.**

**Anyways, sorry again.**

**Hope y'all have a great weekend!**


	22. Chapter XIX - Last

**Hey, guys! How have you been?**

**I'm sorry I didn't update earlier, but here's the new chapter. I hope y'all like it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter XIX  
(Last)

_Two Months Later_

I shifted again on the uncomfortable passenger seat of my mom's Audi Q5, trying to find a better position than the previous one I had been sleeping in for the past two hours. Besides the uncomfortableness, the sun had woken me, and I didn't remember to bring any sleeping patches.

"How much longer?" I whined with my eyes still closed and my body still trying to settle. But no answer came. I sighed opening my eyes and realizing we were still on the road. I pulled the back of the seat back up and looked at Mitchie, who had her right hand on the steering wheel, while her left elbow rested on the window and her hand held the side of her head. Through the gap of her Rayban Clubmaster sunglasses, I could see her eyes focused on the road. I took a deep breath, knowing she was most likely still mad at me. But dealing with Mitchie for the past month had started to become a struggle and it seemed like every little thing I did was wrong. "Are you gonna ignore me the entire ride?"

She sighed and pursed her lips, still not looking at me.

"Can you please stay quiet? I don't feel like hearing your voice."

"I don't care. We're gonna talk. Because I know when we get there we won't have a chance to, and I don't wanna spend the whole weekend like this, especially around your family."

"We will barely even see each other, Alex."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot you actually asked your parents to put us in separate rooms for the next three nights! I'm still mad at you for that!"

"And I'm mad because you couldn't even have the decency to change out of your pajamas this morning! Alex, you know we'll get there by lunch time and most of my family is already there - how embarrassing will it be for them to meet my girlfriend in her sweats because she's too much of a lazy ass to get changed?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't even, Mitchie! You made me unpack and then repack everything that was already packed! It's your fault we went to sleep at three in the morning and had to wake up at seven! Besides, I won't be introduced as your girlfriend. And that's not even close to you asking to sleep in separate rooms."

She sighed and grabbed the wheel tighter.

"Look, I don't like that either, alright? But I already explained to you that my family is staying at the house with us until the wedding, including my grandparents. And they don't know about us yet, Alex."

I shrugged and brought my legs up, hugging them against my chest, and looked out of the window.

Emma and Andrew had decided to get married as soon as Andrew was sure things were going to work out for them in London - which barely took him half a month to notice. Emma had called a month and a half ago telling everyone about the news and the worst part - for me, at least: since she was in the UK and wouldn't be able to come back to the US until two weeks before the wedding because of her new job, Connie, Mitchie and Andrew's mom, Lynn, would be responsible for the entire thing. Literally, everything. Except for the place, that would be at some sort of a farm in South Berwick, Maine, everything else was in their hands.

Before we had received those news, Mitchie was already starting to become a girl version of Mussolini since she decided I should change my eating habits and stop being so lazy. So she started to pretty much tell me what to eat and what not, besides dragging me to those painfully boring yoga and Pilates classes twice every week. She insisted I had to create healthier habits before going away to college, or else I'd get sick all the time once the hectic schedule of classes started, because I would keep eating junk and Italian food all the time. Obviously, I told her all the sex we had was good enough exercise for me to keep in shape, but she said once I went to live in NYC and she went to New Jersey, our sex activities would be limited to weekends. I didn't agree with that, of course. We were barely an hour and a half drive away, that's nothing. I wasn't going to wait for weekends for us to have sex.

Anyway... I was trying to cope with Mitchie's dictator-y ways as best as I could. I knew she had all of my best interests at heart, and I tried to give her credit for that.

But this past week had been impossible. Besides not being able to eat any of the things I like, having to go to stupid meditation and breathing classes - those being basically the only times I saw Mitchie this week besides Emma's baby shower -, I feel like we haven't had sex in forever. Okay, maybe two or three weeks. But I knew Mitchie was on the edge of exploding, and when I suggested that she could feel better if she let me take care of her for at least a little while, she cracked. First, because she got offended when I told her she was acting too controlling for the past few weeks, and then when I suggested she "should give up on everything that was a priority and fall in bed for hours like nothing had to be done " (her words, not mine; she obviously twisted everything I said), she called me selfish, saying I only ever thought about myself and never cared about the things that were important to her or others, like my parents and brothers. Well, that was a week ago, last Saturday. During the yoga and Pilates classes that week, we didn't even talk. We only talked again when she called me on Thursday night asking me to not forget that we would leave on Friday night to Maine, and I strictly had to have everything packed and ready. On Friday, though, instead of showing up at night to pick me up, Mitchie showed up earlier for dinner, and once we were finished, she asked if she could take a _quick_ look at my suitcase. If I knew she was going to refold every piece of clothing I had packed and add nearly thirty more, I would've said no. We stayed up repacking and arguing until a little after three. When Mitchie woke me up at seven, I was nothing more than a zombie. She took a shower and had breakfast, and I was still in bed. She called me again. Then my parents woke up and she kept them company while they were having breakfast, before my dad offered to take a quick look at her car to make sure everything was okay for us to hit the road. Apparently, there was a leaking. And besides, "this car is too small", my dad said about Mitchie's 911 Carrera. So while my dad took the bags from Mitchie's car to place them in my mom's, she came up to my room to try to wake me up again. By that time, it was 8:30, and Mitchie had promised her family, once she realized we weren't going to leave Friday night, that we would be there by lunch time, set at 12:30pm. So fifteen minutes before nine, Mitchie lost it and pulled me from the bed, telling me I had five minutes to get changed and that she'd be waiting in the car. I used those five minutes to stall some more in bed before brushing my teeth, looking for my bag and making my way downstairs. When I got inside the car, Mitchie glared at me for a whole minute until she put her sunglasses on, turned on the engine and pulled off of my driveway.

"Will you at least sneak into my room in the middle of the night after everyone's asleep? I miss you and I really wanna spend time with you."

Mitchie took a deep breath before slowly breathing out.

"You won't be in a room alone, Alex. I told you that already."

"Who am I gonna share a room with, anyway?"

"I don't know yet. My mom was the one in charge of that. I'll ask her when we get there."

"Fine." I sighed and took my phone seeing there was an unread message from Miley. What was she doing up so early?

**Miley:** _Charlie and I are feeling kinda bad about bringing our stash to Emma's wedding, so can you ask Jen if she has any? Thx_

I swallowed dry taking a pick at Mitch from the corners of my eyes, hoping to God she wouldn't read or ask about the texts.

**Alex:** _Miley, I don't even know Jennifer! How am I supposed to ask her something like that? Why can't Charlie call her or something?_

**Miley:** _she's not here yet. Her flight is supposed to land like tonight or something. And we have to leave Bedford tomorrow morning to get to Maine on time for the wedding, besides the fact that our parents are coming along. So be a nice friend and do that when you see her ok?_

I scoffed and before I could start typing a reply, I heard Mitchie's voice.

"Who are you texting?"

"Um. No one."

"Alex, I hate it when you try to act like I'm an idiot. Who is it?"

"It's just Harper..."

"Why did you say it was no one before?"

"Mitchie, Jesus Christ! Can you chill for one second? You don't own me, you don't have to know every single thing I do." Her gaze rested on my face for a moment before she looked back to the road licking her lips and pressing them together. I sighed and closed my eyes, hating myself for always being the one to cave in. "I'm sorry, Mitch. It's Miley." She gave a slight nod with her eyes still on the road and kept quiet. I was confused after a while. "Aren't you gonna snap because I lied? Or gonna ask what she wants?"

She shook her head.

"No, you're right. I don't own you. I don't have to know everything." If her tone wasn't so cold and quiet, I would assume we were okay. But it was. And I knew I had said too much.

"Baby, I didn't mean it like that. It's just because since you started taking care of the things for the wedding, we barely see each other. I jus-"

"Look, Alex, if this is about sex again, I-" She cut me off before I did the same to her.

"No, Mitchie, it's not!" I was getting pretty pissed. "Yeah, we haven't had sex in a while, and yes I've been going crazy..."

"Alex."

"...because of that." I ignored her. "But I miss just being with you. Spending time together. Talking to you instead of being yelled at. I don't even remember the last time we kissed. Do you?" Mitchie sighed and shook her head. "See? Mitchie, what the hell? We've only been together for like three months and we're already acting like a married couple with a lot of issues! Sometimes I don't even feel like being around you anymore because you're gonna act all mean and controlling. And it hurts me to feel that just as much as it hurts you to hear it. I mean, why are you being like this? I don't get it."

She glanced at me a few times.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm acting like a bitch either. The thought of being away from you when we go off to college leaves me desperate. And I can't think of you being by yourself. It just worries me so much because you're so careless and lazy, and I wanna make sure you'll be okay. I feel powerless knowing I won't be around."

"Mitchie, it's nice of you to worry, but I'm not a baby! I might not eat the healthiest food or be the most active person, but I'm alive, aren't I? And so far I've been doing pretty okay. Stop talking like I'll be all the way across the country! It's like an hour and a half away by car, I'm gonna visit you all the time in your apartment. I'm gonna spend as much time as I can with you and I'm gonna call you all the time. I wouldn't be able to be away from you. Not now that I know what it's like to be with you. So just relax, please. After we go back to Bedford on Monday night we'll barely have a week before we're off to college, so promise me you will chill out and just make the most of the last days we have at home."

"I promise."

"Good. Now I have a question."

"Alright..."

"Two, actually." She nodded. "You have to pull over first."

"What? I can't."

"Yes you can, there's a a recoil right over there." I pointed at the recoil a few feet away and Mitchie slowly pulled over. I took off my seatbelt and turned my body in her direction. She still had both hands on the wheel and her eyebrows furrowed, trying to understand what I was doing. I unbuckled her seatbelt and turned of the engine before cupping her face and pulling her into a heated kiss; a kiss like we hadn't had in quite a while. It took Mitchie a moment to react placing her hands around my neck and kissing me back. We kept the kiss going for way longer than I had expected, but I guess it's only fair. Though when I noticed I was about to move from my seat to straddle her, I broke the kiss. As hot and tempting as it sounded, I wasn't going to have sexy with Mitchie in the middle of the road. "Okay." I cleared my throat at the sight of Mitchie's red, swollen lips parted from each other, as if begging for more. "My question is: will you let me eat the delicious wedding food this weekend? Because I saw the brochures of the catering you hired and I've had many dreams with those caramel and coconut sweets."

Mitchie laughed and pecked my lips.

"I guess. I'm sorry I'm being so strict. But I don't know how on earth are you able to only eat shitty food everyday."

"It's the best food ever, baby. Question number two: can you please, please, please try to switch rooms with the person I'm staying with at least one night before we leave? Please? We don't have to do anything, I promise. All I wanna do is hold you."

She chewed on her lips for an instant before smiling.

"Yes, baby. I've missed you. I want you to hold me too. I've been having a hard time falling asleep without you after depending so many nights at your house." She admitted while buckling her seatbelt again and turning the engine on.

"That's only because you're so stubborn. If you weren't mad at me all the time, we could spend every night together."

"Well, if you were a little bit more responsible, I wouldn't be mad."

I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"Let's just stop before we fight again. I don't want us to not be okay at your sister's wedding."

Mitchie smile and turned on the radio at a random station that was playing Get Lucky by Daft Punk.

* * *

It was around 12:30pm when we got to South Berwick. After Mitchie stopped the car by the driveway of the private house we would besatying in with her family until Monday I hurried to the trunk, grabbed a pair of dark green skinny jeans, a white v-neck and got back inside to get changed before we headed to the backyard, where Mitchie's mom said the rest of the family would be having lunch.

"Hi, family!" Mitchie shouted excitedly when we passed through the glass sliding doors that led to the backyard, making the people by the table turn their heads to look at us.

"Hi, baby!" Connie said with a smile before wiping her mouth with the napkin and standing up to greet us. "I'm glad you could make it on time. We just started the appetizers."

While Mitchie greeted each of her relatives, I took a quick look at them trying to figure out who they were. The only people I knew were Connie and Emma, but there was an old couple, who I figured were Ian's parents, an old, smiley lady, who I assumed was Connie's mom, whose husband had passed a few years before, and three other couples who looked like Connie and Ian's age, and two children. I knew Mitchie's dad had both younger and older sisters, him being the middle child, and Connie had an older brother. One of Ian's sisters had two boys who were aroung than Justin and Max's age. Connie's brother had a daughter who was Jennifer's age, though it seemed like she wasn't there. But of course I had no idea who any of them were, even though Mitch had showed me a few pictures.

"Guys, this is my friend Alex. Lex, these are my dad's parents, Miranda and Ernie; that's my mom's mom, Clara; my aunt Luisa, her husband Ralph, their sons Matt and Greg; my aunt Gab and her husband Bernardo; and finally my uncle Alfonso and his wife Beth." She presented each of them, and they all smiled and waved at me. I replied along with 'nice to meet you's'. "Of course you know my mom and Em. Where are dad and Mandy?"

"Oh, honey, they went to pick up your sister from the airport." Connie said. "She was able to catch an earlier flight from Angola. They'll be here any minute now."

"Cool. So do you mind showing us our rooms right now? Just so we can put our stuff there before we sit down for lunch."

"_Claro, cariño_." Connie walked inside the house with us before I muttered an 'excuse me' to the rest of the people. "By the way, honey, I know you asked me to put you both in separate rooms, but since there are only six, I had to rearrange everything. You will both be sleeping in the study room with Jen."

"Aw, seriously? Why can't we have a real room?" Mitchie whined while we took the bags from the trunk.

"Whose car is this?" Connie frowned, completely ignoring Mitch.

"Oh, it's my mom's. Apparently Mitchie's car had a little leaking, so my dad is taking it to get fixed today and told us to use this one."

"Oh, alright. Remind me to thank Gerry tomorrow." She smiled and I nodded. "Mitchie, there aren't enough rooms. Don't complain. The study room is very spacious and I got you all very comfortable mats, so don't worry about it."

"In what room is Mandy staying in?" Mitch questioned just before opening the door to the study room.

"She's staying with your grandmother. I thought about leaving my mother with Jennifer, but they'd end up killing each other before the wedding." Connie chuckled and Mitch let out a loud laugh before crashing down on the dark green velvet couch.

I just looked at them with confused eyes.

"My grandma and Jen love each other unconditionally, but Jen drives her crazy most of the time." She giggled.

"Alright, girls. Are you settled?" We both nodded. "Great. Then let's go outside. I'll call your father to know if they're still gonna take too long, because I'm starving!"

We walked outside and sat by the table. I was sitting between Emma and Mitchie.

"Hey, Alex. Im glad you're here, it's nice too see you again. We barely even talked at the baby shower." Emma said with a smile.

"Oh, don't worry! It's totally fine. Are you nervous?"

She shrugged.

"Not really. I'm just really happy all this craziness is finally over and I can rest for a bit today." She sighed with a smirk. "How are you two?" She asked in a lower tone, this time addressing both me and Mitchie.

"We're good now." Mitch and I exchanged a smile.

"I knew there was something going on. I didn't see you at the house all week!" I chuckled and before I could answer her, Mr. Torres, Jennifer and a girl with light brown hair and very blue eyes emerged through the sliding doors.

While the whole family talked amongst themselves I turned to Mitchie with a frown.

"Why can your sister show up in her pjs and I can't?" I whispered.

She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Because Jennifer doesn't have to make a good first impression. You do."

* * *

(**A/N**: _I'm super sorry for being too lazy to properly describe the wedding place thingy, in this next part, so if you need a little push for the imagination, here's the website of the place that inspired it:_ www. outlookweddings. com . _Throughout the chapter you'll see it's not necessarily this place, but it's pretty much the same with a few modifications that were useful to take the story where I wanted it.)_

Throughout the day I got to know the rest of Mitchie's family better and I had to admit: I loved everyone. They were welcoming and lovable the entire time, always worried about making me feel comfortable but without being overwhelming. Right after we finished lunch, all the women headed to the place where both the wedding ceremony and the party would occur and met with some of the women from Andrew's family - they were staying at another house. It sounds weird that it is at a giant barn, but the place couldn't be fancier. Basically everything for the ceremony was ready, except for the flowers that would be brought within the first hour next morning, before everyone started to show up. There were still a few people working on the last arrangements for the party stuff outside the barn. Good thing, though, we sat in the wide yard where the tables were already set and were served champagne by the catering staff that was already getting some of their things ready.

I noticed Mitchie was talking to Emma and Andrew's mom, so I decided to walk around for a bit. The typically warm July weather seemed freshened by the constant wind currents and all the green surrounding the location. It felt nice and I couldn't stop a smile from creeping into my lips. I felt genuinely happy, and I didn't even care to know why.

"Can I join you?" Someone asked after I had sat by an ironwork bench and I looked up to see Jennifer. I smiled and nodded. "So... You finally got her, huh?" I gave her a puzzled look. "Mitchie. Y'know, the only time I saw you was on New Year's Eve and things didn't seem to be working out for you two back then."

I let out a small laugh.

"They definitely weren't. But they are now."

"I'm glad. I couldn't stand that little cunt she used to date. I could die of boredom just looking at his face." She rolled her eyes and I chuckled. "Mitchie told me you're pissy because she made you change out of your pjs and yet I'm still wearing mine." She said in an amused tone.

Damn, Mitchie.

"No, I'm not pissy. I just-"

"Hey, I'm playing with you." She cut me off with a smirk. "Trust me, my dad didn't like it either. But I had been traveling for almost an entire day, I wish I had gone straight to bed. But I'm one of the bride's sister, I have to be here." She said in a depreciative tone before downing the rest of her champagne. "At least they have alcohol."

I laughed and shook my head.

"I heard there'll be plenty of that tomorrow. Emma said she needs one last night of pure reckless with friends before taking over the role of married woman."

Jennifer scoffed and smirked.

"Yeah, right. In Emma's uptight ass language that means getting tipsy with a few martinis, dancing three songs and then passing out until the next morning. I feel sorry for Andrew, though. If Emma drinks, poor boy won't get any tomorrow night when they head to the hotel."

For the next hour, I just sat there talking to Jennifer and finally getting to know her a little better, like I knew Emma. It was mind blowing how they could be so different from each other. Emma and Jennifer were complete opposites, while Mitchie had a bit of both, but still some of her own. It was so weird to think that they all grew up together and were educated the same way, yet have absolutely diverse personalities and outtakes on life.

By the time we were all supposed to go to bed, I was feeling a little bit neglected. I knew Mitchie and I were supposed to act as if we were nothing but friends, but since after lunch if I had exchanged ten words with her it would be considered a lot. Sure, we kept stealing glances every now and then, but I had spent a lot more time with Jennifer, Emma and even Connie than I had spent with her. I understand we were supposed to keep a safe distance, but this wasn't natural even for friends. Not that anyone was actually paying attention, but, in case they were, it would probably seem weird.

I had excused myself from Emma, Jennifer, Mandy and Mitchie, with whom I had been talking in the backyard after all the adults and kids had gone to bed, and went to get myself ready to hit the sack. Mitch and I had spent a considerable amount of time on the road and I still felt like I had a lot of sleep to catch up on.

After taking a shower, changing into my pjs and drinking a glass of warm milk, it was a little past eleven when I finally laid my body on the air mat on the floor of the study room. I pulled the covers up to my chin, enjoying the relaxation taking over my body and resting my muscles before I sighed and closed my eyes, although it felt like barely five minutes had passed when I felt something tickle my left cheek. I opened my eyes to find a blurry figure facing me, and just then realizing the warmth of another body against mine.

"Mitch?" I whispered in a groggy voice waiting for my eyes to adjust to the darkness in the room, only slightly illuminated by the moon.

"Hi." She whispered back; her hand placing my hair behind my ear before her fingertips slid down through my neck, until her hand made a stop to rest right on the base of my throat.

"Hi." I smiled weakly fighting the urge of closing my eyes. "What time is it?" My voice was still groggy from the sleep.

"A little after two. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

I snuggled even further into her body under the covers, snaking a hand under the hem of her shirt so it was resting on the small of her back. She briefly slid the tip of her nose on mine.

"It's okay. I'm glad you did." I closed my eyes feeling her hand slide down through my collar bone, brushing the valley between my breasts, through my stomach, until it landed on my bare thigh, where she gave a soft squeeze before pulling it on top of hers. "I missed you." I admitted in a barely audible tone, feeling myself start to doze off again at the slow paths Mitchie's fingers were tracing on my skin.

"I'm sorry I didn't give you any attention today. I didn't mean to do that."

I opened my eyes, finally getting a good view of hers as the moonlight discreetly shone over them.

"Don't worry." I sighed slowly losing myself in her gaze as it always happened if I wasn't too careful. "I'm just glad you're here right now. You always are." She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion even though there was still a small smile gracing her lips. I let out a low laugh. "I'm already used to you being the polite, communicative, requested part of this relationship. I don't mind watching you from afar while you mingle with people... At the end of the day, it's always to me you come back to."

Her smile turned into a toothy grin just as she brought her hand back up to the side of my neck; her thumb stroking my cheek slowly as her index finger softly played with my earlobe.

"I love you. I love you so much." She said before closing her eyes and leaning her forehead against mine.

A sudden gag sound echoed through the room.

"Cut the crap you two, I'm trying to sleep here." Jennifer said from the velvet couch.

Mitchie giggled and said a low 'sorry' before closing her eyes.

* * *

The next day started off in a rush since we all had to get ready for the wedding and make sure Emma wouldn't crack. Besides everyone who was already at the house, that morning it was even more crowded with make-up people, hairstylists, a film and photography crew who was recording every moment preceding the ceremony and a few of Emma's close friends who were providing some moral support.

When I woke up, Mitchie was no longer by my side, although Jennifer was still passed out on the couch. I brushed my teeth and changed before going to the kitchen where Mr. Torres seemed to be struggling with the coffee machine. It did look like a fucking spaceship, I don't blame him.

"Good morning!"

He looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"Good morning, Alex. Sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Good!" I watched him open the compartment where I assume would be the one in which the coffee should go, then close it again before pressing a button, then another, then another one before growling in frustration. I tried to fight back an amused smile before walking closer to him.

"Do you need help?"

"This damned coffee maker is industrial! You know, like those they have in coffee places. Why would you buy that for a home where people come and go all the time? Do they think everyone knows how to work this thing?"

I chuckled.

"It looks like something out of a scifi movie!" I got closer and took a look at it immediately knowing I wouldn't know how to work that either. "Maybe they have one of those moka ones somewhere." I said as I started to open the thousands of cabinets around the big kitchen. "So.. Where's everyone?" I asked trying to make small talk while I still looked for a simpler coffee maker.

"They're all around. This place is chaotic this morning! The coffee is over and I was left alone to make more but you already know how that is going."

"Well, it's about to go better because I just found it!" I grinned shaking the moka I had just found in the back of one of the cabinets.

"Oh, Alex, God bless you!"

"Oh, it's okay, Mr. Torres, I can do it." I said politely when he motioned to take it.

"Alex, you gotta stop calling me Mr. Torres."

"Sorry." I shrugged as I started to prepare the coffee. "It slipped."

"It's okay." He sighed pulling a stool from the kitchen counter. "Did you talk to your family yet?"

"No, not yet, actually. But they said they would leave Bedford at around 8:30am, so they're probably on their way." I walked to the counter and pulled a stool for myself. "All done." I smiled. "We just have to wait a little 'til the coffee is ready."

"Thank you, sweetheart. You literally saved my life. I can't deal with all these women alone. Ralph and Bernie took the boys for a car ride as soon as they finished breakfast and Alfonso is running errands as a request from Connie."

"Where's your dad?"

"I don't know. Probably hiding. I'm the only man left to deal with this madness. Reason why I was desperately trying to make that damned rocket work."

I laughed and shook my head feeling sorry for him.

"The women in this family can be pretty temperamental." I said thinking of Mitchie's behavior in the previous few weeks.

"Tell me about it. Imagine living two decades with four of them!"

"You're a brave man."

He laughed and shrugged.

"Well, I grew up with two sisters. I had some experience. But Andrew... Poor boy. He has two brothers. I don't think he really knows what he's getting himself into." Mr. Torres smirked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Maybe. But they've been together for a while... Maybe he's willing to go through all of it just like you were when you married Connie."

He smiled and looked at me for a moment.

"Yes, you're right, Alex. Tell me, though... Would you be willing?"

I furrowed my brow and gulped suddenly feeling anxious. My lips broke into a shaky smile before I got up from the stool to check on the coffee.

"Well..." I trailed off reaching for the cups of coffee and placing them on the counter before going back for the moka. "I mean, I love your daughter. A lot." I grabbed some milk from the fridge and sat back on the stool. "She's the best thing that's ever happened to me and you can ask that to my parents later." I said after taking a sip. "And, to be completely honest, I don't think I could ever not be with her now." He smiled and nodded.

"But...?"

I let out a shaky sigh and focused my eyes on the dark substance inside the porcelain cup.

"But... Mitchie is too amazing. She's incredible. And I'm willing to spend the rest of my life trying my best to make her the happiest girl on earth... But she's too good for me. And I'm afraid one day she'll realize that and leave me to try to find someone who's as amazing as she is."

Ian stared at me with an astonished look before shaking his head and pouring more coffee in his cup.

"Nonsense, Alex! Mitchie is crazy about you. After that night you two talked to me and Connie about being together, I had a few talks with Mitchie myself." He made a pause taking a big gulp. "I would never be against you two; I'm very fond of you as well as your family. But I just wanted to make sure my daughter - and even you, for that matter -, wouldn't suffer after being out in a place like Bedford. So I asked her a few times if she really was sure." I stared at him anticipating the answer. "Every single time she would give me a serene smile and say yes, because she'd rather hear mean commentaries than having to hide what's come to be her life. Which is you." The blush on my cheeks by that time was probably evident, but I couldn't help myself. The fact that Mitchie had admitted that to her father just made me want to run out of there looking for her and kiss her until our lips worn out. "She's never talked like that about Nick, you know? And I know she loved him. Mitchie wouldn't get into a relationship with a person she didn't love. And, as Connie and I told you, we would expect Jennifer to bring home a girl. The fact that you were able to make Mitchie even consider being with you already shows how much effect you have on her." He smiled and patted my hand that was laying on the counter. "Don't worry, Alex. No one can assure you you'll be together forever, but I wouldn't spend too much time on those thoughts if I were you. My daughter loves you very dearly, and you will be seeing a lot of the Torres family for a quite some time, so you better get used to this craziness. It's a hint of what it's like on holidays season."

I laughed and nodded.

"Thank you, Mr. Torr-" He glared at me and I stopped myself cleaning my throat. "Ian. Thanks, Ian." I smiled. "I really appreciate everything you just said."

"No problem, honey. As long as you keep making Mitchie happy, you have nothing to worry about."

I smiled and looked away pressing my lips together, recognizing the silent threat in his words.

* * *

Some time around 11am Connie found me and asked me to start getting dressed because we would leave in an hour. The ceremony was scheduled to begin at 1pm and she didn't want it to be delayed - not for too long, at least.

So I went back into the study room and grabbed my hygiene products and a towel. I still hadn't seen Mitchie, but I stayed in the kitchen talking to her dad for a long time, so I didn't exactly mind. But I wanted to have the chance to spend at least a little while alone with her before we headed to the wedding. She was one of the bridesmaids - along with Jennifer, Mandy and Emma's friends -, so we wouldn't be together for the ceremony, and the party would be filled with family members, which would make it really difficult for us to be together too. I didn't want to have to wait until we were tucked in bed to be with her like it had happened the previous day.

I had already put my light green dress and dried my hair and was finishing up my make-up in front of a small portable mirror that I had taken from Mitchie's bag when the door of the study opened.

"Oh, there you are!" Mandy smiled at me from the door. "Mitchie asked me to check if you were getting dressed."

I looked up at her and smiled. She was already wearing the baby pink dress all the bridesmaids were supposed to wear and her hair and make-up were done.

"Where is she? Why didn't she come?" I asked focusing back on finishing my make-up and trying to hide the slight disappointment at the fact that Mitch hadn't even come look for me herself.

"Um. Jen made a stupid joke as always and Emma got pissed and they got into fight and then Mitch kicked out everyone in the room and locked herself in it with Emma and Jen to solve things. It's been like 15 minutes already and Connie is almost having a panic attack." She giggled.

I applied the lipgloss before putting everything back into Mitchie's make-up kit and placing it back in her bag.

"I can't believe they're doing that right now. Aren't we supposed to leave in a bit?"

"Yeah, that's why aunt Connie is about to crack."

I reached for my phone and heels. Mitch had agreed yesterday to let me wear my flip flops as long as I changed to heels in the car that would drive us all to the wedding.

"Are they at least ready?"

"Oh, yeah. All the bridesmaids got ready in a room upstairs because we had our hair and make-up done by the team of the dude who did Emma's."

"Oh, cool." We walked to the living room where most of the family was waiting around. "So... What do we do?" I asked Mandy in a lower tone.

She shrugged and gave me an apologetic smile.

"Wait, I guess?"

"Connie, Richard just called. They're already there."

I looked at Connie and saw her close her eyes and take a deep breath - Richard is Andrew's father. I glanced at the big clock on the wall across the room and noticed it was a little past noon.

"Uh, I forgot something in my bag. I'll be back in a sec." Mandy nodded and I made my way to the study room, but instead of getting inside I walked to the stairs nearby and went to Emma's room at the end of the upstairs hall, noticing the camera crew and the make-up artists were all still in the first room near the stairs talking and putting their stuff away.

I softly knocked on the white wooden door.

"Mitch?" I called in a tone loud enough for only them to hear. "Mitchie, it's me." I called again when there was no answer.

A moment later, the door opened a little bit and Mitchie's head appeared in the small gap.

All the air seemed to suddenly vanish when she looked at me with a small embarrassed smile. She looked _stunning_.

"Hey." She slipped through the gap and closed the door behind her before pulling me inside the next room and shutting the door. "Everyone must be going crazy downstairs, I know. But everything's fine now, Angelo is just retouching Emma's make-up because she was cryi- Alex?"

I blinked a few times at hearing my name.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

I breathed out and squeezed my eyes shut shaking my head.

"Yeah, sorry." I smiled at her.

"Look, I'm sorry. I know I told you I would give you more attention today but-"

"No." I cut her off. "It's okay, I'm not mad. I know it's been a crazy morning. I'm not mad." I repeated at seeing her doubtful gaze.

"But you were kinda weird just a second ago..."

"It's because I'm trying to keep myself from attacking you. You look amazing."

She smiled big and blush a little.

"You do too. I love when you wear dresses."

"And I love your legs."

She rolled her eyes and giggled.

"I know, you say it enough."

I took a step forward and leaned in pressing my lips against hers while crossing my hands behind my back so I wouldn't lose my mind and push her on top of the bed.

The very slow and soft kiss lasted for a little longer before she pulled back and smiled.

"Hey, you." I said in a low, husky tone.

She grinned at me, glancing at my lips that were still very close to hers.

"Hi."

"Mitchie, are you in there?" Jennifer's voice interrupted our little moment after a quick knock on the door.

Mitch sighed and rested her forehead on my shoulder.

"Yeah..."

"We have to go. I'll try to stall mom so you and Alex can change your panties, but don't take too long!"

"Jennifer!" Mitchie shouted completely embarrassed making Jennifer laugh on the other side of the door. "Why does it always have to be her to ruin our moments?"

I chuckled and pecked her lips.

"C'mon. Your mom is about to pass out." I grabbed her hand and was about to open the door when she stopped me.

"Wait." She stared at me in silence.

"What's wrong?"

Mitch closed her eyes and sighed.

"Nothing..." She shook her head slightly and smiled. "Can you just... Can I have another kiss before we go? I mean, I know we can try to sneak out for a little during the party, but that's gonna take too long to start and I haven't seen you all morning... I miss you."

I took a step closer and hugged her waist tight and she immediately buried her face in the bare skin of my neck, hugging me back.

"You don't have to ask or explain anything if you want me to kiss you, Mitchie." I pulled back and cupped her face. "Okay? I know it's kinda annoying that we haven't had a lot of chance to be together, but we're gonna be back home tomorrow and I'm not leaving for NYC until Saturday. We still have a few days to spend together."

"I know... But it's not enough. I spent the whole morning thinking how fantastic it feels to spend the night with you holding me and how much I wanted to just snuggle with you instead of doing a million other things."

"Hey." I said against her lips after stopping her rambling with a peck. "Don't think about it. It's gonna be alright. We'll talk about this later, kay? If we don't go back now your mom is gonna cut our heads off." She gave me a weak smile and nodded. "I love you." I said staring into her brown, shiny eyes. She bit her shaky lower lip and took a deep breath before nodding again. "Stop it. Don't cry, save it for the wedding. You're gonna ruin your make-up and there's no more time to do it again."

She chuckled and pulled me into an even tighter hug before I kissed her properly.

* * *

We all left in three different Hummer limos. Mitchie and Jennifer went in the one with the rest of the bridesmaids and I had to go in one of the two where the rest of the family was. When we stopped in front of the big barn I let everyone leave while I put on my heels. When I got out of the car, Mitchie and the other bridesmaids were organizing themselves outside. I had to force myself to stop looking at her.

"Alex!" She called me just as I was entering the place, trying to find my parents. I turned around and watched her walk to me. "Can you hold my purse?"

"Of course. I was hoping you would have one, I don't have where to put my phone."

"You didn't bring one?"

"I hate purses."

"Yes, but it's a wedding. It's part of a girl's outfit, Alex."

I rolled my eyes and gently took the purse from her hands.

"Let's not do this right now, okay? Your purse will be with me, don't worry."

She sighed.

"Thank you." We stared at each other for a while before she pressed her lips together and looked around.

"What is it?"

She looked back at me and smiled before quickly pecking my face, letting her lips lightly brush against mine when she pulled back.

"I'll see you later."

I fought back a frustrated groan as I watched her walk back to the group of girls.

I found Miley, Liam and Charlie after a while and greeted their parents before leaving to look for mine. I found them in one of the front rolls and took a sit, making some small talk while waiting for the ceremony to begin. I spotted Nick sitting with the rest of his family and couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes. Surprisingly, Caitlyn didn't seem to be there. I saw a few people from my school, whose older siblings most likely went to school with Emma, and some from Bedford. Mitchie told me the place could easily bear something around 150 people, but they had invited a little less than that, since Mr. Torres had agreed to not make it a political event and invite a bunch of people out of pure diplomacy. So there were basically family and friends - same from Andrew's part.

The ceremony started a little after 1:20pm, and I noticed a satisfied look on Connie's face. Andrew looked really handsome and quite nervous, which made me crack a smile. Mitchie was the second to enter - after Jennifer - and I thought I was going to faint when I saw her, which was stupid since I had seen her minutes earlier. But I couldn't help it. Fortunately, I was right by the aisle, so when she showed up by the big doors and took a few steps and saw me, we couldn't tear our eyes from each other. It wasn't until she was about to pass by me that she bit her lip and lowered her head a bit to hide the goofy grin on her face. I let out a low chuckle and shook my head. Finally, Emma looked breath taking in her Valentino dress. She didn't look at anyone while walking down the aisle - her gaze was focused on anxious Andrew standing by the altar. His eyes were shining bright and his face was lit by a wide, loving smile.

The ceremony didn't take too long. And if it did, I wouldn't have noticed. I was too busy exchanging some pretty intense and very suggestive glances and smiles with Mitchie.

After it was finished, we all walked around to the extensive backyard. Gladly, they had covered most of it with wooden platforms so the women's heels wouldn't burry in the grass.

Each table had ten of fifteen places. At my request, Mitch placed me and my family with Miley's, so we wouldn't be sitting with any Bedford buttheads who would either spend the entire time complaining about the food or wondering how much everything had cost. I left my parents with Miley's and my brothers and went to walk around with her, Liam and Charlie. Mitchie would probably be busy being a good sister, so I thought I'd give her some time.

After a while me and Miley left Liam and Charlie alone and went for a walk, stopping occasionally to talk with some known people. We greeted some of Emma's friends we had met at the bridal shower and laughed at how excited they and the rest of Emma and Andrew's friends seemed to be for the party to start for real.

"For the love of God, trade lives with me!" Miley and I turned around and saw Jennifer with a fake crying expression and laughed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Emma got married and I'm her sister, that's what happened. All the years I had to put up with her uptight ass weren't enough, she had to torture me one last time before having a new family." She rolled her eyes. "So, Miles, did you bring the stuff? I desperately need it."

"Oh yeah. I already had some, but Liam and Charlie are by those trees right by the parking lot. They're probably still smoking."

"Aight. I'll be back in a bit." She was about to turn around and leave when she looked at me and narrowed her eyes.

"Oh my God, what?" I asked genuinely scared.

Jennifer was a hell of intimidating.

"I wonder if my perfect little sister's girlfriend enjoys getting stoned too."

"Oh, you're asking me if I smoke? No. No. Nope."

"Hm, that was a shady answer. Miley?"

"She doesn't."

"She doesn't?"

"I don't."

"Alright. Is there a reason for it? Is it because of Mitchie?"

"Oh, no, no, no. I smoked a few times back in Seattle, but I was never really into it. I'm more of an alcohol... Underaged... User." I cleaned my throat kicking myself at how stupid I was acting. "Mitchie has nothing to do with it."

"Oh, okay. Good. Then you wouldn't mind if I asked you to burn one with me, right? Because I really like you and I think it'd be an awesome way for us to bond even more. It would mean a lot to me."

Miley burst out laughing no longer being able to hold it in and I narrowed my eyes at the two of them, wondering how much truth was there in what Jennifer had just said.

"I don't know... My parents are here, I don't think it's a good idea. I'm pretty obvious when I'm high, and I get really stupid, I wouldn't be able to hide it."

"Oh, c'mon, Lex." Miley said in a sarcastic tone. "It's not like we're gonna be spending time with them. And they even said they won't stay much longer because the boys are getting tired and they still gotta drive back to Bedford."

To be honest, it wasn't my parents I was worried about. I don't think they would notice I was stoned even if I smoked right in front of them. But Mitchie would not like it. At all.

And apparently they knew the reason why I didn't want to do it.

"Yeah, but still..."

"Whipped." Jennifer said looking at Miley.

"Completely. I told you." Miley sighed as it was obvious.

"Oh, well..." Jennifer let her hands fall by each side of her body and smiled. "I just thought she'd be more like us by what you told me."

"Well, she was, but then she started dating your sist-"

"Hey!" I cut her off getting a little angry. "I'm right here! And so what if I'm whipped? It's not like I'm stopping you from doing it."

They both just stared at me like I had just lost a puppy or something.

"You poor thing." Miley said.

"She's gone." Jennifer added softly shaking her head.

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Ugh, whatever. Let's just do this before she comes. "

"Yes!" Miley and Jennifer exclaimed in unison, each of them tangling their arms in each of mine, leading me back to where Miley and I had left the boys.

* * *

Almost an hour later, I was completely and absolutely regretting it. I had decided to lock myself in one of the restroom stalls until my high was gone so Mitchie wouldn't see me stoned, but Miley and Jennifer were committed to making me change my mind and were also in the restroom with me, but they had fallen into a fit of laughter that didn't seem would end any time soon.

"Can you two leave? I was fine until you started acting like hyenas, you're making me have secondhand embarrassment here and I'm not enjoying it at all."

When what I said seemed to just fuel their laughter, I sighed and pulled my hair up in a bun, starting to feel hot in there.

"Lex, you..." Miley tried to talk in between laughs, but she was too out of air. And when Jennifer's laughter increased, Miley just started laughing again.

That had been going on for the past ten minutes, after they had seen a woman walk out of the restroom with a piece of hygienic paper attached to her Louboutin.

I heard the door open and close and Miley and Jennifer stopped laughing all of a sudden, clearing their throats and controlling themselves to not burst into a brand new session of nonstop laughter. I wonder who-

"Where is she?" Mitchie's voice came out icy and low, and I immediately put my hands together and prayed to God those two shitheads would at least cover for me. I heard steps before I saw a shadow under the door of my stall. I gulped and squeezed my eyes shut. "Alex, get out of there. _This instant_."

"Oh my _God_..." I whispered and realized never in my life had I been so scared. "Mitch, I-"

"Alex, get out." She cut me off. "I refuse to talk to you through a door." Oh, dear lord. Her voice was freezing cold and I was fucked. "_Now_, Alex."

I took a deep breath and let go of my knees that I had been hugging against my chest and stood up.

"Hiii." I said with an innocent smile and a shaky voice as I opened the door to find Mitchie leaning against the marble sink with folded arms. She looked calm, which was even worse.

Miley and Jennifer burst out laughing, folding themselves holding their stomachs. Their make-up was blurred from the tears.

"You two, leave." Mitchie ordered. "I'm gonna talk to you later."

"Mitch, c'mon, don't be like that." Jennifer pleaded.

"Jennifer, I know this was all because of you! Alex and Miley have known each other for a year now and this never happened. But the first time you hang out with her she gets stoned!"

"Wait, it's my fault too, I-"

"Miley, shut up." Mitchie cut her off. "Stop kissing Jennifer's ass, it's pathetic. I don't care whose fault this was. Now get out, I need to talk to Alex."

They both walked to the door but when they turned the doorknob, nothing happened.

"Oh Jesus, we're locked in." Miley whined.

"Shit, I'm hungry, I can't stay here."

"Maybe it's just stuck."

Mitch and I were both standing there watching them talk between each other and trying to figure out what was happening.

"Fuck, it won't open." Jennifer breathed out after almost breaking the doorknob.

"Fuck me, I hate this fucking shit. I need to get out, I'm getting claustrophobic, Jen."

"No, don't think about it. If you think about it, it gets worse."

I saw Mitchie smirking through the corner of my eye and looked at her, who looked back at me and unfolded her arms, showing me a silver key. I smiled and looked up at her, who placed her index finger in front of her lips asking for my silence. I nodded and looked back at Jennifer and Miley who were still talking to each other.

"...No, Jen, I think I have a fever or something. I'm not kidding."

"Miley, you're fine. Someone's gonna come for us. I bet Liam's probably already wondering about you."

"No, that motherfucker is too high to even remember why he's wearing pants."

Mitchie cleared her throat before letting out a small laugh. The two girls by the door immediately looked back at her.

"I promise we're gonna leave, but the door is stuck. We're trying to open it." Jennifer said quickly with worried eyes.

"Can I try?" Mitchie asked pointing at the door.

Miley and Jennifer nodded eagerly and made space for Mitchie. A moment later, the door was opened.

"Oh thank God!" Miley shouted before running outside.

Jennifer stayed back a little trying to understand what Mitchie had done until she saw the key. She narrowed her eyes at her sister and growled at her.

"Bitch. If I wasn't so hungry I would break your knees."

"Sure. Watch out for the door, sissy!" Mitchie said sarcastically before shutting it in Jennifer's face. She locked the door again and turned around, glaring at me. My amused smile instantaneously dropped. "What were you thinking?"

"Babe, I'm sorry."

"Don't you dare 'babe' me, Alex!" She walked closer so I was trapped between her and the cold wall. "Why did you do it?"

"I don't know, I just... I don't know. I'm sorry."

"Are you really?"

"I am! I promise, Mitch, I'm really, really sorry."

She stared at me silently for a while before taking a deep breath and softening her gaze and her voice.

"You can't listen to Jennifer. Especially when she's with Miley and Charlie. I swear, those three are evilly persuasive. You can't stand a chance if you're not used to them."

"It's not gonna happen again, I promise."

"Promise?" She raised her brow.

"Yes, I promise. I'm sorry."

"Alright." She sighed. "You're still high, aren't you?"

"Kinda." I admitted with a shrug.

"Ugh, I can see it in your eyes and hear in your voice. I don't like you like that." She said stroking my face. "Your eyes lose all the glow and get foggy. And not in the horny way."

I chuckled and hugged her waist.

"I'm sorry, baby. I locked myself in here because I didn't want you to have to see it."

"Alex! Do you think I'm stupid? I have been watching you the whole time. I might have to fulfill bride's sister duties, but I haven't stopped looking at you since I saw you arrive with your family. First you disappeared with Miley, Liam and Charlie, then you were walking around with her until Jen shows up and you disappear with them. Next time I see you you're rushing to the restroom stumbling every five steps and Miley and Jen are right behind you giggling nonstop. I wasn't able to come right away because even though Jennifer abandoned my family, we still had a lot of people to welcome and greet, but I saw everything. You're not the only one who watches me, Lex."

I gave her a weak smile and looked down.

"I feel so stupid."

"It's okay. I'm not mad. I was disappointed. I didn't want to believe you had actually done it. But it takes time handling Jennifer if you're not already as fucked up as she is. She can be pretty manipulative."

"Well, I mean... I could've said no."

"Trust me, you couldn't. They would let you go that one time, but they would keep trying all night long. Alex, Jennifer is my sister and I've known Miley since kinder garden."

I giggled and ducked my face in the crook of her neck.

"Sorry..." I apologized again; my voice muffled against her skin.

I felt her undo my bun and run her fingers through my hair.

"I forgive you. Do you want to stay here a little more?"

I sighed and pulled back.

"No, it's okay. Though... Here we don't have to pretend like we're just friends..."

She smiled and seemed reflective for a little bit.

"We don't have to do it out there either..."

I scrunched my eyebrows.

"No, baby, I was just saying. I'm not complaining."

"No, I know. But I'm saying... If you want, we don't have to act out anymore. I don't mind."

"Are you sure? Why that all of a sudden?"

"It's not all of a sudden. I have been thinking about it. I mean, it could be a little awkward back in the house since some of my relatives still thought I was with Nick. Showing up with someone else, especially a girl, would probably be a little confusing. But now they know about Nick and they know and already love you... Besides, I think we haven't done a very good job hiding it."

"What?! What do you mean? We have barely even talked to each other since we got here!"

"I know. But my aunt Luisa came to ask me about you because she saw the way we look at each other all the time, especially when we think no one's watching." She giggled. "She said she thinks you're in love with me."

"Aw, man... Am I really that obvious?" I whined.

"Apparently, yeah."

"What did you say when she said that?"

"I said I knew. And that I'm in love with you too."

I widened my eyes and my jaw fell to the floor.

"You told your aunt?!"

"Alex, I don't wanna hide it. I thought it would be better if we did when we got here for the reason I just told you, but now there's no point anymore."

"Yeah, but there are other family members here now who knew Nick and who have never seen me, besides all those people from Bedford and Andrew's family-"

"Alex, stop it." She commanded in a firm tone. "The rest of my family will have to deal with it. I don't really care. The people from Bedford can fuck themselves because I don't care about them _at all_. And Andrew's family only has to worry about Emma, not me. He's not marring me. Okay? I don't wanna have to keep stopping myself every time I wanna touch you or kiss you, it's frustrating... 'Cause I wanna do it all the time."

"Oh, I know what you mean. Trust me."

She giggled and place both hands in the back of my neck.

"So, if you don't mind, I would like to go out there and dance with you."

"I don't."

"Then let's go." She said before pecking my lips.

* * *

For a while, people were looking at Mitchie and I like we were Avatars or any other thing that's as weird and uncommon as a 7ft tall blue creature. But we didn't care. It wasn't like we were alone in the middle of the dance floor! We were actually in the corner, and there were dozens of other people there too. We received approving smiles from our parents, besides Emma and Andrew who came to dance with us after a while. They really didn't mind, and when I implicitly suggested Andrew's family could feel bothered by it, he waved it off saying his father has a gay cousin and his family has been used to it for over thirty years.

My parents soon came to say goodbye - Max already asleep in my day's arms - and that they would be waiting Mitchie to dinner with us the next night. I watched them say goodbye and thank Andrew and Emma before their parents. That was around the same time most people who weren't staying at nearby hotels and inns also left, along with everyone who had children with them. Soon, there were basically Emma and Andrew's friends left - apart from a few of their relatives who were casually enjoying some scotch and a good talk - and the DJ started to play more upbeat songs, especially hip hop - Andrew was _weirdly_ very into it.

By that time, most of us were pretty tipsy. Charlie was obviously hammered, as was Jennifer, who had conveniently disappeared with the middle brother of the Grey family over an hour ago. When Miley's parents said they were going to leave, Mitchie and I walked with them to their car. She glared at Miley, as a warning for her to not forget about the talk she had had with her and Jennifer a little after Mitchie and I had left the restroom, and Miley nodded, rolling her eyes. We said goodbye to her parents and Liam - Charlie was too wasted to even recognize us - before walking back to the party. Emma and Andrew had yet to leave to their honeymoon, but they were obviously having a blast with their friends - some of which were already around the same state as Charlie.

"Come on." I grabbed Mitchie's hand and started walking towards the entrance of the barn.

"Where are we going?"

I looked up at the sky trying to find the moon and smiled when I saw it.

"Just keep walking."

I took her to the opposite side of the barn, where there was literally nothing but a big grass field. The noise from the party limited to just the beats of the music.

"What are you doing?" Mitch asked when I laid down on the grass placing my left arm under the back of my head and opening my right one for her to lay on.

"What? Don't you wanna lay here with me?"

"Yes, but... On the grass?"

"Aw, come on." I whined. "I'll protect you from the evil big bugs." She rolled her eyes and laid against my body. "I just thought we could enjoy the moon for a bit... It's full and shining so bright..."

She looked up to the sky and smiled.

"It is. I hadn't even noticed."

I kissed the side of her head and sighed, quietly enjoying that moment. The sky was filled with starts and the fact that we were in the middle of nowhere just made it even easier to see them.

I looked to the side and watched Mitchie up close while she breathed in the fresh air and smiled with her eyes closed.

"Why are you smiling?" I whispered against her ear.

Her smile turned into a toothy grin.

"Do I need a reason to smile?" She asked; her eyes still closed and her face facing the sky.

"Well, not necessarily... But I'm curious to know if I have anything to do with it."

She giggled and sighed. For a while, Mitchie didn't answer or move. She just laid there in my arms.

I smiled and faced the sky above us again closing my eyes as well.

Moments later I felt Mitchie shift and rest her right arm over my stomach and her head on my chest, placing a quick kiss on my face.

"You always have everything to do with it."

I was about to ask what she was talking about before remembering what I had said over ten minutes ago.

I smiled and pulled her so she was laying half-body on top of mine.

"Always?" She nodded.

"Even when I'm not thinking about you, I am thinking about you, somehow. I know it doesn't even make sense, but it's the truth."

I moved a single hair from her eyes and slowly traced the shape of her nose. She placed both hands on top of each other and rested them on my chest, before resting her chin on the back of her hands, looking directly into my eyes.

"It does. Maybe not for other people, but for me it does."

"Good. Then I'm not crazy."

"Oh, wait. I never said I was sane, y'know..."

She scrunched her eyebrows.

"So you're saying I am crazy?"

"Well, aren't you? I mean, I'm totally, completely, absolutely crazy about you. Aren't you crazy about me?"

Mitchie smiled wide and chuckled before leaning in to kiss me.

"That was a tricky one, it wasn't fair. And yes, I am."

"You are what? I wanna hear you say it."

She sighed and shifted again so she was straddling my stomach. She leaned down and her face was inches from mine.

"I'm crazy about you. And I don't ever wanna be sane again."

She kissed me again and I smiled against her lips, squeezing her thighs.

"Would you marry me?" I asked a moment later.

Mitchie widened her eyes at me smiling confused.

"What?"

"Like... Someday. Would you marry me someday?"

She pulled back and placed one hand on the grass by the side of my head, while the other one softly stroked my face.

We stared at each other for a while and I suddenly regreted having asked that. It was way too soon. We had been together for a little over three months and I was already talking about marriage. I fought back the urge to roll my eyes at myself and maintained Mitchie's now serious gaze.

"Yes." She finally answered, still holding a serious expression.

I became serious as well at hearing her answer and sat up, holding her on my lap. I stared at her for a bit before looking away.

"Don't give me false hopes." I mumbled; my eyes focused on the skyline.

She grabbed my chin softly and turned my face to look at her.

"I'm not."

"Look, Mitch, it's too soon to talk about this. I don't know why I brought it up. Probably because we're at a wedding and I got caught up."

"Damn it, Alex. I mean it. Stop thinking I need more time to get used to being with a girl. Look at me." I pressed my lips together and raised my gaze at her. "I know that you think that eventually I'm gonna realize I actually like boys and leave you, and it pisses me off, okay? Don't I deserve a little credit here? Do you really think I am that reckless? Better yet, do you really think I would do that to you?"

"...No." I admitted under my breath.

"Then stop avoiding the subject every single time we end up talking about something long term. Why can we only talk about future as long as it only refers to the next few years of college? I would marry you, yes. I don't care. I would love to build a life with you and raise a family with you. My God, I would love if my kids were _our_ kids. I feel butterflies in my stomach at the thought of sharing so much with you because I can't think of something that would make me happier!" She cupped my face and wiped away the single tear that had fallen through my cheek. "Please don't prevent me from having those dreams. We can't be sure if they are gonna happen, I know. But that shouldn't stop us from at least imagining, right? Don't you see me as your wife? Don't you wanna raise kids with me?"

"Ugh, yes!" I tightened my grip around her waist. "Yes, that's all I want."

"See? Alex, we want the same things. I mean, I know we're young. But that's why we should make plans and have dreams, it's the perfect time for it. Because we have our whole lives ahead of us to work our asses off and make those plans and dreams come true. And when we're really old and can't really do anything anymore, instead of dreams and plans, we'll have memories. Can you imagine if when we're 87 years old our memories are the dreams come true of our 17 year old selves? Nothing can top that, baby. And if I can be with you 70 years from now sharing the memory of tonight, I don't think there's any dream that would make me wanna work harder to accomplish."

* * *

**Sooo... I was actually gonna end the story right there, but I had an idea for an epilogue, which is already written. I'm not really one to ask for reviews, but since the story is literally about to end, I thought we could make a deal: as soon as this chapter reaches 10 reviews, I'll post the epilogue and finally wrap Take a Crazy Chance. But don't be smartpants - try to make the reviews good ones! Alright?**

**I'm not gonna sleep any time soon, so if there are 10 reviews within the next few hours, I'll update with the epilogue - and I guarantee you'll like it.**

**See y'all in a bit!**


	23. Epilogue

**Hey, y'all! I know I promised I would update at 10 reviews, but I fell asleep! I'm really, really sorry. This was supposed to be up three hours ago when you incredible, lovely people hit the mark! But, well... Better later than never, right?!**

**I just wanna take a quick moment to thank everyone who has been with me in this story - wether it was since the begining or not. I really, really appreciate it! I really didn't expect it to be so well received and for people to like it so much.**  
**Thank you guys for every single review! I always had a lot of fun reading them, y'all are some funny nuggets! Thank you for favoriting and following this story too. And, especially, thank you all for reading it! Even those of you who never reviewed - I don't mind. Reviews are always awesome to receive, but just knowing that people are reading every single chapter update makes me just as happy!**

**I admit I was a bit anxious to finish this story already and start working on the new one, but as I was writing the last chapter and this epilogue I realized I'll miss it. I had fun writing this and since it was my first story ever not only here on FF, but also in a foreign language, it will always be very special.**

**The reviews for the last chapter were amazing, and it thrills me to know you guys have enjoyed this just as much as I have.**

**Thank you, guys!**

**And one last time - enjoy!**

* * *

Epilogue

It was past noon when I finally closed the door behind my dad and sat down on the cold hardwood floor with my back against the exposed brick wall of the empty living room of my newly rented apartment in Mott Street, Little Italy. My dad drove from Bedford and helped me bring the luggage and boxes upstairs, since there's no elevator in the damned building. The furniture would be delivered within the next week - the last one before my classes in the urban design and architecture studies undergraduate program started at NYU - and I knew it would be a crazy one.

My mom had offered to come stay with me to help me organize everything - and I must admit I was very tempted to accept it. But that was a brand new moment in my life, and I knew I had to start handling my own shit if I wanted it to last.

I sighed and checked the time on my phone. 12:51pm. The mattress was the first thing that would be delivered and I would have to stay inside and wait for it, since the store - which was in Westchester, as were every store of every furniture bought as a nonsense request from my parents - had said the delivery would be made between 2 and 6pm. Gladly, Mitch had given me a a USB flash drive filled with movies, and that would probably help me pass the time.

I got up and opened one of the suitcases in which I had put my MacBook Air and sat back down placing it on my lap before turning it on and fishing the flash drive from the front pocket of my jeans.

Saying goodbye to my family had been pretty hard, especially because my mom was sobbing the whole time as if I was moving to Zimbabue instead of a place that wasn't farther than a one hour drive.

But the hardest had been before.

Mitchie had spent the night and when we woke up we stayed in bed just enjoying each other's company for over an hour. She had breakfast with us and helped me pack what was missing. That's pretty much what we had been doing the whole week. We would go to each other's house and pack. We barely even talked knowing that the point of all that was what would inevitably end our very convenient life of living mere three minutes away from one another. We were both about to start a new chapter of our lives and the fact that we were going to do it away from each other was even more devastating than it actually sounds.

We tried to enjoy the past few days we had together and not spend a lot of time thinking about what was bound to happen, but each time I thought about _not_ thinking about it, I _thought_ about it. And I know it was the same with Mitchie, because I caught her staring at me multiple times with saddened and watery eyes. I tried to be the strong one and comfort her, but I couldn't bear the horrifying thought of her meeting someone else in Princeton who would be there for her every time _I_ wouldn't.

When a teardrop hit the keyboard, I squeezed my eyes shut and covered my face, wondering how was it possible for me to have any tears left after bawling my eyes out that same morning when while saying goodbye to Mitchie and my family.

"Grow a pair, Alex." I mumbled out rubbing my face and connecting the flash drive.

There were 20 movies in it; most of them by Cameron Crowe - Mitchie's all time favorite director -, and the other ones were movies with Liz Taylor, James Dean, Grace Kelly and Ingrid Bergman - well, turns out Hitchcock's muses were also Mitchie's muses. I let out a small laugh thinking of all the times she made me watch remastered old movies because, according to her, those were golden times for cinema when movies were really all about the dramatic and technical ensemble, leaning mostly - if not solely - on the acting, direction, writing, and not on special effects, nice asses and six packs.

I decided to watch Rebel Without A Cause, relating to the whole teenage angst theme at the moment, knowing it would do me some good to watch people in more fucked up situations than mine, but even before I could click on the movie icon for it to begin, I heard the buzzer echoing from the kitchen. I checked the time and saw it was still 1:18pm and was glad to realize the mattress was being delivered earlier, which would allow me to take a walk around instead of drowning myself in very incovenient thoughts locked in the completely empty apartment.

"It's apartment 4B." I told the guy and opened the door for him to enter.

Just as I walked back into the living room, I remembered I had promised I would text Mitchie as soon as I arrived in New York.

**Alex:** _I'm here and I already miss you madly - so much that I think I might be getting sick. Come take care of me, please :(_

I paced around the room waiting for the doorbell to ring. An instant later, Mitchie's reply came.

**Mitchie:** _careful what you wish for, baby ;)))_

I giggled a little. The doorbell rang the moment I begin to write the reply. I put the phone in my back pocket, took a deep breath and put on my best fake smile so I wouldn't scare the delivery dude away with my I-hate-life-right-now mood.

I opened the door and was sure I was delusional.

"Y'know, you shouldn't buzz people in without asking who it is first..." Mitchie said with a sarcastic smile, leaning the side of her body on my door frame. "I did bring our mattress, though."

"What the fu-"

"Hey! Language!"

I blinked a few times and rubbed my eyes, but nothing changed.

"Mitchie, what are you doing here? What do you mean our mattress?"

She grinned biting her lower lip before reaching for an envelope inside her bag.

"You don't know how hard it was to keep this between only me and your parents." I frowned and looked at the front of the envelope. It was from Juilliard School. "I'm not going to Princeton. I got an acceptance letter from Juilliard in May."

"But- I mean, how did yo-"

"I sent the application last November without telling anyone, and throughout the next few months I fulfilled the other requirements, including the piano live audition here in NYC. It was in March, a few weeks before we started talking again. My parents weren't thrilled about the idea of me breaking the tradition of my dad's family who has been going to Princeton for generations, but there was nothing they could. You can't just say no to Juilliard, can you?" She smiled shyly and bit her lip again. "Besides... I don't know. I would like to say it was just a coincidence, but I don't believe in those."

"What was it, then?"

"...Me working my ass off to start turning our dreams into future memories."

A toothy grin made its way into my lips and I grabbed Mitchie by the waist and kissed her. She hugged me by the neck and jumped to embrace my hips with her legs, making us both laugh into the kiss as I kicked the door shut.

"So I have been the target of a conspiracy in my own house?"

"Something like that..."

I smiled and kissed her again.

"You're evil, y'know?And an excellent actress, by the way. I mean, the lame excuses for making me get into a healthy diet and go to yoga and Pilates with you?"

She threw her head back in a loud laugh and I smiled. I could scream for hours in a row out of pure and absolute and the most genuine happiness.

"Well, we're going to keep taking the classes here. I don't care what you say. I wanted you to start getting used to it. And I knew all along we were gonna have fights over your diet, but I'm sorry, babe... I can't live with someone who eats so much crap. And I didn't want us to fight after moving in together. I just wanted to make sure we left most of our problems behind us in Bedford." I smiled and put her back down, not letting go off her waist. "It's not always gonna be rainbows and butterflies, I know. But that would be boring. I love me some of your sassyness every now and then. And I know I'll completely regret saying this, but I'm too happy to care!" She grinned and kissed me rough, pulling my lip in between her lips at the end.

"Did you say something about a mattress?"

"Oh yeah... That." She said while cleaning the corner of her lips with the tips of her fingers. She took my hand and walked me to the window.

"You rented a moving truck?" I asked as soon as I looked down at the the front of the building.

"I had to bring that mattress somehow, Alex. And all my boxes and suitcases."

"Are we supposed to bring all that up here by ourselves?" She nodded. "Mitchie, if you haven't noticed yet, we're both girls and we have no muscles or strength whatsoever to bring those things all the way up to the fourth floor!"

"No strength? What do you think ten years of amateur league tennis was for?"

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"You haven't played in like... Two."

"Whatever. Maybe we can seduce a cute boy and convince him to give us a little hand."

"No. We can do it, there's no need for cute boys." I grimaced at the thought of a nasty ass new yorker checking Mitchie out.

She let out a loud laugh and hugged me by the neck.

"Relax, Alex. We've got until tomorrow night 'til they come pick up the truck. Let's just bring the mattress upstairs and worry about the rest later... I don't think I'll really need my suitcases once we bring up that mattress." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"I like that idea."

"Do you now?" I nodded and tightened my grip aroung her waist. "Good. Then let's go get it. Jennifer even bought us a couple of champagne bottles as an excuse for getting you stoned at the wedding and a congratulation gift for our new place."

"Hm, hold on." I pulled her back before she could open the door. "Can we get kincky?" I raised my eyebrows and she stared at me blankly. I sighed. "Y'know... Champagne showers and stuff like that..."

She widened her eyes and pressed her lips together in an unsuccessful attempt of hiding a smirk.

"Oh, Alex... How am I supposed to control your sex drive from now on?"

"In the only way possible, baby... By yielding to it."

The End

* * *

**Well... It's official now. I hope you guys enjoyed the epilogue! I felt like maybe the story would have a little more closure this way. And if I ever decide to write a sequel, I have a structured plot completely different from this one. But even if I never write it, I feel like this still fits as a good enough ending for the story. What did you think? Let me know!**

**I'll see you guys at my new story - Seeds. It's nothing like this one, but you guys should give a try! It'll be updated very soon and I hope you enjoy that one too.**

**Oh, and don't forget I'm on Twitter! I always forget to say this here, but I'm glad I remembered now, lol. It's the same username as it is on here - nsv91.**

**Okay... I guess that's it. Have a great Sunday, y'all!**


End file.
